Naruto: The Red Fox
by DragonsForce91
Summary: War is on the horizon as Naruto and his allies prepare for their battle again Madara. As the war progresses a new evil surrounds the world of the shinobi. Can Naruto and his allies defeat Madara and this new evil that threatens their world?
1. Chapter 1: Return from Training

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever created. I want to be able to improve my writing skills as well as my story development. So, I would appreciate both positive and negative reviews. I would also appreciate if the negative reviews were constructive, so please no flames. Nevertheless, this is my very story, which I hope would become many more in the future. So, I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Return from Training

During the early hours of morning a group of three men travel along a dirt road towards the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konoha. One of those men is a young man around the age of 16 with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He had on an orange jacket with black strips and matching orange pants. Around his forehead is a headband with the symbol of the leaf indicating he is from Konoha. His current expression showed him in deep thought about the events that took place during his training to control the Kyuubi's chakra. His mind also traveled around the thought of Yamato being captured and taken to the Akatsuki.

"Naruto?" said one of the other men.

"Yeah?" replied Naruto.

"I know you are thinking about Yamato, but there was nothing more we can do."

"I know, but I still hope that he's alive."

The man talking to Naruto was Yamashiro Aoba, one of the men assigned to confine Naruto at the isolated island to protect him from the Akatsuki. However, that plan went down the drain when Akatsuki member, Hoshigaki Kisame managed to locate the group due to hiding himself within his weapon Samehada, which was carried by Killer Bee.

"Naruto, we must not let the flames of YOUTH be burnt out," said the third member of the team, Might Guy.

Naruto sweet dropped, but casually responded, "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

The group continued to walk towards their destination as they finally reached the gates of Konoha. The village was still under repairs from the damaged down by Pain, but everything was slowly returning to the way it was before. Only the edges of the village remained to be repaired.

Naruto sighed as he finally passed through the gates and was home for the first time in weeks. The relationship between Naruto and the villagers had improved since Pain's attack on the village. Only a handful of people still hold any hatred towards Naruto, but it doesn't bother him.

"Finally, I'm home, well time to go have some Ichiraku's!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but we must report to the Hokage first," replied Aoba.

Naruto pouted, but knew the mission results had to come first. Still Naruto couldn't keep his thoughts off recent events.

The group continued to walk towards to Hokage tower as Naruto continues to look around the village. About twenty minutes later the group had finally arrived at the door of the Hokage's office. Aoba knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Enter," responded a voice from inside the room.

The group entered the room and is met with a woman who looks around the age of 25 years with long straight blonde hair and amber eyes. She wears a green robe with the kanji for gamble written on the back and underneath she wears a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves and dark blue pants. Her blouse is open in a way to reveal her large cleavage, which she shows proudly. On her forehead is a diamond mark, which is the Yin Seal a powerful sealing technique she that she uses. In the same room also stood a woman with shoulder length black hair, wearing a black kimono with white trimmings and open-toed sandals.

"Hi Baa-chan!" yelled Naruto, "Hello Shizune nee-chan!"

"Tsunade-sama, we have returned from our mission," Aoba spoke to the Hokage.

"Ah, welcome back," said Tsunade as she gazes at Naruto whose expression shows worry. Tsunade sighed and spoke again, "Naruto, I can see that you're worried, I'll speak to in a few minutes, please wait outside."

Naruto nodded and turn towards the door and stepped outside. About 10 minutes later both Guy and Aoba exit the Hokage's room after explaining the results of their mission and tell Naruto to enter the room.

"Sit gaki." Tsunade waited for Naruto to sit down before continuing, "What's on your mind, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Baa-chan."

Tsuande sighed, "You can't lie to me Naruto is it about Yamato?"

Naruto knew he won't be able to keep his emotions hidden from Tsunade, so he decided to speak up.

"Yes, but there's more," Naruto paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "How could everyone keep this war hidden from me?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, she knew he would eventually ask this question and knew she had to explain. "We were trying to protect you from the Akatsuki to ensure you won't be captured," said Tsunade.

Naruto turned towards Tsunade with an angered look.

"How could you guys keep this from me? Don't you have any faith in me?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade and Shizune both frown knowing that Naruto had the right to know, but they still kept it hidden from him.

"Truthfully, I wanted to tell you, but this was majority ruling from the five Kages not just me." Tsunade was in favor of having the jinchuurikis Naruto and Killer Bee in the front lines to aid in the battle, but the Kages voted to hide both instead. She was upset with the decision, but had no choice and had to agree with the terms. "If it were up to me both you and Killer Bee would be on the front lines, but as things stand now, neither of you are allowed on the battlefield."

"What!" yelled Naruto, "So what am I supposed to do wait for everyone to die for me?" To say that Naruto is angry is an understatement. Naruto is furious. He was not about to stand in the sidelines and watch all the people he cares about die for him. He won't allow that. He would not stand aside. "I refuse to hide Baa-chan, you out of all people should know that no matter what decision is made, I will be at that battlefield!"

"I know nothing I say or the anything the other Kages say would stop you," replied Tsunade. "I simply ask for you to be careful when you decide to act."

"As much as you don't want people dying for you, we don't want you dying as well," added Shizune.

"Thanks Baa-chan, thanks Nee-chan."

"For now the Akatsuki hasn't made a move, so go relax for now." Tsunade gives a heart warmth smile, "I'm sure your friends would want to catch up with you."

"Yeah I'm sure, well see you both soon." Naruto walks out of the office towards his apartment to change and freshen up from his journey home.

* * *

"Hey, Forehead!" yelled a young 16 year old woman with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a plain tight purple blouse with a purple medium length skirt and open-toed sandals. She had her hair in a ponytail and was holding her groceries in her left arm.

"Hey, Ino-Pig," replied a young woman around the same age with bright pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red blouse with her clan symbol on the back with a blue medium length skirt and open-toed sandals. Her pink hair was let loose and was holding grocery bags as well. "Are you here for grocery shopping?"

"Yup, I just finished and then I saw you over here so I decided to say hi and see if you wanted any company."

"Okay, I was just about done anyway," replied the pink hair kunoichi.

Sakura and Ino have been friends since childhood. Though they had their differences during their years of chasing Sasuke, eventually they managed to repair their friendship and have had a stronger relationship since then.

The two friends continued their walk towards Sakura's parents' house. Recently Sakura had been considering to get her own apartment, but decided to wait a few more months. They talked about their morning and decided to have a gathering of their friends since this is the first time in weeks since preparing for the war where all of them had the day off. After reaching Sakura's home the two kunoichi separated and begun to prepare for their day.

* * *

"Man I'm beat," yawned Naruto. It had been weeks since Naruto has been in his apartment and it needed some cleaning. Naruto decided it was for the best to clean even though he prefer not to. He summon five shadow clones and begun cleaning his apartment. After 20 minutes he decided to check what food supplies he had left. The only food he had was instant ramen. Naruto decided to have instant ramen for lunch and then go for a short nap.

A few hours later Naruto had awaken up from his slumber and decided to visit the Konoha cemetery to visit his parents and pay his respect to both of them and then head towards the Hokage monument to get a good view of the village before finding his friends.

* * *

Sakura finished dressing herself and head towards the living room when a knock was heard from the front door. She opened the door to reveal Ino with Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura moved aside to allow entry for her friends. Ino begins to talk to Sakura's parents while Shikamaru and Choji took their seats in the living room. No more than five minutes later another knock was heard and Sakura's mother Haruno Rin opened the door to reveal Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, and Tenten at the entrance. She allowed them into her home as she returned to the kitchen. Shortly after Hinata, Kiba with Akamaru, and Shino arrived. All ten friends were finally together in the living having pleasant conversations until Ino spoke up.

"Alright everyone, it seems that all of us are here."

"True, so where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"How about some barbeque?" exclaimed Choji.

"I'm up for that!" responded Kiba.

Everyone in the group nodded and agreed with the choice. Once it was decided Sakura said good-bye to her parents as the group headed towards the barbeque restaurant.

* * *

As they walked, the group began talking about their week and some of their plans for the next few days. As Sakura was talking to Ino she overheard a group of civilians talking about something. She couldn't tell exactly what the conversation was, but managed to understand two words, Uzumaki Naruto. Immediately Sakura stopped walking with her friends and headed towards the group of civilians interested in their subject. Sakura normally won't just walk up to a group of strangers, but since Naruto has been gone she began to miss him a lot. She began to wonder about her feelings for Naruto, but decided not to act upon it due to the rejection she received in the Iron Country.

"Excuse, sir, but I just heard you say Uzumaki Naruto, he's a friend of mine, is there something happening?" asked Sakura.

Around this time Sakura's friends had noticed her absence and turned around to find her talking with the civilians. They simply waited for Sakura to finish her business.

"Well, yes ma'am, I guess you haven't heard yet," replied the civilian.

"Heard what?"

"Uzumaki Naruto has returned to the village this morning."

The moment Sakura heard that Naruto was back she immediately thanked the civilian and turn back to her friends who looked at her in confusion.

"Okay, what was that about?" questioned Kiba.

Sakura had a huge grin on her face as she replied, "Naruto is back!" Immediately there were smiles on everyone's faces as they all decided to pay Naruto a visited before heading to the restaurant.

* * *

An unknown man walked across the border of the Land of Fire wearing a black coat with the hood completely covering his face. He continued to walk towards an unknown destination as he looked towards the sky then continued walking to his destination.

"I've finally arrived," said the hooded man, "I'm short on time, it seems that I'm not the only one to arrive here," the hooded man sighed before continuing, "This is about to get worse."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is the first chapter in my first story ever. I've revised it many times over and did the best I could to make it good. It seems okay, but I would want to know everyone's thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited with Friends

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Hello everyone, this chapter was almost completed when I originally completed chapter 1, so it only took a bit of more work to complete. It's longer than the first chapter, but I hope it's just as good. Nevertheless, please review. I would much appreciate it. Enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: Reunited with Friends

The Konoha 11 minus Naruto began their search for Naruto. They first stopped by his apartment, but realized that he wasn't home. Their next stop was Ichiraku's, but he wasn't there either. They decided to head towards the Hokage Tower to ask Tsunade about Naruto's location, but she didn't know where he was at the moment. By this time the Konoha 11 were beginning to become irritated that they couldn't find Naruto.

"Where the hell is he!" exclaimed Kiba.

"He's bound to be somewhere," replied Shino.

Ino sighed, "Well, we're spending more time looking for him than actually going to eat," she looked around before continuing, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry."

"Well, we can't have dinner without Naruto-kun since he's here," said Hinata.

"We must do whatever we can to find him, it would be most unyouthful to have a gathering without one of our own!" exclaimed Lee with fire in his eyes. "If we can't find Naruto in one hour, then we shall do 1000 laps around Konoha!"

"Um, how about…NO!" responded Kiba. Kiba wanted to find Naruto just as badly, but didn't want to do 1000 laps around Konoha. "Lee, you can do that by yourself."

As the Konoha 11 continued their walk through Konoha, Shikamaru finally spoke up to the group.

"Tch, how troublesome," said Shikamaru as the group turned their attention towards him, "It would be much easier to simply have either Neji or Hinata use their Byakugan to find him instead of looking around."

The entire group froze at that suggestion and looked at each other dumbfounded. They all except for Shikamaru thought the same thing, 'Why did I not think of that.'

"Uh, hello Shika!" shouted Ino, "You could of reminded us earlier on that!"

"Tch, troublesome."

"Don't you think its troublesome looking for him the hard way!" exclaimed Ino before turning her attention towards Neji and Hinata. "And you two, why didn't you just use your Byakugan?"

"Nobody said we had to," Neji replied calmly.

The entire group begins laughing before Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan to look for Naruto. After a few seconds they located Naruto and told the group that he was at the Konoha cemetery. This left the entire group wondering why he was there, but decided to wait for him to exit the cemetery. Sakura was wondering and concerned about Naruto, but decided to wait.

After another 10 minutes Neji alerts the group that Naruto began moving and left the cemetery. The group began moving again and headed towards Naruto's new location, the Hokage Monument.

* * *

Naruto finally reached the top of the Hokage Monument and took a seat on his favorite spot on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. He looked towards the village and sighed wondering how he would be able to end the hatred that has spread across the shinobi world. Naruto thinks about his childhood and the difficulties that it brought him. His next flashback reminds him of his academy days and all the pranks he pulled throughout Konoha. His next stop on memory lane includes his time with Team 7. _'Sasuke'_ thought Naruto. Sasuke abandoned the village over 3 years ago and become an international criminal since then. Naruto only wishes to bring Sasuke back to stop him from falling deeper into darkness even if he must kill him. Naruto's thoughts fall onto his teacher Jiraiya. Naruto deeply misses his old teacher who taught him so many things. He was taught things from the teachings of jutsus to the meaning of finding peace for the world. For as long as a chain of hatred exists, it would continue to grow and Naruto knew he had to find a way to stop it.

Suddenly Naruto's thoughts are interrupted when he noticed familiar chakra signals from behind. Naruto smiles and turns around to meets his friends whom he hasn't seen for weeks.

"Hello everyone, it's been awhile!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" replied the group.

"Naruto, we have been reunited with the power of youth!" yelled Lee.

Naruto sweet dropped, "It's nice to see you too Lee, I think."

* * *

The Konoha 11 had finally been reunited together. On their way to the barbeque restaurant, the group continued to talk about the events of the past month. This primarily included their preparations for the war against Madara.

As the group continue their conversation, Sakura doesn't speak as she is too busy being distracted by Naruto's body. She notices further differences not just physically, but mentally. _'I wonder what happened during his training.'_ She looks into Naruto's eyes as if trying to read his mind. But the moment she does she enters some sort of trance as if she's been hypnotized by his blue eyes. As quickly as she fell into the trance she snapped out of it. _'What the…'_ Sakura was shocked at her recent behavior. She didn't know what to think of it. Her heart began beating faster and faster as she put more thought into it. _'Why am I feeling like this?'_ thought Sakura. But, before she could put any further thought into it the group had finally reached the barbeque restaurant.

They took their seats and made their orders. For the first few minutes there was silence, but with this group that silence didn't last long.

"So, Naruto, what happened during your training?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah Naruto, it would be nice to know what you did," added Ino.

Naruto was hesitant to tell his friends about what he had to go through as he tried to change the subject.

"I…um…" Naruto stuttered as he tried to come up with something else.

Immediately everyone noticed Naruto's hesitance. Sakura is the first person to speak up.

"It's okay Naruto, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." She tried to be as sincere as possible so Naruto would feel more comfortable.

Naruto looked at her and grinned. After a few minutes the tension declined and the group continued to talk about other things such as their plans and a bit about the war.

"Man it sucks that we are in a war," said Kiba.

"Well, there isn't much we can do but fight the war and hope for the best," replied Tenten.

"Well it still sucks."

"As troublesome as it is we must fight to protect our king," said Shikamaru. Even though many consider Shikamaru to be a lazy person even he knows when he must put aside that laziness and act.

"I agree with Shikamaru," agreed Neji, "No matter how much we complain this is a war that is unavoidable." By now everyone had an understanding of who the king was and understood Shikamaru whenever it mentioned it.

"So much has happened in the past few years," said Shino.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Shino," said Naruto.

Shino immediately became depressed upon Naruto's words.

"It's okay Shino, I'm sure everyone else knows you were here," said Hinata as she tried to comfort Shino.

The rest of the night went smoothly as the group continued eating their food and having their fun. With war on the horizon the Konoha 11 are trying their best to enjoy their life while they can. None of them knows what will happen during the war or if any of them will survive it.

"It's nice for all of us to be together, who knows when the next we can be," stated Kiba.

Naruto looks around the group and thinks about how here got here. _'I've come so far, yet I'm nowhere near finished' _thought Naruto as he looks at each person he made friends with.

Naruto hasn't gotten to know Tenten deeply, but still has a growing friendship with her. He has seen her grow into a strong kunoichi and the development of her skills as weapon specialist. He knows of her dream to become a strong kunoichi and prove to everyone who believes that women can't become ninjas wrong. Even though Naruto sees Tenten as scary and fiery, he has also seen her compassionate when trying to comfort others.

Naruto has known Choji for quite a while since the academy. At first their friendship wasn't too strong, but it was one of the few relationships that kept Naruto going. Naruto eventually to know Choji's kind, polite, and caring side, which are some of the reasons why Naruto considers Choji a great friend. To Naruto, Choji reminds him of himself and how they are willing to do what must be done to protect their fellow friends.

Ino is another person Naruto never really got to know on a personal level, but has gotten to know through Sakura. Despite being a bossy and outspoken person what Naruto sees in her is her caring, confident, and kind personality towards others.

After finally noticing Shino within the group Naruto considers the few times he has gotten close enough to him. To Naruto, Shino is quite a mysterious person, which makes Naruto want to know him a bit better. From what Naruto can gather Shino is a calm and collective person. Naruto simply waits to see what Shino can truly do.

Neji is someone Naruto has grown a strong friendship with ever since the Chunin Exam. Naruto remembers the first time he meet Neji who seemed like a cold and arrogant bastard. But, Naruto managed to open his eyes. Since then Neji has given up his original ideal of destiny and began caring for this teammates.

Despite Lee's ideals of youth, Naruto still considers him a great friend. Naruto sees the honor and respect Lee has for opponents, which in turn earned Naruto's respect. Lee's determination to be the best shinobi with only taijutsu is another factor why Naruto respect Lee. Naruto and Lee both share the understanding of never giving up especially when it comes to protecting their teammates.

Kiba is another friend who has always been a rival to Naruto, yet still a great friend. Kiba began respecting Naruto after losing to him during the Chunin Exams. Despite Kiba's short-temper and impatience, Naruto still sees Kiba's caring side towards his family as well as Hinata and Shino.

Hinata has always been a timid, serene, and polite person who has shown to be caring towards others. Naruto has noticed her increase in confidence and her ability to take better action. Naruto has always held Hinata in high regard due to her desire to improve herself and to be acknowledged, which is something Naruto has tried so hard to do and so far done well.

Shikamaru like Choji has been someone whom Naruto has known since the academy days. Naruto knows of the laziness Shikamaru shows, but has also seen his bravery, self-sacrifice, and leadership skills. Naruto knows Shikamaru would do anything to save as many as he can even if at the cost of his own life. Naruto knows he can also trust Shikamaru in the most dangerous situations.

When Naruto looks at Sakura his heart begins to beat faster even a single glance could turn his most horrible day to a good day. Despite her fiery-temper and stubbornness, Naruto has always considered those traits her strength and is what adds to his love for her. Indeed, Naruto loves Sakura. He loves her fiery-temper, he loves her stubbornness to fight on, he loves her kindness, and he loves her cheerfulness even if she denies those traits. From the moment he laid eyes on her Naruto had fallen love and he would always love her to the very end. As long as she is happy so is he even at the cost of his own happiness. _'Sakura-chan, if only there could be more between us.'_ Naruto sighs knowing there probably is no chance of ever having a future with Sakura, but he could always hope.

After another hour, everyone slowly left the barbeque restaurant and went towards their homes. Naruto decided to take this chance to walk Sakura home since it has been weeks since he last did it.

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan!"

As Naruto continuously called her name Sakura started to become a bit annoyed before a vein appeared on her forehead before yelling back, "SHUT IT NARUTO!"

"Ow!" Naruto ended up across the street before getting back up and heading towards Sakura more quietly. "Why Sakura-chan?"

"Because, you only need to say my name once!" retorted Sakura, even though she secretly liked him constantly repeating her name. _'I overreacted again.'_

"Can I walk you home?" asked Naruto. He always enjoyed walking Sakura home it made feel better and hoped it did the same for Sakura.

'_Kind as always'_ thought Sakura. "Sure, Naruto."

As usual, a big grin appeared on Naruto's face and walked side by side with Sakura towards her home.

"It's a good night" stated Naruto.

"It sure is," replied Sakura. Sakura decided to ask Naruto about his training once again hoping she didn't push to far. "So, Naruto…um…did anything happen during your…training?"

Silence fell between the two which worried Sakura; she hoped she didn't cross a line. Before she had a chance to apologize Naruto cut her off.

"I can't tell you or anyone in fact," replied Naruto.

'_Anyone?'_ thought Sakura, _'What could be so important that he can't tell me, it's just training, right?'_

"Huh, why not?" responded Sakura, she was a bit upset that Naruto couldn't trust and tell her such details.

"I just can't."

"Don't you trust me?" asked Sakura, hoping she could get a decent answer.

Naruto was caught a bit off guard with this, he trusted Sakura with all his heart, but he didn't want to put her in danger if she found out who his parents were since there is still a chance people might hunt down anyone with the Namikaze name.

Naruto sighed before answering, "Sakura-chan, I do trust you."

"Then why?" interrupted Sakura. Sakura was more confused, she didn't understand why training had to be kept a secret. _'I don't think it's the he hiding from me, there must be something else.'_

"I want to tell you, but just not yet, please let me tell you when I'm ready."

At this moment Sakura knew she wouldn't get anything else from Naruto, so she decided to let it go.

"Alright, Naruto, tell me when you're ready." She smiled at him, which resulted in Naruto giving a genuine smile back.

A few minutes later the two reach Sakura's home, which is too soon for both.

"Well, here we are Sakura-chan."

"Thanks for walking me home again, it's been fun tonight." A slight blush appeared on Sakura's face before she turned her head away to hide it. Unfortunately for Sakura, Naruto noticed it, but made a wrong assumption.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan, you look red, are you sick?"

Naruto touches Sakura's forehead with his hand trying to determine if she was sick. This only caused Sakura to blush more and this caused her to react the only way she knew how by punching Naruto. Naruto once again ended up across the street. Immediately Sakura noticed her mistake and ran to Naruto.

"Oh my god Naruto, I'm so sorry, it…it was a…a reflex, right a reflex," said Sakura, trying to come up with an excuse for her actions.

"Ow." Naruto got up from the dirt before responding, "Well, those are some good reflexes, it makes you a better kunoichi."

Once again Sakura blush as she tried to hide it.

"Well, I'm still sorry, I shouldn't have hit you." Sakura looked towards the ground ashamed of her actions.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I shouldn't have touched you without her permission," replied Naruto.

'_Baka, he blames himself for me punching him'_ thought Sakura. She didn't want Naruto blaming himself for something she did.

"Listen Naruto, it's my fault, I overacted when you simply wanted to make sure I wasn't sick even though I'm a medic," answered Sakura. _'I probably should have left that last part out, oh well, too late now.'_

"But Sakur-"

Before Naruto had a chance to complete his sentence Sakura put a finger on his mouth to stop him from making more excuses.

"Please Naruto, just accept that it was my fault this time not yours."

Naruto didn't want her to feel bad or blame herself for her actions, but he knew he wasn't going to win this round, so decided to let it go for now. He sighed before continuing the conversation.

"I guess I can't win."

"Nope not a chance," replied Sakura with a grin.

"Well Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Naruto, see you tomorrow."

With their good-byes, Sakura went into her parent's home while Naruto went to his apartment to rest for the night.

* * *

At the Hokage tower, Tsunade was wrapping up the last of her paperwork before she went home for the night.

"Damn this paperwork," sneered Tsunade, "If I could find the person who invented paper I would rip them apart."

After finishing the last document, Tsunade began cleaning up before an ANBU member arrived in her office.

'_Great, just great' _thought Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, we just received news of a possible location of Madara's forces," said the ANBU member.

This immediately gained Tsunade's attention, "Very well, tell me the details, but first," she paused before continuing, "Shizune!"

Shizune ran into the office upon hearing her name called.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"We just got news of a possible location of Madara's forces, I need you get Team Guy, Team 10, and Team Kakashi here immediately!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" she paused before continuing, "What about Naruto?"

As much as Tsunade wanted Naruto to participate she still had to obey the ruling of the Kages to hide the jinchuriki.

"For now leave him out," replied Tsunade.

Shizune looked at Tsunade for a bit before responding, "Hai Hokage-sama." Shizune turned around and left the room.

* * *

Madara and Kabuto were in a underground cavern planning their attack on the shinobi alliance and how to draw out the two jinchuriki's that were needed for the final plan.

"Well, it seems that everything is set Madara-sama," said Kabuto.

"Indeed, we should begin our operation in a few days," replied Madara.

"Or you could wait a few weeks before you make your move," said an unknown voice.

Immediately Madara and Kabuto got into a defensive position and started looking around. A few seconds later a man in a hooded cloak appeared from the shadows of the cavern and slowly approached Madata and Kabuto.

'_Impressive, I didn't sense him at all'_ thought Madara, _'It's almost as if he has no chakra in his body.'_

"Madara is it?" said the hooded man.

"Yes, what of it?" asked Madara, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you an alliance," replied the hooded man.

"An alliance?" questioned Madara, "What could you possibility offer me that I don't already have?"

"Heh, I could offer you time."

"Time?" asked Kabuto, "Make more sense, what do you mean by time?"

The hooded man laughed before continuing, "I could offer you both infinite time, in other words…"

Red eyes could be seen from within the hood as the hooded man finished his sentence.

"I could offer you both true…"

"Immortality"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is chapter 2. Longer than the first chapter, but should be decent enough. I hope to get better in my writing from this experience. Nevertheless, due to the bit of extra time I have this week, I try to get the next chapter done as quickly as possible since I still have my writing mojo on. Hopefully everyone enjoyed chapter 2. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Threat

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Yup, I'm currently in a writing mood. So here is chapter 3, I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: A New Threat

"Immortality?" questioned Kabuto.

"Yes, the power to live for all eternity," replied the hooded man.

"I've been able to live quite a while by now," retorted Madara.

"Well, yes you have, but you are still mortal," responded the hooded man. "What's the point of ruling the world if you only get a chance to rule it for a small amount of time?"

"Because you offer immortality doesn't mean I can put any sort of trust in you," Madara said trying to figure out the hooded man's purpose. Due to the man's hooded cloak, Madara could not decipher his facial expression and for some odd reason the hooded man displayed no chakra at all. Deciding to get to the main subject at hand Madara asked, "What's your purpose of involving yourself in this war?"

"Well, I did say I could offer you immortality, but I can't give it yet," the hooded man replied honestly.

"Why not?" responded Madara calmly.

"Simple, I still need to collect all the necessary items to perform the ritual."

"So, you want to make an alliance with us to make it easier for you?" questioned Kabuto.

"Well, yes, I know the shinobi you fight against will attempt to get in my way if I try to face them alone."

'_This man is indeed suspicious,'_ wondered Kabuto, _'There has to be some sort of ulterior motive.'_ Kabuto definitely knew that the hooded man was hiding something. He wanted to continue Orochimaru's dream, but could not afford to have another piece on the board that can drastically change the outcome of the war. He decided to dig a bit deeper.

"Why should we agree to help you?" smirk Kabuto, "We have all we need to finish this war and then we could possibly look for these so call items ourselves," Kabuto decided to test the hooded man, "Plus, what makes you so sure you can gain immortality?"

The hooded man laughed an evil laugh, "You don't even know how to use those items let alone the ritual required for immortality," he paused before continuing, "But I can guarantee you that the ritual works because it has been done before."

"If it's been done before, why don't you have the items?" questioned Madara.

"Simple once again, I had a bit of…a problem, which caused the items to be lost." Underneath the man's hood his eyes began to glow with a tint of red. "I've been forced to look for the items once again."

"Then you have no leverage for us to accept your proposal," Kabuto replied immediately.

"I wouldn't say that," said the hooded man. The man began walking towards the shadows and stopped before he touched the shadows. "I can also offer you something else," he paused before a large creature began appearing from the shadows, "The ultimate army."

Both Madara and Kabuto began reconsidering their view on this man and turn towards each other and return their gaze to the hooded man.

"Let's talk," said Madara.

* * *

Early morning came around Konoha as Naruto woke up from his slumber. Since he didn't have a mission today, he decided to visit Sakura before she went to the hospital for her daily duties. But, first he needed to get off the bed. After about another 5 minutes Naruto finally got off his bed and went to the bathroom to shower and take care of some business. Naruto came out of the shower with a simple towel covering his lower half and headed towards the bedroom once again to get into a proper training outfit since he plans to spend the day training. After getting into his usual orange jumpsuit Naruto went to the kitchen and prepared his small breakfast which only consisted of two toasted bread and a glass of water. _'Damn the milk is expired again; it's a good thing I looked before I poured myself a glass' _thought Naruto.

Once Naruto ate his breakfast he went to check his pouch to make sure he everything he needed for training. Once everything was checked Naruto left his apartment and headed to Sakura's home. Along the way he kept getting numerous greetings from the villagers. Ever since his victory over Pain, the villager's view on Naruto changed drastically and it changed for the better good. Pain's attack on the village occurred only about 3 months ago and since then Naruto was greeted with looks of appraisals and this made him feel so much better. Naruto did notice a few people who still gave him those glares of hatred, but compared to the amount it was before he knew he could handle this. Naruto's cheerful mood became brighter and his happiness has greatly improved over the past three months, but he knew he still had a long ways to go before he was completed trusted by the village. _'One step at a time,'_ thought Naruto.

A few minutes later Naruto had finally reached Sakura's home and decided to just to her balcony to see if she was awake or she was home. This proved to be a bad move. The moment Naruto landed on the balcony he noticed Sakura in a towel as she took it off to change into her work outfit. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura was turning around as Naruto began to notice her naked body. Sakura saw Naruto on the balcony and her face immediately turned red as a tomato as did Naruto's.

'_Will you look at that, she is natural pink'_ thought Naruto.

Sakura screamed a few seconds later which brought Naruto out of his temporary daze.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Naruto as he turned around to look away from Sakura hoping that it would reduction the tension and the chance of a possible hit from her. _'Oh who am I kidding, I'm in for a punch.'_

Sakura immediately grabbed the towel that was on the floor and put it around her and she began walking towards the sliding door that led to the balcony. She opened the door drawing Naruto's attention as he turned around hoping for the best, but was met with what he expected from her.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as she gave Naruto a chakra-enhanced punch directly to the face sending him flying over 6 houses and landing on one of the side streets of Konoha.

"Damn him for sneaking up on me and actually catching me nude," exclaimed Sakura as she tried to calm down from the recent scare. As she thought of what just happen her face became red again as she began thinking of other possible outcomes if she didn't hit Naruto.

"Damn it, I overreacted again," she paused, "I need to keep my temper in check around Naruto." Sakura wondered what would happen if she allowed Naruto to touch her instead. She immediately shook her head of any of those thoughts. _'I didn't need to hit him that hard, I guess I should dress up and head towards the direction I sent him to check if he's alright.'_

Sakura changed into her work clothes as quickly as possible and headed out of her parent's house and towards the direction Naruto was sent flying. As she approached the site, she noticed many people gathering around a section of the street. As she got closer she saw Naruto in the middle of the crater unconscious. Sakura shook her head and felt guilty of her actions. She went down the crater and began healing Naruto of some of his injuries. A few second later Naruto woke up and immediately went into defensive mode thinking Sakura might hit him again.

Sakura was a bit offended, but knew it was her fault for overreacting. "Baka, calm down, I'm not going to hit you again."

"Oh, okay Sakura-chan." Naruto started to calm down and looked into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura noticed him looking at her and blushed a bit.

"W-What, is there something on my face?"

"N-No, nothing's on your face," he paused before continuing, "Sorry about earlier."

"Well, the house has a front door for a reason, don't just go around jumping on people's balconies you might find something that you should not find," said Sakura. _'Though I didn't mind' _thought Sakura. "Anyway, I should also apologize. I shouldn't have overreacted and hit you on the head so hard."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, you had every right this time."

"Just knock on the front door first, Baka." Sakura once again began having thoughts of Naruto and her, but shook it off just as quickly.

"So, Sakura-chan, are you heading to the hospital?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am, I need to be there since the hospital is still being rebuilt from Pain's attack three months ago and staff is short," replied Sakura.

"Oh I see," Naruto paused for a moment, "Can I walk with you to the hospital?"

"Sure you can," she replied quickly.

Naruto and Sakura began walking together towards the hospital feeling the early morning breeze. Since summer was near, the early morning breeze was something to enjoy since it became hot later in the day. Naruto wanted to spend more time with Sakura today since he hadn't seen her for weeks.

"Say, Sakura-chan are you busy tonight?" wondered Naruto

"Hmm, no not really, I just have to prepare a few things at home," she replied but with a small shaken voice.

Naruto noticed her voice was a bit shaky, but decided not to press the matter any longer.

"Why do ask?" she continued.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get Ichiraku's after work."

"Oh, okay then."

Naruto grinned as she answered back. Ever since Naruto returned from his training trip with Jiraiya over a year ago Sakura began accepting dinner time with Naruto even though she usually considered them a meal between friends, but to Naruto it didn't matter.

"But you're paying Naruto," Sakura continued her sentence.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sakura-chan."

Just then the duo approached the front of the hospital and said their good-byes. Naruto continued walking towards the training grounds happy about having dinner with Sakura, but also worried about her earlier reaction when he asked her if she doing anything later in the day. But Naruto decided not to dwell on it anymore and focus on his training.

* * *

Sakura walked into the hospital and clocked in for work. Before heading towards her first run in the hospital she begins to ponder on the events that occurred yesterday night after she went home.

Flashback

Sakura was beginning to get herself ready for bed after spending most of the day with her friends and enjoying a nice walk with Naruto. She began thinking about her reaction towards Naruto and what it could possibly mean to her. Her heart was beating faster and her emotions were getting the best of her. A few more minutes and Sakura would have jumped onto Naruto. _'Wait, jump on Naruto?' _she thought, _'Since when did I think about doing anything to him.'_

"Why are these feelings surfacing now?" Sakura continued to think about it. "Could it be…?" She stopped herself before saying anything else. She wasn't sure if she truly meant it not after the events at Iron Country where she tried to use Naruto feelings to stop him from chasing Sasuke. Sakura didn't even want to think about those events. She still felt extremely guilty about manipulating Naruto's feelings even if she was trying to protect him.

"But why, why do I feel like this?" she questioned herself. "The warmth I feel when I'm around him, the safety I feel when he touches me, the happiness I feel when he smiles at me."

Once again Sakura caught herself thinking about Naruto. But, before she could ponder any longer on the subject there was a knock on her door and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sakura, honey, are you awake?" asked her mother, Rin.

"Yes, mom, I'm still awake," responded Sakura.

"There's an ANBU member here with a message for you."

"Okay mom, thanks for telling me."

Sakura once again changed back into her clothes that she just took off and headed back down stairs to greet the ANBU member.

"Could I help you?" Sakura asked the ANBU member.

"Haruno-san, Hokage-sama has called upon you for an emergency meeting with you and other selected shinobi. You are to meet with her immediately," replied the ANBU member.

"Hai, thanks for the notice."

Once the ANBU member left Sakura told her family that she had to meet the Hokage and took off towards the Hokage tower. Upon entering the Hokage's office she was greeted with the faces of Kakashi, Sai, Guy, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Sakura wondered why everyone was there, but came to the conclusion that it had to be something very important.

"Alright everyone is here," said Tsunade. "I'll get straight to the point. We just received news on a possible location on Madara's forces near our border lines to the North."

Everyone shook their heads in understanding.

Tsunade continued her explanation, "I'm assigning this group to scout the area around there to confirm the news. Furthermore, you are to avoid any confrontation since I'm only sending a small group. I don't want you guys fighting an entire army by yourselves. Is that understood?"

"Hai," said everyone in unison.

"Good, now do any of you have any questions?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura rose her hand and spoke, "Hokage-sama, I noticed that everyone on Team Kakashi is here except for Naruto, why is that?"

Tsunade looked at her student and explained, "As much as I want to send Naruto on this mission it has been ruled that the Jinchurikis are not be on the front lines and are to be kept hidden."

"Hokage-sama, if Naruto finds out about this mission he would surely want to come no matter what anyone says," said Kakashi.

"True, if he does find out, I probably won't be able to stop him from chasing after you guys," replied Tsunade. She knew if Naruto found out, he would go nonetheless. "Well, we simply have to make sure he doesn't find out," she sighed before speaking again, "I order everyone here to keep this mission top secret. Is that understood?"

"Hai," everyone said in unison.

Sakura was quite upset that she couldn't tell Naruto and was concerned on how he would act if he found out. But she understood that it had to be done to protect him from the Akatsuki.

"If there aren't any more questions, the mission will begin the day after tomorrow at 6:00 am sharp, meet at the gates at that time," Tsunade paused again, "So, spend tomorrow preparing yourself for the mission, dismissed!"

"Hai," everyone said in unison before turning around and exiting the Hokage's office.

Flashback End

Sakura knew she had to keep the mission top secret from Naruto, but she had to act normal around him; otherwise she risks him finding out and trying to become part of the mission.

"I just have to get through dinner tonight, that is all, just dinner," Sakura said to herself sighing at the same time.

* * *

It was the afternoon as Naruto left his apartment after taking a nice shower to remove the sweat and dirt from the training he just had. He headed towards the hospital to pick up Sakura. A few minutes later he arrived at the front door and simply waited for her to come. About 5 minutes later Sakura had finally exited the hospital and noticed Naruto waiting for her.

"Hi Naruto, how long have you been waiting here?" questioned Sakura.

"Not too long, about five minutes, I think," he replied.

"Oh, okay, you made good timing."

"So, Sakura-chan ready for some Ichiraku's?" Naruto said quite happily.

'_He's so handsome when he acts like that, no wait, what did I just say?'_ Sakura once again tried to shake off those feelings. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked with a worry tone.

"Huh, oh, sorry about that Naruto, I kinda drift there, I'm okay," she replied as best as she could.

The pair finally reached Ichiraku's and both enjoyed a nice evening. Sakura hold one bowl of ramen, while Naruto had finished 8 bowls of ramen. Sakura remembered the time when she first saw the amount of food he could digest, but she's now used to it. _'I'll never get tired of his appetite'_ she thought to herself, _'Though I think he still needs a better diet.'_

"So, Sakura-chan, what are you doing tomorrow after work?" asked Naruto.

'_Crap, he's asking about tomorrow,'_ Sakura panicked, _'Tomorrow I leave for the mission, I can't tell him that, what do I do, what do I do?'_

As Sakura continued to come up with a lie, Naruto began to worry and wonder why she went quiet all of a sudden. _'Is she keeping something from me?'_ he wondered, _'No she wouldn't, I think.'_

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong Naruto," she replied with a panicked voice.

"Okay, so the answer to my question," Naruto continued to ask.

"I…um…I…I am sorry Naruto, but I'm quite busy tomorrow," she paused for a moment, "I need to help my parents out with personal family matters, I won't be able to hang out with you."

"Oh," Naruto frowned a bit, but knew Sakura had to deal with her family business without him, "Okay, perhaps another day."

"Yeah, sure, I promise Naruto," she said quickly.

Shortly after Naruto walked Sakura home again and went their separate ways after they said goodnight.

'_Hmm, she acted a bit weird today, oh well, doesn't matter,'_ thought Naruto as he headed home to rest.

* * *

About 6 miles away from Konoha on the edge of a nearby mountain stood a man with a hooded cloak. He had spent days walking to Konoha and has finally arrived within view of it, but still beyond the village's detection.

"I finally got here," said the hooded man, "I don't have much time to find him." The hooded man took a long look at Konoha before continuing, "I wonder how I'm going to get near Uzumaki Naruto without being detected?"

The hooded man once again looked throughout the village from his viewpoint.

"I guess I have to wait," the hooded man sighed, "But I can't wait too long, this will be more difficult than I thought," the hooded man sighed again, "I wonder if Naruto is worth all the trouble in searching for, guess I'll find out one way or another?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright chapter 3 is done. Took me a few hours, but it seems decent enough. The first battle should be the next chapter though it won't be too long of a battle, but at least some action would finally rise.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission to the North

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Alright, here is chapter 4. I've been getting a lot of story alert and favorite messages, which I appreciate. At least this story is being read. Alright this chapter focuses on Sakura's feelings and Naruto's discovering of the mission. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demon'**_

Chapter 4: Mission to the North

Around 6:00 am a group of shinobi has gathered near the gates of Konoha. This group consists of Kakashi, Guy, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. They are about to set out on a scout mission to confirm the strength of Madara's forces at the possible location.

"I'm the team leader of this mission and Shikamaru is second-in-command," said Kakashi.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Remember, our mission is simply to scout the enemy numbers and their location and to avoid any conflict." Kakashi waited for a few seconds before finishing his sentence, "The Hokage does not want us to fight an army by ourselves."

"I wouldn't want to fight an entire army either," added Choji. Choji was willing to do what was needed to protect his friends even if it meant facing an army, but he knew he might not make it out of such a battle.

"As troublesome as it might be we must risk the chance of dying in this mission," said Shikamaru.

"Thanks for the comforting words Shika," Ino said sarcastically.

"Isn't it time for us to getting going?" asked Neji.

"Yes," Kakashi paused, "Alright team let's move!"

* * *

Three hours later Naruto's alarm clock began ringing and he got up to turned it off after a few seconds.

"Time for another day of training." Naruto yawned and began his usual morning routine. Once he exited his apartment he not to visit Sakura this morning to avoid a similar incident the day before. _'The last thing I need is another hit to the head though I don't mind if it's from Sakura.'_

Naruto decided to head to the training ground immediately. Along the way he came across Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey Naruto where are you going?" asked Kiba.

"I'm going to train for a bit," responded Naruto.

"Don't mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, Kiba."

"Alright, I'm ready to kick your ass!"

Naruto sweat dropped, but decided to answer back, "Sure you can," laughed Naruto.

Kiba gave him a glare, but didn't answer back since they reached the nearest training ground. For a few moments Naruto prepared for the training session as Kiba and Akamaru waited.

"Come on man, what's taking you so long?" questioned Kiba.

"What? I have to stretch. I don't want to be sore."

"Ha, you'll be sore no matter what you do by the end of the day," exclaimed Kiba.

"We'll see," replied Naruto.

The training session began a bit slow but picked up quite quickly. Naruto and Kiba started off with simple taijutsu. The two shinobi exchanged blows from punches to kicks. Kiba charged at Naruto swinging his right arm, but Naruto dodged the attack and appeared behind Kiba swinging his fist towards Kiba who ducks and kicks Naruto in the stomach forcing him to fly back.

Almost immediately, Naruto gained his balance and began running towards Kiba at amazing speed. Kiba unable to see Naruto was forced to rely on his sense of smell to locate Naruto. Despite noticing Naruto's location, Kiba was unable to react fast enough as Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Before Naruto had the chance to continue his assault Akamaru intervened, attacking Naruto.

"Hey, I thought this was a one-on-one match," said Naruto.

"When did we agree to that, Akamaru was simply waiting," Kiba replied with a grin.

"Alright, let's do this then," responded Naruto.

After three hours of training an exhausted Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru laid on the ground catching their breaths. Naruto decided to head to Ichiraku's for lunch then head home for a quick shower and change of clothes.

"Thanks for the training Kiba and Akamaru, but I've got to go."

"Alright Naruto take care," responded Kiba.

* * *

The scout team continued their travel to the Northern borderline of the Fire Country to check on the information they received from the Hokage. They have been traveling for a little bit over 6 hours with one rest stop.

"Alright everyone we should arrive to the location by late tomorrow morning," Kakashi mentioned, "We'll make camp about 8 miles away from the location tonight."

"Hai," said the group in unison.

The group continued their journey to the North. However, they failed to notice someone watching them from a distance. This person was wearing a hooded cloak and has been watching the shinobi's movements for the past few hours in order to determine their strengths.

"Hmm, interesting group," the hooded man said, "So, it seems like the shinobi have finally made a move against Madara," he laughed before continuing, "I hope that Uchiha appreciates the offer I gave him and the fair warning of his location being exposed."

The hooded man continued to trail the scout team without being noticed by them.

"There's a Hyuga and a Sharingan user among their ranks and they have yet to notice me." Hooded man chuckled darkly, "I guess having no chakra has its benefits especially to the bloodline abilities, but I still shouldn't get too close, they might still be able to notice me if I get too close using their usual senses."

After another hour of following the scout team the hooded man sensed something unusual and drew his attention away from the scouting team.

'_Hmm, what was that?'_ he wondered. The hooded man decided to leave the scouting team alone and head towards the location he felt the surge of power. _'I should be able to head towards the location and return to Madara's hideout before that team reaches it. I'm sure that the scouting team will take a long break entering battle, so with my speed, I'll be able to get back before they arrive.'_

The hooded man changed his direction leaving the team alone.

As the team continued their advance, Sakura immediately stopped causing the other team to stop as well.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know," she responded, "But it felt like something was near us."

"Neji look around," said Kakashi.

"Hai," responded Neji as he activated his Byakugan. Neji searched around but found no trace anyone or anything nearby. "I don't see anyone near us."

"This isn't a time to be paranoid Forehead," exclaimed Ino.

"Shut it Ino-pig," retorted Sakura, "But I could have sworn I felt something." Sakura looked around before speaking again, "It didn't feel like chakra, but simply something very dark, I just can't explain it."

"What do you think of this Kakashi-taichou?" asked Neji.

"Well, honestly I didn't sense anything, but I trust Sakura's judgement," he replied. "To be on the safe side, keep yourselves aware of our surroundings, just in case."

"Hai," replied the group.

* * *

Naruto had just finished his shower at his apartment and decided to chance into his civilian clothes, which just consists of a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and pair of blue shorts. Naruto remembered Sakura telling him that she was busy after work with her family, but that didn't mean he couldn't walk her home. Once Naruto was done changing he headed out to the hospital to get Sakura.

A few minutes later Naruto reached the hospital and waited for Sakura to come out. 5 minutes turned to 20 minutes which turned to 40 minutes.

'Where is she?' Naruto wondered. 'She's usually out by now unless she had an emergency surgery to attend to, yeah that has to be it.'

However, another 20 minutes passed then another and still Sakura didn't show.

By this point Naruto began to worry about Sakura as she is usually never this late unless something bad happened. Naruto decided to enter the hospital and ask to see if Sakura was still on shift.

"Um, excuse me, could you tell me if Haruno Sakura is still on shift in the hospital, I've been waiting for her," Naruto asked a nurse in the front lobby.

"Oh Uzumaki-sama, how nice of you to drop in," responded the nurse, "Please, give me a moment to check if she left."

After the nurse checked to see if Sakura came to work she realized that Sakura left for a mission, but also noticed the note indicating to keep the mission hidden from Naruto.

"Oh, it seems like she had the day off, sorry Uzumaki-sama."

"Oh, okay, I guess I should have asked her if she was working today, sorry for taking your time," replied Naruto. Once Naruto was done speaking to the nurse he turned around and left the hospital.

"I didn't know she had the day off, why didn't she tell?" Naruto looked around and spoke softly to himself, "I guess it has to do with her family matters." Even though Naruto believed it dealt with Sakura's family he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off.

"I should probably check up on her to see if she's alright, but I don't want to intrude," he paused for an idea popped into his mind, "I guess I could use Sage mode to locate her just to check if she's okay."

Naruto headed towards the closest roof top and began collecting nature chakra. A few seconds later Naruto entered Sage mode and immediately realized that Sakura wasn't in Konoha.

"What the…" he tried to search for her again, "I don't sense her at all." This discovery began to worry Naruto. He was unable to locate the person he loved and soon realized a few other missing people. "They must on separate missions, but I wonder why Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sai are missing, I understand Team Guy and Team 10," he paused for a bit, "But Team Kakashi isn't here." Naruto wondered why the other members of Team Kakashi were missing. If the team received a mission then surely Naruto would have been part of the team. Naruto decided to talk to Tsunade.

* * *

The scouting team had finally reached their destination for the night. The team arrived at least 1 hour early and decided to call it a day, so they could rest and prepare for the difficult mission for the next day. The team decided to not make a fire due to being close to their main destination and because it was summer they slept in their futons only.

Sakura still couldn't shake off the dark feeling she felt earlier in the day, but she felt better become that dark feeling was no longer present. She looked around to notice Neji on guard duty, Tenten preparing to head to bed early, Lee doing push-ups along with Guy, Kakashi reading his usual book, Ino talking with Choji, Shikamaru laying on his futon looking up to the sky, and Sai checking his bag. Sakura felt something missing and she knew what was missing. _'Naruto.'_ Sakura already missed the knucklehead ninja. She already misses his smiles, his eyes, his blonde hair, hell she even misses the orange he wears though she doesn't miss the outfit itself. Sakura's heart began to beat faster the more she thought about Naruto. 'Damn it, again it's happening, why do I keep feeling like this?' She sighs knowing that she shouldn't be thinking of such thoughts in the middle of a mission, but she's unable to let it go.

Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice Ino walking up to her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked politely.

"What, no Forehead?"

"Come on, there are times for playing and times for serious stuff," responded Ino, "This happens to be serious, you look concern on something, what is it?"

Sakura knew trying to lie to Ino would be very difficult. However, Ino was Sakura's best female friend, so she knew she could trust her.

"I'm that noticeable?" questioned Sakura looking towards the ground.

"Well, no, but I've known you long enough to notice certain details on your face."

"My face," replied Sakura with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Whoa, calm down there, I meant to say I notice your different expressions," replied Ino quickly. "I just want to help you as a friend, Sakura."

"Thanks Ino, it's just I've been feeling weird lately."

"Weird?" Ino thought for a bit, "What kind of weird?"

"The weird kind of feeling as my heart beating faster, certain flashes of happiness, sudden blushes, unusual thoughts, feelings of loneliness when not near him…" Sakura was stopped by Ino at this point.

"Him?" Ino smirked before continuing, "To me it sounds like you are in love."

Sakura looked at Ino, but didn't speak at all. Sakura already knew that the feeling of love was involved in this situation, but she didn't expect it to be with Naruto.

"Is it Naruto?" Ino said suddenly. Ino already knew it had to be Naruto based on the way Ino had seen Naruto and Sakura act together in the past.

"H-How?" questioned Sakura.

"Come on, it's so noticeable, so many people have seen it with their own eyes, don't deny it."

"I'm afraid," Sakura told Ino.

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid of so many things Ino, like will the relationship last or if we are meant to be, I'm still confused," admitted Sakura.

"Sakura, if you truly love him there's no need to be afraid just go with your heart."

"But that's the thing Ino, my heart is still torn," Sakura paused for a moment, "I still hurt from my past rejections from both Sasuke and Naruto, I don't know if I could take anymore rejections…I…don't know if Naruto even loves me anymore."

Ino understood what Sakura meant by those words. She knew Sakura was still hurting from Sasuke's betrayal and Naruto's rejection. Ino knew she had to find a way to make Sakura understand that Naruto will always be there for her.

"Sakura, you need to understand that Naruto will always be there for you," Ino sighed, "Sai told me what happened that day, Naruto didn't accept your confession because he sensed that you were still confused about your feelings for Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Ino for a bit, but she didn't speak a word. Ino continued her conversation.

"I'm sure Naruto would accept you if you confessed again because I'm sure this time that there isn't anything hold you back," Ino stopped for a bit, "What are your feelings for Sasuke."

Sakura was hesitant before giving Ino her answer, "I care for Sasuke as a friend, nothing else, I want to save him from himself," she continued after a small paused, "I don't love Sasuke, I don't think I ever did, it was just a stupid crush nothing more."

Ino smiled knowing that Sakura had finally figured out one half of her problem.

"Okay, now what are your feelings for Naruto, come on, please say it," begged Ino.

"I…I…" Sakura continued to have a difficult time saying those three words as if they were forbidden. "Sorry Ino, I can't."

Ino frowned because her friend couldn't say those words. _'Why can't she accept her true feelings for Naruto'_ she thought, _'Does she still feel guilty for her past mistake?'_ Ino had a feeling that was the case.

"Sakura…" Ino was interrupted by Sakura.

"Sorry Ino, but I need to go to sleep; I can't talk about this, not yet." Sakura got up from her sitting position on the ground and headed towards her futon.

Ino looked at Sakura and knew she was hurting. _'Sakura, stop blaming yourself, you need to stop looking into the past.'_ She sighs before getting up and heading towards her own futon to sleep for the night.

* * *

Naruto rushes to the Hokage tower and enters the room without knocking on the door.

Tsunade had a bottle of sake in her hand and was in the middle of taking a drink with the small cup she had in her other hand. Naruto rushed to her desk and spoke with a serious tone.

"Where are they?"

"What, how dare you rush in here without knocking and demand the location of who knows who," retorted Tsunade.

"Please Baa-chan, where is Team Kakashi?" asked Naruto in a more calm voice.

Tsunade began to worry that Naruto will find out, but managed to keep herself calm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, they aren't here in the village so I'm assuming they are on a mission, I just want to know why I wasn't sent with them if I'm part of the team?"

Tsunade sighed, "Yes they were sent on a simple escort mission there was no need to send you."

"But Baa-chan, I'm part of the team, shouldn't I have been sent along with them?"

'_Damn brat, he keeps asking questions,'_ thought Tsunade as she responded, "I thought you didn't like missions that weren't at your skill level."

Naruto gave Tsunade a glare before continuing, "I just want to go on missions."

"Well, sorry gaki, but you are not needed on this mission."

'_**Well, well, well, somebody is lying to you'**_ said a deep voice in Naruto's mind.

'_What do you want now?'_ replied Naruto.

'_**I'm just saying that the woman is lying to you,'**_ said the Kyuubi.

'_I'm surprise you're even talking to me.'_

'_**I wouldn't have, but I've been feeling an unusual presence, something that is similar to me,' **_Kyuubi said in a concern tone.

'_You sound concern, I'm surprise,'_ retorted Naruto.

'_**Don't let that get to your head boy!'**_ exclaimed Naruto, _**'I feel your friends might be in trouble.'**_

'_Why's that'_ questioned Naruto.

'_**Because they are heading straight towards the darkness I feel and if it feels like me, then it is a demon,'**_ replied the Kyuubi.

At this moment Naruto became worried and decided to chase after the team regardless of Tsunade's decision.

"Gaki, gaki, hello to gaki." Tsunade tried to get Naruto's attention, but he had seemed to daze off into another world.

After a few minutes Naruto left his dream state and return to reality as he replied, "Sorry, Baa-chan, but the Kyuubi wanted to talk to me." Naruto knew if he wanted to get approval from Tsunade he had to make her worried about the team's safety not that he needed approval.

"What does the fox want now?" questioned Tsunade.

"He was telling me that he felt the presence of another demon at the direction the team is heading."

This caused Tsunade to raise an eyebrow though she wasn't convince because she couldn't trust the Kyuubi's judgment.

"What makes you think the Kyuubi is telling you the truth Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"I know he isn't the most trustful because of the past, but for the first time since I meet the Kyuubi, I sensed concern from him, not because cares about me or my friends, but the fear of another powerful demon." Naruto continued to try and convince Tsunade.

At this point Tsunade became a bit worried about the team she sent, but her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto again.

"Please, Baa-chan, just let me go and make sure they're safe," Naruto paused for a moment, "Plus, I plan to go even if you say no."

Tsunade knew Naruto would go whether or not she approved it. She knew she had no choice and sighed before responding, "Okay, I guess I have no choice, but to send you," she paused, "Just to let you know that the other Kages might not like this."

"I understand Baa-chan, I'm willing to take any punishment after I come back," replied Naruto with confidence.

Tsunade smirked, "Well, I'll send you tomorrow with Team 8."

'_**We must leave immediately Naruto, we must get there as soon as possible,'**_ said the Kyuubi.

'_Heh, you talking a lot lately,'_ replied Naruto.

Naruto turned his attention back to Tsunade. "Sorry, Baa-chan, but the Kyuubi really is impatient and so am I," he paused once again, "The Kyuubi suggests to move to the location as quickly as possible before the team gets there."

Tsunade didn't like the idea, but she began to have a dark feeling about the mission. She signed before she spoke, "I don't like the idea about sending you alone, but if the Kyuubi is telling the truth, then I just sent Team Kakashi, Team Guy, and Team 10 on a suicide mission." Tsunade began to worry as her voice became a bit shaken, "I'll send you immediately Naruto and I'll send Team 8 tomorrow morning to help everyone back home."

"Thanks Baa-chan, I'll leave immediately." Naruto turned around and left the Hokage's office and went home to prepare for the mission.

* * *

At the gate of Konoha, Naruto checked his equipment once again before making his departure.

"Alright, I'm ready." Naruto began to run and starting tree jumping heading towards the direction the Tsunade sent the scout team. "Alright if I head there no stop then I should get there before they do," Naruto said to himself, "If I know Kakashi, the team would most likely rest before heading into battle, which should be some time tomorrow morning." He sighed, "Due to my stamina and huge chakra pool I am able to get there very quickly."

After 3 hours of travel, the sun finally set and the stars of the night sky showed. Naruto continued to tree hop towards his location.

'_**Boy, someone's near us,'**_ said the Kyuubi.

Naruto stopped then landed on the ground and a few seconds later entered sage mode. After a while Naruto spoke to the demon fox.

'_You must be losing it fox, I don't sense anything.'_

'_**Trust me boy, I feel someone near us.'**_

'_Is it that dark presence?'_ asked Naruto.

'_**No, it's different, but I don't sense any chakra, but I know someone's there,'**_ replied the Kyuubi.

'_Fine,'_ replied Naruto before he started to look around.

"Who's there, I know someone is around, show yourself," yelled Naruto trying to draw out the person surrounding him.

"I'm impressed," said an unknown voice, "I don't have any chakra to sense, yet you knew I was here."

Suddenly a person appeared behind a tree and slowly approached Naruto. Naruto was unable to see the man's face because he was wearing a hooded cloak.

"I had a feeling that the Kyuubi would be able to sense me, which is why I kept my distance from Konoha."

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Naruto in a serious tone.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you who I am, not yet," replied the hooded man, "But I can tell you what I want."

"What would that be?" asked Naruto.

"I want to test you to see if you are worthy," said the hooded man in a calm voice as he entered a battle stance.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be. Originally I wanted to have Naruto and the hooded man to fight in this chapter, but I decided to move it to the next chapter. The Naruto and Kiba fight was a simple test to see how I would describe a battle. Nevertheless, the next chapter should be more action pack with Naruto's battle as well as the scouting team's battle.**


	5. Chapter 5: One of the Worthy

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Alright, here is chapter 5. I completed chapters 4 and 5 almost around the same time, which might explain why they are uploaded around the same time. Nevertheless, this chapter focuses on Naruto's first fight with the hooded man and the scout team's arrival at their destination. Enjoy the story.**

**Edit: I uploaded this chapter again, but simply fixed a few mistakes and I decided to use English translations of the Jutsu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demon'**_

Chapter 5: One of the Worthy

"Worthy?" questioned Naruto, "Worthy of what?"

The hooded man unhooked a portion of his cloak to allow his hands to move more freely. "I can't tell you Naruto, but you would understand one day."

"No, I could care less, I got somewhere to be." Naruto tried to move pass the hooded man, but was blocked by him. "Move out of the way."

"What makes you think you stand a chance in the direction you are heading," asked the hooded man.

Naruto was a bit confused by the man's comment, but decided to try and pass him. However, once again Naruto was blocked.

"Let me through!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto can't let you through unless I know you're worthy."

Naruto knew by this point he wouldn't pass unless he proved that he was worthy.

"Fine," Naruto sighed, "How do you know my name and what is this test of worth?"

"I know you because I've been studying you for the past four years and watching the events unfold though I prefer hands on experience when watching someone."

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to figure out who this person was and what his purpose is.

'_Hey fox, do you have any idea who this guy is?'_ Naruto asked Kyuubi.

'_**Sorry kit, but I don't know who this man is, all I know is that I don't sense any chakra, yet I could sense some sort of energy from him,'**_ replied Kyuubi.

Suddenly another person appears behind Naruto forcing both Naruto and Kyuubi to look at him.

'_H-How, did you get in here,'_ exclaimed Naruto, _'Do you have the Sharingan?'_

'_So this is the Kyuubi,'_ the hooded man looked at the demon fox, _'Interesting, never that it would be that big, but still quite ugly.'_

Kyuubi immediately began angered by the man's remark, _**'How dare you, insufficient human, no one insults me and lives!'**_

The hooded man gives a cheerful laugh, _'Temper, temper, you overgrown teddy bear.'_

'_Hey, only I get to call the damn fox names!'_ yelled Naruto.

Kyuubi looks at Naruto and growls, _'Damn brat'_

'_Wow, your relationship is on shaky grounds'_ said the hooded man. _'And for your information fox, who said I was human, and I don't have the Sharingan, it's just a special ability to enter the mind.'_

'_**No wonder why there is a different aura around you,'**_ Kyuubi stopped to take a closer look then continued, _**'You do feel like a demon, but it's not the same one I felt before.'**_

'_How would you know?'_ the hooded man stopped and turned to Naruto, _'I'm here to test the worth of Naruto.'_

'_What do you mean test my worth?'_ asked Naruto.

'_Let's return to the real world and you'll find out.'_ The hooded man disappeared as Naruto turned to Kyuubi.

'_I guess I should go back,'_ he said.

'_**I hate him, if he wants to fight you, kill him!'**_ exclaimed Kyuubi.

A few seconds later, Naruto returned to the real world and came face to face with the hooded man. Naruto immediately backs off.

"Now it's time to test your worth, come fight me Uzumaki Naruto!" exclaimed the hooded man.

"Fine, I'll beat you then I'll continue on my mission!" shouted Naruto.

The hooded man disappeared causing Naruto confusion. Suddenly Naruto is attacked from the right and is sent flying across the ground, which resulted in Naruto hitting a tree. Naruto gets back up shocked by the man's speed.

"Damn, I didn't even see him!" exclaimed Naruto. "I have to take this seriously!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as 4 shadow clones of Naruto appeared. Two clones disappeared into the forest as the real Naruto and the remaining clones charged into battle. The hooded man disappeared again and reappeared behind one of the shadows destroying it instantly. Once again the hooded man disappeared again, but before Naruto could react, his second clone was destroyed. "Shit!" shouted Naruto.

"Is this all you got Naruto!" said the hooded man calmly.

The hooded man appears in front of Naruto punching him in the face. Naruto is sent flying back into the dark parts of the forest.

"Come out Naruto!"

Naruto appears out of the dark forest charging at the hooded man with a Rasengan in his right hand. "Rasengan!" yelled Naruto.

The hooded man appeared to Naruto's left. "You left your left side unguarded!" said the hooded man. He hit Naruto, but instead of Naruto flying into the distance, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" the hooded man said in surprised.

Naruto appeared above the hooded man with a Rasengan in his hand. "What!" said the man in surprise.

"Rasengan!" screamed Naruto.

But before Naruto got close to him, the hooded man counterattacked, "Fire Shot!" A large ball of flame was shot from the hooded man's hand directly at Naruto destroying yet another clone. Then Naruto appeared again but from underground punching the hooded man directly in his stomach sending him straight into a tree destroying it.

A few seconds later the hooded man got up, "Your fighting style is indeed unique and though your strategic mind is limited it still is effective even against me."

"Cocky, huh, well that would be your downfall!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Spirited and courageous, interesting indeed," whispered the hooded man.

The hooded man then noticed Naruto's eyes were once again in the form of a toad's eyes.

'_So, he entered sage mode again, well, let's see his power'_ thought the man.

Naruto created three clones. _'It's a good thing I don't have to worry about clones collecting nature chakra, I able to summon more clones,'_ thought Naruto. Naruto's first clones charged at the hooded man as a second clone used smoke bombs. The hooded man disappeared and reappeared behind the first clone and tried to attack it only for the clone to dodge the attack by ducking under the punch. Immediately the clone turned and uppercut the hooded man sending him into the tree branches. When the man got close enough to a branch he grabbed it to regain balance.

'_Impressive, even though he can't sense my chakra, his other senses have slightly improved.' _But before the hooded man could think further, a second clone appeared behind him kicking him to the ground and was struck by the first clone's Rasengan sending him towards the smoke left by the smoke bomb. As the hooded man regain his balance and looked at the smoke a sudden screeching noise could be heard as the smoke suddenly disappeared revealing a shuriken type Rasengan.

'_He managed to survive a regular Rasengan with little damage,'_ thought Naruto. 'Fine, let's see him survive this.' Naruto prepared his stance and launch the Rasengan in his hands, "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

"Damn, I can't afford to be hit by that!" yelled the hooded man. He jumped into the air, but only to be kicked down by a third Naruto clone sending the man towards the spiraling Rasengan. "Shit, I have no choice." The hooded man took out a large paper that looks like an explosive tag that was inscribed with an unknown language to Naruto and yelled, "Wind: Absorption!" The Rasenshuriken hit the tag and suddenly disappeared shocking all the Naruto on the battlefield.

"What!" yelled Naruto, "The tag absorbed the Rasenshuriken!"

"Whew, that was too close," sighed the hooded man. "Indeed he has power, but not enough," he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Naruto was still shocked and confused by the tag the hooded man used. However, Naruto snapped out of the shock and refocus his attention to the man before him.

"Damn," said the man, "The tag received heavy damage, but it shouldn't matter." The giant paper tag started to slowly repair itself. _'Good, it already started the repair process, the spell still works just fine'_ he thought.

Naruto noticed the giant tag repairing itself and realized that the man could only protect himself from the Rasenshuriken when the tag is fully intact. The hooded man took out another large tag, which also had an unknown language inscribed on it. He then charged towards one of the clones, "Illusion: Multi-Image!" Suddenly almost 10 figures of the hooded man appeared as the giant tag glowed purple and each hooded man disappeared and appeared again attacking each Naruto on the field.

'_What?'_ Naruto thought, _'He yelled illusion, yet all of them feel real.'_

Naruto continued to battle the so-called illusions only to be continuously pushed back.

'_**Attack the large tag in the middle of the field!'**_ yelled Kyuubi.

One by one each shadow clone was destroyed leaving the real Naruto alone. Naruto ran towards the seal in the middle of the field, which is still glowing purple. But, before he got close to it he was struck in the stomach by one of the hooded man and was forced backwards. Suddenly he was attacked by another hooded man and then attacked again and again by all 10 hooded men.

"Damn it, why is he overpowering me so easily, even in sage mode!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Give up Naruto." said the hooded man in a calm voice, "You stand no chance again me."

"I refuse!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto got back up and exited his sage mode. Suddenly Naruto began to glow yellow and he entered Kyuubi chakra mode. "Alright, let's see you handle this mode!"

'_Hmm, interesting mode, it's different seeing it up and personal, now I understand more,'_ thought the man, _'But it still doesn't seem perfect, like it's missing something.'_

Suddenly Naruto disappears in a flash of yellow, reappearing next the purple tag and destroying it.

"What!" exclaimed the hooded man, "How did he do that?"

With the tag destroyed all but one hooded man disappeared, thus, revealing the original one.

'_He has more power than I thought and I could easily tell his will to fight is very strong, he won't give up no matter what,' _the man looked into Naruto's eyes then raised his hand and spoke, "Okay Naruto, it seems to me you are indeed worthy."

Naruto stopped in his tracks wondering what the cloak figure in front of him was trying to do.

"There's no longer a need for us to fight."

"What!" exclaimed Naruto, "We just spent so much time fighting and you are calling quits in the middle of it!"

"I told you I only needed to test you to see if you are worthy."

"Worthy of what, you aren't being clear!"

"Sorry, Naruto, but you aren't ready to know what is happening," said the hooded man, "Just be careful on your mission, it won't be easy." The hooded man threw a pill towards Naruto.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"Something to help restore your chakra, but only use it just as you reach your next location, I'm sure you'll be tired since you need to make up time." As the man spoke he slowly disappeared into the shadows leaving Naruto alone.

"Wait, how did you know about my mission, where are you going?" yelled Naruto.

"Damn, he's already gone, but I don't have time to chase him, I need to get to the scout team and to Sakura as fast as I can." Naruto exited Kyuubi chakra mode and put the pill into his pouch before returning to tree jumping towards his destination.

* * *

5 hours later the sun began to rise in the sky. Sai was the current member of the team on guard duty. He looked down towards the other members and returned his gaze back to the horizon.

A few minutes later Sakura woke up and got out of her futon to stretch out her muscles.

'I prefer to sleep in a nice comfy bed, but I guess I have no choice, though I'm used to sleeping on the ground anyway,' she thought.

After another 10 minutes the entire time was up and began eating their instant food to avoid lighting any sort of fire.

"Alright everyone, it won't be long before we must pack up and head to our destination. Make sure you are prepared for anything," said Kakashi.

"Hai," replied everyone.

"Kakashi-taichou, I know we are supposed to avoid battle, but what if it comes to it?" asked Tenten.

"Well, because there is an army our best course of action is to retreat and regroup at a later time," replied Kakashi.

"Our first course of action is to spy from a safe distant in the forest," added Shikamaru, "Since we have Neji it shouldn't be too difficult."

The group looked at Shikamaru as he continued speaking, "After that we should return to a safe position from the enemy and rest for most of the day," he paused, "It would be best to spy at night, then at morning." Shikamaru waited a few seconds before continuing, "In the case if we are discovered we are to immediately run south to avoid any conflict."

He sighed again, "In the event that we are separated, there is a small village 20 miles south east from here where we can regroup," Shikamaru stopped to make sure the team understood then continued, "I doubt the enemy will chase us that far, but be prepared in case they do."

After few hours later the team decided to do their first scout of the day. They continued north for about 15 minutes before stopping. Neji activated his Byakugan and gasped when he noticed something. The team turned to him and waited for his explanation.

"Um," Neji paused, "There's no one there."

The team was confused and shocked at the same time, indicating that their information might have been falsed.

"W-What do you mean 'no one there,'" asked a confused Lee.

"Hmm, we might need to get closer," said Kakashi.

The scout team arrived closer than they originally planned and noticed nobody at the location.

"Alright, this is very suspicious," said Guy.

"Everyone, be on your guard, Neji scout the surrounding area," Kakashi said as he turned to Sai, "Sai, use your drawings and create a pack of rats to search the cavern over there."

"Hai," said Neji and Sai.

Neji used his Byakugan to search the surrounding area as Sai summon a pack of rats and sent them into the cavern. A few moments later Neji spoke up as the rat return from the cavern.

"I see nobody around us," Neji said quietly.

Sai was the next person to speak up, "My drawings didn't find anything alive in the cavern, but they did find a suspicious monument."

"So the area seems abandon," said Shikamaru, "We could search the area, but we must remain alert."

"Alright, let's slowly search the area," said Kakashi.

As the team searched the outside, nothing was found as if no army was every here. After a hour passed the group entered the cavern, which turned out to be very beautiful with sparkling diamonds on the walls.

'Wow, so beautiful,' thought Sakura. She turned her attention back to the mission after that.

After a few more minutes the scouting team entered a large cave where it was big enough to hold a tailed beast. Suddenly a noise could be heard in the cave as the shinobi changed into a defensive position.

"What was that?" questioned Lee.

"I don't know, I don't feel any chakra," replied Kakashi, "Alright everyone, be on your guard."

"Hai," everyone said in unison.

Suddenly a large creature appeared before the team letting at a loud roar. It was a giant creature covered in black fur. It had red eyes and a mouth full of razer sharp fangs. It stood on four legs with long sharp nails and one long tail with a big rock like object at the end of the tail. The creature was the size of a two-story building.

As the team turned their attention to the large animal they heard other noises and soon realized that this beast wasn't the only one. A few seconds later seven more animals surrounded the scout team.

"What are these things!" exclaimed Lee.

The eight creatures began attacking the scout team. The monsters were fierce with each attack with the intent to kill. Each attack that missed the shinobi hit the ground causing large craters.

"This creatures are quite strong, don't get hit!" yelled Kakashi.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" yelled Lee as he attacked one of the dark creatures at its side. This caused the creature to be pushed back, but it still got back up after a few seconds.

"Expansion Jutsu," yelled Choji as he grew in size to overpower the creatures and he yelled his next attack, "Human Jackhammer!" that causes his chakra to glow on his hands and he smacks one of the creatures sending it backwards.

Suddenly runs after the creature Choji just sent flying as the creature attempted to get back on its feet. However, it never got the chance as Lee launched another attack. "Leaf Coiling Whirlwind!" yelled Lee as he sent a multiple roundhouse kicks to the creature causing it great pain. Shortly after, the creature tried to get up only to be attacked again by another Konoha shinobi.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" screamed Neji as he launched a serious of attacks on the creatures finally killing it once and for all.

This left seven more creatures as the other shinobis continued their battles. It won't be long before Neji, Lee, and Choji are attacked by another creature.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino continued to run around as one of the creatures attacked them.

"Watch out Ino!" screamed Sakura as the creature's claw came down onto Ino who managed to roll out of the way. However, Ino was unable to dodge the impact's aftershock sending Ino flying backwards. Sakura, on the other hand, rushed forward as stuck the creature on the side with a chakra enhanced punch sending the creature backwards. Sakura remained at her position to wondering if she defeated the creature; however, to her disappointment, the dark fur beast got back up and let out a loud roar as he charged towards Sakura. Sakura began moving to her left to avoid any direct combat with the beast, but it turned and headed towards her direction once again. Suddenly three kunais passed Sakura each with an explosive tag that hit the creature in the face resulting in three explosions. Sakura turned around to see Ino to her right with her arm extended.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Ino.

"I'm fine, thanks Ino," replied Sakura.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Kakashi was having his troubles against another creature. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru who is also on the battlefield. Shikamaru nodded and continued to watch Kakashi's battle with the creature.

Meanwhile, Guy and Tenten were surrounded by three of the creatures putting them in a dangerous situation.

"Guy-sensei, we are in deep trouble!" yelled Tenten.

"Don't worry Tenten, with the power of youth on our side we will win this fight!" screamed Guy.

Tenten didn't have a chance to reply as one of the creatures launch a fireball attack from its mouth.

"What?" said a shock Tenten.

Tenten managed to dodge the fireball, but was unable to react in time when she was attacked by another creature sending her flying towards a nearby rock. Tenten hit the rock pretty hard leaving her in bad shape, but still conscious. Another creature that hasn't been in battle slowly turned its attention to Tenten approaching her. Tenten saw the creature coming closer to her and tried to move, but was unable to.

"Damn, I need to get out of here!" said Tenten as her fear began to rise.

Tenten closed her eyes as the monster stood right above her lifting its claw ready to kill her. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice scream.

"Leaf Great Whirlwind!"

Tenten opened her eyes to see a man in a green spandex with one hand behind his back and one hand in front of him. He had to large bushy eyebrows.

"Lee!" screamed Tenten.

"Tenten are you alright?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, I should be fine," replied Tenten with a blush on her face. "Thanks for saving me Lee."

Lee turned towards her and helped her up before turning his attention back to the beast.

"I thought you were helping Neji and Choji?" asked Tenten.

"I was, but we defeated the second monster that attacked us and we went to help the others," said Lee.

A few seconds later the monster that Lee hit got back up and continued its rampage.

On the other side of the field, Neji and Choji were headed to Kakashi and Shikamaru to help them, but blocked by another monster.

"These creatures don't give up!" exclaimed Choji.

Having defeating two of these creatures, Neji and Choji were beginning to run low on chakra and realized that fighting a third one will be dangerous.

"It seems we are fighting the last one that hasn't entered the battle," said Neji.

Meanwhile, Kakashi continued his fight with one of the beast. The creature continued launching a serious of attacks against Kakashi who manages to dodge the attack and counterattacks the monster.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi as a large fireball formed from his mouth and launched towards the monster. However to Kakashi's surprise the attack did no damage.

'_So fire techniques are useless'_ thought Shikamaru as he watched the battle. Shikamaru noticed Kakashi beginning to tire out and decided to step in. _'There are enough shadows in here due to the sun entering the cavern from the ceiling.'_

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" shouted Shikamaru as his shadow extended and headed towards the beast fighting Kakashi. A few seconds later and the shadow managed to attach to the monster.

"Successful," said Shikamaru.

The monster stopped moving, but Shikamaru realized the creature's strength. _'Damn, its far stronger than I thought, I won't be able to hold it much longer,' _thought Shikamaru.

Kakashi noticed Shikamaru struggling to keep the beast under control and decided to act. He began running towards the monster and stood in front of it, but in a distance that was considered safe. _'He goes nothing,'_ thought Kakashi.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" yelled Kakashi as a large amount of water was released and splashed all over the monster. Kakashi began another wave of hand signs and performed another jutsu, "Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!" as a beast formed from lightning charged towards the monster hitting it with a lightning based attack as Shikamaru released his shadow jutsu. The monster screamed in agony before it fell down and ceased to move.

"These creatures are difficult to defeat, but not impossible," said Shikamaru, "How troublesome."

Guy continued his battle as he fought two of the beast alone. When he knocked down one, the other would interfere before he gave any finishing blow.

"Damn, fighting two of these creatures is really difficult, but with the power of youth I shall prevail!" shouted Guy. Suddenly, five giant lion ink monsters attacked one of the creatures from the side drawing its attention from Guy to the attacker.

"I've waited long enough," said Sai as he summoned more lion ink paintings to aid Guy in his battle.

However, Sakura and Ino were having a difficult time with their opponent.

"We're the medics and we're getting our asses slammed around!" screamed Ino.

"Everyone else is busy, we have to hold our own as long as we can!" yelled Sakura.

Unfortunately for the medics the monster continued to overpower them, but was showing weariness due to Sakura's constant attacks.

'_Just a little more' _thought Sakura. However, the beast launched a fireball attack forcing Sakura and Ino to fallback. The monster began to charge at the medics as Sakura and Ino heard a familiar voice yell a familiar attack.

"Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" yelled the voice as a giant Rasengan ball slammed into the beast from above instantly killing it.

Sakura and Ino were surprise to see their blonde friend appear in Sage Mode and aid them in battle knowing that he should still be at Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto has arrived on the battlefield!

* * *

**A/N: Alright, my longest chapter so far. I hope I did well with my battle scenes. This is my first time trying to write a detailed battle. The battles in this chapter went longer than I original thought it would. Who would have thought writing was so fun. Well, the battle continues on the next chapter of Naruto: The Red Fox.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cavern Assault

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Alright, here is chapter 6. I noticed from the previous chapters that the line breaks I put didn't show when I uploaded chapters 1-5. So, I had to go back and manually add the lines. The purpose of those lines was to indicate scene changes. It also made easier for me write because if I had to go back to remember something I wrote then the lines would be there to help me locate what I'm looking for. Anyway, this chapter continues the battle in the cavern. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demon'**_

Chapter 6: Cavern Assault

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, "What are you doing here!"

"What?" questioned Naruto, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Under better circumstances I would be," replied Sakura, "But not here!"

"Aw, Sakura-chan," whined Naruto.

Their conversation was cut short as sounds of battle continued throughout the cavern. Kakashi and Shikamaru arrived next to Naruto.

"It seems that you found out about us," said Shikamaru in a calm voice.

"Yup," replied Naruto in a more calm voice with a hint of anger, "I can't believe you guys just left me like that."

"We couldn't risk you being captured by the Akatsuki, so we went on a scouting mission without you," added Sakura.

"I'm stronger than that; don't follow some stupid rule that cages me!" Naruto's voice rose with a bit more anger, "I'm not some tool to be used in a game, I'm a human being who deserves to be on the battlefield as anyone else!"

Everyone around Naruto felt guilt run through them because they knew Naruto was right. However, their thoughts were interrupted with Lee being thrown at them.

"Lee!" screamed Ino. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Ino-san," replied Lee as he got back to his feet.

* * *

With Lee thrown, Tenten was forced to face the monster by herself. Tenten grabbed one of her scrolls and opened it releasing hundreds of kunai being thrown at the dark fur beast. The monster screams in agony as the kunai puncture its outer skin. However, the beast continues its relentless assaults against the weapon specialist. Tenten continues dodging the creature's attacks and grabs another scroll and releases a sword. She continues to move around hoping to find an opening. The beast constantly attacks Tenten with its claws forcing her to constantly fallback. She sidesteps one of the monster's attacks and manages to cut deep into its claw. The creature lets out a loud roar of pain as it begins to move backwards. Tenten uses this chance to charge forward and attack the same claw again, completely severing the claw. Unfortunately for Tenten, her sword broke after the previous attack.

"Damn," said Tenten, "No matter I still have plenty of weapons."

Tenten grabs another scroll and releases a large sickle and charges the beast once again. The beast once again tries to attack Tenten by launches a volley of fireball attacks. Tenten continues to dodge the attacks, but it unable to get any closer.

"Damn it," yelled a frustrated Tenten, "If I could only get closer!"

Suddenly the beast yelled in agony as it began to lose balance. Tenten was confused at first before she noticed both Naruto and Lee kicking the right side of the monster. Tenten takes this advantage and charges the monster with her sickle in hand and with one swing decapitates the monster finally killing it.

"Thanks you two," smiled Tenten, "I was having a bit of trouble there."

"No problem Tenten," replied Naruto.

"I see that you found out and made it here, Naruto," said Tenten.

"Of course, did you guys think I wouldn't have noticed," stated Naruto.

Naruto, Lee, and Tenten begin to laugh for a seconds before turning serious once again.

"Alright, this fight isn't done yet," said Naruto.

They turned their attention to the remaining fights as they rejoin Kakashi's group who are trying to rest and regain chakra.

* * *

Meanwhile, Guy and Sai begin to fallback as they fight two of the monsters.

"At this rate I'll be forced to open the gates," said an exhausted Guy.

Sai, on the other hand, continued sending a barrage of ink monsters to attack both beasts. Unfortunately none of this painting last long enough to deal any damage. Left with no other choice Guy unleashes the first gate.

"Gate of Opening!" shouted Guy as the first gate, the gate of opening, opens. Guy's chakra and power increases dramatically.

"Gate of Healing!" Guy shouted again as the second gate, the gate of healing, opened. Once again Guy's power increases and he launches forward to attack both of the beasts in front of him.

Guy launches a serious of kicks to both beasts so quickly that only a handful of the people present could actually see the attacks. Both beasts scream in agony, but refused to fall. Instead of trying to catch up to Guy's speed the creatures began unleashes fireballs throughout the radius of Guy's attacks. Surprisingly, the ground caught fire, forcing Guy to fallback and out of his attack range.

"Shit," said Guy, "I won't be able to attack from this distance."

* * *

On the other side of the cavern, Neji and Choji continued their attacks on the third remaining creature. Due to already fighting and defeating two of these monsters, both Neji and Choji were beginning to become extremely exhausted.

"I don't know how much I can keep going," said Choji.

"We must continue attack at all cost," replied Neji.

"Easier said than done," retorted Choji.

The creature began unleashes fireballs towards Neji's and Choji's direction, forcing them to dodge the attack. Both Konoha shinobi begin to run around the beast on different sides hoping to get an opening. Neji is the first one to attack the beast.

"Eight Trigrams Hazan Strike!" shouted Neji as an large vortex appears and is sent towards the beast, but misses as the creatures sidesteps the attack enough to be left completely unharmed. However, this gave Choji an opening to attack the beast from behind.

"Expansion Jutsu," shouted Choji as his body grew to an enormous size and then he yelled his next attack.

"Human Boulder!" screamed Choji as his body began rolling at high speeds and launched himself at the creatures left side. The monster screamed in pain before it was sent flying across the cavern. However, it immediately regained balance and began running towards the exhausted Neij and Choji.

"This creature doesn't know when to give up!" exclaimed Choji.

"We don't give up either," replied Neji calmly.

As the creature go close to Neji and Choji, a sudden yell was heard nearby.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" yelled Lee as he gave the beast a powerful kick to the side sending it flying once again. Shortly after Tenten arrived with another scroll in hand and released a volley of kunai towards the beast hoping to damage it as much as possible. It was at this point that Neji and Choji were joined by Shikamaru and Ino.

"I'm glad to see you guys," said Choji with relief.

"It would have been troublesome to explain to your parents that you were killed in action," replied Shikamaru.

"Alright guys, lets finish this monster off," said Shikamaru, "With the Ino-Shika-Cho formation."

This suggestion gave Ino a bit of a scare.

"Excuse me?" questioned Ino. "I don't think any of my mind jutsus will even work against these monsters."

"Then don't use your jutsus," replied Shikamaru, "Simply distract it long enough for Choji and I to finish it off."

"Okay, whatever you say," retorted Ino. At this moment Ino began running towards the beast with a pack of explosive kunai in her hands. As she got closer she saw both Lee and Tenten thrown to the side. Shortly later Neji was also sent flying into the wall leaving Ino by herself.

"Great," murmured Ino, "I'm on my own."

A few seconds passed and the dark fur beast turned its attention to Ino and began attacking her with its claws. Ino began dodging the attacks with the best of her abilities. The creature started to roar in frustration as it continuously missed Ino with each attack. Eventually Ino began to tire as the monster continued its assault against her.

'_At this rate I won't last much longer, what the hell is taking Shika so long!'_ thought Ino as she continued to dodge the attacks. After a few more seconds Ino realized she won't last much longer and put all of the explosive kunai into her left hand as she took out a flash bomb from her pouch. _'Alright this should buy me some time and it will allow me to finally attack as well.'_ Ino threw the flash bomb onto the ground as she closed her eyes and jumped backwards just to be safe. Suddenly the beast began to roar in agony as it thrashed around. Ino opened her eyes to see the monster's eyes closed swinging its head around as if it is in pain. Ino immediately began to charge forward taking one explosive kunai from her left hand and throwing it at the monster causing a large explosion. One by one Ino threw each explosive kunai she had resulting in 8 more explosions. By this point the creature began opening its eyes, regaining its vision and slowly started to mobilize towards Ino. _'Crap, it's still trying to kill me!'_ thought Ino as the creature got closer to her. A few seconds later the creature stopped moving acting as if it was in a trap of some sort. Ino looked towards the ground and realized a familiar jutsu.

"Shika!" yelled Ino. "About time you did something, I thought you were left me alone there for a second!"

"Troublesome woman," replied Shikamaru. _'Alright, it's completely under my control, but only for a few seconds, these monsters are big and powerful,'_ thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru began losing control over the creature, but he didn't worry at all as Choji appeared next to the creature still in his large form.

"Alright let's end this!" yelled Choji, "Human Jackhammer!"

Choji's right hand glows with chakra as he launches his attack against the neck of the creature snapping it in two, thus, killing another monster.

"Whew, finally another one down," said Ino.

"It's not over yet," said Shikamaru, "There are still two left."

"Let's go help," exclaimed Choji.

"No, Naruto and Kakashi can handle the rest," replied Shikamaru.

"Naruto arrived after all," said a returning Neji with Lee and Tenten by his side. The others simply nodded to Neji's statement.

* * *

The last fight continued with Sai trying to attack from the distance since Guy is unable to reach either monster due to the fire surrounding them.

'_If only I could get close enough I could kill them,'_ thought Guy.

From the distance the two monsters began shooting fireballs towards Guy and Sai. Guy had no issue dodging the attacks, but Sai wasn't so lucky. One of the fireballs hit Sai causing his ink eagle to dispersed forcing Sai to fall to the ground. Sai tried to get up, but found his right leg broken.

Guy took notice of this and realized he had to fight the two beasts alone. Guy continued to dodge the attacks launched by the monsters, but Guy began to realize that he was slowing down.

"Damn it, the negative effects of opening the gates are beginning," whispered Guy. Guy continued dodging the fireballs trying to think of a way to attack the two monsters without getting burned by the surrounding fire. Suddenly another voice could be heard.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" shouted Kakashi as a wave of water came crashing down on the locations of the two beasts putting out flames surrounding them.

"Alright Kakashi, I expect no less from my rival," said Guy as he gave Kakashi one thumbs up and a sparkling tooth.

Kakashi simply sweat dropped at Guy's actions. Both shinobis turned their attention towards the remaining two beasts. The two monsters began charging towards the rivals, but before either shinobi acted against the beasts, one of the beasts yelled in pain and was sent flying towards the opposite direction of Kakashi and Guy. Kakashi glanced where the beast once stood to see his student Sakura with a smile plastered on her face. Kakashi smiled at his student's strength before turning towards the other beast still charging at him.

"Are you ready Guy?" Kakashi asked this rival.

"Of course Kakashi," replied Guy.

The two shinobi charged towards the monster.

* * *

Sakura began running towards the beast she sent flying and stopped before she got any closer to the rubble. Suddenly, a large fireball was sent towards her direction forcing Sakura to dodging the attack.

"Damn, too close," she said to herself.

The monster appeared out of the rubble and turned its attention to the pink haired kunoichi. It began launching its claws at her trying to get a killing hit. However, due to its large size the monster continuously missed. Sakura smirked knowing the beast would have a difficult time hitting, but she knew it would be difficult to land a hit. She continued to dodge the monster's attacks as she led the monster to another set of rubble. As she lead the beast into the middle of the rubble Sakura's smirk grew a bit as she jumped out of the way. A few seconds later puffs of smoke began popping around the monster. Out of the smoke appeared hundreds of Naruto each with a Rasengan in hand.

"Take this you overgrown beast!" yelled the Narutos as they approached the monster. "Rasengan!"

Sakura watched as the Narutos each landed a direct hit on the monster. She smiled as she took a good look at each Naruto.

"Your clones are doing pretty well," she said suddenly.

"Of course, why wouldn't they," said the original Naruto as he appeared behind Sakura and stood side by side with her.

They turned towards each other and smiled. Their eyes locked on to each other as if both were in a trance. Their bodies begin to move towards each other automatically. Their breathing became more rapid. More sweat begins running down their bodies as their eyes continue to stay lock on each other. But before anything else can happen Naruto's shadow clones are destroyed as the creature gets back up and roars once again. This snaps Naruto and Sakura out of their trance forcing them to turn towards the beast once again as they both enter their battle stances.

* * *

Kakashi and Guy continue their assault against the other beast. Kakashi throws numerous kunai at the monster, but he only does limited damage. Kakashi and Guy continue to dodge the monster's attacks as they try to find an opening.

'_This is monster is still fighting hard,'_ thought Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Guy and looked at the beast and looked at Guy once again. Kakashi immediately started heading towards Guy who was busy smacking the beast's ribs trying to damage it as much as possible. Kakashi appeared next to Guy and whispered something into his Guy. Guy simply nodded and disappeared again. The beast turned its attention to Kakashi and began firing fireballs as Kakashi dodged the attacks. Each fireball attack left a cloud of smoke, which Kakashi took advantage of as he entered the recently created puff of smoke. Just as quickly as Kakashi entered the puff of smoke he exited. Kakashi charged towards the monster with a kunai in hand and threw it. Once again the kunai did little to no damage as the monster launched another fireball. Kakashi dodged once again. Kakashi's Sharingan continued to watch every movement of the beast as he tried to get close enough to attack it. However, Kakashi didn't see the monster's sharp tail come swinging down forcing him to defend himself.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" shouted Kakashi as a large wall of earth appeared before Kakashi taking the hit of the monster's tail. At this moment Kakashi pulled back and lands on a large pool of water that was created from Kakashi's earlier water attack. He went to through various hand signs as he used another jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi as a large dragon made of water appeared from the pool and was sent towards the beast. The attack landed a direct hit, but the monster managed to get through the water as one of its sharp nail pierced Kakashi through the chest. However, Kakashi smiled under his masked as he disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing it to be a shadow clone.

Shortly after, a chirping sound could be heard. The other shinobis who were watching the battle from afar turned their attention towards the noise as they saw the original Kakashi with a Chidori in his hand. Kakashi charged towards the monster with super speed and attacked the beast before it had a chance to dodge.

"Chidori!" yelled Kakashi as he punctured the beast through its right side ribs. The monster screamed in agony as it tried to maintain its balance. Suddenly another scream could be heard from above. Guy came from above launching an attack with the intent to kill.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" yelled Guy putting all of his strength into the kick. He made contact on the beast's skull crushing it instantly and puncturing its brain killing it as well.

"Another down," said Neji from afar.

"Now there is only one left," added Ino.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura continued their battle with the last beast. They've spent a few minutes avoiding any damage trying to figure out how to bring this monster down. Naruto knows he could finish this monster off if he could get a direct attack on its chest. Once again the beast launches another wave of fireballs towards Naruto and Sakura forcing them to dodge.

"Sakura, I need to be able to get a decent hit on it," said Naruto.

Sakura nodded in response and began running to one side of the beast as Naruto created another pair of shadow clones. The beast turns and attacks Sakura who is forced to retreat.

'_I still have enough senjutsu chakra to remain in sage mode and use a major attack,'_ thought Naruto. _'Two attacks are all I have left.'_

Naruto runs towards the beast trying to distract it hoping Sakura could give Naruto a better opening.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as another two clones appeared giving him four shadow clones to use. All five Naruto charged. The beast turned after hearing the two Narutos yell and started shooting fireballs. Both Narutos avoided the attacks. On the beast's left side a single Naruto ran towards the monster with two Rasengans in his hands one in each.

"Twin Rasengan!"

Unfortunately for Naruto the dark fur beast moved out of the way avoiding the attack completely. The monster fired another fireball at the Naruto with the two Rasengan resulting him in being destroyed. The monster began charging at the two Narutos still in its view. The Narutos dodge the monster's claws. Suddenly a third Nartuo appeared from above the beast with a Rasengan in hand, but he is hit by the monster's tail and disappeared in a puff of smoke. One of Naruto still in plain view charges towards the beast and throws a smoke into its face. The monster is temporarily blinded allowing Sakura to finally move and attack.

"Alright this is my chance," said Sakura as she ran into the battlefield, "Shannaro!"

Sakura hits the ground near the monster resulting in the ground being shattered completely and forcing the monster to lose balance. Sakura continues to run towards the beast as Naruto approaches as well. Sakura using her chakra enhance strength and Naruto using his sage mode enhance strength both rush in and upper cut the monster at the jaw forcing it to fly into the air. Sakura grabs Naruto and swings him around a few times before releasing him and sending Naruto flying towards the beast. The original Naruto and the remaining clone Naruto appear next to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I need you to cause some of the earth to be shot up from the ground directly under the monster."

Sakura stood there for a minute trying to figure out why Naruto wanted her to do that, but eventually realized why he wanted her to slam the ground.

"Okay," replied Sakura.

Meanwhile the Naruto sent in the air used his sage mode strength to punch the beast in the gut forcing it to fall back to the ground at an alarming rate as Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke. During this time Sakura had already reached her destination and using her precise chakra control and her super strength she strategically hit the ground with her foot causing a thin, but good size of the earth to be shot up from the ground near her and directly underneath the beast. Shortly later the beast hits the large chuck of earth causing a disturbing noise of a shattering spine to be heard throughout the cavern. A few seconds later the chuck of earth begins to crumble under the weight of the monster.

The original Naruto begins to form a very large Rasengan with the help of his last clone.

"Alright time to finish this!" exclaimed Naruto. The last Naruto clone disappears as the original Naruto begins running towards Sakura who goes down to one knee and cups her hands together with her palms facing upward. When Naruto got close enough to Sakura he made a small jump and placed one foot onto Sakura's hands. Sakura used her chakra enhance strength to push Naruto up into the air right above the squirming beast as it made futile attempts to stand up despite its broken back. Naruto began to fall towards the beast with his large Rasengan in hand.

"Here you ugly monster eat this," yelled Naruto, "Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan!"

This powerful Rasengan infused with senjutsu chakra completely obliterates the last of the dark creatures.

Naruto lands next to Sakura with a huge grin on his face. Sakura responds with her own smile causing Naruto to feel happiness spread through his body. A few minutes later the rest of the scout team arrive at the scene.

"Naruto!" the group exclaims in unison.

Naruto turns to them and spoke, "You guys could have told me about the mission."

"Sorry Naruto," replied Kakashi, "But we had to follow orders."

Naruto snorted, "I can handle myself, there's no need to protect from the Akatsuki."

"But Naruto, we can't risk the Akatsuki taking you," replied Sakura.

"Oh come on, you guys know I'm strong," retorted Naruto, "Plus, I'm not going to let some stupid ruling from the Kage stop me."

As the group continued talking they began to walk towards the entrance of the cave realizing that none of Madara's forces were at the location.

"It seems that the information we receive is false," said Shikamaru, "Unless the enemy left before we got here."

"Maybe they left because of those giant monsters," added Ino.

"No," replied Shikamaru, "It seems like they were placed here."

"Does this mean Madara has a new weapon to use it the war?" asked Guy.

"If that's the case, then we are in trouble," replied Kakashi, "Those beast were quite strong."

"Naruto, I'm surprise Tsunade-sama even allowed you to aid us," said Sakura. This gained the attention of the whole group as they continued to walk towards the entrance with Neji and Lee carrying Sai due to his broken leg, which had been healed a fraction by Ino during Naruto's and Sakura's battle.

"I told her I felt something strange around this area," replied Naruto.

"You managed to feel the monster's presence from Konoha?" asked Neji.

"Well, no, but the Kyuubi can," replied Naruto. "However, the monsters we just fought didn't give off the same dark presence as the one I felt before."

"Are you sure?" asked Neji.

Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura stopped in their tracks causing the others to stop and turn around. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and turned around when they felt the same dark presence they both felt before.

"Okay, now I definitely feel it without the Kyuubi," said Naruto.

"I feel it too," added Sakura.

The rest of the team were confused by their statement and looked into the cavern they just fought in.

"I don't see or feel anything," said Lee.

A large gust of wind began blowing at such high speed almost all of the Konoha shinobi were unable to keep their balance. Eventually everyone was blown towards the direction of the cavern entrance except for Naruto who hit the wall of the cave while everyone else was perfectly sent outside of the cave. The wind stopped as the earth began to shake causing the entrance of the cavern to cave in cutting Naruto completely from the outside.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Naruto. Naruto looked around trying to figure a way out of the large cavern. However, his thoughts are interrupted by an evil laugh.

"Well, I managed to get you alone," said the unknown voice, "Let's see, you have blonde hair, blue eyes, wears orange, and has a leaf forehead protector, you must be Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who are you and how do you know my name," shouted Naruto.

A figure appeared out of the shadows wearing a hooded cloak.

"What!" shouted a surprised Naruto, "You again?"

"Excuse me?" questioned the hooded man, "Again, this is our first meeting."

"What are you talking about; we meet a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago?" responded the man, "This is my first-." The hooded man stopped speaking as he figured out what Naruto was talking about. He started laughing evilly. "I see now I understand why you thought we meet before."

This statement only confused Naruto even more.

"What make more sense!" exclaimed Naruto.

Red eyes could be seen underneath the man's hood as he slowly walked towards Naruto.

"I'm afraid I can't let you live Uzumaki Naruto," said the man in a dark and evil tone.

The tone of voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine as he got into his battle stance and prepared to fight the hooded man.

'_He doesn't feel the same as before, there's an evil aura around him this time as if he's a completely different person,'_ thought Naruto, _'This is the same dark presence the Kyuubi and I felt before.'_

The hooded man draws out a long katana and charges at Naruto who draws out a kunai to defend himself.

"Fine," said Naruto, "Bring it on!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew, these chapters are slowly getting longer. But, I'm still having fun writing them. Nevertheless, this is the end of chapter 6. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Unmasked

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Alright, here is chapter 7. This focuses on Naruto's battle with the hooded man who is revealed. Alright time for one of my OC to be revealed. This took longer than I originally wanted it to be. Sometimes life catches up. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demon'**_

Chapter 7: Unmasked

Naruto and the hooded man ran towards each other with the intent to kill. Naruto's kunai and the man's katana clash as the sound of metal thundered throughout the cavern. Shortly later Naruto withdrew and looked at his deformed kunai.

"Damn, what is his sword made of?" whispered Naruto to himself.

Naruto didn't have a chance to ponder further as he avoided an attack from the hooded man.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as eight clones of him appeared in a puff of smoke. The nine Naruto's charged at the hooded man. Three Narutos formed Rasengans as another three threw smoke bombs on the ground. Two Narutos appeared out of the smoke with Rasengans in their hands as they approached the hooded man.

"Fools, do they think I would be easily defeated by such simple trickery," said the hooded man in a calm voice. The man placed his hand on the ground and yelled, "Flames of Hell!"

Suddenly, from the ground around Naruto walls of fire appeared. One of the Naruto's clones manages to grab the original Naruto and toss him out of harm's way. All of the clones were destroyed by the flames. The hooded man appeared behind Naruto in mid-air and swung his sword before Naruto had a chance to react. The katana sliced Naruto's back drawing a large amount of blood and knocking Naruto back to the ground. Since the flames disappeared long ago Naruto landed on heated ground, which still caused him burns.

"Damn!" shouted Naruto as he felt his skin beginning to burn off. He immediately got up and moved someplace else where the ground was cooler despite the pain on his back. Naruto looked at the hooded man who disappeared before his eyes and reappeared before Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as the hooded man lifted his left leg and kicked Nartuo on his right side ribs sending him flying towards the cavern walls causing massive destruction to the walls.

After a few moments Naruto managed to get back up, but coughed blood.

"Is this all the power you have Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the hooded man.

Naruto smirked as he turned his attention to the man. The hooded man noticed this and wondered why Naruto would have a smile on his face if he was losing the battle. However, those thoughts didn't last too long because Naruto began glowing yellow as he entered Kyuubi Mode and charged at the hooded man at amazing speed. The hooded man was surprised at Naruto's speed and didn't get a chance to react as Naruto punched him in the face and hit the ground creating a small crater.

"Take that!" yelled Naruto.

However, Naruto didn't get a chance to enjoy his momentary victory as Naruto was blasted by some sort of explosion causing him to topple over falling on the ground. The hooded man returned to his feet and tried to maintain balance since he still felt the effects of Naruto's punch.

"So that's the power of the Kyuubi, but it doesn't feel complete," said the man. "It seems that the Kyuubi and you haven't exactly united fully."

Naruto stood back up and decided to risk shadow clones due to the Kyuubi currently absorbing Naruto's original chakra.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," shouted Naruto as two clones were formed. The three Narutos charged and suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"A yellow flash?" questioned the hooded man. _'I guess I need to do more research on his jutsus, guess I got lazy these past few weeks,'_ thought the man.

The three Narutos appeared right next to the hooded man each with a Rasengan in their hands. Unable to act the hooded man receives the full force of three Rasengans. The Narutos fallback and prepare for another round.

"I know that wasn't enough to finish you, get back up!" said Naruto.

The hooded man let out an evil laugh as he stood up on his feet and looked at Naruto.

"You have some insight orange boy!" said the hooded man laughing.

"My name is Naruto remember it!"

"Why should I remember the name of a nobody?" Naruto gritted his teeth at that sentence, but managed to keep himself in check. The hooded man looked down to his tattered cloak and decides to remove it. "I guess this cloak won't be of any use to me, you damaged it pretty well."

The hooded man removed his cloak to reveal a man in his late twenties with red medium straight hair and thick red beard. His eyes are the color of red that match his hair and has a normal well-built body with a diagonal scar on his chest running from his right shoulder down to the left side of his ribs. The man wears a long sleeve red jacket with black trimmings and blue pants with black closed shoes. Around his waist is a black belt connected with a sheath for his katana.

"Whew, I actually glad to be out of that damn cloak, it was always hot," retorted the man as he swiped some of the sweat off his forehead. "Well, seeing as you now know how I look I might as well tell you my name, you're going to die in a few days anyway." The man paused before continuing, "My name is Wotan and don't worry about a surname, never had one."

Naruto simply looked at this man and he really didn't care about his name though it would be nice to yell his name as he pulverizes him into the ground.

"Wotan, huh," Naruto said slowly before increasing the volume of his voice, "Well at least I know what to call you as I kick your ass!"

Wotan began laughing, Naruto really hated that laugh.

"Well, well, well, just because you know my name doesn't mean you're going to win."

"Ha, we'll see about that," replied Naruto. Naruto and his two clones rushed again as one of the clones unleashed a tailed beast chakra arm towards Wotan at lightning speed.

Naruto hit Wotan directly. Naruto smirked, but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared when Naruto noticed that Wotan managed to block the hand with his katana.

'_What, the force of the attack should have at least broken the katana, then why?'_ wondered Naruto.

"You look surprise orange boy," Wotan said calmly, "Sorry to disappoint you, but this katana is very special and can't be destroyed by your tailed beast chakra so easily."

Naruto was shocked that a weapon could actually resist the chakra of the Kyuubi, but he decided not ponder anymore on the subject as he withdrew the beast arm and thought of another plan. The original Naruto was shock as well, but snapped out of it quickly as he made his way around Wotan as did his two clones. Wotan smirked at Naruto's attempts to surround him.

"Foolish human, do you think you can stop me by surrounding me?" asked Wotan.

'_Human, what the hell is he talking about?'_ thought Naruto as he and his clones prepared for another wave of attacks. The two Naruto clones charged at Wotan as the original jumped upward. Wotan and the two Naruto clones clashed against each other as the original Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken. A few seconds later Wotan destroyed both clones as Naruto launched his jutsu.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto as the shuriken Rasengan flew at Wotan making a screeching sound.

Wotan looked up as the Rasenshuriken came closer to him. Wotan entered a stance with his katana in hand. _'I won't be able to dodge the attack, so I'll counterattack with something just as powerful,'_ thought the red eye man.

"One Sword Style: Tiger's Claw!" shouted Wotan as he grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung the weapon at amazing speed and produced the exact same light that attacked Naruto before. Naruto's Rasenshuriken and Wotan's Tiger's Claw clashed in mid-air as both attacks expanded. After a moment a huge explosion occurred as the two attacks dispersed in a powerful wave of power causing the ground to shake around both fighters and the cavern to partially collapse.

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of scout team managed to finally get outside of the cave as the ground began to shake uncontrollably for a few second before it calmed down.

"What the hell was that!" exclaimed Ino.

"It seems to be an aftershock of a powerful attack," Kakashi paused for a moment, "Possibility more than one attack."

"Did it originate from the cavern we just came from?" asked Guy.

"It's possible," Shikamaru responded. "Neji could you looked into the cavern to see what's happening?"

Neji nodded before activating his Byakugan to look into the cavern.

Neji gasped by what he saw. This gained the attention of the others.

"What's wrong Neji?" asked a worried Sakura.

"This chakra," Neji paused, "It's unbelievable."

"Chakra?" wondered Kakashi out loud. "Is it an enemy?"

"No," responded Neji simply, "This chakra is from Naruto he's in the mode that is similar to the Kyuubi's chakra, when it leaks out, but it's different as if-"

But Neji was cut off by Guy, "He is in control." This caused everyone to look at Guy as he continued, "its Naruto's new Kyuubi Mode where he as full control of the Kyuubi chakra and can use it without losing control of himself."

Everyone looked at Guy with widened eyes since Naruto never explained to them how his training went, but they knew he did something. Sakura looked back towards the cave and a thought raced through her mind.

"What a minute," she paused, "Why is Naruto using this Kyuubi mode in the first place, is he fighting someone?"

Neji looked into the cavern and noticed someone else there, but also realized something else.

"Naruto is fighting someone in the cavern, but," Neji towards the others before turning his attention back to the cavern, "That same person has no chakra."

The entire group was surprised by Neji's statement.

"No chakra?" asked Shikamaru. "Yet he is fighting Naruto who is using the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Yes and it seems to me that the person is fighting on even grounds."

"No way, how can someone not possess chakra and still manage to fight and not only fight someone, but to fight Naruto-kun," said a surprised Lee.

"Whoever he is, Naruto seems to be having a lot of trouble," replied Neji.

* * *

Naruto and Wotan continued to stare at each other with great intensity.

"This staring contest is quite boring, let's continue our little skirmish," Wotan said bluntly.

"Fine, let's end this!" exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto and Waton charged at each other and clashed once again resulting in another shockwave. A few seconds later, Naruto is tossed backwards as Wotan rushes forward and slashes Naruto at his left arm and right leg in midair. Before Naruto crashes to the ground, Wotan appears underneath Naruto and raises his left arm and creates another orb of light and shots it and hits Naruto's back causing him to scream in pain. Wotan then jumps into the air and slashes the right side of Naruto's abdomen. Shortly after Naruto crashes into the ground holding his damaged abdomen.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto in pain.

Wotan landed near Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Aw, is the orange boy having difficulty standing up?" Wotan paused for a moment, "Or are you just giving up."

"I refuse to give up," Naruto said in between pants, "And I refuse to die here!"

Naruto disappears in another flash of yellow and reappears behind Wotan. Wotan turns around only to be hit directly in the face. Naruto continues his assault by punching and kicking Wotan as many times as possible. Eventually Wotan's back hits the wall of the cavern as Naruto continues his string of attacks. Suddenly he stops as he forms a Rasengan in his hands. With the help of the Kyuubi's chakra cloak, Naruto forms a much bigger Rasengan.

"Take this!" Naruto charges for one final attempt, "Giant Rasengan!"

Naruto's Rasengan hits Wotan directly in the stomach causing him to spit out blood. Once Naruto finished his attack he backed away to catch his breath and spit blood out his mouth as he pressed on his abdomen wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm losing too much blood," Naruto said to no one, "At this rate I'll lose consciousness, I have to find a way out and it seems like my healing process is slowing down."

An evil laugh began to echo throughout the cavern as Naruto turned his attention to where Wotan's body was located. Naruto's eyes begin to widen as Wotan stands and looks at Nartuo with an evil grin.

"Boy, don't think you've won just because you managed to hit me with one pathetic Rasengan," smirked Wotan as regained better balance. Wotan bends down for a moment to grab the katana he dropped during Naruto's previous attack. "I guess I need to take you more seriously because I prefer not to feel more pain."

Naruto prepared himself for another round of battle as he tried to maintain balance and focus. _'I just need a few more seconds,' _thought Naruto. Naruto hit the ground beneath causing a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell is a cloud of smoke going to do?" questioned Wotan.

Suddenly, Naruto dashes out of the smoke and throws a punch at Wotan. However, Wotan manages to block the attack. Using his Kyuubi chakra, Naruto attacks Wotan with his hands and four tails. Wotan begins to fallback as Naruto attacks with relentless force. Wotan dodges one of Naruto's tails as it slams into the ground causing a small crater.

"Hehehehe, not bad orange boy, but you're going to have to do better than that," smirked Wotan.

At flashing speed Wotan disappears and reappears behind Naruto stabbing Naruto's heart with his katana. Naruto spits out blood before falling onto the ground making a loud 'thud' sound.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Neji continued to watch the battle from the outside with Byakugan. Sweat continued to roll down his forehead as the intensity of the battle continued to grow.

"Neji, who's winning?" asked Lee.

"It's hard to tell," Neji paused, "As of now it continues to go back and forth."

Sakura continues to look at the cave's entrance wishing she could go back inside to aid Naruto, but knew she would mostly likely get in the way. Even if she was strong enough to aid Naruto the cave in from earlier made it impossible to reenter the cave from the scout team's location. _'Naruto, I hope you're okay,'_ Sakura thought.

A few seconds later everyone heard Neji gasped as they turned their attention to him once again.

"What's wrong Neji?" asked Tenten.

Neji's eyes became widened as he looked into the cavern, "Naruto has been stabbed through the heart."

At these words the entire group's eyes widen and were in shock. Tears began rolling down Sakura's cheeks, putting both of her hands over her mouth trying to hold back a scream.

'_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO'_ she thought in panic. _'He can't be dead, he can't be,'_ she paused her thoughts for a moment, _'he hasn't accomplished his dream, I have to go him I have to heal him!'_ she thought further.

Kakashi notices Sakura beginning to move towards the cavern and immediately grabs and holds her down from making a mistake.

"LET GO!" Sakura screamed.

"Calm down Sakura!" replied Kakashi.

"HE NEEDS ME!" she said between breaths, "I HAVE TO GO HEAL HIM!"

"SAKURA!" yelled Kakashi loud enough to get her attention. Sakura looked at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"There's nothing we can do, the only known entrance to the cavern has caved in," Kakashi said in a sadden tone.

"NO!" she screamed again, "there has to be something we can do to move the rocks or something, anything!"

Everyone around Sakura, were trying to hold back their tears feeling useless. Sakura once again tried to move towards the cavern only to be held by Kakashi again.

"Sakura rushing in won't help anyway, calm herself."

"I can't calm myself! I have to get to him, he's everything to me! I lov-" Sakura stopped speaking before she realized what she was about to say. _'What was I about to say? Oh my god,'_ Sakura thought shocked as her tears continues to roll down her cheeks. "Na…sniff…ru…sniff…to."

Neji continued to watch the cavern as something at the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

Neji smirked, "Everyone, you might want to hear this." Everyone turned their attention to Neji.

* * *

Wotan stood above Naruto's dead body as he laughed.

"What a weakling not worth my time at all." Wotan was about to walk away when Naruto's body suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What!" shouted Wotan in surprise.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!"

Naruto appeared behind Wotan with a Rasengan filled with the wind element as he directly hit Wotan in the chest.

"Don't underestimate me!" yelled Naruto as he landed almost completely healed from Wotan's katana attack from earlier due to the Kyuubi's chakra.

Wotan is sent to a nearby wall coughing up blood as he tried to catch his breath from the attack. Then he begins laughing causing Naruto to look at him with a confused face.

"You are stronger than I thought," Wotan paused as he regained balance and looked at Naruto, "I had a feeling that was a shadow clone ever since you caused that cloud of smoke, but I didn't expect you to attack me so quickly. The more the reason to kill you, but I made a deal with Madara."

"Madara?" questioned Naruto. "What possible deal did you make with him?"

"Oops, oh well, sorry orange boy, but I can't say," Wotan smirked. "No matter, if I bring you to him my part of the deal will be complete."

Naruto prepared once again to battle Wotan. Wotan started laughing and disappeared and appeared behind Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"I've had enough playing around, time to finish this."

Before Naruto could attack Wotan he was struck down with a mighty force by Wotan.

"What's wrong? It's just a punch in the back."

Naruto was rolling around on the ground as the pain in his back reached unbearable lengths. Eventually Naruto manages to stand up, but couldn't react fast enough avoid being slashed diagonally by Wotan's katana. Naruto once again fell down in pain.

"Arrrgghhh, damn it!" screamed Naruto as he once again stood up trying to continue the fight.

"You're a stubborn one." Wotan appeared before Naruto, "Give it up already, you can't be beat me."

"Like I said before, I refuse to give up!" retorted Naruto trying to keep balance.

"Fine, orange boy, I'll end this now." Wotan suddenly released a huge amount of power from his body causing him to glow red. Naruto looked at him with awe, shock, and for the first time in many years, fear, true fear as Naruto began to back away. The aura Wotan released was pure evil, an evil Naruto never felt before.

'_**Kit, you need to run now, he's much stronger than we thought!'**_ Kyuubi tried to gain Naruto's attention, but Naruto never responded.

'_**Kit, snap out of it, this isn't like you!'**_ yelled Kyuubi, but his words fell on death ears.

Wotan grinned evilly and grabbed his katana with both hands as he continued to release the tremendous power from his body. With speed so quick he appeared before the terrified Naruto and once again Naruto horizontally across his abdomen causing Naruto to fall back in agony. Wotan approached Naruto and stabbed him in the shoulder. Naruto screamed trying to break free from Wotan's grasps, but was unable to.

"Don't worry orange boy, I only did enough damage to cause you to go unconscious for a few days," said a laughing Wotan. Wotan kicked Naruto on his damaged wound. Naruto exits the Kyuubi Mode as he struggled to keep consciousness.

* * *

Neji continued to watch from outside and was shocked to see Naruto losing the battle despite being at full power. When Neji told the rest of the group about Naruto's shadow clone being stabbed and not the original, everyone released a sigh of relief and waited for further news.

"What's happening now Neji?" asked a concern Sakura.

Neji swallowed hard before speaking, "Naruto is losing the battle, he won't be able to hold on much longer."

Sakura immediately looks toward Kakashi hoping he would act before it is too late. Kakashi notices and looks around and realizes that everyone has a similar look on their faces. Kakashi understood those look and knew he had to act. He was not about to let Naruto die, he refused to let him die.

"Alright everyone, let's move and fine a way back into the cavern," ordered Kakashi.

Weak smiles appeared across everyone's faces as they prepared to move and aid Naruto. Suddenly, Neji gasped as he continued to watch the events unfold inside the cavern. This gained everyone's attention before they took off.

"What's wrong Neji?" asked Ino.

"Well," he paused, "someone else has entered the battle."

* * *

Naruto tried to get up, but was unable to move at all.

"Looks like your body has finally failed you," Wotan smirked as he walked towards Naruto. But he suddenly dodged an attack that came from above.

Another figure in a hooded cloak appeared between Naruto and Wotan.

"Worthy, but not ready," said the hooded man.

"You!" exclaimed Wotan. "So you're here after all, old timer."

"Wotan, I see the path of darkness has made you someone you aren't."

"Save it old timer, I have no interest in the past," laughed Wotan. "Now out of the way, I need to capture the pathetic child behind you!"

"Sorry Wotan, but I can't do that," replied the hooded man. "He is one of the worthy."

"Worthy?" questioned Wotan. "He can't even beat me, what makes him one of the worthy?"

"He might not be ready, but I see so much potential in this young man and I'll be damned to allow you or anyone else to kill him!"

"Then, you leave me no choice old timer," Wotan smirked, "DIE!"

Wotan charged at the hooded man with his katana in hand and swings at the man, but is blocked by a giant seal.

"Damn those seals of yours!" shouted Wotan.

The hooded man snickered, "Well, they are useful for me since metal can't pierce these seals."

"Sure metal can't, but elements can." The hooded man jumped a few feet back before yelling, "Flames of Repercussion!" Wotan placed his hand onto the ground sending a wave of power through the ground. A few seconds later the ground began shaking and fire shot up underneath the hooded man and around Wotan. The hooded man ran towards Naruto grabbing his body and avoiding the flames that engulfed almost the entire cavern. However, the flames continued to grow in intensity. The hooded man places Naruto in safer place and draws out a seal.

"Here goes nothing," said the man, "Water Seal: Activate!" A surge of water came out of the seal and circles around the hooded man. "Tsunami Wall!" suddenly the water around the hooded man rearranged itself and became a towering wall of water. With the wall of water surrounding the hooded man, any fire nearby is extinguished.

"Damn, old timer," said a frustrated Wotan. "Fine, let's play." Wotan charged towards the wall of water as he said his next attack, "One Sword Style: Fatal Slash!"

Wotan swings his katana and produces another source of light, which slashes one side of the water wall causing an opening for Wotan step through. With his katana in hand, Wotan charges at the hooded man inside the wall of water.

"Weapon Seal: Activate, Almighty Sword," shouted the hooded man as a golden sword appears in his hand and clashes with Wotan's katana sending a shock wave throughout the cavern.

"Still carrying that stupid sword," stated Wotan.

"This sword means more than you know!" replied the hooded man in an angered tone.

The two warriors begin swinging their swords against each other. Every swing ends up with a clash of metal as the two fighters try to gain the advantage of the other. Wotan disappears and reappears behind the hooded man and swings this katana only to be blocked by the hooded man's sword. The two warriors continue their onslaught at astonishing speed with each attack either missing or clashing with the opponent's weapon. The hooded man swings his sword only to miss and slam the ground causing it to crack under pressure. Wotan appears behind the man and cuts him in half only to realize that it was an illusion

"An illusion?" asked Wotan. Wotan turns around to notice that an illusion seal is at the other side of the cavern. "When did he summon that?"

"This proves that you're still wet behind the ears Wotan!" shouted the hooded man as he came down swinging his sword only to be blocked by Wotan's katana causing another shock wave.

The hooded man withdraws and holds up his left hand. "Divine Cannon!" A source of light similar to Wotan's attack is shot towards Wotan. Wotan avoids the attack by rolling to his right.

"Old timer, you seem to be getting rusty, your energy attacks aren't as effective as before," laughed Wotan.

"Don't kid yourself, I might be 60 years old, but I still got some fight left in me," retorted the hooded man.

Wotan laughed and continued his assault on the hooded man. The two clashed swords once again at lightning speed.

"You seem to be slowing down a bit Wotan."

'_Damn, orange boy's attack from earlier did more damage than I thought,' _thought Wotan, _'At this rate I'll lose to the old timer, I guess I have no choice, but to retreat.'_

Wotan jumps into the air placing his katana back into its sheath and yells, "Burning Volley!"

All barrage of fire is shot down from Wotan's location towards the hooded man as he tries to dodge as many of the attacks as he can.

Once the last wave of fire stopped the hooded man resumed a defensive stance and soon realized that Wotan escaped from the cavern by creating a hole in the ceiling and flying outside.

"Wotan, you can't keep escaping, soon I'll end you," the hooded man said to himself. He looked around the damaged cavern and slowly approached Naruto. The man noticed Naruto is barely conscious the closer he got to him.

"Still awake kid?" the hooded man waited for a response.

"Who are you and why did you save me?" Naruto slowly said trying to catch his breath.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I saved you because believe you might be able to help in the future," replied the hooded man. "But, at the rate things are going, I might need your help sooner than I wished. I would tell you why I'm here, but this place wouldn't be a good place to give out such classified information; spies don't have to be human. All I can say that Madara should be the least of your worries."

Shortly after Naruto lost consciousness from his wounds that he gained during his earlier battle with Wotan. The hooded man approached Naruto and picked him up.

"Hold on a little longer, I'll take you outside, I'm sure your friends will take care of the rest." The hooded man jumped and exited the cavern through the hole in the ceiling. "Wotan really carved through the earth to make that hole; it's a least 50 feet deep."

The hooded man appeared on top of a small hill and traveled downward and landed near a stream. He checked Naruto's wounds and realized he needed immediate medical attention if Naruto was to survive.

"I guess I have no choice, this takes a lot out of me, but it should help with your wounds a bit, but you'll still need to go to the hospital," the hooded man paused, "Healing Seal: Activate!" Naruto began to glow a white color as some of his serious wounds healed enough to keep him stable. "Alright that should do it, time to alert his allies." The hooded man shot up a wave of energy into the sky and it exploded. "Till next time Naruto."

* * *

About 10 minutes later the scouting team arrived at the scene of the explosion to find Naruto lying on the ground somewhat bleeding from his wounds.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she approached Naruto hoping he was still alive. She checked his pulse and released a sigh of relief when she felt his pulse, but it was quite weak.

"I'll heal Naruto as much as possible, but we need to get him back to Konoha as fast as possible," she stated in her medic tone.

The rest of the group nodded in response as they continued to look at Naruto, worried about his condition. Sakura began pouring her healing jutsu into Naruto to help stabilize him.

"Naruto, hold on for a bit longer." Sakura looks at Naruto and she begins to feel her heart race as sweat rolls down her cheeks as she continued to pour her healing jutsu. "Alright, he's ready."

Kakashi nodded and spoke to the team, "Alright everyone, let's return to Konoha."

* * *

**A/N: That took longer than I originally planned and the chapter is even longer than the previous ones. I still a bit iffy about this chapter's battle scene. Like I said before, I'm not so good at it, but I'm trying though after reading it a few times it seems decent enough. Nevertheless, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, till next time. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Konoha

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Alright, here is chapter 8. Naruto and company return to Konoha after the recent battle. We have some Naru/Saku development as well as enemy development. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demon'**_

Chapter 8: Return to Konoha

"_Where am I?" asked a confused Naruto as he walked in a dark forest trying to figure out where he is. He continued walking through the forest as the forest began thinning. He soon came to an opening in the forest and saw the most horrifying scene._

_The village of Konoha was burning in front of him. Uncontrollable fires spread through the entire village engulfing anything it touched. Naruto watches as the Hokage Tower crumbled under its own weight; he watches as Ichiraku's burned down with spilled ramen on the ground; he watches as the academy explodes hearing the screams of many children from the inside. Naruto looks towards the Hokage Monument as the heads of the five Kages break apart and collapse onto the ground below._

"_W-What happened here?" said a horrified Naruto. He turns around to see Lee on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. "LEE!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards Lee. However, as Naruto turns Lee around he notices Lee's arms and legs crushed. Naruto checks for a pulse only to realize that Lee is dead. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" screamed Naruto as he slowly laid Lee back on the ground and continued his venture through the destroyed Konoha. He stopped as he saw the bodies of Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Neji, Tenten, and Guy on the ground each beaten to death with multiple sword flesh wounds. Naruto begins to hyperventilate as he sees each of friends dead. The world around him begins to become hotter as sweat rolls down his cheeks. Naruto turns around once again to see Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji dead as well. Naruto backs up and trips over a body. He looks at the body and noticed Sai beneath him. Naruto immediately drags himself away from Sai's body only to touch another body. He turns towards the body to see Kakashi on the ground with his eyes giving a blank stare. Naruto stands back up yelling as hard as he could, looking at all the dead bodies around him. Suddenly he heard a scream and Naruto ran towards the source hoping he could save at least one person. He reaches the origin of the scream only to stop dead in his tracks watching Sakura fall onto the ground. He runs to her immediately and turns her around to check her pulse. "Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me, please, Sakura!" Naruto yelled hoping to get a response._

"_Na…ru…to," Sakura said weakly coughing out blood while looking at Naruto with her losing eye color producing a dark green eyes._

"_Sakura, hold on, I'll find someone to help heal you, just hold on for a bit longer!" Naruto shouted trying to keep her awake._

"_It's…too…late," she replied spitting more blood._

"_No, it's not, I can still save you," Naruto yelled frantically while tears ran down his cheeks. "You have to stay alive, I can't lose you too!"_

"_Na…ru…" Sakura never finished her sentence as she stopped breathing and closed her eyes._

"_NO, NO, NO, SAKURA!" screamed Naruto as he watched the person he loved die in his arms. Suddenly, Naruto heard an evil laugh around him. Naruto slowly put Sakura's head on the ground, then stood back up and turned around to look at the source of the laughter. There Naruto saw Wotan standing with his katana in hand, which was completely covered in blood._

"_Hello orange boy, did you enjoy the new scenery?" asked Wotan. "I think it lacked the color of red, so I added it, looks nice doesn't it?"_

_Naruto's rage continued to climb as he looked at Wotan with tighten fists. "You!" Naruto paused for a moment, "You killed everyone here, why, why, no one deserved this, why, why, damn you, DAMN YOU TO HELL!"_

_Wotan began laughing as he appeared before Naruto punching him in the face. Naruto regain his balance as his eyes widened when he saw Wotan approach Sakura's body._

"_Interesting pink head, I enjoyed slashing her, her scream was enjoyable," said Wotan as he looked towards Naruto then back to Sakura._

"_Don't you dare touch her!" shouted Naruto trying to gain Wotan's attention._

_Wotan smirked as he watched Naruto's expression. Wotan lifts his katana and aims it at Sakura's body._

"_NO, LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Naruto as he charged toward a laughing Wotan. Time began to slow for Naruto as Wotan brought his weapon down causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he watched Sakura's body burst on fire before him._

* * *

"NNOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto began trashing around in the hospital bed screaming his lungs out and tears rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly the door to his room opens as Tsunade runs inside with Sakura and Shizune right behind her.

"Naruto!" yelled as Tsunade tried to control.

"Naruto, stop!" shouted Sakura.

After a few minutes Naruto stopped thrashing around as he began to sleep peacefully once more. Sakura continued to look upon Naruto with a worried look as she wondered why Naruto began to scream all of a sudden.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. The light from the nearby window hurt his eyes for a few seconds before his eye sight returned.

"Ugh, where am I," he said slowly trying figure out his current location. He looked around and noticed familiar white walls and the familiar smell of a hospital. "Damn, I need to stop coming here."

Suddenly Naruto felt pain surge throughout his entire body. Naruto clench his teeth trying to withstand the pain as much as possible. However, he is unable to hold his pain and yells. This gains the attention of the nearby nurses as they rush in to his screams.

"Give him a sedative now!" yelled one of the nurses.

Naruto felt a needle in his arm before he slowly felt the pain recede. Naruto looked around trying to keep consciousness, but fails to do so.

* * *

_Naruto woke up in dark corridors and immediately realized where he was._

"_Great, I'm here now," Naruto said to himself. Naruto continued to walk through the corridors until he finally reached the familiar cage._

"_Why am I here, Kyuubi?" asked Naruto in a uncaring tone. "Ugh, my brain hurts."_

"_**Well, seems like your back,"**__ said the familiar voice._

"_Why. Am. I. Here?" Naruto asked in a harsher tone._

"_**Don't you remember anything that happened?"**__ asked the Kyuubi._

_Naruto stood there for a few seconds before images of his battle with Wotan went through his mind. Naruto dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath._

"_What the hell is he?" questioned Naruto. "I've never felt such a force before, what is he?"_

"_**Even I can't answer that kit,"**__ said Kyuubi. __**"I think it's time for you to wake up."**_

* * *

Naruto once again opened his eyes adjusting his eyes to the light of the hospital room. Once Naruto's eyes were comfortable he decided to get up, but found he was unable to. Naruto looked at his chest and realized he was completed covered in bandages from his shoulder to his abdomen. Naruto looked to his left and noticed Sakura on a chair with her head resting on his left hand. Naruto begins to have a flashback of his battle with Wotan and it sends a shiver throughout his body.

'_Damn, I have to keep myself calm, I will not give in to fear, I will not,' _Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

Naruto's constant shaking wakes up Sakura who slowly opens her eyes to see Naruto shaking slightly.

"Naruto? Are you awake, are you alright?" asked Sakura.

Naruto opens his eyes to look at Sakura. He looks into her green eyes and slowly begins to stop shaking until he fully ceases to shake.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said slowly.

"It's okay Naruto, you're back in Konoha, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel like crap, I'm sore as hell, what happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember up to a certain point, which is when I lost consciousness," Naruto groan as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"I see. Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yeah, it does. My shoulder as well," responded Naruto.

"Let me take care of that," Sakura places her hand on Naruto's abdomen and emitted green chakra which smoothed Naruto's pain. Next she placed her hands over Naruto's shoulder to smooth the pain there as well. Naruto sighed in relief as the pain reduced for now.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I won't know what I'll do without you," uttered Naruto. This caused Sakura to blush slightly as she turned her head away from Naruto in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" asked a worried Naruto.

"Of course I am, what makes you think that?" retorted Sakura.

"Well, you seem a bit red that's all."

Sakura turned around to Naruto once she managed to control her blush. _'Ugh, why do I feel like this, do I…do I love…no he's just a friend. Ugh, this isn't helping at all, why is heart pounding like this?'_

Naruto noticed Sakura in deep thought, but debated whether or not he should say something. He decided to risk her wrath.

"Sakura-chan," he said in a serious tone that Sakura took notice of, "Are you sure, you're alright."

Sakura looked into his eyes and seemed lost in them. Shortly after she snapped out of it trying set her mind straight.

"I'm, uh, a-alright," she responded. _'Great, now I'm stuttering.'_

Naruto didn't look convince, but before he could say anything else the hospital door swung open as Tsunade along with Kakashi, Guy, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Sai (who was using crutches due to his broken leg).

"Hey everyone!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Gaki, how are you doing?" asked Tsunade.

"In one word, crap," answered Naruto.

Everyone smiled realizing their blond friend finally awake after the gruesome battle.

"Um, how long was I in here?" asked Naruto.

"About 4 days, plus the day and a half you were unconscious on the way back," replied Tsunade. "Your group was slow traveling back with you, but thanks to Team 8 who arrived with additional medical-nin, they helped with your wounds and the travel back to Konoha."

"Seems like everyone else is fine," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Naruto, what happened after the cave collapsed?" asked Kakashi. "According to Neji, you started to fight someone else."

The entire group was waiting for an answer to Kakashi's question. Naruto pondered for a bit trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation to them. But as Naruto continued to think over the events of the battle his fear of Wotan crept up on him as began to shiver as he grabbed the bed sheets trying to calm down. His friends immediately noticed Naruto's sudden change in mood as he shivered.

"Naruto?" Sakura said in a concern tone.

Naruto began to breathe hard as Tsunade approached him.

"Naruto, you need to calm down," she stated trying to calm Naruto down.

Sakura looked into the eyes of Naruto and noticed the fear in his eyes. _'What happened in that cave?' _thought Sakura. Sakura looked at Neji who bore a very similar look as Naruto, but wasn't shaking. _'Neji what did you see in there?'_ Sakura once again turned to Naruto who continued to shake. Without her realizing it, she got up from her seat and embraced Naruto in a tight hug, which surprised Naruto and Sakura herself. Everyone except Hinata gave a small smirk as they watch Sakura embrace Naruto. Hinata bore a sad look, but shook it off shortly after.

Naruto on the other hand was shock by the sudden hug, but slowly stopped shaking feeling Sakura's warmth enter his body. A few seconds later Sakura let go of Naruto and had a barely noticeable blush.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I needed that," Naruto said with a small smile. Sakura smiled back noticing Naruto calm down.

'_I hugged him out of instinct, I feel like my heart will explode any minute,'_ she thought to herself.

Naruto turned to his friends and took deep and slow breaths as he tried to keep his fears in check.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I would have reacted the same way, if I were you Naruto," said Neji. Everyone temporarily turned to Neji before returning their gaze back to Naruto.

"You saw what happened?" questioned Naruto.

"Well, some parts, since your opponent was difficult to follow due to the lack of chakra he had," replied Neji.

Tsunade got a brief report from Neji, but knew that she needed to talk to Naruto if she wanted to know what truly happened in the cave.

"Alright Naruto, it seems that you are having a hard time with the events that occurred at the cave," Tsuande paused, "I'll get your report later once you recovered a bit more."

As Tsunade was about to exit the cavern she was stopped by Naruto. "Wait Baa-chan, what happened in that cave is important this can't wait, I'll tell everyone now."

Tsunade turned around and walked back her original spot. "Alright then, explained what happened."

Naruto started his report at the moment when the cavern collapsed trapping Naruto in the cave. He explained about the hooded man who suddenly attacked him. Naruto also explained about the hooded man's identity and his name. He went into as much detail as possible about Wotan's alliance with Madara and Kabuto as well as Wotan's known abilities. He began talking about his battle with Wotan and how he was pretty much overpowered. Naruto then explained about the appearance of the other hooded man who battled Wotan and saved his life in the process before losing consciousness during the battle. Once Naruto was done with his explanation everyone in the room looked on with concern and frustration now that another enemy has appeared on the battlefield.

"Wotan, huh," said Shikamaru.

"Yup," Naruto paused as he shivered a bit, which caused instantly Sakura to rub his arm, which she mentally slapped herself for, "I've never sensed such evil from someone before. I tried my best, but he managed to defeat me." Naruto tried his best not to say he froze in fear, but that he simply was unable to move. However, this really didn't trick anyone in the room as they saw the fear in Naruto's eyes as he explained the situation to them.

Afterwards, the scout team left except Sakura who continued to look at Naruto. _'Naruto, I've never seen so much fear in his eyes,'_ she thought.

Naruto continued looking at his hands slowly closing and opening them. He took a deep breath and looked back up.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a bit of hurt, but responded, "What? Can't I still be here to talk with you? You want me to leave?"

"No, no, nothing like that Sakura-chan, I just thought you would have left with the others, but thanks for staying."

Sakura smiled a bit with his response and continued to sit on the chair near his bed. The two locked eyes with each other as they began to feel the room heat up. After a few minutes of intense staring the two shinobi finally looked away.

Naruto's heart pounds uncontrollably. He begins to wonder why Sakura has been acting weird around him ever since he returned from his training to control the Kyuubi. One thought runs through Naruto's mind, but he immediately dismisses the thought. _'No, there is no way she has any feelings for me, she never has and probably never will,'_ thought Naruto as he frowned a bit. His frown disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Sakura noticed the frown and wondered what Naruto was thinking. _'For a second there he seemed depressed, but now he has that stupid fake smile again.'_

Naruto looks at his hands and notice them shaking a bit. _'Why is my body shaking?'_ he wondered. Naruto was unable to find the reason as to why he was shaking. He couldn't tell if it was due to the damage his body has received or if it is his fear of Wotan that still is lingering in his heart. Naruto then wondered if it was due to being in the room with Sakura. He threw way that thought because he knew he spent many moments alone with Sakura in a room before and he never shook at those moments. Yet, Naruto began to feel different with Sakura this time, he felt something different from her, but he couldn't tell why or what.

Sakura noticed his small tremors and began to worry about him. _'Is he still shaken up from the battle?'_ she thought as she continued to watch Naruto's hands. Her thoughts are interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Sakura-chan," he paused, "When I get out of here, would you mind going on a date with me?" he asked out of the blue with a large grin on his face.

"NO!" Sakura responded as if it was her instincts to say no. She immediately began to feel guilty for her response. She also noticed a flicker of hurt in Naruto's eyes as his smile weakens for a second before returning to his usual grin.

"Oh, okay," he replied. Naruto began to lie back down on the bed as he looked at the ceiling.

Sakura's guilt only rose with Naruto's actions. _'Why did I immediately say no?'_ she wondered. _'_

_He's been through so much and I've always rejected him in the past,_' her thoughts paused for a moment, _'no, I refuse to act like this to him anymore, I refuse to be that bitch who only hit him for no apparent reason, I refuse to be that 12 year old girl who only ignored him, I guess I can give him a chance.'_ She smiled as she made her decision and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto, I changed my mind," she said softly as Naruto sat back up with widened eyes ignoring the pain in his abdomen, "when you get out of the hospital, let's go on a date. How does that sound?"

Naruto gave Sakura his biggest grin ever. "That sounds great Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Sakura gave Naruto a big smile as well. _'Why have I been stupid to always say no to him before, well not anymore.'_

"Oh, by the way no Ichiraku's," added Sakura as she got up from her chair and walked towards the door.

Naruto pouted for a moment, but shrugged it off. He didn't care where he went because as long as Sakura is his date he will go anywhere with her.

"Well, Naruto I have to go, get well soon," Sakura said as she opened the door to the room and left.

Once she closed the door, Naruto yelled in happiness at finally getting Sakura to go on a date with him. Sakura was still standing at the door when she heard Naruto. This only caused her to smile as she left to finish up her duties at the hospital.

* * *

About an hour later Sakura finally left the hospital as her duties for the day were finished. She stretches her muscles a bit as she passed the hospital gates. She looked towards the setting sun and took in its beauty.

'_I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with Naruto,'_ she thought, _'I'm also surprised to be happy about it.'_ She looked around for moment before she started heading towards her home. Sakura looked towards the room she knew Naruto was in. She immediately stopped as she watches Naruto open the window of his room and left the hospital with only his hospital gown and a brown hooded cloak. A vein immediately appeared on her forehead as she watches him put the cloak on and takes off. She noticed the direction he headed. _'Ichiraku's,'_ thought Sakura. Sakura changes her destination and heads towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

Naruto is already on his third bowl of ramen as he enjoys his most favorite food.

"I missed this so much, thanks for the food!" he exclaimed in enjoyment.

"No problem, on the house," replied Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku's.

Naruto's grin increased, "Thanks Teuchi-san!"

Both Teuchi and his daughter Ayame smile at Naruto's cheerful attitude, but suddenly start back away from the counter. Naruto noticed this as he asked.

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Enjoying yourself are we?" asked a person behind Naruto. Naruto begins to sweat profusely as he recognized the voice and turned around to meet his fate.

"S-Sakura-chan, what b-brings you h-here to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked nervously as sweat continued to run down his entire body.

Sakura gave Naruto a death glare as she approached Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"I-I'm e-enjoying an n-nice b-bowl of r-ramen, S-Sakura-chan." He nervously smiled as he had one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"I already know that," she paused still with the death glare, "I'm asking why you are out of the hospital?"

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan, you should know by now I hate hospitals," Naruto replied with a grin.

"Baka!" yelled Sakura. "You're still injured and the wounds can still open, think about your life for crying out loud!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He tried to calm her down, but soon realized that Sakura had no intention of calming down.

"I don't care. You're going back to the hospital, NOW!" Sakura looked at Naruto grabbing his ear in the process. "Consider yourself lucky that you're injured. Otherwise, I would have punched you back to the hospital." She dragged Naruto back to the hospital and placed him back in his room. _'Sometimes there is a good reason to hit him, but I need to restrain myself as much as possible,'_ Once Naruto was back to his room, Sakura sighed as she left the hospital, but ended up smiling.

"Baka," she said as she headed home.

* * *

Meanwhile at an undisclosed area, three figures walked into a room each looking at the other as they sat near a table.

"Your Shadow Tigers were defeated," said a figure.

"They weren't meant to win, but simply to weaken them enough to capture orange boy, Madara," replied another figure.

"So what do we call you since your cloak is gone," asked the third figure.

"Kabuto, you can call me Wotan."

"Is that your real name?" asked Kabuto.

"Indeed it is," replied Wotan.

"You failed to take the Kyuubi," stated Madara.

"I already told you, someone from my past interfered, I didn't expect to fight him," retorted Wotan. "Nevertheless, it doesn't change the fact that we still have the advantage."

"How so?" questioned Kabuto.

"Do you really think the Shadow Tigers are the only monsters I have?" Wotan paused, "Well, let me tell you they are only one of the many shadow monsters available for my use."

"I see," replied Madara.

Suddenly noise from the other side of the room is heard. The unknown figure approaches the three men in the middle of the room.

"You've finally arrived. Good," said Madara. "Wotan, I will like you to meet one of my allies for this war."

"Very well, what is your name boy?" asked Wotan with interest. Wotan managed to sense the darkness in the person's heart and immediately took a liking to him. The person turned to Wotan with an emotionless expression on his face and responded to Wotan.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N: Alright chapter 8 is done. I hope everyone liked it. I spent the previous chapters trying to improve my battle scene skills. Now it's time to go on with the storyline. I'm quite excited about it. Well, chapter 9 will be on its way. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: First Date

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: I might have gotten this out sooner, but I didn't really get the chance to write during the weekend. Well, wait no more, chapter 9 is done and uploaded. This chapter is mostly about Naruto's and Sakura's date though there is story development as well. Please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Demon'**

Chapter 9: First Date

"Kabuto are you ready?" asked Madara.

"Of course, Madara-sama," Kabuto paused for moment, "as long as he is ready too."

"Why wouldn't I be," retorted Wotan.

"We need to make our forces successfully attacks the enemy, I expect something good from this alliance," said Madara as he looks at Wotan and Kabuto. Madara suddenly vanishes leaving the two villains behind.

"Sheesh, no trust at all," exclaimed Wotan, "not that I will trust any of you anyway."

Kabuto studied Wotan's actions as he continues to wonder Wotan's true purpose.

"You seemed interested in Sasuke when you saw him yesterday," stated Kabuto.

"Yeah I did what of it?" questioned Wotan.

"I'm just wondering if you are hiding anything from me or Madara-sama regarding Sasuke or your promise."

"Don't worry Kabuto, Sasuke isn't really anything to me, he simply has a dark aura around that's all." Wotan turns toward the shadow areas of the base, "Besides what real use is he to me anyway? Plus, I already told you I'm looking for a crystal that can grant immortality and I promised to share the power with you."

"I understand," responded Kabuto, "should we get going with our plan?"

"Sure, I was getting bored anyway," replied Wotan.

As the two left the cavern, a dark figure appears out of the shadows. It is none other than Sasuke who continues to watch Wotan closely.

Sasuke continues to look at the direction Wotan went to as he turns around and disappears once again into the shadows.

* * *

Naruto wakes up in the hospital after spending the last 4 days recovering from his battle. Each of his friends had visited through those four days. Sakura had spent a lot of time visiting him despite her job. She claimed it to be the patient's regular checkup. Naruto didn't realize that meant every hour. He knew he was injured, but the Kyuubi handled the most damaged areas. So he knew there wasn't a need to constantly checkup on him every hour. However, in the end Naruto really didn't care because he got to see Sakura every hour. The door to his room opened as Shizune walked in.

"Shizune-neechan, how are you?" asked a grinning Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, I'm fine, how about you?" she replied.

"I've never been better!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

Shizune smiled back at Naruto. She always cheered up with Naruto's bright smiles. Shizune approaches him and checks his health. Once she was done she heads towards the door and turns to him before leaving.

"Well, it seems that you're good. Your body is healed, but you should take it easy for a few more days just in case, you did receive a lot of damage," said Shizune in her medic tone.

Naruto pouted, "Aw, come on I need to do some training, I have to become stronger."

Shizune nodded her head, "Rest is just as important as training Naruto."

"She's right," said someone from the room entrance.

Naruto and Shizune both turned towards the entrance as Naruto gave a huge grin, "Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto," Sakura turns to Shizune, "So, he's clear?"

"Yes, Naruto's clear from the hospital, but he needs to take it easy for the next few days."

"Oh I'll make sure he does," Sakura said with a devious grin.

Naruto sweat dropped and felt like the room started to heat. _'Great, now I won't get any training at all.'_

* * *

Once Naruto was discharged from the hospital he left the hospital with Sakura by his side.

"It feels good to outside that damn hospital," Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, that 'damn hospital' is what helped you stay alive, so stop complaining," retorted Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined trying to get the better of the discussion.

"Whine all you want, you know hospital is good for you," said Sakura with a smile.

Sakura decided to walk with Naruto until he got home. Sakura was done early with her shift and wanted to spend some time with Naruto. Ever since the previous battle Sakura started to become more attached to Naruto and had to visit him in his hospital room as much as she could. Even now, simply walking with Naruto is giving her such warmth that she can't describe. Everyday Naruto spent unconscious felt gloomy for her and she desperately wanted to hold onto Naruto for eternity.

"So Naruto," Sakura paused for a second, "when are we having our date?"

Naruto turned to her in surprise, "We are still going on our date?"

Sakura looked at Naruto with a stern face before speaking, "baka, of course, I wouldn't change my mind again," Sakura blushed a bit as she spoke. "Our date is still on," she said with a smile.

At this point, Naruto once again had a large grin on his face. "Alright, how about tonight at 7:00, I need time to prepare."

"Okay, 7:00 it is, don't be late Naruto."

Naruto entered his apartment and felt his heart racing. Never had he felt like this before. Naruto was always use to Sakura rejecting him time after time. Now she accepted a date with him and couldn't be any happier. Naruto rushed into the shower and checked his closet for the best clothes he had. Once he had everything ready he left his apartment in his regular jumpsuit to check the possible restaurants Naruto can take Sakura to.

* * *

Sakura headed home and went to her room to prepare for her date with Naruto. Sakura is happy and excited as she could be.

'_I feel so excited,'_ she thought to herself, _'maybe there is something more between us than I thought.'_

Sakura sighed. She knew her feelings for Naruto had begun to change. She only wondered if Naruto still had feelings for her. 'What am I thinking, of course he still has feelings for me, but what are my feelings for him?' she wondered.

Sakura headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done with her shower, Sakura began to get ready for her date as she chose a simple red blouse and a black mini skirt that reached half way down her thighs. Sakura put light make up knowing that Naruto would most likely prefer her natural face. Next she chose to wear a silver necklace with a small diamond on the end that her mother gave to her a year ago.

"Alright, I'm ready," said Sakura. "Now all I have to do is to wait for Naruto to get here."

Sakura spent most of the afternoon getting ready. She headed towards the kitchen where her parents were sitting.

"Hello Ka-chan, To-chan," Sakura said to her parents.

"Hello darling, are you ready for your date," Rin responded to her daughter with a wink. This caused Sakura to blush a bit. Meanwhile, Sakura's father was busy sharping a kunai. "Katsu, your daughter said hello," Rin turned to her husband who continued to sharpen his kunai.

Katsu looked up to Sakura before speaking, "Oh, sorry Sakura I was busy sharping my kunai, it has been a while since my last mission and I decided to make sure they're in good shape."

"Oh, it is okay To-chan, I would do the same if needed," replied Sakura with a smile as her father returned to his kunai. Sakura looked at the time and noticed it was 6:50. _'Naruto should be here in another 10 minutes.'_

"So, Sakura, you're going on a date with Naruto, how do you feel?" asked Rin as she continued to cook dinner.

"I feel excited," Sakura paused for a moment, "I wonder where Naruto is going to take me?"

"I'm sure it will be somewhere special," replied Rin.

"It better be somewhere close by," uttered Katsu.

"Now, now dear, I'm sure Naruto won't do anything unnecessary," said Rin.

"How do we know we never met Naruto before, especially since here is the dem…" Katsu stopped himself before saying anything else. He knew Sakura didn't like anyone calling Naruto a demon even her own parents. At this point Sakura looked at her father with a strong glare before returning to her normal expression when she realizes that her father wasn't going to say it.

"Sorry, Sakura it's a habit," said her father.

"It's okay To-chan, just make sure not to call him that," replied Sakura.

Suddenly a knock is heard at the front door. Sakura's face lights up as she looked at the time and realize it was exactly 7:00.

'_Right on time,'_ she thought to herself. Sakura began to walk to the door when she noticed her father getting up as well. She gave him a confuse expression at that moment.

"It seems that Naruto is here," her father said. "I guess it's time to meet him." Sakura's father got up from his chair picking up a handful of kunai and walked towards the door.

"Um, Katsu, you might want to put kunai down before answering the door," said Rin with a weary laugh and a sweat drop. Katsu looked to his hand and smirked.

"Oh, I forget I had them," he replied as he returned to the kitchen to place the kunai on the table. Sakura took this as a chance to answer the door first. She opened the door and her eyes widened when she got a look at Naruto. He was wearing black dress pants with a blue dress shirt and his hair is let down due to not wearing his headband. Sakura is surprise that Naruto wasn't wearing his usual orange, but she is also glad that he decided to appear in different colors. She didn't want her father saying anything on his wardrobe. Once she was done examining Naruto she stepped aside to let Naruto into the house.

"You look great Naruto," said Sakura with a smile. Naruto blushed a bit before he responded.

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan," replied Naruto. This caused Sakura to blush as she tried to hide it.

Naruto continued to look at Sakura as he examined her body from bottom to top. Sakura notices him staring at her as she spoke up.

"T-Thanks Naruto, um, do you want to get going?" Sakura asked.

"Um, sure," replied Naruto. Before Sakura had a chance to leave her house, Sakura's mother appeared behind Sakura.

"Oh, Naruto, it's nice to meet you," said Rin with a bright smile.

"Hello ma'am, it's nice to meet you too," said Naruto with an equal smile.

"Oh, you can call me Rin, there's no need to be so formal," responded Rin.

"Okay, Rin-san," Naruto said as he bowed to her.

"You know I did say you don't need to be formal Naruto," Rin said. "Would you want like anything before you leave?" asked Rin. Naruto was about to responded, but Sakura interrupted.

"Ka-chan, I think it's best for us to go," interrupted Sakura.

Suddenly a voice is heard from inside the kitchen. "Bring him in the kitchen; I want to see the man who is taking Sakura on a date."

Rin turned around and led Naruto and Sakura, who is groaning, to the kitchen where Kitsu is sitting down. Kitsu grabs a kunai and begins to twirl it around his index finger. Naruto approached Kitsu as Naruto sat down on a chair across Kitsu and Sakura sat next to Naruto. Rin sat next to Kitsu shortly after.

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto, the famous hero of the hidden leave who saved us from Pain," said Kitsu in a serious tone.

"Y-Yes, sir, I'm him," replied Naruto nervously. Sakura notices that Naruto is nervous as she sighs, hoping her father didn't start asking Naruto ridiculous questions.

"I see," Kitsu simply stated as he continues to look at Naruto from his face to the clothes that he is wearing. Naruto on the other hand continues to look at Kitsu with as much courage as possible as the tension begins to build. A few seconds later Kitsu breaks the silence.

"So, are you really 16 years old, this isn't a transformation jutsu of some sort?" questioned Kitsu.

"N-No, this is my real age and look," responded Naruto as calmly as he could.

"What is your rank?"

"I-I'm a Genin," replied Naruto.

"A genin, huh," said Kitsu as he glared at Naruto, which made Naruto more nervous. "Where are you taking Sakura tonight?"

"I want it to be a surprise, I can't say."

This caused Kitsu's glare to darken, "Really, now, how do I know you won't do anything to Sakura?"

This question caused Sakura to groan as she spoke up, "To-chan, isn't this going a bit too far?"

"No, it's okay Sakura-chan," interrupted Naruto.

"Chan, huh," Kitsu paused, "already calling her Sakura-chan."

"Sir, I only plan on treating your daughter on a simple date, nothing else and I've called her Sakura-chan since the day I first met her."

"What is your favorite color?" asked Kitsu.

This confused Naruto as he didn't know why his favorite color mattered, but decided to answer anyway. "M-My favorite color is orange and I also like green."

"Orange and green, interesting," Kitsu paused, "Do you plan to become a chunin or jonin in the future?"

"Y-Yes, my future dream is to become Hokage, so I must become a chunin and jonin."

"Oh, so your dream is to become Hokage, are you sure you're up to the job?"

"I-I, well, yes I sure I can do it," replied Naruto with the best confident tone that he could produce.

"You don't sound too sure," Kitsu stopped for a second before continuing, "Are you sure a shinobi is a job for you?"

"To-chan!" exclaimed Sakura, but before she could say anything Naruto spoke up.

"I want to prove that my life worth something, not only to me, but to the village as well," replied Naruto in a serious tone. Sakura's anger rose a bit with her father's question, but she calmed down after a few seconds.

Kitsu was caught off guard with Naruto's answer, but quickly regain his composure as he asked his next question.

"How are your living conditions?"

"I live in a decent apartment, it isn't the best, but it's much better than the apartment I used to live in before Pain's attack on the village."

Kitsu studied Naruto as if he was checking whether or not Naruto was lying.

"What are your future intentions with Sakura?" inquired Kitsu.

Naruto started to sweat far more than before. He didn't want to say anything that would upset Sakura or her parents. He also wanted to make sure Sakura loved him before he said anything that couldn't take back. Naruto didn't want to ruin his relationship with Sakura.

"Um, um, I-I t-think, I don't think I've thought about that just yet sir," responded Naruto the best he could. "Plus," Naruto paused for moment, "Sakura and I are just friends and this is a friendly date."

Sakura looked at Naruto, a bit disappointed with Naruto's answer, but she knew it was the truth. Sakura and Naruto were nothing more than friends. Rin noticed Sakura's reaction and smirked a bit.

"I see," Kitsu paused again as he continues to stare at Naruto and swing the kunai in his hand, "You don't plan on hurting Sakura are you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto said with confidence. This caused Kitsu to smirk.

"Are you a virgin?" asked Kitsu. This caused Naruto and Sakura to blush as Rin spoke up.

"Kitsu, I think you are going far enough stop going into the boy's personal life."

"But, Rin, I need to make sure this boy is clean and responsible," retorted Kitsu.

"To-chan, Naruto is a gentleman when wants to be," said Sakura trying to aid Naruto.

"When he wants to be?" questioned Kitsu, "Is there something I don't know about, he won't threaten you would he or he won't try anything will he and should I come along or should I hire some guards?"

'To-chan!" said Sakura with a tone of annoyance. "I'll be fine. Naruto won't do anything bad to me."

"How do I know, huh, Sakura? How do I know if Naruto won't try anything bad to you?"

"I won't do anything bad to Sakura-chan, it's a promise of a lifetime," said Naruto with a proud smile. This caused both Sakura and Rin to smile while Kitsu maintained his serious glare.

"How can I trust your promise?" said Kitsu. This caused Sakura to frown a bit as she knows Naruto tries his best to keep his promises.

"I never go back on my promises, I can ensure you I won't because it's my ninja way, Dattebayo," said Naruto with confidence.

'_Naruto…'_ thought Sakura as she turns her attention back to her father.

"I see," Kitsu paused, "well, I'm sure you made some sort of reservation tonight, you should get going, take of my daughter."

"Of course I will, sir," replied Naruto.

"By the way, call me Kitsu."

"Sure, Kitsu-san," said Naruto as both he and Sakura got up from their chairs, said their good-byes and headed towards the door.

"Make sure she's back before 11 sharp," yelled Kitsu as Naruto and Sakura left the house.

"I'll make sure she's back by then," shouted Naruto back.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura continued to walk down the streets of Konoha.

"So, where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"Somewhere," responded Naruto.

They both continued to walk towards the destination Naruto set. As Naruto and Sakura turned the corner and stopped in front of a large restaurant.

"Wow, this is that new restaurant that opened last week," said Sakura. "Did you get us a reservation here?"

"No, we can just walk in, it's called Rasengan Buffet," said Naruto with a large grin.

Sakura looked towards the name of the restaurant and realized it is called Rasengan Bufft. _'They actually named it after Naruto's jutsu.'_ Sakura smiled and is proud that Naruto is finally getting the recognition that he work so hard for.

"Let's go inside," said Naruto snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Naruto, should we be dress more formally?" inquired Sakura.

"Nah, this isn't a fancy restaurant, just one for the common civilians."

The two enter the restaurant and are stun by the design of the inside. The restaurant gives the look of a fancy restaurant, but sure enough everyone inside are wearing regular clothes, nothing fancy. Naruto and Sakura are led to a table and sit down. The waiter approaches them and they order their drinks.

"So, Sakura-chan, do like the place?" questioned Naruto.

"This place is beautiful, Naruto." Sakura looked around the restaurant once again. "They named it after you."

"Nah, they named it after my father's jutsu," said Naruto as he flipped a page on the menu.

"A jutsu you made famous by improving it," replied Sakura.

Naruto smiled after Sakura's compliment. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"You earned it," she replied as the waiter came back with their drinks. After a few minutes they ordered their food and started talking.

"You never explained what happened during your training." Sakura asked hoping to get an answer from Naruto this time.

Naruto looked at Sakura and pondered on whether or not to tell her. He decided to let her know.

"Well," Naruto paused for a moment, "It's was a scary moment you can say."

"What do you mean?"

"I unlock the seal and fought the Kyuubi," stated Naruto

"What!" exclaimed Sakura. "You mean you actually broke the seal and fought the Kyuubi."

"Yeah, how else was I supposed to gain control of his chakra?"

"I know you gained control, but I didn't think you had to actually break the seal and fight him."

"Yeah, it was a horrible experience, to actually fight the Kyuubi who was at full strength."

Sakura couldn't imagine having to face the Kyuubi headed on without any help.

'_Wow, Naruto really has become strong to face and defeat the Kyuubi alone,' _thought Sakura.

"However, I didn't exactly face Kyuubi alone," stated Naruto.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sakura.

"My mother helped me."

Sakura's eyes widened and she kept looking at Naruto for almost a minute before she finally spoke. "H-How is that possible, isn't she dead?"

"Yes she is, but she sealed some of her chakra inside of me," Naruto paused, "and it was to activate when I made any attempt to control Kyuubi's chakra."

Sakura was surprise by Naruto's explanation, but soon her shock face turned into a soft smile.

"What was your mother like?" asked Sakura.

"She was great; her name was Uzumaki Kushina and she had a very strong will." Naruto smiled, "I remember when I first saw her I thought she was the Kyuubi in a transformation jutsu. She actually hit my head and lost her temper, which actually is something you would do."

A vein pops on Sakura's head and her eyes narrow after the last remark by Naruto. Naruto notices and immediately tries to apologize as he waves his hands in front of him.

"Not that there isn't anything wrong with that, Sakura-chan."

"Right," Sakura's expression softens a bit, "well, continue your story."

Naruto goes on to explain his mother's help with defeating the Kyuubi after the waiter arrives with their food. He explains Kyuubi's attempt to control through hatred and how his mother appeared to stop Kyuubi's attempts and how she used chakra chains on Kyuubi as well as Naruto's final attack, which resulted in the Kyuubi's defeat.

"Wow Naruto, you went through a lot to gain the power of Kyuubi's chakra," said an astounded Sakura.

"Yeah, it was a lot of trouble, but it was worth it since I saw my mother," replied Naruto with a grin.

Sakura had her own smile as she hears Naruto's story. _'He seems so happy to have met his mother, I wonder if he met his father.'_

"Say Naruto, have you met your father?"

Naruto's expression immediately turns into a frown, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

'_Should I tell, no I can't we are surrounded by people,'_ thought Naruto as he debated whether or not to tell Sakura.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as she wondered if she said anything wrong.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't tell you about my father."

"What? Why not?" inquired Sakura.

"I want to tell you, but I can't because I'm not allowed to," answered Naruto.

Sakura wondered why Naruto couldn't tell her. How big of a secret could it be?

"You can't even tell me?"

Naruto looked around him and shook his head no. Sakura was a bit upset, but decided to drop the subject. For the next hour Naruto and Sakura continued their conversation. They talked about various subject such as Sakura's parents, events with friends, past missions, and the possible future. By 8:50, the two were long done with their food and decided to leave the restaurant. Naruto paid for the food and left with Sakura.

"So, how about a stroll through Konoha?" asked Naruto as he turned and looked at Sakura.

"Sure, it's nice weather," answered Sakura.

The two started their stroll through Konoha beginning at the restaurant. The first place they stopped by is Konoha Academy. Naruto listened to Sakura and she spoke about her past in the academy. But, shortly after she stopped speaking, which puzzled Naruto.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura in a low and soft tone.

"What?" questioned Naruto. Naruto is confused by Sakura's sudden apology. He didn't understand why she needed to apologize in the first place.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura again, "for everything I've done to you in the past?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as he tried to figure out why she continues to apologize.

"I'm sorry for calling you annoying. I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm sorry calling you names, for ignoring you when you needed a friend, for leaving you behind, for…for…" Sakura began to cry as she continuously said sorry. "I'm so sorry for everything bad I did you." Before she could continue, Naruto placed one finger on her lips.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Sakura-chan," he paused, "you were a child who simply listened to her parents."

"That's no excuse!" shouted Sakura. "I saw you on that swing for so long and I always wanted to talk to you, but I was afraid, not of you, but of my parents." Sakura turned towards the swing before looking back at Naruto. "I was afraid that they would have done something to you. I should have ignored my parents and become friends with you. You didn't deserve to be alone all those years. I'm sor-" Sakura is cut off by Naruto's finger.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to apologize."

"But, Naru-"

"Shhh, you don't have to apologize because I forgave you long ago," said a calm Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to form words. She wonders why Naruto would forgive her despite all the hardships she gave him. Why would he forgive her? She doesn't deserve his forgiveness. Sakura finally speaks up after a few seconds.

"I-I d-don't understand, why forgive me?" questioned Sakura. She looks into Naruto's eyes hoping to find the answer.

"Because," Naruto slowly spoke to her, "I believed that you were a good person in your heart even during our times in the academy and you proved it over the years we've known each other. True at first you tried to ignore me, but our bond slowly improved, now look where we stand on our first date." Naruto gave Sakura a huge grin as he softly laughs. Sakura smiles in return as she thinks about the recent year.

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me," Sakura said softly.

"No problem Sakura-chan, come let's continue our walk," Naruto said with a large grin again.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and led her across Konoha. Eventually they ended up at the Hokage monument on top of the fourth Hokage's head. They sat down and watched the stars.

"It's beautiful," said Sakura.

"It sure is, it's one of the reasons why I like to come up here," added Naruto.

"One of your reasons?" questioned Sakura.

"Yeah, sometimes I come up here to think."

Sakura looked at Naruto as she began to ponder on their relationship. She begins to feel that there could be something more than friendship and she wouldn't mind it. Then it hit her, she has feelings for Naruto. This entire time and she has feelings for him. Sakura smiles at her late discovery.

'_Yeah, I think I really love him, I've been such a fool for too long,'_ she thought, _'I think it's time for me to make you happy for once Naruto. I guess my confession at Iron Country wasn't a lie after all.'_

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto as Sakura snaps out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"About my father," Naruto paused, but before he continued Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto, don't worry about it, tell me about it later, when you are ready."

"But, Sakura-chan, I am ready," Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes. "I don't care what Baa-chan else says I want to tell you."

"Stop right there, are you saying your secret requires Baa-chan's permission to say anything about?" inquired Sakura.

"Um, sort of, it deals with some type of law the third Hokage enforced."

Sakura gave Naruto a glare as she spoke, "And you want to break this law."

"Come on, Sakura-chan, you'll find out one day, why shouldn't I tell you now?"

"Well, I am interested, but how about another time?"

"Sure," Naruto looked at his watch and realized it is almost 10:40. "I guess I should walk you home, I don't want your father hunting me down," Naruto said with a nervous grin. This caused Sakura to giggle for a moment as both got up from the ground and walked towards Sakura's home.

After a few minutes Naruto and Sakura both appeared at the Sakura's home.

"Thanks Naruto, I had fun," said Sakura.

"No, thank you, for letting me take you on a date," responded Naruto.

Sakura smiled as she spoke to Naruto, "By the way, I wouldn't mind if you ask me out again."

This caused Naruto to freeze for a moment as he didn't expect Sakura to allow a second date. Naruto gave another huge grin which Sakura responded with her own.

"I'll be glad to," said Naruto.

For a few seconds Naruto and Sakura continued to look at each other. Slowly but surely they got closer and closer to each other. They got so close that they felt each other's body heat. Naruto places his hands on Sakura's forearms. He slowly moves his hands towards Sakura's waist. Sakura's hands continue to head towards Naruto's back. The two young shinobi get quite close as their heads are only a few inches away. Sakura could feel Naruto's breath as could Naruto. They move closer to each other once again. Just as their lips are about to touch a sudden cloud of smoke appears besides them forcing them to separate and get into a defensive position.

"Wow, wow, calm down a bit," said a silver hair man with a mask covering most of his face except with one visible eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Yeah we are in a middle of a date," added Sakura.

"Sorry about that," Kakashi paused, "but both of you have been called to the Hokage's office immediately."

Both Naruto and Sakura groan as Sakura's father opens the door.

"Oh, hey Kakashi, what are you doing here?" asked Kitsu.

"To-chan, the Hokage has requested both Naruto and I. Kakashi-sensei came here to get us," said Sakura.

"Oh ok," said Kitsu as he closed the door.

"Let's go," said Kakashi as the team rushes towards the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, a chunin shinobi rushes towards their Kage's office as explosions are heard outside. He opens the door to be greeted by his Kage.

"What is the damage?" asked the Kage.

"The enemy led a surprise attack, but we've managed to hold them off at the gate," said the shinobi.

"Good, continue to hold off the enemies until I send more shinobi."

"Yes sir!" said the shinobi as he left the room.

"Gaara," said a woman with blonde hair, wearing a black kimono that reaches down to her legs with a red sash around her waistline. She also wears fingerless gloves and has a headband with the sand symbol.

"Yes Temari," responded the Kazekage.

"Madara's forces seem to be quite strong, we need to come up with a counter-attack plan as soon as possible," said Temari.

"Yes, I know." Gaara got up from his chair and started to head towards the battlefield. "I sent reinforcement request to our allies; let's hope they get here soon."

"Let's hope so," said Temari, "The leaf village is our closes ally."

"Yes, but for now we must defend ourselves to the best of our abilities, let's go Temari," said Gaara.

"Yes, sir," replied Temari.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, another long chapter. Longer than I originally thought it would be. The ideas just kept coming to me. I hoped you enjoyed it and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of Suna

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: This is chapter 10 in Naruto: The Red Fox. This is the next battle sequence, so I did the best I could. This chapter is about the Akatsuki forces attacking Suna. There really isn't much NaruXSaku in this chapter, but there will be in later chapters. Please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Demon'**

Chapter 10: Battle of Suna

Clash of metal sounded through a village under heavy attack. People yelled and ran through the streets trying to avoid being killed. The village of Suna is under attack as civilians run to safety and sand shinobi battle their enemies.

"Alright, everyone this way, try to stay as calm as possible," said a sand shinobi. A few seconds later an army of white Zetsu ambushed the civilians killing them in the process. The sand shinobi attempts to fight them off as well, but is overwhelmed as well.

* * *

A group of sand shinobi charge towards the main gate where they are attacked by dark creature.

"What the hell is that?" questioned the first sand shinobi.

"I don't know, it doesn't really look human, but has a body similar to one," responded a second sand shinobi.

"One thing for sure, it doesn't look anything like those Zetsu soldiers," added a third sand shinobi.

Suddenly an army of the dark creatures charged out of the nearby buildings attacking and killing the sand shinobi.

Wotan appears out of the shadows and smirks, "Yes, the Shadow Soldiers are fighting nicely."

* * *

"Kazekage-sama," yelled a sand shinobi as he entered the Kazekage's office, "we just got reports that an army of creatures have started attacking our forces, they seem to be in alliance with the White Zetsu army."

Gaara turns around and looks at the shinobi. To the people around him, Gaara doesn't seem to be showing any emotions. However, deep inside, Gaara is deeply worried about the village and its people. Gaara nods in response to the report and turns towards Temari.

"Temari, I need you to take a garrison of shinobi and check on this new threat, do not engage unless you have no choice."

"Hai," responded Temari as she instantly left Gaara's side.

Gaara turns back to the shinobi who gave the report, "I need you to spread the word to our forces about the new development." The shinobi nodded his response and left without word. Gaara once again turned his attention to the village being attacked. No longer able to stand the screams and explosion, Gaara grabs his Kazekage robes and leaves the room.

* * *

Outside of the Sand Village stands Kabuto making a series of seals.

"Alright, let's see if the Shinobi Alliance is ready to deal with my reincarnation jutsu."

A few seconds later a coffin appeared from the group as it slowly opens revealing a figure from inside.

"Hello Sasori, welcome back, how do you feel?" asked Kabuto with a smirk.

"Is that really a necessary questioned?" inquired Sasori.

"I guess not," Kabuto paused, "nevertheless, I need you to enter the Sand Village and cause as much damage as possible, kill anyone who gets in your way."

"I have no choice, but to obey," responded Sasori as he took off towards the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, just passed the gates of Suna, Kankuro and a large force of sand shinobi continue their struggle against the White Zetus army.

"Hold your positions!" shouted Kankuro. "Don't let any of them through!"

Kankuro had been in charge of the night duty when the village was attacked. Thus, he was able to respond almost immediately. With Kankuro's presence the sand shinobi has a high morale. For almost one hour the sand shinobi have been holding their ground, but exhaustion is starting to show on the shinobi who have been fighting. However, with Kankuro's leadership, the shinobi refused to die without a fight. A few seconds later the same sand shinobi who reported to Gaara appeared behind Kankuro.

"Kankuro-sama, I have been informed by Kazekage to alert all forces that a new threat of monsters has appeared in the village and are aiding the Zetsu army.

'_Great just what we need,'_ thought Kankuro with a sarcastic tone. "Alright thanks for the information, now keep moving."

"Hai," said the shinobi as he left.

"This battle isn't going to end well at this rate," said Kankuro to himself. Suddenly an explosion is heard nearby as Kankuro looks toward the source. There standing on top of a ruined building is Sasori. "Crap, definitely things aren't going to end well."

* * *

Tsunade stands on top of the Hokage Tower with a group of leaf shinobi. Before she spoke Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi arrive.

"Alright, I called everyone here because we just receive news twenty minutes ago our allies, Suna, were attacked by the Akatsuki about an hour ago." Tsunade sighed, "As of now I'm organizing a force of shinobi to send to Suna. Unfortunately, because this is a sudden attack it will take an hour or so to organize our army. I do trust in Suna's ability to survive. Also, it seems the village elders have called an emergency meeting in about thirty minutes for some reason. While that is happening my advisors will determine who will be sent to reinforce Suna. All shinobi should prepare for departure, whether or not you are going. Once I am done with my meeting, the reinforcement army will depart immediately. Alright, you have one hour to prepare, dismissed!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. They had a feeling both would be going and nodded as they rushed to their homes.

Sakura began heading home as she pondered on the events that occurred before Kakashi interrupted her and Naruto. _'I…I almost kissed Naruto,'_ she thought. Sakura surprised even herself. She had almost kissed Naruto on the lips and now she felt disappointed. Sakura didn't understand why she felt disappointed she still firmly believed that Naruto and she are simply best friends and nothing else. _'Yeah, Naruto and I are simply friends, it would have been awkward if he and I had actually kissed, right?'_ she questioned herself. _'But, why do I feel disappointed that Kakashi interrupted us. I should be glad that he did, otherwise, I would have done something regrettable.' _Sakura sighed as she approached her house. _'I'll have to think about it later, right now I need to get ready, I'm pretty sure that I'll be sent to aid Suna because of my medical skills.' _Sakura entered through the front door as her mother is in the kitchen putting away her cooking equipment.

"Sakura, you're back, where's your father?" Rin questioned. "We got a knock on our door about an emergency calling from the Hokage, is everything alright?"

"Not really, it seems that our allies Suna were attacked by the enemy and the Hokage is sending reinforcements. I'm pretty sure I'll be sent, so I'll be preparing myself."

Rin frowned knowing her daughter will be put in danger's way. However, she understood that her daughter and husband are both shinobi and as a shinobi their lives will always be put in danger and anything could happen.

"I understand Sakura, please be careful," said Rin.

"I know and I will be," replied Sakura as she headed towards her room.

Shortly later Kitsu walked into the house.

"Oh Kitsu, will you be going as well?" asked Rin.

"Not sure, but I'll be ready just in case," answered Kitsu as he went to prepare for his possible departure.

A few minutes later Sakura came down from her room fully dressed for battle. She is followed by her father as he wears the usual Jonin outfit except it is a dark red color instead of the usual blue color.

"Sakura, are you ready?" asked Kitsu.

"Yes I am To-chan," replied Sakura as she looked at the kunai in her hand.

"Do you know if Naruto is going?" asked Kitsu to his daughter.

"He should be, he is one of the strongest shinobi that I've ever seen, but I don't know if he will be allowed because he really should be in hiding, but then again, he managed to participate on our previous battle." answered Sakura.

"I see," said Kitsu.

* * *

"Hold them off," yelled a sand shinobi as he is attacked by a White Zetsu.

"Watch out!" yelled a female sand kunoichi.

"Damn, there are too many of them," said sand jonin.

"Baki-san, we need to fall back," exclaimed a sand shinobi.

"We have no choice, alright everyone fall back to the next line of defense!" shouted Baki as the sand shinobi slowly retreated.

Suddenly a large explosion occurred around Baki's unit as a large amount of monsters started attacking them.

"Shit, watch out everyone!" yelled Baki as his unit clash with the Shadow Monsters.

Just before they fought a large gust of wind started up attacking the Shadow Monsters. Baki looked toward his right to see Temari on top of a building.

"Temari-sama what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Kazekage-sama?" asked Baki as he attacked a Shadow Soldier killing it.

"My brother gave me a mission to keep a close eye on those shadow creatures or whatever they are called," replied Temari. "I was to simply spy on them, but I was given permission to fight if I must."

"I understand, we need to fall back there are too many of them," said Baki.

* * *

"Take this!" yelled Kankuro as his puppets battle with Sasori's puppets.

"So this is the next generation of sand puppeteers. Pathetic," said Sasori.

"Hmph, doesn't matter, I will still beat you," retorted Kankuro.

Kankuro's puppet clashes with Sasori's puppet once again.

"Too bad I don't have all the original puppets I made, I would have beaten you long ago," said Sasori.

"Ha, like I'll lose to you again," snapped Kankuro. "Besides it's more than the puppet, it's both the puppeteer and puppet that make the shinobi."

Sasori simply stared at Kankuro as they battled.

"Iron Sand: Scattered Showers!" yelled Sasori as large amount of small iron sand grains are launched towards Kankuro who is forced to withdraw his puppet.

"Damn, I can't let my puppet get anywhere near that jutsu," exclaimed Kankuro who tries to avoid getting hit by the jutsu. When the iron sand and Sasori's puppet appears to be far away from Sasori, Kankuro takes this opportunity to launch his puppet against Sasori. Sasori didn't move at all, which surprised Kankuro. Suddenly Kankuro's puppet stopped moving causing him to gasp. "What the hell?"

Sasori turned around to face Kankuro. "Did you honestly think I would have left myself completely undefended?"

Kankuro looked at his puppet and noticed iron sand coming out of it. "How did he get iron sand inside the puppet, I clearly dodged the attack."

"Did you really?" asked Sasori. "I launched three-fourth of my iron sand. I blended the remaining iron sand with the real sand surrounding me. You didn't see it because you were too busy dodging my initial attack."

"Damn, I screwed up," exclaimed Kankuro. Suddenly Kankuro found himself surrounded by a large amount of iron sand. "Shit, this isn't good."

The iron sand is launched at Kankuro as a wall of sand is attacks the iron sand and forms underneath Kankuro and flies him out of harm's way. Once Kankuro landed safety he turned towards the source of aid.

"Thanks Gaara, I thought I was goner there," said a relieved Kankuro.

Gaara simply nodded as he turned his attention to Sasori. "You don't belong here, now I need to make sure you die."

"Gaara, he's already dead, even if we hit him the reincarnation jutsu will simply revive him," said Kankuro.

"A sealing team is on their way, we are to hold on until then," replied Gaara.

Gaara and Kankuro turned their attention back to Sasori who prepared his puppet and iron sand.

"Sand Bullet," said Gaara as bullets made of sand are launched towards Sasori. Sasori responds by launching his iron sand towards Gaara. The sand and iron sand collide, but to no surprise the iron sand easily broke through the sand.

"Do you really think your pathetic sand can do anything to my iron sand," said Sasori.

Suddenly a gust of wind started as the iron sand is pushed away from its original trajectory.

"True, but strong wind can do more than your iron sand," said the third person who just next to Gaara and Kankuro.

"About time you came, Temari," said Kankuro.

"Well, excuse me for saving your life," retorted Temari.

"So the three of you are finally together, no matter I'll defeat you all," said Sasori.

Temari immediately opens her fan to its fullest as she swings it, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" she yelled as a vortex of wind is launched against Sasori whose iron sand is pushed away.

Gaara moves his sand toward Sasori and says, "Sand Coffin." A large amount of sand surrounded Sasori completely immobilizing him.

At this moment Kankuro summons a new puppet and launches it toward Sasori. The puppet draws out two long swords and stabs Sasori. Gaara's sand falls apart revealing one sword through Sasori's head and another sword through his abdomen. Suddenly Sasori falls apart and he repairs himself.

"This reincarnation jutsu is quite helpful, too bad I'm already dead and I'm being used against my will," said Sasori.

"Where the hell is that sealing team?" asked Kakuro.

Sasori turns toward the sand siblings and prepares to launch an attack. But before he could do anything, Temari appears above him.

"Summoning: Blade Dance," she yelled as a large ferret appears out of a puff of smoke with a large sickle and slashes Sasori's puppet in half.

"Sand Tsunami," said Gaara as the sand rose around the ground and launched toward Sasori as a tsunami wave. Sasori dodges the attack by jumping into the air. But as he does, he notices one of Kankuro's puppets near him with swords in hand.

"Take this Sasori!" yelled Kankuro as the puppet slashes at Sasori cutting him in half.

Hoping to keep Sasori from regenerating Temari prepares her next attack and yells, "Wind Style: Sea Dragon!" Another large vortex of wind from the sky attacks Sasori and continuously cuts him.

As the wind stops, the Kankuro groans as Sasori gets back up as his body repairs and prepares for another wave of battle.

"Stay down!" exclaimed Kankuro knowing Sasori won't do that.

"Let's see you handle this," said Sasori, "Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"

A hundred puppets appeared and surrounded the sand siblings.

"Oh great, this is all we needed," said Kankuro in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop complaining Kankuro," retorted Temari.

"Both of you pay attention," said Gaara.

"Hai," his siblings replied.

* * *

"What the hell is he!" yelled a sand kunoichi as she and her few shinobi battled a man with red eyes and hair.

"Really, you people are pathetic. I haven't even drawn my katana and yet I'm still kicking your asses," said the man who is revealed to be Wotan. "To think I would have gotten a challenge, oh well, I guess I'll get this over with." Wotan disappeared and reappeared behind the group of sand shinobi that numbered at fifteen shinobi. "Alright, who really is a challenge here?" questioned Wotan as the group of shinobi fell on the group dead with their heads smashed inward. Wotan jumped onto a building and looked towards his left as he noticed a wall of sand attacking Sasori. Wotan smirked, "I wonder if the Kazekage would provide a challenge, well I guess I should test him out." Wotan started to head towards Gaara, but took his time killing any sand shinobi who got too close to him.

* * *

Sand surrounded Gaara as he defended himself from the army of puppets that continuously attacked him. Gaara's Sand Shield continues to protect him as Kankuro and Temari continue their battles with Sasori's puppets. Kankuro had summoned another puppet similar to one he already had out on the battlefield. Temari continues to swing her fan attacking any puppets near her.

"Iron Sand: Unleash," said Sasori as more iron sand formed around him and is launched towards the sand siblings as large branching spikes.

The sand siblings immediately notice this and begin to dodge the attack as best as they could. Gaara's sand automatically tries to defend him, but Gaara already knows his sand will lose over time and dodges the attack instead as he uses the sand to distract Sasori. Kankuro simply tries to dodge knowing his puppets will be render useless. Temari knows her wind jutsu will be useless against this type of iron sand jutsu due to the mass and weight.

Gaara and Temari begin their teamwork drawing in most of the enemy puppets as well as Sasori's attention. The siblings try their best to battle the wooden enemies as well as dodge the iron sand. Kankuro moves in from behind Sasori and attacks. Unfortunately for Kankuro his puppets only reach half way before they stop. Kankuro notices iron sand coming out of his two puppets, but instead of being horrified he smirks instead.

"I hate doing this to my puppets as I don't believe in what I'm about to do, but it has to be done against an opponent like you," said Kankuro.

Sasori is completely confused by Kankuro's smirk, but his confusion quickly disappears as he notices paper bombs on Kankuro's puppet. Sasori's eyes widened as the puppets explode as Sasori is close enough to receive damage. Sasori's lack of concentration causes the iron sand to stop chasing Gaara and Temari and his puppets to stop moving. The sand siblings decide to take advantage of this opening.

"Gaara, the sealing team is here," stated Temari.

"Alright, let's finish this," replied Gaara.

"Heh, this is it for you Sasori," said Kankuro.

Temari charges at Sasori who is still trying to recover from the explosion.

"Take this," she yelled, "Wind Style: Sea Dragon!"

The attack successfully hits the distracted Sasori causing his body to be cutting various times. Gaara takes his turn in attacking Sasori.

"Sand Coffin," said Gaara as sand once again encloses Sasori. Kankuro moves next by summon another puppet onto the battlefield.

"Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden!" yelled Kankuro as his puppet opens up and encloses Sasori even further. The puppet's arms with blade at the end approached and pierced Sasori.

It is at this moment that the sealing team moved into action. They performed the ritual and successfully sealed Sasori's soul.

"Whew, now that was a battle," said an exhausted Kankuro.

"Once again you're complaining, shut up," retorted Temari. This caused Kankuro to pout again.

"Enough, right now we must split up and return to our original positions, we need to push the enemy back," said Gaara.

However, before the sand siblings had a chance to leave they heard clapping nearby. They turn to the direction of the sound. There standing on a nearby building is Wotan as he claps and smirks.

"Well, well, well, you guys manage to defeat the so call unbeatable jutsu," said Wotan in an amusing tone.

"Who are you?" questioned Gaara.

"What? You don't know about me yet," said Wotan as he tried to act surprised. "Oh well, my name is Wotan."

This caused Gaara's eyes to widen for a split second before returning back to normal.

"So you're Wotan, I received a report from Konoha regarding you three days ago. You managed to defeat Naruto quite easily."

"Ah, so you have heard of me. And yes, Naruto was easy prey," smirked Wotan.

Temari and Kankuro immediately went to battle stance the moment they heard his name. They also learned of Naruto's defeat by the hands of Wotan and knew he was trouble.

"So, you must be the Kazekage, Gaara, am I correct?" asked Wotan.

"Yes I am," replied Gaara. "I wonder why you are aiding Madara and Kabuto? Also, what is your purpose?

"I have no reason to answer you at all," said Wotan. "My reasons are for my own, nothing else. Though I do have to admit that I've been bored for the past week, so, why not get some exercise. Come Kazekage, show me your power. Though, I don't mind fighting your siblings as well. Three versus one sounds quite fair to me."

Gaara continues to study Wotan's behavior before coming to a conclusion.

"You there," said Gaara as he gained the attention of one of the members of the sealing team. "I need you to tell the shinobi guarding the civilians to completely evacuate the village and lead them to Konoha."

"What?" said a surprised Kankuro. "Why are we doing a complete evacuation?"

"This man has a very strong killer aura around him and I can easily tell that he is powerful. I'm afraid we can't beat, especially in our tired states," answered Temari.

"Temari is right," added Gaara. "The best we can do now is to hold him off until we make a full retreat." Gaara turned to the shinobi one last time, "Send a messenger to Konoha about our retreat."

"Hai," replied the sand shinobi before he retreated.

The sand siblings turned their attention back to Wotan and prepared for another conflict. Wotan simply smirked and drew out his katana.

"Don't make me regret taking out my katana, normally I use it against strong opponents," said Wotan as he looked towards the sand siblings.

Wotan begins to laugh as the sand siblings take their battle stances. Gaara is the first to make a move.

"Sand Coffin," said Gaara as a wall of sand surrounded Wotan and completely encloses him. Gaara made his next move.

"Sand Burial," said Gaara as the sand around Wotan crushed him. Wotan began to scream as the sand got tighter and tighter until Wotan ceased to move.

Kankuro and Temari looked at Wotan and were surprised that Gaara managed to get him.

"What the hell?" asked Temari. "I could have sworn he was stronger than that."

"Well, that was easier than I thought," said Kankuro with a smirk, but his smirk immediately disappears as a laugh could be heard from Wotan.

"Hahahaha, did you guys think I would have been defeated that easily, I was only acting the part," laughed Wotan. "You should have seen the look on your faces when you thought you actually beat me."

This caused the sand siblings to look at Wotan with a death glare.

"Oh come on, it was a joke."

"Nothing here is a joke, we are in the middle of a battle!" yelled Temari. "People are dying and you're laughing."

Wotan continued to smirk, "Aw is someone upset? What, are you on your period?"

Temari was furious with that remark. "How dare you, you're dead." Temari charged at Wotan as Gaara yelled to her to wait, but she didn't listen at all. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" yelled Temari as she swung her fan causing a massive tunnel of wind to attack Wotan. As the wind jutsu neared Wotan, he swung his weapon and a wave of energy burst through hitting the wind jutsu and completely obliterating it.

"What the hell just happened?" questioned a surprised Temari.

Wotan disappeared and reappeared in front of Temari and punched her with his free hand in her face. The punch is strong enough to send her flying backwards. But before Temari hit the nearby wall she is caught by a soft wall of sand.

"Thanks Gaara," said Temari.

"Control yourself," ordered Gaara.

"I know, sorry about that. I normally don't lose my temper," replied Temari.

Gaara continues to focus on Wotan. Walls of sand surround Wotan attempting to kill him.

"It's not like I have to dodge the attack, but I want to see how long it takes the sand to heat up," said Wotan. "Wall of Fire!" he yelled as massive flames appeared around Wotan completely shielding Wotan from the sand. The sand turned into glass as the result of Wotan's defense.

Immediately Wotan turned around and defended himself with his katana from the attack of a puppet. Wotan noticed a purple liquid coming from the puppet's blade. _'Poison, huh'_ thought Wotan.

Wotan's blade went right through the puppet's blade and then through the puppet.

"Damn it that's another puppet lost today," said Kankuro out loud.

"Aw, am I breaking your toys, you're a grown man stop playing with dolls," laughed Wotan.

"How dare you, you red headed freak!" exclaimed Kankuro as he summon two more puppets. Kankuro's puppets charged Wotan.

Wotan moved at lightning speed and appeared behind the puppets with his katana back in its sheath. "Inferno Hands," said Wotan as he touches both puppets with his hands. Suddenly the puppets burst into flames disintegrating them in an instant.

A wall of sand grabs Wotan from his feet as he turns to Gaara. "Sand Burial Prison," said Gaara as the sand begins to drag Wotan into the ground. "Giant Sand Burial," said Gaara as the sand throughout Suna begins to shake. Wotan is constantly hit by multiple Sand Burials.

"Okay, that has to be it for him, there is no way he can still be alive, I hope," said Kankuro.

"I sure hope he's dead," added Temari.

Gaara continues to look at the sand as the heat around the sand increases.

"Is it me, or is it getting way too hot here," said Kankuro.

To the surprise of the sand siblings, even Gaara, the sand begins to boil. A figure comes out of the sand and begins to laugh.

"Nice, honestly that attack even surprised me," Wotan looked at the sand siblings. "But it won't be enough to kill me."

"Damn, he's still alive," said Temari. "I don't know about you guys, but my chakra levels are getting too low."

"We need to hold on a bit longer," replied Gaara.

The sand siblings looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They entered their battle stances and resume their battle with Wotan.

"Despite knowing that I'm stronger than you, you morons are still willing to fight. Very well, I shall give you your pathetic deaths," Wotan paused, "besides, you pissed me off. I got sand in my armor, don't you know how long it's going to take just to clean this."

Wotan drew his katana once more and prepared for another round of battle.

* * *

Naruto heads toward his apartment. He has a feeling the village elders call in Tsunade regarding and hopes Tsunade will be able to convince them to send him to the battle. If they don't he will have to find a way sneak into the attack force. There was no way he would be left out. Naruto finally approached his apartment and opened the door. Once inside Naruto immediately went to change into his battle gear. Once wearing his orange and black jumpsuit he grabs his supply of kunai and leaf headband.

"Alright, I'm ready," exclaimed Naruto. "Now it's time to go to battle."

As Naruto is about to leave his apartment he heard a sudden noise from inside and immediately enters a defensive position. Naruto waits for a moment as he searched his apartment from his viewpoint. Unable to notice anyone there, Naruto decides to speak up instead.

"Who's there?" asked Naruto. Naruto waited for a response, but never got one. He shrugged and decides to leave. However, just as he is about to grab the door know he heard noise again. This time Naruto grabs a kunai from his pouch and throws it. Surprisingly, Naruto never heard the thud of the kunai hitting the wall. This meant someone either caught the kunai or was hit by it. Naruto slowly went deeper into his apartment and jumped when someone spoke.

"Nice aim Naruto, you almost hit me," said a voice behind him.

Naruto turned around with another kunai in hand. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the hooded cloak from the same person who saved him from Wotan.

"I-It's you; you're the person who saved me from Wotan. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto who is still in his defensive position.

"Don't worry Naruto," said the hooded man, "I have something important to tell you and you must listen."

"Okay, why should I trust you?" questioned Naruto.

"Other than saving your life," the hooded man paused, "I need you to trust me because I am the only person who can help you fight Wotan and ensure the survival of your precious friends."

At this statement Naruto began to think and finally answered the man.

"Very well, what do you have to say?" asked Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter turned out longer than expected. Nevertheless, chapter 10 is completed. I tried my best with the puppet battles. I didn't really think it was the best, but I did my best with it. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, there are many more to come. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Crystal of Power

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Alright here is Chapter 11. There is no NaruXSaku in this chapter since I'm trying to progress the storyline, but there will be NaruXSaku interaction within the next two chapters. Anyhow, this chapter reveals some secrets, but not all. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Demon'**

Chapter 11: Crystal of Power

"Alright, I want answers," Naruto paused, "Who are you? Who or what is Wotan? Why are you guys here? How come I don't sense any chakra from you or Wotan? Why-"

"Calm down, one question at a time," the hooded man interrupted.

"Fine," retorted Naruto. Naruto didn't really trust the man before him, but he decided to give him a chance because this same man saved him from death by the hands of Wotan. Naruto was sure that the two were enemies.

"Okay," the hooded man paused for a moment, "I believe it is only proper for me to tell you my real name. My name is Orion."

"Um, is that your surname or what?" asked Naruto.

"It is my only name. From where I come from, we are only given one name."

"Why?" inquired Naruto.

"That's a question I always wondered, but we're getting off topic," responded Orion. "It's only proper for me to reveal myself." Orion grabs the top of his hood and brings it down to his neck. An elderly face with white gray medium straight hair, black eyes, and a white-gray beard. Orion didn't remove his cloak and continued to stare at Naruto.

"So, I finally get to see your face," stated Naruto.

"You're a bit rude, but it doesn't matter," said Orion.

"Alright, so you told me your name and gave me a face to go with, so what is your purpose here? Why is Wotan here?"

Orion looks around Naruto's apartment before turning back to face him. "Have you ever heard of the Crystal of Power?"

* * *

A village ruin by war. Dead bodies littered the ground. Buildings destroyed by explosions. Sounds of screams and clash of metal are heard throughout the village. The Village Hidden in the Sand found itself in the middle of this conflict. Suna has suffered the effects of war. What remains in the village are the sand shinobi, the Zetsu army, and the Shadow Monsters. The villagers who escaped to the bunkers were being evacuated from Suna completely and their destination is Konoha. In the middle of Suna a fierce battle raged on as three sand shinobi battles a powerful individual.

A gust of powerful wind rages through the deserted streets of Suna. Temari swings her fan once more forcing her enemy Wotan to backtrack.

"Indeed, three versus one is quite fun," laughed Wotan as he dodged Temari's attack. Suddenly a wave of sand surrounded Wotan. Wotan disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara trying to stab him in the back. But before he got a chance, a puppet nearly hit Wotan who manages to dodge the puppets.

"Get back here!" yelled Kankuro as his puppet misses.

"Sand Shuriken," said Gaara as sand forms into shuriken and is launched towards Wotan. Wotan begins to block each shuriken with his katana. Gaara launches another wave of Sand Shuriken, then again and again.

Wotan continues to block each shuriken, but eventually begins to miss a few. _'Impressive, he's sending so many that even I'm having trouble blocking them all, heh, no matter I simply have to go faster,' _thought Wotan as his speed began to increase. Wotan began to slowly move forward until he heard a voice.

"Secret Black Move: Salamander!" shouted Kankuro as a huge puppet appeared underneath Wotan completely swallowing him. "Ha got him!"

Kankuro's victory didn't last long as his puppet began to crack slowly and exploded.

"Sand Coffin," said Gaara as he successfully surrounds Wotan in sand.

"Gaara finish him!" shouted Temari, but Gaara didn't make a move. "What's wrong?" questioned Temari.

Gaara continues to look at the sand covered Wotan and states, "I didn't capture him."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Kankuro. "You caught him, we all saw that."

"Did you really?" a voice said. "I am having fun watching you pathetic siblings argue with each other. However, I think it's time for me to kill the three of you. I've noticed that you're forces are becoming smaller and not by death either. You're retreating and I highly doubt you'll do that if you have villagers to protect. Thus, you must have evacuated those villagers, but I don't know where to. Not that it matters. I'll hunt down every single person."

"You're a monster," shouted Temari. "How can you treat people like this, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun and I'm bored," Wotan simply stated as he revealed himself to the sand siblings.

"You really are a monster!" exclaimed Kankuro as he prepared his puppet.

"We'll end you here and now!" shouted Temari.

Gaara simply stared at Wotan while raising his hands causing the sand around him to move. The sand siblings all launch an attack against Wotan.

* * *

"The Crystal of Power?" asked a wondering Naruto.

"Yes, this crystal is very unique and quite powerful. In matter of fact it's something that can give a person true power," stated Orion.

"True power? What do you mean by that?" inquired Naruto. Naruto didn't like where this conversation is heading. The last thing he needed to worry about is some sort of object that could possibly give someone a boost in power.

"Yes, true power. The Crystal of Power can give increase someone's natural born abilities and give them additional powers."

"As in?"

Orion sighed, "By natural born abilities I mean physical strength, stamina, speed, endurance, even chakra. By additional powers I mean that the person could gain powers they would never have been able to beforehand."

'_Oh great,'_ thought Naruto sarcastically.

"But, the most important aspect of the crystal is its ability to give the person immortality or new life."

Naruto's eyes widened with statement. "Immortality or new life? Are you sure?"

"Yes, and it is very important that Wotan does not get his hands on the crystal; otherwise he could pretty much be invincible."

Naruto thought for a moment as he processed the information that Orion is giving him. At the same time he is unsure whether to trust Orion. With Madara, Kabuto, and Wotan on the enemy side, Naruto knew the situation isn't good for the Shinobi Alliance. Naruto asked the question on his mind.

"What if he does gain this so-call immortality is there any way to stop him?" questioned Naruto. "Come on, everyone has a weakness, right?"

"You're smarter than you look," stated Orion. This caused Naruto's eyebrow to twitch, but he chose to ignore the insult, for now.

"Yes, there still is a chance," Orion paused, "the Crystal of Power can give power, but can also take it away."

"But, why are you telling me this, what is your reason in fighting Wotan?" asked Naruto.

"That is a long story, but a story that I rather not tell, but I know I must gain your trust," answered Orion as he gathered his thoughts on how to further respond to Naruto's question.

* * *

"Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden!"

"Sand Coffin."

"Sandstorm Jutsu!"

"Burning Volley!"

The center of the Village of Suna is nearly unrecognizable. The buildings have been destroyed. Sand litters any nearby buildings that remain intact. A high velocity of winds continues to go through Suna as spots of poison could be seen. Various buildings can be seen on fire as the sand turns into glass. Yelling can be heard as four people continue their battle. The sand siblings Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro continue their hard battle against the mysterious opponent Wotan.

Almost an hour and a half has passed since the attack on the Sand Village began. Since then Suna forces have managed to keep the Akatsuki forces at bay until the arrival of the Shadow Monsters. Afterwards, Gaara had been force to issue a retreat. First the citizens of Suna who were located in the Suna bunker were completely evacuated and were lead to Konoha as a messenger was sent ahead. The evacuation process continues with only a few citizens remaining. The Sand Shinobi has slowly been retreating so that when their Kazekage orders their forces to fully retreat they can exit the village with little effort. Until then the sand siblings continue their battle with Wotan who was slowly gaining the upper hand.

"Damn, fighting Sasori and now this guy is very tiring," said Kankuro trying to catch his breath.

"We have to keep going," stated Gaara as his sand continues to pursue Wotan through the battlefield.

"One Sword Style: Tiger's Claw!" shouted Wotan as he swings his sword causing massive damage to anything below. "Impressive, your sand is quite strong, but I highly doubt it can take another attack.

Gaara managed to create a Sand Shield covering himself and his siblings. The sand is shown to be crumbling after blocking Wotan's attack. Gaara immediately realizes that his control over the sand around him is slowing down. Gaara wonders what type of attack Wotan used that caused his sand to act like this, but he didn't get a chance wonder anymore as Wotan charges toward Gaara. With his sand slower than usual Gaara is forced to dodge the attack. Unfortunately for Gaara, Wotan travels at lightning speed and manages to slash Gaara across his chest. Wotan then grabs Gaara head with his left hand as he prepares to drive his katana into Gaara. However, before Wotan has a chance to give the killing blow, he is forced to block an attack from Kankuro's puppet with his katana. Unable to stab Gaara, Wotan decides to hit Gaara's abdomen with his knee causing Gaara to cough up blood. Kankuro continues to attempt aiding Gaara, but is unable to get a hit on Wotan. Temari continues to watch the battle unable to attack without the risk of hitting Gaara. Wotan then head butts Gaara causing Gaara to reel backwards.

"Fire Breath!" yelled Wotan as flames are produced from his mouth and successfully hit Gaara's upper body. Gaara falls on the ground screaming in pain as the flames continue to burn his skin. Temari immediately tries to aid her brother, but she is stopped by Wotan's next attack.

Wotan aims his hand toward Temari and yells, "Energy Blaster!" A wave of pure energy is shot at Temari who dodges. However, due to the speed of the attack Temari is grazed by it on her right leg. Temari screams in pain as she bleeds from her wound.

Kankuro summons another puppet. With one puppet still trying to get past Wotan's katana, Kankuro launches his newly summon puppet above Wotan with a poison katana drawn. Wotan sees the attack and jumps backwards successfully avoiding the attack. Almost instantly Kankuro launches both puppets to attack Wotan. Meanwhile Temari realizes that Gaara's sand return to normal speed and covered Gaara causing the flames to extinguish as Gaara moves around a bit indicating he is still alive. With Gaara no longer on fire and still with life, Temari turns her attention back to Wotan who continues to battle Kankuro's puppets.

"Damn it, at this rate we won't last much longer," said Temari to herself. "This Wotan guy has to have some sort of weakness." Temari continues to watch Wotan closely. Wotan battles Kankuro's puppets while laughing and swinging his sword and dodging around.

"Damn you!" yelled Kankuro. "Stop running away you coward, stay still and fight."

Temari watches and immediately notices a reaction from Wotan after Kankuro's insult. She notices Wotan beginning to push back. But, she also notices the annoyed reaction he had as well as how his fighting style weaken a bit before he regain his composure. Temari smirk at her discovery.

'_He has a big ego. Of course, with all the power he has who wouldn't have a big ego,'_ thought Temari. _'And just like anyone who is insulted. He reacts angrily. Though his power increases, his fighting style becomes sloppy, though only for a few seconds, but it is an opening since he leaves himself opening during that time.'_

Temari gets back to her feet ignoring the pain from her right leg as she begins to run toward Kankuro.

* * *

Naruto patiently waited for Orion's answer. A few minutes passed as Naruto started to lose his patience. But before that could happen, Orion finally spoke up.

"Well, like I said just now, I don't have time to tell you the whole story between Wotan and I, but I can tell you a summarize version of it."

"Alright, out with it," said Naruto.

"Calm down," replied Orion. "I should start with the relationship between Wotan and me. Wotan is one of my students many years ago."

Naruto knew this feeling. This also reminded him of Nagato and Jiraiya. Naruto sighs as he continues to listen to Orion.

"We had a good relationship," Orion continues, "everything seemed to be going well until," he pauses, "one day he finds a document regarding Crystal of Power. I always realized that Wotan enjoyed becoming stronger and challenging anyone who came across him. But I also noticed his massive ego and his desires for more power. But I was a fool; I chose to ignore these signs because I thought he would use his power for the protection of the world. Instead, he began to use his powers for far darker reasons. His desire for power is great, but he also noticed that one day he will eventually die. Thus, in an attempt to preserve himself, he wants the Crystal of Power to gain immortality."

"Alright, but why participate in this war? What purpose will this war serve to him?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sure he has a few reasons for that," answered Orion. "His blood lust definitely plays a role as well as his desire to fight and to become stronger after each fight. However, there is a much bigger reason behind his actions."

"What is his reason?" asked Naruto.

"Souls," Orion stated. "The Crystal of Power requires souls to be used."

"It uses souls? Why is it souls?" questioned Naruto.

"There are many views on souls, but from where I come from a soul is nothing but pure energy. In other words, the Crystal of Power requires energy to be activated. This can be done two ways. The first is the person willingly giving the crystal power, which could weaken the person or kill them if they give too much. The second is the crystal absorbing a person's entire soul by force, which definitely kills that person. Of course, the crystal requires many souls."

"How many souls does the crystal need?" asked Naruto.

"It's more of quality than quantity. You see not all souls produce the same amount of energy. Some are stronger than others," responded Orion. "I sense a very powerful soul inside of you."

"Yeah, the Kyuubi," sighed Naruto. "No wonder he took an interest in me."

"Yes, you also seem to have powerful soul with or without the Kyuubi. So, both of you are quite valuable. I'm sure the Kyuubi's soul is worth at least 1000 weaker souls. Yours might be a quarter of that."

"What a minute, if Wotan wants the Kyuubi's soul what would that do to Madara's plan," inquired Naruto.

"Good question. I'm sure that their plans conflict with each other. If Wotan uses the Kyuubi's soul then Madara wouldn't be able to use the fox. If Madara uses the Kyuubi, then it will be useless to Wotan. I suspect that Wotan hasn't told Madara the whole truth."

"Wait, how do you know of Madara's plan?" asked Naruto.

"Simple I've been keeping track of the events before this war began," answered Orion.

"This is a lot to take in, but you what is your purpose? And you mention yourself as if you are a Daimyo. Are you one?" asked Naruto. Naruto wasn't sure to trust Orion, but he had a feeling he should try.

Orion turns toward Naruto's window and looks at the moon. He returns his gaze back to Naruto as he spoke.

"Yes, you can say that I'm a former Daimyo. But I have to undo the wrongs I did," said Orion in a sad tone. "I've done so much in my past, so many mistakes. Wotan is one of those mistakes. Like I told you before, he was my apprentice. I told him to enjoy power. I told him to use his powers for absolute justice. But his sense of justice is incorrect. Actually, my sense of justice was wrong as well at that time. I ruled with an iron fist. I thought justice was complete control of the population where the law is to be followed to every word. I used to think that fate drove us and must be followed and that those with power should have complete control over the weak. It wasn't until a certain event in my life and Wotan's betrayal that I realized my view of justice was wrong. I am such a fool to believe people could be controlled with power and stature." Orion expression shows a mixture of sadness and regret as he recalls his last meeting with Wotan.

Flashback

"Is there something you need Wotan?" asked a younger Orion as he watches the sunset.

"My lord why are you acting like this?" asked Wotan. "Ever since that day, you've changed for the worse."

"Wotan, yes I have changed, but I do not believe I changed for the worse," responded Orion.

"W-What! How can you say that? For years you've taught me and the others to follow absolute justice. How can you change your mind all of a sudden! After all these years, why change!" Wotan waited for an answer, but Orion simply stood there without a word. "Damn it Orion! ANSWER ME!"

"You forget your place Wotan, I am still your king, your lord, speak to me with respect," responded Orion in a surprisingly calm tone. "They didn't have to die."

"Is this about your family?" asked Wotan.

"Yes it is," answered Orion.

"I knew this was going to backfire," said Wotan. "You told us years ago to never have a family because it could make our jobs harder. Then you met that woman and have three children."

"Sometimes destiny wants to show you a new way of life. I'm glad it did because now I understand what it truly means to be loved. I never had parents. I was an orphan. But Selene changed my life. She showed me the true path of justice. I now realize my original view is incorrect and I must fix the damage I've done."

"You must be joking," said Wotan in a frustrated tone. "You let one woman change your views, how could you? Has my entire life been a lie? You've raised me since I was a child and you've taught me to uphold the law without emotion. Yet here you are letting your emotions get the better of you."

"Wotan," replied Orion, "you just don't understand that sometimes there is more than just the law. What I taught you hasn't been completely true. I realize that now. Upholding the law is needed, but to truly protect the people of this land it requires more than a rule of an iron fist, but to rule with compassion and love. I always knew that should have been the method to rule, but I was afraid. I was afraid to give my love to the people only for it to be crushed by betrayal."

Wotan continues to look at Orion in disgust. He couldn't believe that his master who believed in power and fame could become someone as weak as he is.

"You've become weak Orion," said Wotan. "Ever since that man killed your wife, son, and daughter you've been in this damn mood and you having done shit since then."

Orion sighs as he gathers his thoughts. "I've simply been thinking about the recent events."

"That's it. You simply thought. What about revenge against the man who killed your family? Are you going to let him go like nothing?" At this point Wotan is fuming. Not only did Orion change, but he wouldn't take any action against his family murder. Orion would have done something before, but now it seemed so different.

"It's my fault," replied Orion. "If I had realized my ways were incorrect sooner, then my family would have never been killed. This rebellion started because of my mistakes. I've paid the price, but I still have one daughter left. I'll make sure to protect her at all cost."

"What? What about your rule? Are you going to abandon everything just for a single useless child?"

Orion could no longer take Wotan's criticizing of his family. He immediately grabs Wotan by his shirt and pushes him to a nearby wall. "You need to open your eyes Wotan as do the rest of my apprentices! It took me the loss of my family just to realize the path I choose has been wrong! I'm trying to save you now," said Orion as he calms down. "You need to understand that power isn't everything. It never has been and never will. That is what this rebellion has taught me. There is still time to fix this. My time as ruler has ended, but there are many others who can do a much better job than me. I'm asking you to come with me. To help me right the wrongs I did in my past." Orion let Wotan go as Wotan fell onto the ground. Orion extends his hand to Wotan offering a chance to go with him. "What do you say?"

Wotan looks at Orion then looks at his hand. Wotan slaps Orion's hand away. "You old fool!" shouted Orion. "You really have changed beyond the person you once were. Damn old timer. I refuse to follow someone as weak as you. I will become stronger and show you true power. And I will use this power to conquer all."

Orion gazes at Wotan and understands that Wotan is beyond help and has too deep in darkness to pull out. "I feel sorry for you Wotan. You will live a lonely life. But mark my words if you continue this path you will die one day. Death will claim you whether it is by hands or someone else's."

Wotan becomes quite upset with Orion's speech. "Old timer, do you think I will die that easily. I will defy death. I will achieve immortality by the Crystal of Power!"

Orion's eyes widen as Wotan begins to slowly fall back. "H-How do you know about the crystal?"

"Did you think I wasn't watching you closely? I knew of your research and I know what the crystal can do. Thanks to you, I've found a way to rule for all eternity."

Realizing the dangers Wotan can do, Orion begins to summon his seals and prepares for battle. "I have no choice now," Orion paused, "You've become too dangers and out of control. I must kill you. Your death will secure the safety of the land. I'm sorry it came to this." A tear runs down Orion's cheek. "I will always love you like a son."

Orion strikes at Wotan who dodges the attack. Wotan immediately begins to run away. Orion chases after him.

"Sorry old timer, but I can't afford to die here. I know I'm not strong enough to kill you yet." Wotan begins to summon fire in his hand. "One day I will achieve true power. Now I will show you the weakness of love. Fire Shot!" Wotan shots a ball of flame to a nearby room. "Now what would you choose? Will you chase me or save your last child? Hahahahaha."

Wotan breaks through a nearby windows and runs away. Orion ignores him and runs straight to the ablaze room. He breaks in as the fire spreads quickly. Orion runs to a nearby crib. He picks up a small baby girl and runs out a nearby window. He checks to see if the child had been harmed in anyway and relief flows through him as he realizes the child is unharmed.

"Thalia, my little girl, don't cry," said Orion as he rubs the crying Thalia's cheek. "I'll make sure no harm comes to you. I will find a way to fix my mistakes, I promise you." Orion turns and looks at the burning building. "Wotan, what have I done to you? What have I made you into?"

Flashback Ends

"Um, hello, are you still in there?" asked Naruto trying to gain Orion's attention.

"Huh, oh, sorry about that, just a memory about my past," replied Orion.

Naruto could easily see the sadness in Orion's eyes as well as regret. It is at this moment that Naruto knew he could trust Orion. He knew Orion is telling him the truth.

"Alright, I trust you," said Naruto. "What do you plan to do about Wotan?"

"Wotan has become much stronger. I might not be able to defeat him alone anymore. I'll need your help." Orion looks at Naruto and sees a small amount of fear. "Your last encounter with Wotan seems to have left a scar in her heart. You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

Naruto's expression change into one of fear, but it disappears just as fast as it came. "What are you talking about?"

"It's alright Naruto. Many fear Wotan, especially with the army he has gained."

"By the way, what the hell are those monsters?"

Orion sighs, "Those are the Shadow Monsters. They are a race of powerful creatures born in complete darkness. Only people whose hearts are corrupted can control these monsters. They feed on the negative emotions and fear of people. The Shadow Monsters that you've seen in that cave are only a few of the many types. This is an army not be taken lightly. Nonetheless, I want to talk to about something Naruto."

"What will that be?" inquired Naruto.

* * *

'Do you understand?" Temari asks Kankuro. Temari told Kankuro about Wotan's ego.

"Yeah, use his ego against him," replied Kankuro.

"What the hell you are two whispering about?" asked Wotan as he stood across the two sand siblings impatiently waiting for them to make a move. "Come on, ever since I took the Kazekage down, all you two have been doing is dodging my attacks. This is getting boring."

Kankuro smirks, "What's wrong? Are you in a rush to lose? Someone like you will never achieve anything."

Wotan simply looks at Kankuro before he spoke. "You fuck. 'I will never achiever anything' how dare you, say such as thing. I will not be degraded by inferior beings such as you. I am invincible and you all will become my slaves. I have true power and all shall bow before me!"

Wotan unleashes a massive amount of flames around and launches toward Temari and Kankuro. The sand siblings prepare themselves for another round of fighting.

* * *

**A/N: Well Chapter 11 is done. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Emergency Rush

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 12. I want to thank everyone who has either viewed or reviewed my story since the first chapter. I've enjoyed writing these stories. There are many chapters to come. This story is long from over. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demon'**_

Chapter 12: Emergency Rush

"I have one more question to ask you," said Naruto as he continues his conversation with Orion.

"Very well, what is it?" asked Orion.

"You said Wotan requires souls to use the Crystal of Power. How does he get the souls to the crystal if he doesn't have it yet?"

"That's a good question, Naruto. Did you think his katana is just for show? Well, katana is made from a special metal that is capable of absorbing energy and that includes natural energy and energy from souls. Of course, this is only temporary since that energy needs to be released. Wotan carries an object around with him that has the ability to store this energy. I don't know what the object looks like because it could be anything. In the end, it's just an object with a seal. It is the seal that allows storage and the object that is used for storage. The size of the object and the strength of the seal determine the capacity. I'm sure Wotan is using a small object and a powerful seal."

"Alright, I understand," said Naruto. "Now you said you wanted to tell me something."

"Ah, yes, well since I've told you about myself and you are willing to trust me. I want to make an offer to you," replied Orion.

* * *

Tsunade walks into a room as she looks around to see the village council waiting for her. Tsunade sighs as she knows this is going to be a stressful meeting since the elders called her in at such an important time.

"I rather get this meeting done as soon as possible because I have an army to prepare," said Tsunade in an annoyed tone. "Homura and Koharu I'm currently busy with preparing our forces to aid Suna, what is the purpose you brought me here for?"

"Don't worry Tsunade, we'll make this quick. We want to know if you plan to send the jinchuriki into battle," said Homura.

"You know that the Kages agreed to hide the jinchuriki during war. We know you allowed the jinchuriki to participate in the previous battle, which he came back severely injured," added Koharu.

Tsunade sighed. She had a feeling this would have been about Naruto.

"Listen here, Naruto is one of our strongest shinobi if not the strongest by now. He's mastered Sage Mode and his gained control of the Kyuubi's chakra. He will be helpful in the next battle. He came back injured because he was unprepared to fight a powerful opponent and was cut off from his allies. This time he will fight in the open, so he won't be cut off. Plus, he'll be surrounded by far more allies. By the way, his name is Naruto not jinchuriki."

"Sorry, it's a habit to call him that, since we did that for many years," replied Homura. "But on the subject at hand. It seems like you are going to send Naruto into battle. Have you forgotten that the Kages agreed to hide him? I understand he is strong, but we can't send him. We must keep our promises to our allies. If you send him you will jeopardize the agreement between the five shinobi allies, which could hurt our relationships with them.

"We can't afford to upset our allies, especially during a time such as this," added Koharu. "We recommend not sending Naruto into battle to ensure the protection of Konoha."

Tsunade sighs. She couldn't believe that the elder thought that by not sending Naruto they will be protecting Konoha. What happens if Naruto is not on the battlefield and the enemy overruns the Shinobi Alliance? Sure, an ordinary person usually never makes a difference in a battle. But, Naruto isn't an ordinary person. He has a special gift to rally and make friends with those around him. This is a rare gift. It's a gift that could determine the outcome of a battle. Naruto is like a beacon of light that people flock to. Tsunade is sure sending Naruto would definitely improve the morale of the Alliance, especially since they are facing very powerful opponents.

"What makes you think keeping Naruto locked up is going to do any good?" asked Tsunade. "If we tell him no, he will follow the army anyway. And I highly doubt you'll make him a missin-nin due to how important he is to the village. Naruto could help turn the battle into our favor."

"We understand your point," stated Koharu. "But we can't anger our allies or let him be captured by the enemy."

"You don't understand. Hiding Naruto will be no different than sending into battle. The enemy can still attack us here and take him. So, it doesn't matter. We might as well allow Naruto to fight to ensure that our world survives this war," stated Tsunade.

Homura and Koharu turn towards each other and return their gaze to Tsunade. They both sigh.

"The Shinobi Alliance will not like this," said Homura in a defeated tone. "Fine, do what you must."

"We won't stand in your way, but we will not be responsible for any actions the other Kages do," added Koharu.

Tsunade smirk, "Alright, if you don't mind I need to check if the army is prepared to march."

* * *

Tsunade left the Hokage Office and return to the top of the tower to watch over the actions of the Leaf Shinobi. Just as she steps on top of the tower an ANBU member appeared before her.

"Hokage-sama, our forces are nearly ready. Your advisors have already chosen the shinobi to be sent as reinforcements," said the ANBU.

"Good," replied Tsunade. "There are a few things I need you to do. First take this to the Konoha Aviary and send word out to our allies. Second, I need you to check if Uzumaki Naruto is to be sent to battle. If not, tell my advisors to have Naruto join the reinforcements."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," responded the ANBU. Then he spoke up once more. "Hokage-sama, we just receive news from our Konoha Aviary that Suna is near defeat. They've already sent their civilians to Konoha as their forces make a slow retreat."

"What!" said Tsunade. _'Damn things are worse than I thought,'_ thought Tsunade as she wonders how Suna could have been overrun. "Alright, thanks for delivering the message. Now complete the mission I gave you. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" replied the ANBU before leaving.

"Gaara, hold on, we're on our way," said Tsunade to herself as she frowns.

* * *

"Watch out Temari!" yelled Kankuro.

Temari turns around just in time to see Wotan charging at her with his katana ready to strike. Due to Kankuro's warning Temari has a chance to dodge the attack. However, Wotan's katana still grazes her left arm cutting her deeply.

"Fuck!" shouted Temari as blood begins to drip from her left arm. Temari swings her fan causing high winds to slash at Wotan. As Wotan falls back Temari took this chance to retreat and regain her composure.

"Here I come," shouted Kankuro launching two puppets towards the distracted Wotan. _'I got him,'_ thought Kankuro as his puppets approach Wotan.

Suddenly Wotan yells, "Upward Burst!" as a burst of fire comes from the ground hitting the puppets. The puppets begin to burn and due to the impact of the flames they are pushed upward completely missing Wotan.

"Come on you red headed bastard. Come here so I can smash your pathetic tomato head!" yelled Kankuro. His insult successfully gains Wotan's attention who attempts to charge at Kankuro, but his distraction gives Temari an opening.

"Wind Style: Cast Net!" shouted Temari as a large amount of wind is created in a wind like net form hitting Wotan directly. "Yeah, a direct hit!"

Wotan is continuously pushed backward as the wind slashes at his armor. _'Not bad her jutsu is so strong that even my armor is having a difficult time defending against it. I have to move out of the way,'_ thought Wotan as he tries to regain balance.

"Good hit Temari," said Kankuro as he lands next to Temari.

"Thanks, how many puppets do you have left?" asked Temari.

"Ugh, I only have one left, I've used so many of them," replied Kankuro.

"Alright, use it carefully," said Temari as returns her gaze to Wotan who is still getting slashed. "I can't believe it, that attack should have sliced through the toughest metal, yet it's barely damaging him."

Wotan continues to be pushed back as the wind slashes and pushes him backward. Suddenly Wotan regains balance puts his katana between the wind jutsu and himself. This gave him the opportunity needed to dodge the attack.

"Damn, any longer and my armor would have failed," Wotan whispered to himself. Wotan stares at Temari and Kankuro. He comprehends that the two work really well as a team, but also realizes the longer the battle gets the more they figure out how to fight him. He can't allow that to happen. "Hmph, I guess I have to end this soon, the last thing I need is for them to figure out a way to fight me, oh well, it was fun when it lasted." Wotan points his katana at the sand siblings and yells at them. "Alright, I'm getting tired of this. Who wants to die first?"

Wotan begins to release tremendous power causing the sand siblings to stare at Wotan with widened eyes.

"What the hell is this power?" asked a shock Kankuro who quickly summons his last puppet.

"I don't know, but it feels demonic, I've never felt such power before," replied Temari.

At this moment the two sand siblings realize they are completely outmatched.

"Let's see you take this you lowlifes, One Sword Style: Vertical Buster!" Wotan swings his sword in a vertical manner unleashing a powerful wave of energy. Temari and Kankuro immediately dodge the attack, but they are still stunned by the aftershock of the attack.

"Damn it, my wrist is broken," said Temari as she tries to get back up.

"My, my, you look like crap little girl," said Wotan as he appears near Temari.

Temari swiftly turns to Wotan. Breathing heavily Temari manages to stand on her two feet staring at Wotan. Wotan is impressed that despite the power he has shown that the woman before him still has the will to face him. Wotan smirks at Temari and raises his katana. He decides to give the killing blow seeing as the woman before him is unable to fight anymore and is no longer a challenge to him. Kankuro launches his puppet in an attempt to help Temari, but Wotan raises his hand towards Kankuro instead of the puppet.

"Time to take out the trash, Energy Blaster!" said Wotan as the energy attack is shot towards Kankuro. Kankuro is forced to stop his puppet's attack and attempts to dodge the attack. The attack explodes near Kankuro forcing him to smash into the rubble of a nearby building.

Wotan smirks as another sand sibling falls. He returns his attention to Temari who has been unable to move. Wotan moves his arm into attacking position.

'_Damn it, not only does my wrist feels broken, but I can't move my body. Is this how my life ends? Damn it, damn it, damn it all! Sorry Shika, it seems like I won't be seeing you again after all.'_ Temari's thoughts cease as she closes her eyes waiting the final blow. A single tear runs down her cheek as she hears Wotan begin to laugh.

"Say good-bye!" laughed Wotan as he swings his sword at Temari.

Temari waits for the attack, but it never came. She feels something drip on her face and decides to open her eyes. When she does, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"K-Kankuro!" yelled Temari as her brother takes the blow of the katana through his chest. Kankuro's legs begin to shake uncontrollably. A few seconds later he begins to fall backwards landing next to Temari. "Kankuro, you baka. Why did you do that!"

Kankuro turned his attention to Temari, his eyes barely open. He gave her a small smile coughing out blood from his mouth. "Because, you're my sister, my family, I'll protect my family to the very end."

Tears begin to run down Temari's cheeks. "You fool, don't die on me Kankuro," said Temari as she tries to get up. She regains some use of her body, but only enough to closer to Kankuro. "Damn it Kankuro don't close your eyes!"

Kankuro's eyes begin to slowly close as he looks at Temari. A smile is still on his face. "I-I w-wish I could have b-been there when S-Shikamaru asks you to m-marry him. Temari, p-please take c-care of G-Gaara f-for m-me." Kankuro's eyes finally close causing Temari to scream his name over and over again.

"Kankuro! Kankuro! Open your eyes!" screamed Temari.

"How touchy, but I really don't care," said an annoyed Wotan as he approaches the two sand siblings.

Suddenly sand begins to surround him surprising Wotan. The sand swings around and hits Wotan directly in the face with tremendous force sending him flying across the village.

"Gaara!" shouted Temari.

"Forgive me," said Gaara as he approaches his siblings. "I just woke up."

Temari got a good look at Gaara and noticed all the burn marks on his upper body.

"G-Gaara, your body!" exclaimed Temari.

"Don't worry, I can still fight," replied Gaara.

Gaara knew his sand could only keep Wotan down for a little bit. Gaara's chakra is far too low to continue this battle. He approaches Kankuro with widened eyes. He should've been there to protect his brother and sister. Gaara's hands form into a fist. Shortly after, a huge explosion is heard from Wotan's direction.

"Damn sand brat!" yelled Wotan. "You dare to hit me!"

Wotan appears in front of Gaara. Blood runs down the left side of Wotan's head. Wotan's red eyes begin to glow a bright red.

"You actually damaged me! You'll regret this sand brat!" shouted Wotan. "No one dares hit me and lives to tell the tale!"

Wotan charges at Gaara with his katana drawn.

"Sand Shield!" said Gaara calling his sand to defend sooner than usual.

Wotan disappears and reappears at Gaara's left side. Wotan swings his sword and successfully cuts Gaara in half.

"Gaara!" shouted Temari as she witnesses her brother's demise.

"Hahaha, all he got was a lucky shot, nothing more," laughed Wotan as he landed on the ground. However, his eyes grow wide as Gaara's body turns to sand.

'_A sand clone,'_ thought Temari.

"What!" exclaimed Wotan. He didn't expect Gaara to create a sand clone in such a short amount of time, it is impossible for only a few seconds unless. "Damn it, this has been a sand clone the entire time!"

"You're right, you've let your anger cloud your judgment. You're weak minded," stated Gaara as he makes his appearance near some rubble from a nearby former building. "Sand Coffin!"

Wotan is surrounded by sand. Wotan would have been able to dodge, but he was distracted by Gaara's insult.

"Sand Burial!" said Gaara as the sand surrounds Wotan and completely encloses around him.

At this moment a few sand shinobi appears before Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, our forces are ready to make a full retreat. We simply await your orders."

The ground begins to shake indicating that Wotan will return soon.

"Very well. I need someone to take Temari and Kankuro's body," said Gaara. Gaara prepares another wave of sand hoping to slow Wotan down. "Giant Sand Burial!" Gaara covers Wotan with another layer of sand as he retreats.

The Sand forces make a full retreat shortly after. As Gaara leaves Suna he turns back one last time. He regrets unable to keep the enemies from taking the village, but as long as the people of his village are safe that is all that matters to him and he'll find a new home for his people.

* * *

"An offer?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes an offer, Naruto. This is something I highly doubt you'll pass up," said Orion.

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto who is becoming impatient with Orion.

"A very promising offer," said Orion.

"Alright, spill it out!" shouted Naruto as he finally snaps.

"Temper, temper. I offer to train you," said Orion as he awaits Naruto's answer.

Naruto is stunned that the man before him just offered to train him. But what type of training is he offering? Naruto doesn't know what else he can learn with so little time to prepare for it especially since the enemy is already attacking. Even though Naruto decided to trust Orion, he wasn't sure if he should actually train with him. But Orion seems to already know what's going through Naruto's mind.

"Trust me, this training will benefit you. You already fought Wotan and were defeated quite easily. This training will give your chakra a huge boost and will allow you to fight on even terms with Wotan. Well, almost on even terms. You still might need my help." Orion knows that Naruto will take up his offer knowing that Naruto wants to become stronger to protect those he cherishes.

Naruto gave Orion's offer a thought as he remembers his fight with Wotan almost a week ago. He knows he is no match for Wotan in his current state. Naruto knows he needs to become stronger, but how can he strong enough with so little time?

"How long will it take?" asked Naruto.

Orion smirk, "Well, it depends on the person. There are a few stages for my training. Some people take a few weeks. Others have taken a few years. I'm sure you can do it in a few weeks. Once you complete my training the rest is up to you on how much stronger you get."

Naruto sighs, he doesn't want the training to last for years because the enemies are on Konoha's doorstep, but Orion said it depends on the person. Naruto knows he is a fast learner based on his previous trainings, so this shouldn't be any different. Well as least he hopes so.

* * *

'_**Can you really trust him?'**_ asked the Kyuubi all of a sudden as Naruto appears inside his mind in the familiar cage setting.

'_Oh I was wondering where you've been. I haven't heard from you since my battle with Wotan, not that it matters. Listen I don't have time to deal with you,'_ responded Naruto.

'_**Listen here kit, I am the Kyuubi you will listen to me!'**_ exclaimed Kyuubi.

'_That attitude of yours won't help you. What happen for you to be like this?'_ asked Naruto.

'_**That is none of your business!'**_ retorted Kyuubi.

Naruto sighs mentally. He is hoping that one day the fox will tell him something. Naruto made a promise to himself and to his sensei Jiraiya that he will one day cleanse the world of hatred. Naruto decided to include the Kyuubi in that plan even though he knows that it will be very difficult to do so. But he is determined to heal any damage Kyuubi suffered in his past.

'_Are you two done arguing,'_ said a voice in the same room. Both Naruto and Kyuubi turn their attention to the source of the voice.

'_**You! What are you doing here! This is my domain!'**_ yelled Kyuubi as the figure reveals himself to be Orion.

'_Hey first off, this is my mind, so it's my domain not yours. Second, how are you in here Orion?'_ inquired Naruto as he turns his attention from Kyuubi to Orion.

'_What? Did you think the Uchiha's Sharingan and the Yamanaka clan are the only ones with the ability to enter someone's mind? Trust me I have my ways as well,'_ answered Orion.

'_**Out of here! Your stench is too much for this room!'**_ shouted Kyuubi as tries to force Orion out.

'_Sorry fluffy, but I need to make sure you understand that Naruto's training will require your chakra as well,'_ said Orion as he looks at the demon fox with no fear.

'_**What! How dare you use my chakra! I refuse!'**_ retorted Kyuubi. It was bad enough Naruto managed to take his chakra, but for Naruto to constantly abuse it was out of the question.

'_Hey, I won it fair and square. Look, if you would have simply agreed to share your chakra without any bad influence then I wouldn't have to take your chakra in the first place. You and I are stuck together, so we need to learn how to fight together,'_ stated Naruto as he looks into the eyes of Kyuubi.

'_**I would never fight together with you!'**_ snapped Kyuubi.

'_Yeah right, you've been more talkative with me as of late. It seems to me deep inside you want to help me,'_ said Naruto.

'_**Hahahaha, how can you even suggest that? I only talk to you because there is no one else to talk to expect for people who keep interfering,'**_ said Kyuubi as he glares at Orion, who has simply been watching Naruto and Kyuubi talk to each other.

'_Yeah right, keep telling yourself that,'_ responded Naruto.

'_**You will never convince me to help you, like you will never convince Sasuke to return to your damn village or stop the chain of hatred throughout the world. Just give up kit.'**_ Kyuubi looks into Naruto's eyes as if he was trying to win dominance over the young blonde. However, Naruto didn't budge or flinch at all under the gaze of the demon fox.

Naruto approaches the gates as Naruto summons a few Torii Seal and pins the Kyuubi down.

'_Listen here Kyuubi. I will find a way to Sasuke and I will find a way to make him see the wrongs he has done. Even if I must kill him I will save him from falling into darkness any further than he already is. I will stop this war. True there will be deaths. That's something I don't have control over, but I will make sure the amounts of deaths are limited. This war will end quickly. I will kill Madara and Kabuto. And I will bring Sasuke back home, dead or alive. You out of all living beings in this world should understand that I will not give up until I've accomplish my goals. I promised my sensei to find a way to end the chain of hatred. And I will find a way no matter what. Maybe one day I will do something about the hatred in your heart. When I tried to take your chakra I felt the hatred you possess. Even you don't deserve what happen to you. You've been hated and used by so many. But understand that not all humans are like this. You have to get your head out of your furry ass and open your eyes. Don't let your hatred cloud you.'_

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with widened eyes, he was speechless. Kyuubi didn't expect that type of response from Naruto. Not only that, but Naruto's voice had nothing but pure confidence. Not the slightest amount of fear or doubt. As much as Kyuubi didn't want to admit it, he is impressed by Naruto's response and for the first time Kyuubi felt a small amount of respect for Naruto.

Once Naruto was done speaking with Kyuubi he turned around and exited the cage. Kyuubi didn't say a single word to him. Naruto looked at Orion who has been smirking the entire time.

'_Should we return to the real world?'_ asked Orion.

'_Sure, why not?'_ responded Naruto

* * *

"Are you still alive?" questioned Madara as he approaches the rubble of a Suna building. Suddenly the rubble explodes revealing Wotan.

"Damn, I thought I killed the sand brat, but it seems to me that he's stronger than I thought. Oh well, it was a fun fight. So, what's the next move?" questioned Wotan as he sheaths his katana and begins to swing his arms around.

"We must eliminate the Sand forces. With the Sand forces gone, the Shinobi Alliance will weaken."

"I see, an extermination, huh," said Wotan with a smirk.

"Kabuto, who do you plan on sending to battle?" inquired Madara.

Kabuto reveals himself to the two villains and smirks, "I have three good souls to send into battle. Deidara, Zabuza, and Haku will be a good team to send along with the Zetsu army."

"Very well, I'll tell Sasuke to tag along," said Madara. "I assume by now the Leaf Village is on their way to aid Suna. I'm sure he wants to start his revenge on Konoha, he has been quite impatient as of late."

* * *

"Well, what is your answer? Will you train under me?" asked Orion.

"Fine, I accept your offer," responded Naruto as he extends his right hand. Orion also extends his right hand and the two shake.

"I also have one more offer," said Orion. "I will like to train a few others since this might give your side a better chance of victory. Maybe some of your friends would like to take that offer that way they can at least help in the battles against Wotan."

"No," replied Naruto. This caught Orion off guard.

"Excuse me?" questioned Orion. He wonders why Naruto will decline additional help. If the shinobi want a better chance of victory they need as much help as possible.

"I must do this alone. I can't risk my friend's lives by having them fight Wotan," stated Naruto.

"This is a war, their lives are already in danger, fighting Wotan doesn't change that fact," said Orion.

"At least they stand a better chance of survival if they fight the Akatsuki armies instead of Wotan," stated Naruto.

Orion couldn't argue with this point. The chances of surviving a fight with Wotan is far less than fighting another enemy. Wotan hasn't even begun to show his true powers. Anyone not prepared to fight him will surely be killed in a matter of seconds. But, Naruto couldn't possibly think he can fight Wotan by himself even with the training he just agreed to. But he had to get Naruto to understand that fighting this battle alone isn't the right path to take.

"I understand your point Naruto, but fighting Wotan alone will still be very difficult. Even with me helping you it will still be hard. The only reason why Wotan didn't attempt to fight me when I helped you during your fight in that cave is due to the injury you gave him plus the fact that he was weak at that moment."

"What do you mean?" inquired Naruto.

"The Shadow Monsters that attacked you had just been brought here from the realm of demons. But, in order for that to happen, Wotan had to open the gateway to that realm, which would have cut his power in half if not more. Wotan has already surpassed me in power. But he opened that gate weeks ago. I'm sure his powers will be fully restored in another week or so."

Naruto stared at Orion before questioning him. "Then why haven't you tried to kill him by now?"

"I would have if he didn't stop running away. Plus another reason I believe he made an alliance with Madara and Kabuto was to have additional protection in case I did attempt to attack him." Orion knew Wotan will find a way to keep him at bay, but Orion didn't have time to ponder on that. A knock is heard on Naruto's door forcing Orion to leave. He didn't want anyone to know of his existence unless he had no choice. "It seems to me that I must take leave. I'll start training you after you return from your mission. But I suggest you to reconsider your other decision. Trust me; it's best to have other allies who can help you in battle. Wotan is not an opponent to fight alone."

Naruto glared at Orion. Another knock is heard at the door as Naruto turns his attention to the door. Shortly after Naruto returns his gaze to Orion, but realizes is Orion gone.

'_He left,' _thought Naruto to himself. Another knock on Naruto's door came, but this time the knock was harder.

"I'm coming!" shouted Naruto as he heads towards the door. Naruto opens the door and is surprise to find his pink-hair teammate on the other side.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Hi Naruto, may I come come in?"

"Uh, sure," replied Naruto as he steps aside letting Sakura into his apartment.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"I have a message for you from Tsunade-shishou"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 is done. I spent the past few chapters developing the storyline. The next chapter shall do the same, but I'll be returning attention to the relationship between Naruto and Sakura as well. I hoped everyone enjoyed Chapter 12. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Guilt and Fear

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 13. This chapter contains a NaruXSaku moment. It's been a while since I've had the two in the same room. Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demon'**_

Chapter 13: Guilt and Fear

"You have a message from Baa-chan for me?" questioned Naruto as Sakura sits on his couch.

"Yeah I do. I was heading towards her office after I finished preparing myself for departure," replied Sakura as she got herself comfortable.

"Okay, but how do you know if you're actually going Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"You out of all people should know my medical skills will be needed during this battle. So, I highly expect to be sent into battle. Plus, I already got my notice that I'm heading into battle. Anyways we're getting off topic. Here is the message," said Sakura.

Sakura reached into her pouch, which contained some of her medical equipment and scrolls. After a few seconds of digging she took out an envelope that had Naruto's name on it.

Naruto grabs the envelope and opens it up. He takes out the letter and slowly reads the content and a small smile appears on his face.

"It looks like Baa-chan is sending me as well. Both of us will be going then," said Naruto after reading the letter.

Sakura smiles a bit, but it turns to a frown since both of them will be in battle. She then remembers what happened between her and Tsunade before she headed towards Naruto's apartment.

Flashback

After Sakura prepared herself for battle she decided to talk to Tsunade before being sent into battle. For the past week her heart has been confused. Every night she sleeps she will dream of Naruto. Every time she looks at Naruto her heart begins to race and her face begins to blush. Sakura has been trying her best to ignore these feelings. She has her mind set on Naruto being her best friend, nothing more. Yet, as each day passes it gets harder for her to maintain her composure around him. Her feelings only got stronger ever since her first date with Naruto just a couple hours ago. Sakura wanted to talk to her parents about these feelings, but she didn't want her father to do anything to Naruto. Instead she decided to ask Tsunade. Hopefully her sensei could give her an answer.

As Sakura approaches the door to the Hokage Office she knocks on the door. She waits for a response, but she never gets it. Sakura knocks again and still doesn't get an answer.

'_Maybe she's on the roof,'_ thought Sakura as she heads to the roof hoping to find her sensei there.

Sakura heads to the roof of the building. Just before she reaches the last few steps to the top of the building she over hears Tsunade and Shikaku talk with each other.

"Are you sure you want to send Naruto?" asked Shikaku. "I have nothing against your decision; I just want to make sure you are making the right one."

"I believe Naruto could help us in this battle," replied Tsunade.

"Well, we are supposed to protect and hide him. Sending him to battle could be serving Naruto to the Akatsuki on a silver platter. However, I understand your decision. Naruto has a special ability of rallying those around him. I'm sure he will be helpful, I just don't want the enemy capturing him."

Tsunade smiles knowing Shikaku only questioned her decision because he is worried about Naruto's well-being.

"Don't worry Shikaku. Naruto won't be captured. He will be with an entire army," said Tsunade.

Shikaku smirks, "Alright Hokage-sama. I wanted to make sure you made the right decision before I sent this letter to him." Shikaku holds an envelope in his hands.

Tsuande smiles in returns as she turns her attention to the stairs that lead to the top of the tower.

"Sakura, you can come out now," said Tsunade.

This caused Sakura to gasp, but she decided to reveal herself.

"Tsuande-shishou, sorry I didn't want to intrude," said Sakura as she bows before Tsuande.

Tsunade smiles before replying back, "Don't worry Sakura, why are you here, shouldn't you be preparing for battle?"

"I'm already prepared, I just wanted to ask you something before I left," responded Sakura as she approaches her sensei.

Shikaku begins to leave before he stops and turns to Sakura.

"By the way Sakura-san, this envelope is for you. I haven't finished sending all the envelopes to the participating shinobi." Shikaku hands Sakura her letter indicating she will be joining the battle.

"Before you go Shikaku," Tsuande paused, "Since you're busy with preparations, give Sakura Naruto's letter and I'll have her give it to him."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as the last thing she needed was to confront Naruto. "Um, Tsunade-shishou, I'm not sure that's a good idea right now."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sakura's response. "Shikaku hand me the envelope."

Shikaku nodded and handed Tsunade the envelope.

"Shikaku you're dismissed. Sakura come here," ordered Tsuande as Sakura approaches her sensei.

"I know you're busy Tsunade-shishou, but I need to ask you something before I leave," said Sakura. "Lately I've been feeling awkward around Naruto. This has been happening ever since his return from training."

Tsunade smiled a bit before it disappeared from her face. She had a feeling Sakura's heart is finally opening to Naruto, but it seems there is still something holding her back from fully opening. Since she still has a bit of time before the army leaves, Tsunade decides to give her student a small push in the right direction. Tsuande wants Sakura to have a happy life despite being a shinobi.

"Alright, spill it," said Tsuande with a dark glare.

Sakura begins to sweat bullets. _'Maybe Tsunade-shishou wasn't the best person to go to. Oh well, I'm already here, so I might as well get this over with.'_

"Well, like I said I've been feeling awkward when I'm around Naruto," said Sakura as she tries to stay as confident.

"Feeling awkward as in how?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, I think I, um, I…" Sakura tries to form words, but she is cut off by Tsunade.

"This isn't like you Sakura. Normally you're very confident and you say what you must. Let me guess, when you're around Naruto you feel butterflies in your stomach, you begin to blush during close moments with him, you start stuttering, your heart begins to beat faster, and your breath becomes heavy. Am I close?"

"H-How?" asked a surprised Sakura.

"Despite my looks, I am quite, even though I hate to admit it, old. But I've had these feelings before a long time ago," Tsunade paused for a moment as a frown took place on her face as she remembers Dan. As quickly as the frown formed it disappeared as she asks her apprentice the important question, "Do you love him?"

Sakura is caught off guard. But she should have expected such a question, yet she still felt unprepared for it. She makes her attempt to response, but has a hard time answering it.

"I, um, I d-d, I do-," Sakura pauses as she tries to finish her sentence, but her feelings begin to interfere. She wants to say no, but her heart stops her and she begins to have an internal battle.

"Well?" said Tsunade as she tries to get an answer from her pupil.

"I-I don't… love him, he's just a friend to me, nothing else," replied Sakura with a shaky voice.

Tsunade sighs, "You don't sound too sure. It seems to me that you do have some sort of feelings for him."

Sakura turns her head away from her sensei. "I can't love him."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What do you mean you can't? Why not?" asked a confused Hokage.

"I just can't love him, he's just a friend," said Sakura as her voice continues to be shaky.

At this point Tsunade begins to wonder why her student refuses to accept her feelings for Naruto. She is sure Naruto will return them since Tsunade is quite aware of Naruto's growing love for his pink hair teammate. She decides to get more information out of Sakura.

"Why are you struggling with this? Why come to me and not your parents?" asked Tsunade in a more concern tone.

"My father is being a bit rough when Naruto took me on a date. I thought you could help me," replied Sakura before a frown appeared on her face.

"Thank you for trusting me, but you haven't answered my question," said Tsunade as she slowly approaches Sakura. "Why are you having a hard time with accepting your feelings? I can easily tell that you're using that 'friend' word as an excuse. Since you came to me for help you need to tell me everything."

"I," Sakura paused for a moment before continuing her sentence, "don't deserve him. He's done so much for me, yet I haven't done anything for him. Yamato-taichou once told me 'It's not a problem of small or big, what's important is the strength of the feelings I have for Naruto.' But no matter what happens I can't feel but useless to him. I always end up the one being protected. I always have to rely on him. I can't be a burden to him. I can't hurt him!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow on Sakura's last sentence. It seems to Tsunade that there's more to this than Sakura is letting on.

"You can't hurt him?" questioned Tsunade.

Sakura's eyes widened with Tsunade's question. She immediately realized her slip. With tears running down her cheeks, Sakura bit her lips trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I-I already tried to use his emotions for me back in the Land of Iron. I didn't do it to hurt him, but to stop him from hurting himself with that stupid promise he made to me." At this point Sakura is shaking uncontrollably as she continues to keep her voice strong, but it is noticeable that she is failing.

"I know," stated Tsunade. Sakura looked at her sensei. "Kakashi told me about it after you guys returned to the village. You had good intentions, but took the wrong method. Listen Sakura; don't let your fears of what happened in the past ruin your chances of happiness in the future. Naruto still loves you. The events in the Land of Iron didn't shake his love for you. But I can tell there is something else bothering you. Isn't there?"

Sakura knew she is already too deep in this conversation to back out now. So, she decided to go all the way with her sensei. She hopes to be able to get some hint in helping her make a decision.

"I'm afraid," stated Sakura as she raises her head to face her sensei.

"Afraid? What are you afraid of Sakura?" inquired Tsunade.

"Of getting hurt," continued Sakura. "I've had my heart hurt many years ago. I can't risk it happening again."

"Sasuke," stated Tsunade.

Sakura slowly nodded her head up and down as a response to Tsunade.

"You out of all people should know that Naruto isn't that type of person. He will never leave your side. He will not do what Sasuke did to you."

"B-But, I hurt Naruto so many times in the past. I already hurt Naruto the way Sasuke hurt me. Sasuke ignored me as I ignored Naruto. I hurt Naruto in the Land of Iron and I'm afraid he will reject me."

Tsunade sighs, "Now you're repeating yourself over and over. So, you're afraid of getting hurt and you're afraid of hurting Naruto. But listen closely Sakura. That is what part of being in a relationship is. There are times when both people are happy and there is a time when both are hurting and sad. And because of you being afraid of hurting him based on what you did to him in the past, you feel like you don't deserve him. And because you feel like you don't deserve him, you're afraid of getting hurt and rejected. So this all leads to fear don't let fear stop you from being happy Sakura." Tsunade paused for a moment. "One thing for sure, Naruto doesn't feel like that. I've seen him look at you. I can tell that he's already accepted you for who you are. Otherwise, he would have stopped talking to you years ago. Yet, you've told me he took you on a date earlier today. That proves that his feelings haven't changed if not they've gotten stronger."

With tears running down her cheeks Sakura gathered enough strength to talk once more. "I don't know what to do. I've tried to talk to him, but every time I try I can't find the words."

"You're a strong and independent woman, Sakura. I've seen you go through so many hardships in your past to get here. You gathered enough courage to become my pupil so you can help Naruto in the future-" Tsuande is cut off by Sakura.

"My past is nothing compared to Naruto's past! I didn't suffered being alone for an entire childhood! I wasn't glared by people with hatred in their eyes! I wasn't beaten up every day or treated like dirt! I didn't lose my parents the day I was born! I've suffered nothing compared to Naruto!" Sakura screamed at her sensei losing control of her emotions once again. Sakura hated herself for doing this. She feels like she hasn't changed. She's always crying and crying. She's always relying on others to do things she can't do. Sakura hates herself for being weak.

"Then," Tsunade started to speak, "try to make him happy. Comfort him. Stop his loneliness. Be there for him when he needs someone. Be the family that he has desired for so many years. I can only give him so much, Sakura." Even Tsunade's eyes begin to water, yet her tears refuse to fall. Tsunade regrets leaving Naruto to grow up alone, but she let her losses affect her and she left the village. Ever since she meet Naruto she has tried her best to help Naruto, but she knows it isn't enough. Tsunade looks at her pupil. A small smile appears on her face as she spoke again. "If you feel guilty about hurting him in the past, then make up for it by being there for him in the present and future. Stop holding yourself back Sakura."

Tsunade's words hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. There was nothing she could do to make Naruto's past better, but she could do something for Naruto's future. Even with these thoughts, Sakura still felt unsure. She still isn't sure if she is ready to take on such a task when her heart hasn't even healed. Sasuke left deep wounds in her heart. Those same wounds Naruto has slowly healed. Those same wounds opened when Naruto rejected her in the Land of Iron. She still needed time to heal her wounds before she could ever make another attempt.

"I understand Tsunade-shishou," said Sakura has she rose to her feet. "You're right, Naruto does deserve happiness. And it seems like I'm the only one who can heal the wounds in his heart, but," Sakura paused for a moment as she looks down to the floor, "I'm not ready to be in a relationship with him. How can I heal his heart's wounds if I still have wounds of my own?"

Tsunade gazes at her student as she replies to her, "Maybe you can heal each other's wounds, together."

Sakura smiles a bit with her sensei's words. "I know, but I still need time. I still need to heal my heart's wounds a bit more."

Tsunade sighs, she knows she won't be able to convince her pupil to confess her feelings again anytime soon, but it doesn't mean she can't give Sakura a small push.

"I understand, but let me tell you this. A shinobi's life is expected to be short. Don't make the same mistake I did," Tsunade paused for a moment as her thoughts move from Dan to Jiraiya. "Don't hide your feelings for too long. I know Naruto is strong, but he is facing strong opponents. What happens if he dies before you have a chance to express your feelings? You'll regret it, trust me I know."

Tsunade looked at her pupil's face and knows her words struck a chord in Sakura's heart.

'_Good I have her thinking. I hope she doesn't wait until it's too late,'_ thought Tsunade as she speaks to Sakura once more.

"Let me ask you the same question I asked you before," Tsunade once again paused, "Do you love Naruto?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade as she opens her mouth to respond, but still finds it hard to answer it.

"I-I," Sakura continues to stutter her words, "d-don't know. I don't know Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade sighs again. Her student still has to figure out her own feelings before she can confess to Naruto in any way.

"Remember Sakura, don't wait too long. You never know what might happen in the future. Try to live a happy life not one filled with sorrow."

"I'll remember your words Tsunade-shishou," said Sakura as she bows before Tsunade with tears once again running down her cheeks.

"Good, now I know it might be too early, but I need you to give this letter to Naruto," said Tsunade as she hands the envelope to Sakura.

Sakura nods as she grabs the envelope before speaking up, "Thank you for everything." Sakura turns and exits the room, heading towards Naruto's apartment.

Tsunade smiles, _'Sakura, be strong like the woman I know you are.'_

Flashback Ends

"Um, Sakura-chan, are you there?" asked a concern Naruto as he waves his hand in front of her face.

Sakura completely loses herself in memory lane. With Sakura unresponsive Naruto decides to make a bold move. Naruto raises his right hand to her left cheek. His head gets closer to Sakura's. At this point Sakura has already broken out of her trance and notices Naruto getting closer. Sakura freezes with Naruto being so close. She doesn't know what to do as Naruto's right hand touches her left cheek. Her face begins to blush and heat up. Sakura's heart beat increases as he gets closer to her.

Sakura's unresponsive state only worries Naruto more. He doesn't know what to do to get her out of her state. He looks at her lips. To him they look beautiful and juicy at the same time. He looks at her lips and takes in every detail. The curviness, the color, the thickness, and how her lips look moist. The shape of her lips looks very enticing to Naruto. Oh how he wants to be able to touch them and taste them with this own lips and his tongue. But he knows it will be sudden death if he even touches her in such a way. Naruto gets closer as he lifts his right hand off her left cheek. Naruto decides to another death daring move, but he knows he stand a better chance of surviving this slaughter.

Sakura continues to stare at Naruto as he gets closer to her. Her heart rate continues to increase. She wonders what Naruto is doing. Why is he getting so close to her? Why isn't she stopping him? She isn't ready for anything intimate. She hasn't sorted out her feelings for Naruto. But if he kisses her, would it satisfy her? Would she be able to finally accept her feelings? As Naruto gets closer she continues to want more and more. When Naruto lifts his hands from her cheek she immediately misses the warmth his hands provided. How is this possible? Naruto has only touch her once and already she felt like melting. The moment he let her go she felt cold. The tips of Naruto's fingers touch her cheek again. She didn't want just the tips of his fingers, hell she wanted more than his hands. She wanted his entire body, but she isn't ready.

Naruto's finger tips move again causing a shiver to go down Sakura's spine. How can one man cause her shiver so quickly? Naruto's finger tips move again and suddenly….

He pinches her. A jolt of pain runs through her left cheek.

'_What the hell? Did he just pinch me?' _thought Sakura. _'He just pinched me. This little bastard just pinched me!'_

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura as she regains her composure and began to fume uncontrollably.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I had to get you out of your trance. You doze off and I was worried," said Naruto as he raises his hands in a defensive manner.

Sakura's hands clench together as her fist turn white.

"What the hell! You just pinch me!" shouted Sakura as her arm rose up and took her stance like she is about to attack Naruto.

Naruto begins to sweat bullets as he closes his eyes waiting for her punch, but it never came. Naruto slowly opens his eyes. Sakura has already lowered her arm. Naruto sighs in relief, but wonders why she didn't hit him. But he decides not to push anymore buttons.

Sakura sighs calming herself down. She promised herself to never hit Naruto again. He doesn't deserve to be hit, especially by her.

"Alright Naruto you seem prepared to leave. I think it's time for us to go."

Naruto sighs once again and replies, "I guess you're right, we should get going."

Naruto and Sakura leave Naruto's apartment as they head to the meeting grounds for Konoha's reinforcement army.

* * *

Tsunade stands in front of Konoha's army. Naruto and Sakura had arrived no more than a few minutes ago.

"Alright, it seems like everyone's here. You are the group of reinforcements who will aid Suna. By now Suna should already be retreating from their village. Your mission is to meet Suna and bring them back here to Konoha. If any enemy forces appear, you are to help Suna fight them off as their civilians make their escape. Hatake Kakashi is given title of commander for this army. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" shouted the Konoha army as they begin their march.

* * *

Almost a day passed since the forces of Konoha left their village to aid Suna who by this point in time should have already entered Land of Fire. Kakashi told the Konoha forces that it should be no more than an hour before they meet the Suna forces based on the letter they just received.

It is late morning as the Konoha forces gather their camp accessories as they prepare to march once more.

"Alright everyone," said Kakashi, "in 30 minutes we will resume our march. If our timing is right we should meet Suna within the next hour and a half."

* * *

Sakura approaches Naruto as he eats his food.

Naruto notices Sakura and grins, "Hey Sakura-chan, how are you doing?"

"Hey Naruto, I'm fine, how about you? Let's just hope we only have to escort Suna back to Konoha," replied Sakura.

"I'm fine as well. But yeah I hope so too, though Akatsuki might attack us at any moment," stated Naruto as he continues to eat.

Sakura looks at the Naruto's food and sighs, "Really Naruto? You brought ramen with you. Can't you eat something else other than ramen?"

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan, ramen is my favorite food. I can't live without it," whined Naruto.

Sakura's eye twitches. _'I definitely not ready to be in any relationship with him,'_ she thought to herself.

"Just get ready already, you should have eaten an hour ago," said Sakura as she turns around and heads towards another part of the camp.

Naruto smiles a bit and whispers to himself, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Gaara you have to stop this. It wasn't your fault it was mine," said a wounded Temari as she continues to walk besides Gaara with her wrist bandaged.

"No Temari, I should have been there. I let my guard down and was knocked unconscious. If I wasn't unconscious, I could have prevented Kankuro from getting hurt," replied Gaara with a guilty look on his face.

Both Gaara and Temari turn their attention to a nearby carriage with a large red cross. Inside this moving carriage lies the body of a very injured, but barely alive Kankuro. Kankuro received a heavy wound as he protected his sister Temari. After Gaara's group escape from Suna, Kankuro was originally thought to be dead. Fortunately for Gaara and Temari a nearby medic managed to confirm Kankuro's vital signs. Kankuro's life was stabilized shortly after. However, without proper treatment Kankuro is still on the verge of death. Gaara and Temari hope to reach Konoha to give their brother treatment before it's too late.

The remaining people of the Sand have already passed the borderlines of the Land of Fire. Based on the message they received only a few minutes ago it seems that Konoha's reinforcements are only an hour away. This news brought relief to both shinobi and civilian. However, this source of safety is shortly lived as loud noises are heard from behind the force.

Gaara and Temari look behind and their eyes begin widened. No more than 10 minutes away an army of White Zetsu marches quickly towards them.

"Damn, they've caught up to us," yelled Temari as she grabs her fan.

"Baki," said Gaara.

Baki turns his attention to the Kazekage, "Hai Kazekage."

"I need you to alert the forces in front and lead the civilians to Konoha as quickly as possible. Go now!" ordered Gaara.

"Hai," replied Baki as he vanished.

"Gaara, what do we do?" asked Temari as the Akatsuki force gets closer to them.

"We rally the forces we have then we battle once again to give our civilians a chance to get to safety. We are hold on until Konoha arrives," ordered Gaara as he prepares his sand.

The Sand forces rally behind their Kazekage. Despite, over a day passing since the attack on the village the Sand forces are still exhausted as are the two remaining sand siblings.

Temari looks at Gaara as he nods at her. She nods back and yells an order.

"Charge!"

The two armies collide in battle once again. Except this time the battle occurs in the forest of the Land of Fire. The clash of metal is heard throughout the battlefield.

10 minutes passes and the Sand forces continue to hold their ground.

20 minutes passes and the Sand forces fight back with strong determination.

30 minutes passes and the Sand forces begin weaken due to their exhaustion.

40 minutes passes and the Sand forces are being pushed back by the overwhelming numbers of the Akatsuki forces.

50 minutes passes and the Sand forces start to fall back due to the lack of man power.

Almost an hour has passed since the battle begun and the Sand forces are at their limits. Having been defeated over 24 hours ago and having continued to walk almost non-stop travel to Konoha, Suna is already at its knees. Gaara and Temari try their best to fight off the enemy, but their current states don't allow them to be effective.

"Damn it, we have to retreat!" shouted Temari.

Gaara nods knowing if their army fights any longer they will be completely wiped out. Temari accepts the nod and begins barking orders to the Sand forces to begin retreating.

However as they retreat both Gaara and Temari are ambushed by the most unexpected person.

"Y-You!' stuttered Temari. She is far too weak to battle someone powerful. Gaara knows he is in the same boat. Neither sibling has had a chance to recover.

Gaara looks straight into the eyes of his opponent.

"You're coming with me, Uchiha Sasuke," said Gaara.

Sasuke simply smirks as he responds, "You don't seem to be in any condition to fight me. You've already lost."

Gaara and Temari narrow their eyes knowing that really don't have much chakra left.

"Gaara we can't afford to fight him in our conditions," whispered Temari, but loud enough for Gaara to hear.

"He won't let us escape," replied Gaara.

Sasuke loses his smirk as he draws Kusanagi and points the sword at Gaara and Temari as he activates his Sharingan causing Gaara and Temari to turn their eyes away.

"I'm here to kill you," stated Sasuke as he charges at the sand siblings, but before he has a chance to attack them he sense something heading towards him and is forced backwards as an explosion occurs where he just stood causing a cloud of dirt.

"Sorry Sasuke, but Gaara and Temari aren't dying any time soon," said a voice inside the cloud of dirt.

Once the cloud of dirt vanishes Gaara and Temari sigh in relief, reinforcements have arrived. Konoha is here and before them stand their ally and friend Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, so you've finally arrived," said Sasuke in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah Teme and I'm here to take you back to Konoha!" exclaimed as Naruto gets into a battle stance.

Shortly after the rest of Konoha 11 arrive to the same spot as they see the standoff between Naruto and Sasuke.

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata enter their battle stances. Sakura watches Naruto and Sasuke as she clenches her fist determined to not be a burden this time.

Sasuke glares at Naruto, "Dope, by now you should understand I'm never going back to that sorry excuse for a village, no matter what you say."

"Fine, then I'll drag your sorry ass back to Konoha!" exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke stare each other down. But the silence between doesn't last long as in a blink of an eye the two former friends charge at each other.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 13 is done. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. When I originally started I didn't know how to make this chapter long, but suddenly I was hit with a thought and it took off. So, here it is Chapter 13. Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Battle of Brothers

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 14. This chapter continues the storyline with the next battle. Various battles will occur throughout the chapter and will continue to the next. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demon'**_

Chapter 14: Battle of Brothers

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto as he charges towards the dark haired raven boy.

Naruto draws out a kunai as Sasuke wields his Kusanagi. The two shinobi clash only a few seconds later as blade meets blade. Sasuke swings his katana as he attempts to slice Naruto's throat, but Naruto avoids the attack by stepping backwards.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto creating five shadow clones of his self.

"The same old tricks, don't you have anything else Dobe," stated Sasuke.

Three Naruto form Rasengans with the help of the other three. The three clones without a Rasengan in hand grab a single kunai and throw it at Sasuke who easily dodges the attacks. The three Narutos with Rasengans then throw smoke bombs in front of them allowing them cover.

'_Does he really think that will stop me?'_ questioned Sasuke in his mind.

Suddenly three Narutos charge out from the smoke with the Rasengans in hand.

"Fool!" shouted Sasuke as he begins to make hand signatures.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as a ball of fire is shot out of his mouth and into the Narutos. Sasuke successfully destroys the three Narutos.

Shortly after a wave of kunai are shot from the cloud of smoke where the smoke bombs were used. Sasuke begins to dodge each kunai easily as he tries to figure out where the real Naruto is. The smoke begins to lift showing ten Narutos each with kunai in hand.

"Keep throwing them boys!" exclaimed one of the Narutos as the others.

Sasuke then prepares another jutsu as he yells, "Chidori Current!" as a wave of lightning is sent in all directions toward the Narutos. Each Naruto is destroyed by the current. Sasuke narrows his eyes as he continues to look for Naruto. Sasuke smirks as he turns around and yells, "Chidori Sharp Spear!" A Chidori mixed with shape transformation is turned into a laser like attack towards the nearby trees.

"Crap!" yelled Naruto as he jumps out of the trees and back onto the battlefield.

"Did you think you could hide from my Sharingan. You're just as weak as before. And since when did you hide in the trees like a coward?" asked Sasuke as he tries to anger Naruto.

Naruto smirks, "Sorry Teme, but I don't anger as quickly as I did before. And don't expect the Kyuubi to interfere anytime soon."

The two shinobi charge at each other once again as they clash in another round of taijutsu with a kunai drawn by Naruto and Kusanagi in Sasuke's hand. Naruto attempts to kick Sasuke, but he is blocked by Sasuke's arm which holds his katana. With his left hand Sasuke punches Naruto right in the face forcing him to fly backwards.

"Give up Dobe; you stand no chance against me. I'm far superior to you," said Sasuke in a ignorant tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Konoha 11 with some of their sensei watch the battle between Naruto and Sasuke unfold. Unwilling to let any harm come to Naruto, Sakura prepares herself to run to his aid. But, before she has a chance to do so, Kakashi stops her.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sakura. "We need to help Naruto."

"I know, but don't just rush into fight without some plan. Plus, our forces need help as well," replied Kakashi.

"But-." Before Sakura had a chance to say anything else an array of bombs explode near the Konoha 11 and their sensei as they barely managed to escape any harm.

"Everyone, in the sky," shouted Neji as the group looks up only to realize Deidara in the sky.

"Isn't he dead?" inquired Guy as another wave of bombs are launched by Deidara. But, before the bombs could connect with the group below a wave of paint animals appeared in between as those animals receive the damage instead.

"It must be the reincarnation jutsu," said Kakashi.

Kiba turns around to see Sai near the team.

"Oh Sai came here, I thought he was still injured," questioned Kiba.

"Did you expect someone to be injured for a long time with Hokage-sama and Forehead as their medic-nin?" replied Ino.

This resulted in Kiba giving Ino a glare.

Before the team could speak any further an army of White Zetsu attacks their position.

"Watch out everyone, get into your defensive positions!" yelled Kakahi.

Lucky for Konoha 11 an army of Leaf and Sand shinobi arrive to aid their position as well, thus allowing them to fight on better terms.

Sakura looks towards Naruto's battle with worry eyes.

'_Sorry Naruto I won't be able to help you yet, please hold on and don't die on me,'_ she thought to herself before returning her gaze on the enemy in front of her.

* * *

"Tenten, watch out!" said Lee as he successfully defends Tenten from being attack from behind.

"Thanks Lee, I got myself surrounded there," said Tenten to her savior.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'm here to protect you!" replied Lee in his nice guy pose.

Tenten nods and tries to say thanks, but is interrupted by the enemies forcing her to return her attention to the next enemy attacking her.

* * *

Guy and Neji continue to battle their wave of enemies with the help a Leaf and Suna forces.

"Hold them here," said Neji as he uses his Gentle Fist to cut the enemy's chakra system.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," said Neji as he kills a wave of Zetsu near him.

"That's it Neji, show them your youthful spirit," said Guy as he kills a Zetsu.

'_Why did I get stuck with Guy-sensei,'_ Neji thought to himself.

* * *

"Expansion Jutsu!" shouted Choji as he increases in size and begins to swing at nearby Zetsu clones.

Shikamaru and Ino continue to fight side by side as they battle the White Zetsu.

"How you holding up Shika?" asked Ino as she throws an explosive tag killing a few Zetsus.

"As troublesome as it is, I'm doing fine so far," replied Shikmaru while catching a few Zetsus allowing them to be destroyed by Choji.

Suddenly the ground beneath them starts to shake as more Zetsus come out, but before they have a chance to target either Shikamaru or Ino a gust of wind throws them off balance allowing Choji to turn around and destroy them.

Shikamaru turns around to find Temari arriving with a few Sand shinobi.

"What are you doing here troublesome woman, shouldn't you be escaping?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sorry little boy, but I can't allow you to die," replied Temari.

"You don't seem to be in any condition to actually fight. You have a broken wrist by the looks of that cast on you," said an observant Shikamaru. "Plus you're chakra levels seem low."

"Don't worry little boy, I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so just shut up and fight," smirks Temari.

Shikamaru sighs and murmurs something to his self, regarding a troublesome woman.

* * *

An explosion of electricity occurs nearby causing the ground to be scorched.

Sasuke sends another wave of Chidori Currents towards Naruto as he continues to dodge the lightning jutsu.

'_Damn at this rate he'll hit me,'_ though Naruto as he tries to dodge the attack. A lightning current almost hits Naruto as he rolls out of harm's way. _'Whew, that was too close.'_

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as he creates over an hundred shadow clones.

Immediately the clones charge toward Sasuke hoping to catch him off guard.

Sasuke begins battling each shadow clone as he destroys them one by one in the arts of taijutsu and his katana.

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai have joined together to battle their opponents. Suddenly a series of explosions occurs forcing them to break their formation.

"This is too easy!" exclaimed Deidara from the sky.

Sai draws a paint bird and jumps on it. He flies upwards towards Deidara who begins evasive maneuvers as he prepares more explosive clay.

"Here take some of my explosive clay!" shouted Deidara as he throws a series of explosive clay Sai who is hit. Multiple explosions occur at Sai's position in the sky as Sai begins to fall.

"Sai!" shouted Sakura from the ground. "We have to do something!" she said as she looks at Kakashi.

"Sorry Sakura, but they're too far up in the sky for us to reach. For the moment Sai is alone," said Kakashi.

Deidara continues to laugh as he claims that his explosive clay is the perfect form of art. However, his laughter stops as the falling Sai turns into ink.

"What? An ink clone?" said a shock Deidara. Suddenly he feels a presence behind him as he turns around to find Sai on another ink bird with a katana drawn.

"I sense nothing funny about art that explodes," stated Sai as he successfully cuts Deidara in half. Sai immediately turns his bird around as he summons another wave of ink animals to attack Deidara. Deidara is hit by every single ink animal, but his body begins to reform.

Deidara smirks, "Did you forget. I'm already dead. As much as I hate being used I have no choice, but to continue fighting. My body will simply regenerate."

Sai narrows his eyes as he sends another wave of ink animals. At this point Deidara already prepared another wave of explosive clay and sends it to battle the ink animals. Clay and ink collide in a series of explosions as Deidara's smirk continues to grow.

"This is fun, a battle of arts. On one side is the art of clay. On the other side is the art of ink. But, my art is definitely better," exclaimed Deidara as he launches another wave of explosive clay.

Sai immediately dodges the attack and summons more ink animals. Once again the two artists are locked in battle.

* * *

"Take this! Fang Over Fang!" bellowed Kiba as he and Akamaru attack various Zetsu killing them instantly.

A Zetsu comes from behind and nearly attacks Kiba, but a swarm of insects attack the Zetsu.

"Wow, thanks Shino!" exclaimed Kiba as Akamaru barks.

"You shouldn't let your guard down. Why? Because it could lead to your death," said Shino.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" shouted Hinata who is nearby the two shinobi.

"Let's go help Hinata," said Kiba as he and Akamaru jump towards her direction with Shino close behind.

Just as they arrive they are attacked by a wave of water forcing them to move away from the attack. Hinata immediately notices a wave of needles heading towards the group.

"Dodge!" shouted Hinata. This surprises Kiba and Shino, but they run from their original positions as various needles hit the ground.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino continue to look around for the attackers. Hinata then points out two figures nearby with powerful chakra.

"Over there," said Hinata as she points toward the direction of the enemies.

Standing there are two enemies Team 7 battled years ago. Momochi Zabuza and Haku stand in front of Team 8.

"To be used like this. This is complete bullshit!" exclaimed Zabuza as he approaches Team 8.

"We have no choice. As much as I hate this myself we have no control over our bodies," added Haku as he walks alongside Zabuza.

"We need a sealing team. Why? Because these two have been reincarnated," stated Shino as Team 8 enters their battle stances.

"Well, we need to alert the sealing team," said Kiba.

"I already sent a bug to handle that. Some of my family is with the sealing teams. Now all we do is hold them off," said Shino normally.

Zabuza charges at Team 8 with his sword in hand. All members of Team 8 dodge the attack as he swings the sword. Unfortunately Haku appears behind Hinata and kicks her in the head sending her flying to the other side of the field.

"Hinata!" shouted Kiba, but this proved to be a mistake as Zabuza took this distraction as an opening.

Zabuza swings his sword at Kiba cutting him across the chest. Luckily for Kiba, Akamaru had hit Zabuza at the same time causing Zabuza's swing to go off course. Kiba still got slashed, but the wound wasn't deep.

"Ugh, damn it!" exclaimed Kiba as he holds his chest.

Zabuza grabs Akamaru by the leg and swing him at Kiba. Akamaru crashes into Kiba sending them both flying. A swarm of insects surround Zabuza as they begin to attack him.

"Secret Jutsu: Insect Sphere!" shouted Shino as the insects completely cover Zabuza and begin eating his chakra.

Unfortunately for Shino, Haku appears and attacks the insects.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!" shouted Haku as multiple needles are formed and attack the insects covering Zabuza.

Even though Zabuza is also hit by the jutsu his body recovers due to the reincarnation jutsu.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" shouted Hinata as she returns to battle and successfully hits Haku sending him flying backwards. Hinata immediately turns around and starts running towards Zabuza

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" she shouted as her fists begin to form the heads of lions. Hinata starts to swing her fist at Zabuza who continues to dodge the attack.

Zabuza then swings his sword at Hinata who manages to avoid the attack by rolling out of the way.

"Fang Over Fang!" bellowed Kiba as he returns to battle and aids Hinata in fighting Zabuza.

Zabuza dodges the attack and falls back to Haku.

Kiba and Akamaru charge at the two dead shinobi with Hinata following them closely. Shino summons his insects and uses them to shield Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru from any possible damage.

Zabuza leaps forward to attack the two shinobi and animal. Haku jumps in the air and attacks with another wave of needles with the intention of eliminating Shino's insects while hoping to hit the charging shinobi.

* * *

Sai and Deidara continue to conflict in the sky. However, Sai is becoming weaker and weaker due to Deidara's regeneration. When Sai got too close to Deidara, he is hit by the explosive clay. Unfortunately for Deidara it is another ink clone. With Deidara caught off guard again. Sai summons ink birds with explosive tags and launches them towards Deidara. Deidara is hit by the ink birds. Sai sends one ink bird and causes Deidara's clay bird to explode sending Deidara falling to the ground.

After Deidara crashes into the ground he returns to his feet. He was about to say something to Sai when he is suddenly hit in the face by a powerful punch sending him flying across the battlefield.

"Nice hit Sakura," said Kakashi as he appears next to Sakura with his Sharingan activated.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," replied his student as she returns her gaze to Deidara.

"You bitch!" shouted Deidara as he stood on his feet. "I'll turn your pink hair to black in a few seconds!"

Sakura snorted as she entered another battle stance.

Deidara jumps onto nearby trees as he launches a series of explosive clay towards Kakashi and Sakura as they dodge the clay. Unfortunately for Deidara he is attacked by various ink animals forcing him out of the trees. Kakashi throws a kunai at Deidara who dodges the kunai, but is once again hit by Sakura.

Deidara is sent flying backwards into a tree. He gets back up and is attacked by another wave of ink animals. Suddenly Kakashi could be heard.

"Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu!" said Kakashi as Deidara is grabbed and his body is forced into the ground.

"This is as far as you go," said Kakashi as he approaches Deidara. Sakura and Sai land near Kakashi as they look at each other with a smile on their faces.

* * *

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

A huge explosion occurs between the two shinobi as they continue their destined battle. Sasuke successfully destroyed all of Naruto's Shadow Clones forces the original Naruto to battle Sasuke one on one again.

Naruto gets back to his feet as does Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke, why are you aiding the Akatsuki?" questioned Naruto as he charges with kunai in hand and clashes with Sasuke's Kusanagi.

"You'll never understand Naruto," Sasuke paused as he tries to push Naruto backwards, "Konoha is corrupted and it has to be destroyed. I will not allow it continue its existence."

"Your mind is so clouded, don't you understand?" inquired Naruto as he successfully overpowers Sasuke enough to punch him in the face forcing Sasuke back.

Sasuke immediately returns to his feet as he yells, "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" sending multiple rounds of small fireballs towards Naruto who avoids the attacks as best as he could.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as 10 clones are created and begin to charge at Sasuke. Some of them are instantly destroyed by Sasuke's fireballs as the original Naruto falls back.

Shortly after Sasuke clears all the clones with ease and then rushes at Naruto. Naruto grabs a scroll out of his jacket and opens it up. After a series of hand signs a cloud of smoke appears revealing a larger scroll. Naruto summons more Shadow Clones to slow down Sasuke as he opens the larger scroll and does another number of hand signs. Another cloud of smoke appears. After a few seconds the cloud of smoke clears revealing a Shadow Clone as he meditates. The clone disappears at the same time Sasuke approaches Naruto as he swings Kusanagi. Suddenly Naruto catches Sasuke's hand that holds Kusanagi. Naruto opens his eyes to reveal toad eyes. Naruto punches Sasuke in the gut forcing Sasuke backwards as he flies to across the battlefield and rolls on the ground. Sasuke spits out blood as he stands and glares at Naruto.

'_So this is Sage Mode that Madara told me about,'_ thought Sasuke as he realizes that he dropped Kusanagi. _'I guess I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way.'_

Naruto rushes at Sasuke with amazing speed. Sasuke gets into a defensive position as the two shinobi clash in another round of taijutsu. With Naruto's increased strength he begins to overpower Sasuke. This forces Sasuke to fall back. However, Naruto doesn't allow this and continues his pursuit. Naruto successfully knees Sasuke in his guts and then punches him in the face causing Sasuke to stumble, but he refuses to fall. Sasuke regains his balance as he punches Naruto in the face. The two shinobi exchange fierce punches either the face of stomach. Naruto introduces kicks into the fray as Sasuke catches Naruto's kick. Unfortunately for Naruto this left him wide open for an attack. Sasuke takes advantage kicking Naruto's gut causing him to soar through the battlefield. Sasuke runs toward Naruto as he does a series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke as he shot the fireball at Naruto. Naruto is hit directly by the fireball, but he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto runs up behind Sasuke and grabs him flipping Sasuke and slams him to the ground. Naruto instantly creates a clone and has the clone create a Rasengan.

"Take this! Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he slams the Rasengan into Sasuke's chest. However, Sasuke turns into a log surprising Naruto.

"Sorry Dobe, but I'm not falling down that easily," stated Sasuke who is above Naruto coming down with a Chidori in hand.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke as he attempts to hit Naruto. Naruto avoids the attack by rolling out of the way.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto as two clones are formed. Both clones throw smoke bombs covering both the original Naruto and his clones. Suddenly a screeching sound is heard. Afterwards a rotating Rasengan is thrown at Sasuke from the smoke.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto from inside the smoke.

'_What is that?'_ thought Sasuke as his Sharingan watches the attack head towards. Sasuke realizes the danger of the attack and attempts to dodge it. Thinking he is out of harm's way Sasuke turns around only to realize the attack beginning to expand. "Shit!"

Sasuke once again tries to get further away from the attack, but due to him being distracted by the Rasenshuriken Sasuke fails to notice a Naruto clone appearing from the smoke with a Giant Rasengan in hand.

"Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" shouted the clone as he nears Sasuke.

Sasuke turns toward the voice as he realizes how close the attack is. Sasuke begins his hand signs to make his next move.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as he summons a low level snake who takes the blunt force of the Giant Rasengan. Sasuke uses this opportunity to successfully avoiding any damage as the snake is pushed into the Rasenshuriken as it gets shred into pieces.

Once again Sasuke goes through the summoning hand signs as he summons another snake onto the battle, which is larger than the previous summon.

"Finally, I the new boss of the snakes is free to battle," said the red scaled snake.

"Nakago, your target is the blond over there," said Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke about time you summoned me, I was getting bored. Finally someone to kill," laughed Nakago.

Naruto stares at the red scaled snake as he goes through a series of hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as a puff of smoke appears, which reveals a large toad.

"Hey Gamabunta, I'll need your help here," said Naruto as he lands on top of Gamabunta.

"Sure thing Naruto, you've earned my respect long ago. So our opponents are the Uchiha and the Nagako, the new snake boss. Interesting," replied Gamabunta as he releases a puff a smoke.

Sasuke appears on top of Nagako's head as the snake slithers towards Gamabunta at great speed. Gamabunta draws his katana and charges at Nagako. The two summons collide causing a gust of wind to spread throughout the battlefield. Nagako attempts to bite Gamabunta, but misses as the giant toad jumps into the sky and lands on the other side of Nagako as he slides across the ground.

"Water Style: Gunshot!" shouted Gamabunta as a large water bullet is sent towards Nagako who successfully dodges the attack.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Nagako as large fireballs are sent towards Gamabunta who successfully dodges again by jumping to the right.

"Boss, having issues it's just a snake," said Naruto as he continues to stay on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Shut it," replied Gamabunta simply.

"Stay still you over grown toad!" shouted Nagako as he tries to attack Gamabunta.

"This damn snake is rude, I'll show him some respect!" exclaimed Gamabunta as the two powerful summons collide once again.

Nagako's tail smacks Gamabunta at his ribs forcing the toad to stumble. The toad manages to swings this katana to slice Nagako's side causing the snake boss to scream out in pain. The red scale snake launches his head straight into Gamabunta's jaw resulting in him tumbling onto the ground. Nagako uses this to his advantage and wraps Gamabunta in a tight grip.

"Argh, we need... to trans...form Naruto," said Gamabunta in gasps.

"Alright," replied Naruto as he gets the image of the animal in mind.

Suddenly Gamabunta is covered in smoke as Nagako loses his grip on the toad. Gamabunta and Naruto combined transformed into a large wolf.

Gamabunta charges at Nagako at full speed clawing at the large snake.

"Are you just going to stand there!" shouted Nagako at Sasuke who has been silently standing on top of Nagako's head.

"Fine," said Sasuke as he goes through a series of hand signs. Sasuke begins unleashes various fire jutsu, which causes a thunderstorm to slowly occur.

"Ah, so you're using that jutsu, just don't hit me," said Nagako as he tries to fend off Gamabunta's wolf form.

Nagako smacks Gamabunta's head with his tail. Gamabunta releases the transformation jutsu to avoid using more chakra to sustain the form.

"Are you okay Boss?" asked Naruto as Gamabunta leaps backward.

"Yeah I'm fine, though I've used up a large amount of chakra," replied the toad. "What is the Uchiha doing?"

"I don't know, but I can feel at tremendous amount of chakra from him," replied Naruto.

"Dobe, this is the end for you," said Sasuke, "now die like you should have years ago!"

It is at this moment that Naruto noticed the sky above him. "Boss, dodge!"

"Kirin!" shouted Sasuke as he uses the natural thunderstorm to unleash as massive lightning attack against Naruto and Gamabunta who are hit.

* * *

**N/A: Alright, I'm done with Chapter 14. I tried to fit as much as I could within this chapter without making it too big and allowing enough battle room for the next chapter. Hopefully my battle scenes had some excitement. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Tide Turns

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 15. This is another chapter of battle. It's been a while since I had a chapter over 5,000 words. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demon'**_

Chapter 15: The Tide Turns

In the Land of Fire three powerful forces battle to either protect or destroy. The Leaf Village also known as Konoha has just entered battle to protect their allies the Sand Village also known as Suna from the hands of the terrorist organization known as the Akatsuki. Clashes of metal and screaming shinobi is all that is heard for miles of the battlefield. Blood is spilled throughout the forest as dead bodies continue to pile up. The sounds of war are suddenly cut short by a loud lightning strike from the direction of Naruto's and Sasuke's battle. This causes some of the Konoha and Suna forces to turn their attention to the lightning strike.

'_Oh my god! That came from Naruto's direction,' _thought Sakura as she continues her battle with Deidara. Sakura wants to aid Naruto, but she can't afford to leave Kakashi and Sai especially since they are fighting one of the shinobi revived by the reincarnation jutsu.

"Kakashi-sensei we need to aid Naruto now!" exclaimed Sakura with worry in her voice.

"I understand Sakura, but we can't leave until Deidara is sealed," replied Kakashi.

"I've already sent for a sealing team, they should be here is a few minutes," said Sai as he waited alongside his teammates.

Suddenly Team Kakashi's conversation is interrupted by Deidara as he laughs away.

"Don't think you've won this fight. I haven't been beaten yet," laughed Deidara.

"What are you talking about? You're stuck in the ground. You can't get out," stated Sakura as she glares at Deidara.

Deidara laughs again, "Did you fools forget that my body can regenerate?"

"No, but you haven't been damaged by the jutsu, you're simply stuck, there is nothing to regenerate," replied Kakashi.

"Fools!" laughed Deidara. "That is your mistake; it's time for me to continue this fight! Explode my beautiful art of clay!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he yells to his team, "Everyone get away now!" as his team jumps away from Deidara.

The area around Deidara explodes leaving a crater and a Deidara with missing arms.

'_He still had his clay inside his hands and used it to make a way out even by sacrificing his arms. However, his arms will regenerate,'_ thought Kakashi as he lands next to Sakura and Sai.

Deidara stand in front of Team Kakashi as his arms regenerate with a smirk on his face.

"Even though I have no control over my body I am kind of enjoying this battle. I guess one good thing about this forbidden jutsu is the ability to recover from any injury," stated Deidara as he fully regenerates.

Sai immediately summons an array of ink animals and launches them at Deidara who dodges the attacks.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi as he launches a massive fireball at Deidara who is hit.

From the cloud of smoke Sakura appears with a prepared chakra fist as she successfully punches Deidara sending him flying backwards. Deidara smirks as he sets off explosive clay beneath Sakura.

"Sakura!" shouted Kakashi as he rushes to her side. Laying on the ground is Sakura badly wounded by the explosions, but before he gets chance to get close enough another round of explosions occur forcing Kakashi to fall back. Meanwhile, Sai unleashes another wave of ink animals to attack Deidara's newly reformed body.

"One down, two to go!" shouted Deidara.

* * *

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" shouted Hinata as she tries to hit Zabuza, but misses.

Zabuza retaliates by trying to cut Hinata in half.

"Hinata!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru tries to aid her. "Fang Over Fang!"

Zabuza dodges the attack.

Shino's numerous insects continue to chase Haku who uses his needles to take down as many as he can.

'_This is a problem,'_ thought Shino as he notices the number of insects he has starting to become too low. _'I'll have to finish this as quickly as possible.'_

Haku jumps into the air as he notices Zabuza being pushed back. Haku throws a few kunai at Shino who dodges them. This allows Haku to regroup with Zabuza.

Shino regroups with Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata.

"Did you guys see that lightning strike earlier?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, it came from Naruto's direction. We need to finish this battle. Why? Because Naruto might need our help," stated Shino.

"I hope Naruto-kun is alright," added Hinata.

"Well, what do we do?" questioned Kiba as Team 8 enters another battle stance.

"If I were you, I'll run away," said Haku as he begins a series of hand signs.

"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!" shouted Haku as a dome of twenty-one ice mirrors begins to surround Team 8.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Kiba as Haku appears inside all of the mirrors.

Haku immediately begins to attacking Team 8 by sending numerous needles towards them. Hinata instantly begins her attempt to defend her team.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" shouted Hinata as she begins to rotate at incredible speed surrounding herself and her teammates from the ice needles.

"Excellent defense, but that takes more chakra than my needles. You will tire before me," stated Haku as he continues to throw the needles.

Kiba watches within the sphere as he and Akamaru smells Haku and realizes Haku jumping from one spot to another.

"Hinata," started Kiba, but is stopped by Hinata.

"I see him as well," replied Hinata.

"I as well," added Shino.

Due to the three being great at scouting, they are able to follow Haku's movement to a certain extent. It isn't perfect, but it is enough to counterattack.

"Let's act like we don't know what we are doing," whispered Shino to his two teammates.

"Please, hurry," said Hinata in gasps as her chakra begins to decrease.

The moment Hinata stops her jutsu both Kiba and Akamaru spring forward as Akamaru transforms into a copy of Kiba.

"Fang Over Fang!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru begin to swirl and hit a few mirrors.

Shino unleashes a wave of insects that successfully cover Hinata and himself. Haku attacks from the mirrors, but only hits the insects.

'_Damn it, I can't see anything,'_ thought Haku as he blindly shoots ice needles into the swarm of insects. _'Fine I'll attack the one I can see.'_ Haku turns his attention to Kiba and Akamaru and is about to strike when Hinata charges at Haku.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" shouted Hinata as she hits Haku directly in the stomach. Haku retreats into the mirrors gasping for air before he regains his composure.

At this moment Zabuza returns and swings his sword at Hinata. However, Kiba hits Zabuza with his Fang Over Fang saving Hinata in the process.

"Thanks Kiba," said Hinata.

"No problem," replied Kiba.

Kiba and Hinata fallback to Shino's and Akamaru's location as Zabuza steps in front of Haku's mirrors. Haku once again appears within the mirrors.

"Here we go again," said Kiba as Team 8 enters their battle stances.

* * *

A cloud of smoke begins to disappear after a large lightning bolt had struck the area. As the cloud of smoke clears it reveals a scorched area with trees burnt, the ground blacken, and all life gone, except for two figures. One of those figures is a young with black hair and red eyes. Above him is a very large red scaled snake.

"It seems to be over," said Nagako as he looks around him.

"The Dobe should have given up years ago," said Sasuke as he gives a rare smirk.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake as large armadillo appears behind Nagako.

"What!" shouted Nagako as a puff of smoke surrounds the armadillo revealing Naruto and a badly burnt Gamabunta.

"How did-" started Sasuke, but he never had the chance to finish the sentence as Gamabunta rams into Nagako. Gamabunta launches his katana into Nagako causing the large snake to yelp in pain.

"Damn you!" shouted Nagako as Naruto prepares a large Rasengan.

"Time to take out the snake," shouted Naruto as he jumps towards Nagako. "Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!"

Nagako once again screams in pain as he is pushed backwards. Sasuke is forced to jump off Nagako to avoid getting crushed by the snake's weight. Gamabunta leaps back as he grunts in pain from his burnt marks.

"I'll get you for this," hissed Nagako as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is as far as I go," said Gamabunta as he too leaves the battlefield.

Naruto slowly walks towards Sasuke rotating his right shoulder to ease his soreness. Sasuke continues to look at Naruto with hatred and shock in his eyes. He can't understand how Naruto and his damn toad were able to survive his most powerful jutsu. Kirin could wipe out an entire village, yet here is Naruto still standing and without any damage to him.

"How did you survive that jutsu?" questioned Sasuke as he regains his composure and awaits Naruto's response.

Naruto smirks "Don't worry Teme it doesn't matter."

"You should be dead, there is no way you had enough time to dodge that attack even with a combination jutsu," shouted Sasuke as he tries to get an answer of the blonde shinobi.

Naruto continues to smirk as he replies, "Fine, you want to know so badly here is how it went."

Flashback

"Yeah I'm fine, though I've used up a large amount of chakra," replied the toad. "What is the Uchiha doing?"

"I don't know, but I can feel at tremendous amount of chakra from him," replied Naruto.

"Naruto, he is using a large amount of chakra. The jutsu he is about to pull off is big and it seems to be a lightning base attack. He seems to be using the thunderstorm itself for the attack. If we get hit by that we're finished," stated Gamabunta.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds before speaking, "I have a plan. Do you think you could do another combination transformation jutsu?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to hold it for long," replied Gamabunta. "What do you have in mind?"

"Transform into an armadillo and dig deep into the ground where the lightning won't hit us," said Naruto.

"Hey even I can't dig that fast," responded the large toad.

"Don't worry let me handle that part," replied Naruto as he creates two Shadow Clones. "You guys know what to do."

The two Shadow Clones prepare a Giant Rasengan. The clone without the Rasengan disappears as the clone with the Rasengan jump off Gamabunta.

"Ready Gamabunta?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," answered Gamabunta.

"Dobe, this is the end for you," said Sasuke, "now die like you should have years ago!"

It is at this moment that Naruto noticed the sky above him. "Boss, dodge!"

"Kirin!" shouted Sasuke as he uses the natural thunderstorm to unleash as massive lightning attack against Naruto and Gamabunta who are almost hit.

"Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" shouted Naruto's clone as Gamabunta is grazed by the lightning jutsu just as he and Naruto transform into a large armadillo. They immediately jump into the hole left by Naruto's clone avoiding the rest of Sasuke's attack.

Flashback End

Sasuke is fuming since he completely wasted his chakra.

"Dobe, you'll pay for that," hissed Sasuke as he prepares for another round of fighting.

"Sasuke, please end this. Stop trying to distance yourself from me and everyone else who considers you your friend. You've already killed your brother. I know what happened to your clan. Madara told me about the truth behind the Uchiha Clan. Please Sasuke. I understand that you're upset. But are you really going to betray your brother's last wish. I know it's hard to forgive, but don't let your hatred cloud you. Please come back and live on for your clan. Give yourself a bright future with your friends."

Sasuke listened to Naruto's speech and simply stared at his former friend.

"Sasuke, you're a brother to me," Naruto paused for a moment. "I'll be there for you. So will Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. There are so many others who will support you. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and the rest of your friends will always support you. You're not alone in this world Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened for just a second before it returns to his usual dark glare.

"Sorry Dobe, it's too late for me now," replied Sasuke as his chakra begins to increase once again.

"W-What? How can it be too late? There's always a choice!" shouted Naruto.

"You'll never understand my pain," said Sasuke as he activates one of his most powerful forms. "Susanoo!"

Sasuke's body is suddenly covered by purple and dark chakra. A large skeleton forms around Sasuke which is then covered by armor. In the right hand a large sword is held and in the left hand a large bow is held. The Susanoo gives off a menacing aura and look that even has Naruto stepping back. However, Naruto refuses to give up and decides to bring out his full potential.

"Fine, you want to make this harder than it should be. Let me show you my potential," stated Naruto as yellow chakra starts to envelop his being. Naruto's chakra doesn't give off any sort of darkness, but instead gives off a much lighter feeling.

"So, you've finally managed to control the damn fox, but it won't help you at all," stated Sasuke as he prepares to battle Naruto.

Naruto smirks, "I'll show you that my resolve is stronger!"

* * *

Across the battlefield from the direction of Suna arrives a dark and gruesome force.

"We've finally arrived Madara," said Wotan as he looks over the battlefield.

"Yes, it's time to finish off these weaklings. Ah, the jinchuriki is here. Perfect saves me time hunting him down," said Madara as he disappears in a vortex.

Wotan smirks and raises his hand. "All Shadow Monsters, charge!"

The army of Shadow Monsters charge down the hill towards the Shinobi Alliance.

* * *

"Shikamaru, look!" shouted Temari as she takes down another Zetsu clone.

Shikamaru turns his attention toward the direction Temari pointed at.

"Tch, this is indeed troublesome."

"That isn't good," added Choji.

"We're having enough trouble as it is," said Ino as she throws an explosive kunai.

* * *

"Great, that's all we needed another wave of enemies and this time they're those damn monsters," said Tenten as she cuts down three Zetsu clones.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'll show my youthfulness and defeat those monsters!" exclaimed Lee in his nice guy pose.

Suddenly they are joined by Guy and Neji.

"Well said Lee!" shouted Guy in his nice guy pose.

Neji simply rolls his eyes and turns his attention to a nearby Zetsu clone and kills it.

* * *

"Kakashi-taichou," said Sai before being interrupted by Kakashi.

"Yeah I know, enemy forces have arrived," said Kakashi as he dodges explosive clay.

"Don't worry you'll be dead soon. You don't have time to worry about those monsters," exclaimed Deidara as he throws another wave of explosive clay.

Sai creates another ink bird then jump on it and begins to attack from the air.

"Fool! Did you forget I can create something that can fly as well," said Deidara, but Kakashi interrupts him before he has a chance to create a clay bird.

"Chidori!" shouted Kakashi as his jutsu hits Deidara's newly form clay bird.

"You hit my explosive clay, now you'll blow up!" laughed Deidara. However, his laughter ceases just as quickly as it started. "What the hell! Nothing is happening!"

Under Kakashi's mask is a smirk as he states, "Don't forget your clay attacks are earth based jutsu, which means my lightning based jutsu will nullify your explosive clay and fry it."

_'Damn it, how could I forget? This is the same why that stupid Uchiha took advantage over me,'_ thought Deidara as he jumps away from Kakashi.

Deidara retains his smirk as the counters, "Fine, it doesn't matter, I can't be killed, so you'll run out of chakra soon enough, victory is mine."

Deidara is suddenly hit by a wave of ink bird with explosive tags. Sai begins to breathe heavily indicating he is low on chakra.

_'This isn't good Sai is running out of chakra and I'm not doing any better,'_ pondered Kakashi as Deidara regenerates.

Kakashi catches a sealing team nearby as they wait for an opportunity to strike.

_'Good the sealing team is here. All I need to do is make an opening,'_ thought Kakashi as he draws a kunai and throws it at Deidara.

Sai notices the sealing team as well draws small eagles on his scroll. The ink eagles are sent to distract Deidara.

"What the hell are you aiming at?" questioned Deidara as the ink eagles simply dance around him.

Deidara creates an army of explosive clay spiders and sends them straight into the ink eagles causing explosions. Kakashi takes this as his chance to charge in and hold Deidara down long enough for the sealing team to act. Kakashi closes in on Deidara and begins to use his taijutsu. He soon notices explosive clay around him and he jumps out of harm's way.

Surprisingly Sai approaches Deidara at close range with a kunai in hand.

"What!" said Deidara as he in stab by Sai's kunai in his left eye.

"Bastard, how dare you!" shouted Deidara.

Before Deidara has a chance to counter Sai, Kakashi closes in and kicks Deidara in the head sending the kunai deeper into his eye.

"Fuck! That hurt like hell!" shouted Deidara as he falls back.

It is at this moment that the sealing team moves in. Unfortunately Deidara notices them and moves out of the way and attempts to kill the sealing team. He shoots explosive clay from his hands.

_'Gotta move fast,'_ thought Kakashi. Using his amazing speed Kakashi quickly does his hand signs.

"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi as a hound made of lightning intervenes in the pathway of the explosive clay.

"Damn that bastard," said Deidara.

Deidara realizes that Kakashi's presence is causing too much trouble for him.

_'With Kakashi dead the rest will be easy,'_ thought Deidara as he creates a clay bird. _'Despite being dead I still have limitations in the amount of clay I can carry. It's best to finish this.'_

On top of his clay bird, Deidara rushes toward Kakashi. Sai intervenes by launching ink tigers at Deidara who easily dodges the ink tigers. Kakashi enters another battle stance as Deidara charges at him.

"Stop this attack!" yelled Deidara as he gathers almost all the remaining from his left pouch.

"Shannaro!"

"What?" said Deidara as he turns to his right and is met by a direct hit to his face by a fist in a black glove.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Kakashi as he watches his former student hit Deidara in the face with a chakra enhance punch.

"Make sure your opponent is dead before you turn your back on them!" shouted Sakura as Sai catches her on his ink bird and flies away.

_'I have one shot,'_ though Kakashi as he prepares his next attack.

"Chidori!" yelled Kakashi as closes in onto Deidara and hits him directly in the chest nullifying any clay within his body.

"Now!" shouted Kakashi towards the sealing team. The sealing team immediately surrounds Deidara and performs the sealing ritual.

"Damn you all!" shouted Deidara before he is completely sealed.

Kakashi releases a sigh as Sakura and Sai lands next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine, but how about you? Are you okay? You got hit pretty hard," wondered Kakashi as he turns around and notices the Shadow Monsters starting to head towards their direction.

"I'm fine. In fact I used one of my new jutsu. It's called the Self-Healing Jutsu. Obviously it allows me to heal my wounds. The only negative aspect is that I can't move when I'm performing the jutsu. I'm trying to gain Tsunade-shishou's healing abilities without the negative effects of shorting lifespan. Luckily Deidara wasn't paying attention to me so I took my chance," said Sakura with a grin.

"At this rate you will surpass Tsunade-sama in the future," said Kakashi with a grin under his mask.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. It isn't perfect, but I think I'll find a way. Plus, I want to enjoy a full life. I don't want a jutsu to cut my lifespan," replied Sakura.

"I think we need to figure out what to do about those enemy reinforcements," stated Sai.

"I know. We are already under heavy pressure. I'm afraid we must retreat at this rate," replied Kakashi.

Just as Team Kakashi is about to head into battle they hear loud noises from the Northwest. A few seconds later Iwa shinobi are seen from the horizon.

Kakashi smiles under his mask. "Looks like we have our reinforcements."

The Iwa forces charge towards the Akatsuki forces from the rear. This forces the Shadow Monsters to halt and split their forces into two. The Zetsu army forced to divide their forces as well. Unfortunately for the Akatsuki forces they didn't have enough time to prepare themselves and are run over by the Iwa forces.

"It's a good thing none of those monsters are those big ones. Otherwise the Iwa forces will be having a difficult time," stated Kakashi as his team decides to aid their fellow shinobi surrounding them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto is thrown backwards after another failed attempt to pierce Sasuke's Susanoo.

"You'll never pierce this armor. You've lost the moment I started using Susanoo," stated Sasuke as he shots an arrow at Naruto who easily dodges it.

"You know nothing of what I can do Sasuke," exclaimed Naruto.

"Twin Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke retaliates by swinging the Susanoo's sword successfully cutting Naruto in half. However, Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke indicating a Shadow Clone.

"As I thought, now where is he?" thought Sasuke out loud.

"Rasengan Riot!" shouted Naruto as he attacks Sasuke with seven chakra arms each with a Rasengan in hand.

"Dobe, haven't you learn by now that you can't pierce my Susanoo no matter how many times you hit it," smirk Sasuke.

"We'll see," replied Naruto.

Sasuke shoots another arrow towards Naruto. Naruto dodges the arrow at amazing speed.

"Just stay still Dobe, this won't hurt much."

"That's the dumbest thing you can ask something who you are trying to kill Teme," replied Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto disappears in a flash of yellow causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"What!" exclaimed Sasuke as another flash of yellow appears right next to Sasuke's Susanoo.

"Giant Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he directly hits Sasuke's Susanoo causing the Sharingan user to slide backwards.

'_How can he have this much power?'_ wondered Sasuke as Naruto's Rasengan attack ends.

Naruto jumps backwards. "What's wrong Teme, you seem surprised."

Sasuke grunts, "I guess I'll have to use this jutsu."

Naruto charges toward Sasuke only to realize his left eye bleeding. He immediately stops running and looks around him as he remembers something Kakashi told him a while back.

Flashback

"Naruto I need to speak to you," said Kakashi as he approaches Ichiraku's.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei," Naruto paused for a moment, "what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Sasuke," stated Kakashi.

Naruto's demeanor immediately becomes darker.

"You will most likely end up fighting Sasuke. He has one jutsu that I want you to be careful of."

"What will that be?" questioned Naruto as he turns his attention to Kakashi.

"If his left eye begins to bleed I want to become alert as much as possible. He has the ability to use a black fire that will burn anything it touches. It can't be put out unless Sasuke chooses to do so. As long as you are not touched by the flames you'll be fine. You need to be able to dodge and attack at the same time."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Naruto as he begins to eat again.

Flashback End

"Let's see you survive this, Amaterasu!" shouted Sasuke.

* * *

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" said Hinata as she launches a powerful palm thrust against Zabuza.

Hinata notices a wave of ice needles being shot at her by Haku.

A swarm of insects intercept the needles, taking the hit meant for Hinata.

Zabuza stands up and charges at Hinata.

"Fang Over Fang!" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru attempt to hit Zabuza who dodges the attack.

"Out of the way dog boy," said Zabuza as he aims his sword toward Kiba.

Haku launches more needles towards Kiba, Hinata, and Shino who are force to dodge to jutsu due to lacking chakra.

"Looks like all of you are on your last legs," stated Zabuza as Haku continues to trap Team 8.

"I've arrived and I'll show my youthfulness!" shouted a voice. "Leaf Hurricane!"

Zabuza turns around and dodges the attack. Afterwards, Zabuza tries to move only to find out that he can't.

"I can't move," said Zabuza.

"Shadow possession successful," said another voice.

"Lee, Shikamaru, thanks for the help," said Kiba in breaths as Konoha 11, Guy, and Temari arrive on the battle site.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright," said Neji as he appears next to his cousin.

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Hinata as Neji helps her up.

Haku throws numerous ice needles toward Shikamaru forcing him to let go of his shadow possession jutsu. Neji charges toward a mirror, destroying it in the process.

Freed from Shikamaru's jutsu, Zabuza charges towards his nearest target, which happens to be Hinata.

"Damn!" shouted Neji as he realizes Hinata's predicament.

'_Oh no, I can barely move,'_ thought Hinata as Zabuza gets closer to her.

"Hinata!" shouted Kiba as he pushes Hinata out of the way and gets slashed by Zabuza's sword across his chest.

"Kiba!" exclaimed Hinata as she looks up from her fallen position.

"Leaf Hurricane!" shouted Lee as she kicks Zabuza away from Kiba and Hinata.

"Kiba! Hang on!" yelled Ino as she sits by Kiba and begins to heal him.

The Leaf shinobi get between the injured Kiba and the two dead shinobi. Suddenly, Zabuza begins to fall back as Haku's jutsu ends.

"It seems like Kabuto is pulling us back," said Haku as a sealing team arrives on the battlefield.

Zabuza and Haku immediately run away from the battle.

"Don't let them escape," ordered Guy as he chases the two dead shinobi. However he and the other Leaf shinobi are stop by Shadow Soldiers.

"We won't be able to capture them. It's best to help out our allies here," ordered Shikamaru.

"We should head towards Naruto. He might need our help in some way," said Sakura.

"Naruto can handle himself. We need to handle things here," stated Neji.

"I agree with Sakura. Naruto is fighting Sasuke. Even if Naruto beats Sasuke he would most likely be out of chakra. The reason of this war is to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki. If he is unable to move, he'll be vulnerable to capture," stated Shikamaru as the other Leaf shinobi nod their heads.

* * *

"Stay still Naruto, just give up. You can't pierce my Susanoo and I'm attacking you with a flame that will kill you the moment it touches you," said Sasuke as he continues to chase Naruto with the Amaterasu.

Naruto continues to run around the battle ground trying to avoid the black flames.

"Sorry, but don't plan on giving up yet, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as ten Shadow Clones appear.

Suddenly all eleven Naruto begins to flash yellow.

'_What is this yellow flash? I can barely keep up with it. Now I have to keep up with eleven of them,'_ thought Sasuke as tries to track each Naruto with his Sharingan.

Sasuke swings his sword and tries to shot each Naruto. Sasuke continues to use his Amaterasu, but is unable to keep up with Naruto's speed. Suddenly a single Naruto appears in front of Sasuke's Susanoo

"Rasengan!" shouted the Naruto.

Another Naruto appears shortly after with a Rasengan in hand.

"Rasengan!" yelled this Naruto. One by one each Naruto will appear and hit Sasuke's Susanoo with a Rasengan.

"Dobe, you really are thick headed. By now you should understand that my Susanoo can't be pierced."

"Giant Rasengan!" shouted a Naruto hitting the back of Susanoo.

Sasuke successfully hits this Naruto with Amaterasu only for it to be a clone.

Once again the small Naruto army begins to flash around Sasuke. Sasuke continues his attempts in killing the remaining Narutos. The Naruto army each uses the tailed beast chakra arms to form more Rasengans. Each flash yellow once again.

"Rasengan Barrage!" shouted the Narutos.

Sasuke is hit on all sides by the jutsu. Naruto notices Sasuke's slower reaction and realizes that Sasuke is beginning to run low on chakra. Unfortunately Naruto is on a similar boat and know that he must finish the battle. Sasuke lets out a laugh which surprises Naruto a bit.

"No matter how many times you hit my Susanoo will not be destroyed, it is indestructible!"

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Naruto with a smirk.

"What do you me-?" Sasuke didn't get a chance to complete his question as his Susanoo begins to crack. "W-What! How is it cracking, there's no way! This is the complete form it should be at its maximum level!"

"Seems to me that Susanoo can be destroyed," said Naruto.

Sasuke becomes frustrated that Naruto has managed to crack Susanoo, but he refuses to fall to the person he always considered dead last. Sasuke sends another arrow towards the Naruto army. One of the Narutos is destroyed as the rest charge at Sasuke. Sasuke attempts to Amaterasu only to realize that he couldn't use it.

'_Damn it, I'm too low on chakra to use both Susanoo and Amaterasu at the same time,'_ thought Sasuke.

"About time you've run out of chakra," exclaimed Naruto as he appears behind Sasuke with a very large Rasengan. Sasuke's eyes widen as he realizes the sheer size of the attack.

"Let's see your precious Susanoo survive this! Massive Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as one of his biggest Rasengan crashes straight into Sasuke's Susanoo causing the grand defense to shatter and send Sasuke flying backwards.

A few minutes later the dust clears up and reveals Sasuke on the ground defeated by the hands of Naruto. Sasuke raises his head and sees Naruto standing over him.

"Damn, how could I have lost to you? I don't understand. I've gained so much power. How?" said Sasuke in gasps.

"You still don't see it. You lost because you fight for revenge. Fighting for revenge is a weak resolve. I fight for something better. I fight to protect those who are precious to me. I fight to protect my friends and the people of Konoha. I fight to protect the will of fire. I fight to protect the person I love. I fight to protect her," Naruto paused for a moment, "My resolve is stronger than yours! Not because I fight alone to protect something! But because I fight together with my friends as one and we protect each other! Sasuke, you would understand if you will just open your eyes! I still fight to protect the good that is still inside of you!"

Sasuke continues to stare at Naruto surprised that the blonde shinobi will still go this far to get him back despite what he has done in his past. Sasuke slowly gets back to his feet and wobbles a bit before balancing himself.

"Why are you going this far for me?" questioned Sasuke. "Why am I so important to you? Why does my life matter to you?"

"Because Sasuke, you are a brother to me! You are my family! I will always protect my family!" exclaimed Naruto with pure confidence.

Sasuke is stunned by Naruto's response once again and is about to respond, but he is cut off by a sudden appears which shocks him.

"H-How are you here? You should be dead? Unless… damn that Kabuto," hissed an already confused and pissed Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widen as well, but he retains his composure as he spoke, "So you're back as well."

"Hello Naruto-kun. Hello little brother."

Itachi has arrived on the battlefield.

* * *

**A/N: Alright Chapter 15 is completed. Sasuke has been defeated by Naruto and Itachi has arrived on the battlefield. This is an interesting turn of events. Anyhow I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Power of the Fox

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Chapter 16 is finally here. This chapter is quite long, but is filled with action. Naruto has his hands full in this chapter. Yup, this chapter is Naruto fighting for his life. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 16: Power of the Fox

"I-Itachi, so Kabuto brought you back as well," said Sasuke as tries to stand on his own two feet.

"Yes, it seems that I've been brought back by the reincarnation jutsu," replied Itachi. "I've been sent to capture the jinchuriki at the looks of it."

'_Great, just what I need,'_ thought Naruto as he continues to take deep gasps of air.

"Sasuke," said Itachi before pausing, "I've been watching your battle with Naruto for a while. I'm sorry brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing, "Sorry! Sorry! Is that all you can say is sorry! That isn't enough!"

"Sasuke," said Itachi before Sasuke cut him off.

"Don't Sasuke me! You killed our entire clan for the sake of a stupid village!" yelled Sasuke.

"It's our job as shinobi to protect the village we serve. Our clan was planning an uprising that would have led to unnecessary deaths."

"Our clan is more important than the damn village!" yelled Sasuke.

"I wanted you to live," interrupted Itachi. "I didn't want you killed by the Leaf Village. If the Uchiha clan rebelled, the Hokage would have ordered the entire clan killed. I did what I did to save you from death. In the end you've walked down the wrong path. I had hope to keep you blind from the truth so you can aim all your hatred towards me and away from the village. But, is seems that Madara told you the truth to turn you against the village. I would have hoped you returned to the village and live a happy life, but I was wrong," said Itachi.

"Do you really expect me to go to that village like nothing happened? I have no home! There is nobody there for me!" shouted Sasuke.

"You're wrong!" interrupted Naruto. "How many times do I have to tell you? You aren't alone! Why, are you so thick headed?"

"Me? How about you? Let it go, I'm not going back!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you must let go of your hatred," said Itachi. "You could have a much better life. Sure you might be under arrest, but I'm sure Naruto will fight by your side and eventually Konoha and the rest of the world will let you go after a few years."

"No, I have no friends left. The world considers me a criminal. It's too late. If the world plans to kill me, then I'll destroy Konoha before I die," replied Sasuke with hatred in his voice.

Itachi sighs as he body begins to twitch, "I won't be able to hold off Kabuto's control for much longer. Sasuke, I know what I did was wrong. But remember I wanted you to survive."

"Damn you! Damn you!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke, listen!" shouted Naruto. "You brother has told you twice that he did it to protect you and give you a life of happiness. The only thing you've said is I'm this, I'm that, I'm alone, enough already! Your brother is telling you and I'm telling you that you have a home to back to and it is Konoha with your friends!"

Sasuke didn't respond to either Naruto or Itachi. Itachi decide to finish the conversation before he loses control to Kabuto.

"Sasuke your path of revenge will only lead you to an endless path of loneliness. You're upset that your clan is destroyed and that you've been alone since then. Yet, you have Naruto here and so many back at Konoha who want to help you. If you truly want to save our clan, then stop this path of vengeance and return honor to our clan by living and rebuilding our clan with passion and love. Don't give into the hatred I forced upon you," said Itachi as he tries to remain in control of his body.

Sasuke continues to be silent as he looks toward the ground collecting his thoughts. His emotions are in complete chaos. He returns his gaze to Naruto then to Itachi and back to Naruto. Before Sasuke has a chance to speak up, Itachi begins to talk to Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I won't be able to hold off Kabuto much longer."

Itachi begins to move towards Naruto. Naruto reacts by going into a fighting stance.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Itachi as he shoots fireballs at Naruto.

Naruto once again activates his Kyuubi Chakra Mode and disappears in a yellow flash. Naruto reappears behind Itachi and attempts to strike him only to be blocked.

"It seems to me that you're becoming weaker. Your battle with my little brother took a lot out of you," stated Itachi.

'_He's right,'_ thought Naruto, but he decides to draw more power from the Kyuubi. _'But I still have enough Kyuubi chakra to continue this fight. I just need to use it wisely.'_

Naruto uses his chakra arms to create a Rasengan and uses it on the ground beneath him creating a cloud of smoke. Suddenly a yellow flash appears behind Itachi causing him to turn around and notices Naruto with a Giant Rasengan in hand.

"Giant Rasen-," said Naruto, but is cut off by Itachi's counterattack.

Itachi grabs Naruto's wrist and pushes the Giant Rasengan another direction. Without letting go of Naruto's wrist, Itachi grabs a kunai and drives it into Naruto's skull.

Instantly Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke as another Naruto flashes behind Itachi.

"Twin Rasengan!" shouted Naruto successfully driving the two Rasengans into Itachi destroying his body.

"Not bad Naruto-kun, but it seems to me Kabuto is activating my Mangekyo Sharingan," stated Itachi.

"Naruto!" shouted someone from a distance. Naruto turns his attention towards the direction of the voice and notices pink-hair.

"Sakura-chan!" replied Naruto as his pink-hair teammate lands a certain distance from him.

Shortly after the rest of Team Kakashi with Konoha 11 and Guy, Sai, and Temari arrive on the site.

"Naruto, you're alive!" shouted Kiba.

Naruto sweat drops at Kiba's statement. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," hissed Naruto.

Kakashi notices Sasuke on one knee breathing heavily. The rest of the group turns their attention to Sasuke as well.

"Sasuke looks quite beaten up," stated Kiba as he stares at the weaken Uchiha.

"Who did this to Sasuke?" wondered Ino.

Sasuke finally snaps out of his trance. His anger once again begins to rise.

"Damn you Naruto. I refuse to be beaten by someone like you," said Sasuke in gasps. "I'm an Uchiha. I will beat you!"

Sasuke started forming a Chidori in his right arm.

"Sasuke, stop this!" shouted Sakura.

Both Naruto and Sasuke noticed the missing Kun honorific, but Sasuke chose to ignore Sakura afterwards.

"Die Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

As Sasuke runs toward Naruto, the blonde shinobi begins to gather chakra in his right hand forming a Rasengan with the help of chakra hands.

"Fine, Sasuke. I'll have to beat to a pulp in order to get it through your head. SASUKE! YOU ARE NOT ALONE!" shouted Naruto as he charges at Sasuke.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but Kabuto has gain control over me again," said Itachi as he charges towards his brother and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei we need to help Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

Kakashi and Guy immediately begin to rush over to Naruto's position to aid him. The rest of the shinobi charge shortly after. None of them want Naruto to die or fight alone. Even though Naruto has achieved higher levels of power they still want to fight by his side regardless of what happens to them.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke.

Suddenly Naruto's Rasengan begins to increase in size. Naruto smirks as Sasuke notices Naruto's chakra arms adding more power. At this point Kakashi realizes it is too dangerous to get any closer to Naruto or Sasuke. He then turns his attention to Itachi.

"Wait everyone!" shouted Kakashi as the group stops their advancement. "It's too dangerous to get near Naruto or Sasuke. Wait here, I'll distract Itachi."

"What!" shouted the group, but before they could act, Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in front of Itachi. Kakashi kicks Itachi hard enough to force the Uchiha away from Naruto.

Meanwhile Sasuke realizes the power of Naruto's Rasengan, but it is too late.

"Damn it!" shouted Sasuke.

"Giant Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as the Rasengan and Chidori clash. Sasuke instantly loses the round as he is sent flying backwards.

Sasuke realizes that his right arm is damaged by Naruto's jutsu. "Damn you Dobe, you broke my arm!"

Naruto smirks, but continues to breathe heavily. Everyone else who is watching the battle is awestruck by Naruto's victory over the Uchiha.

"He beat Sasuke," stated Choji.

"Yeah, good job Naruto!" shouted Kiba as Akamaru barks.

'_Naruto beat him. Finally we'll have Sasuke back. I thought I would have been drooling over Sasuke's return, but I'm not. I'm happy we get him back,'_ thought Sakura as she turns to Naruto. _'But I don't have the same feelings for Sasuke anymore. Naruto, it seems like you've captured my heart after all. Your hard work wasn't wasted. But I'm not ready; just wait a little bit longer.'_

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi as Naruto turns around and notices Itachi approach him.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Itachi as he shoots a fireball at Naruto at point blank range.

"Naruto!" shouted the other shinobi.

When the fire clears everyone is shock to see Naruto gone. Suddenly a yellow flash appears behind Itachi revealing Naruto as he sends a Rasengan straight into Itachi. The rest of Naruto's friends sigh in relief as the blonde shinobi lands on one knee breathing heavily once again.

"Naruto isn't in good shape. We might want to stop standing around and start helping him," stated Neji as the rest of the group nods in agreement.

Itachi reforms and instantly grabs Naruto by the throat.

"Hang on Naruto, here I come," shouted Lee as he starts to run towards Itachi.

However, before Lee or anyone else has a chance to aid Naruto, Itachi looks straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Shit, Naruto close your eyes!" shouted Shikamaru, but it's too late.

However, Itachi loosens his grip on Naruto and releases the blonde shinobi causing him to fall on the ground. Naruto begins to breath heavily once again as he starts to feel something coming up his throat. Suddenly the crow that was placed inside him before comes out shocking the entire group who are watching the event. Itachi and the crow look into each other's eyes.

"The crow worked after all," said Itachi out of nowhere.

Naruto gazes at Itachi with confusion written all over his face. The rest of the group present also experiences the same confusion.

"Huh? What the hell is with the crow?" questioned Naruto.

"Before I died at the hands of Sasuke," Itachi paused as he looks at Sasuke as his little brother holds his broken arm. "I implanted Shisui's Sharingan eye using Kotoamatsukami and giving it the command to protect Konoha. It was to be activated when Naruto came across a person with the ability to use Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"If that's the case, how come it didn't activate during Naruto and Sasuke's earlier fight," questioned Shikamaru as he listens to Itachi's explanation.

"It should have, if Naruto had looked into Sasuke's eyes, but he didn't. The jutsu activated when I looked into Naruto's eye. And thanks to that it allowed me to break free from Kabuto's control. I had hoped it would be used on Sasuke, but I guess that wasn't meant to be," responded Itachi.

At this point Sakura has traveled to Naruto's side and has already begun to heal some of his wounds.

"Hold still Naruto," ordered Sakura as she places her hands over his wounds.

Itachi turns his attention to Sasuke and begins to walk towards him.

"Sasuke, I can't allow you to destroy Konoha. All I did was to make sure you lived and have a great future in Konoha. But, it seems everything I did only led you to a path of vengeance. For that I'm truly sorry. It will be best if you're captured."

Sasuke knows he doesn't have enough chakra left to continue the fight. He begins to back away from Itachi.

"Sorry, but Sasuke isn't going anywhere," said a voice as a vortex appears in front of Sasuke blocking Itachi's path. Madara appears from the vortex. "Sasuke I need you to retreat right away."

Itachi and Madara continue to stare at each other.

"Hmph, seems to me Kabuto's control isn't absolute. Oh well. Still I can't let you roam free," said Madara as he approaches Itachi.

"Well, I can't afford to get capture. I have a few things to handle before I'm sent back to the dead," said Itachi as he turns to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I'm sure you can handle the rest of this battle. I'll see you soon."

Itachi disappears from the battlefield as Madara turns to Sasuke.

"Sasuke leave now," said Madara.

"I can still fig-," said Sasuke before being interrupted.

"You have no chakra left. I'll capture the jinchuriki. You can have your revenge on Konoha later," said Madara.

Sasuke grunts, but realizes that Madara is right. Sasuke has hardly any chakra left and currently has one broken arm. He knows he isn't in any condition to fight.

"Fine," hissed Sasuke as he leaves the battlefield.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he leaves Sakura's care and tries to run after Sasuke only to be blocked by Madara.

"Sorry jinchuriki, but you will not be capturing Sasuke today. In fact, you'll be the one captured," said Madara as he attempts to grab Naruto.

Kakashi intervenes and tries to hit Madara. Unfortunately the attack goes right through the ancient Uchiha. However, this gives Naruto the chance to retreat to safer grounds.

"I say if we take down Madara, we can end this war nonetheless," said Kiba as he and Akamaru get into a fighting stance.

"Kiba, you're not fighting," stated Ino. "You're still injured from Zabuza's attack. I've only healed you enough to barely stay out of the hospital for a bit. If you get hit, you might end up opening the wound again."

Kiba pouted, "So I have to stay in the sidelines as everyone else fights. I think not!"

"You should listen to her. Why? Because we care about your life as should you," said Shino as he walks besides Kiba. Kiba simply grunted.

"So are you going to surrender or are you going to make this difficult," said Madara to Naruto.

"Isn't that a question I should be asking you," replied Naruto.

Madara appears in front of Naruto bypassing the rest of the shinobi present.

"What the," said Lee, but he never finish his sentence.

Naruto disappears in another yellow flash causing Madara to miss. Naruto reappears and hits Madara directly in the face forcing him to fallback to a safer distance.

"What?" inquired Madara. _'Did he just do the Flying Thunder God Jutsu? No, there's something different about the jutsu. The fourth Hokage required a seal on an object to teleport to that position. The jinchuriki didn't seem to use any type of seal. So how is he teleporting using something familiar to the Flying Thunder God Jutsu?'_

Naruto lands near his friends breathing heavily.

"Well, jinchuriki, it seems to me that you're almost out of fox chakra as well as your own," stated Madara as he approaches the Leaf Shinobi. "You won't be able to hold me off much longer."

"Protect Naruto at all cost!" shouted Kakashi as Naruto's friends surround him.

Sai having had time to rest unleashes a wave of ink tigers to attack Madara. Both Neji and Hinata charge in with their hands covered in chakra. Unfortunately for all three their attacks completely miss Madara. Madara attempts to attack Neji, but is forced to enter his intangible state to avoid an attack by Guy.

"Having problems fights us together!" shouted Guy as Lee runs up behind Madara.

"Lead Hurricane!" shouted Lee as tries to hit Madara only for his attack to go right through him.

Just as Lee's attack goes through Madara. Madara returns to his physical form, but this proves to be a mistake. A kunai with an explosive tag is directly behind Madara as it explodes. Madara rolls out of the cloud of smoke with a few burn marks on his clothes. The mask shinobi looks towards the direction the kunai came from and notices a smirk on none other than Shikamaru.

"As I thought, it seems like you can only be intangible while on the defense. Furthermore, it takes you time to make yourself intangible, which means if we time our attacks correctly as a team we will be able to hit you," stated Shikamaru with a smirk.

"You guys heard Shikamaru. Madara can be beaten if we work together," exclaimed Kakashi.

Almost instantly everyone except for Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Ino charged at Madara. Sakura, Kiba, and Ino are currently protecting Naruto as he tries to regain his chakra after exiting his Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Naruto attempts to aid his fellow shinobi, but he is stopped by both Sakura and Ino.

"Stop right there!" exclaimed both Sakura and Ino.

"I know you want to help everyone, but you don't have enough chakra. Plus, you still have some injuries. If you want to be of any help let me heal you a bit," ordered Sakura as he places her hands over Naruto and emits green chakra.

Kiba and Akamaru begin to move towards the battle as Ino stops him.

"Sheesh, both you and Naruto are so hard headed let me heal you a bit more," ordered Ino.

Meanwhile Neji charges at Madara.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" shouted Neji as he sends a wave of air towards Madara. The attack goes right through the mask shinobi as he draws out chakra chains.

"Looks like I'll need a few extra weapons," said Madara as he attempts to attack the Hyuga.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall," shouted Kakashi creating a wall between Madara and Neji.

"Like that will stop me," exclaimed Madara as he goes through the wall only to find someone other than Neji on the other side.

"Leaf Great Whirlwind!" yelled Lee as he attacks Madara with a series amount of kick with each of those kicks hitting its target. Madara is sent flying backwards as Guy appears behind Madara going the same speed.

"Gate of Opening: Open!" bellowed Guy as he prepares his next attack. "Front Lotus!"

Guy wraps Madara and attempts to use the Front Lotus. However, but before impact Madara manages to slip away from Guy's grasp through his intangibility jutsu. However, just as Madara escapes Guy, he is attacked by Shino's insects. To avoid getting his chakra absorbed, Madara immediately begins to fall back. Suddenly Madara teleports himself from the battle and appears behind Shino hitting the bug user with his chakra chains. Shino is sent flying back, but is caught by Kakashi. At this moment Tenten jumps into the sky and unleashes a raid of kunai at Madara. The kunai pass through Madara harmlessly, but the moment Madara solidifies he is attacked by Hinata.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" shouted Hinata as she attempts to strike Madara with her lion chakra fist, but she completely goes through ancient Uchiha. Hinata swings around and attempts to hit Madara, but fails once again.

Madara kicks Hinata sending her flying straight into Shino. Before he gets a chance to do anything else he is attacked by Choji.

"Expansion Jutsu!" shouted Choji as he grows into a large size. Choji attempts to strike the much smaller Uchiha only to completely miss the attack.

"Size won't make any difference in this battle," stated Madara. Madara attempts to move again, but realizes he can't move.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu successful," stated Shikamaru. "Even you can't fight us all and win. Everyone has their limits."

Madara starts laughing. This causes everyone to look at him with confusion.

"Do you will think that your Shadow Possession can keep me?" laughed Madara as his body begins to disappear.

"Shit, stop him!" shouted Shikamaru.

Tenten launches a wave of kunai as Temari waves her fan causing them to go faster. Unfortunately Madara completely escapes Shikamaru's grasp and avoids all the kunai. Madara appears near Naruto hoping to catch the jinchuriki off guard.

"Nice try!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru turn around and instantly charge Madara.

"Fang Over Fang!" shouted Kiba after Akamaru transformed into an exact copy of Kiba. However, Kiba and Akamaru's attack goes through Madara.

Ino immediately throws a kunai with an explosive tag. Madara turns intangible to avoid the attack before solidifying again. The moment he did he is hit directly in the face by Sakura's chakra enhanced fist. Her fist shatters the upper right half of Madara's mask revealing one of his eyes. Madara is sent flying as a result of the attack.

"You hit him Sakura!" exclaimed Ino as Sakura lands next to her.

"Of course! I'm not letting him touch Naruto!" replied Sakura. Ino smirks with Sakura's response. Sakura notices her friend's smirk and causes the pink hair kunoichi to give a small smile.

"Now, now. Don't get too cocky. That's how people lose their fights," said Madara as he stands back up.

A few seconds later both Sakura and Ino enter a battle stance as the rest of their friends appear next to them. Kiba and Akamaru retreat back to their position.

Naruto slowly walks up from behind and eventually stands right next to Sakura.

"Naruto, are you okay? Let us handle him," said Sakura without looking at Naruto.

"No, I won't let everybody sacrifice themselves for my sake. I know everybody will fight him no matter what I say. So, let's fight him together as friends and comrades," said Naruto with confidence in his voice.

'_I guess fighting them together wasn't such a great idea,'_ thought Madara as he gazes at Konoha 11, Kakashi, Guy, Sai, and Temari.

Suddenly a dark laugh is heard causing the Naruto and his allies to turn towards the direction. Madara recognizes the laughter as does Naruto.

Naruto's breathing starts to become heavy as he body shakes. His allies all notice the sudden change in Naruto's composure.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked a worried Sakura.

"Madara, I thought you had more power than that. Oh well, at least I'll have some fun," laughed the mysterious voice.

"Naruto you're shaking too much. What's wrong?" asked a concerned Kakashi.

"It's him," said Naruto with a shaky voice, "he's here."

"Who's here?" inquired Kakashi.

"It's Wotan," said Naruto.

Everyone's face becomes serious and they turn their attention to the voice's direction.

"I guess we finally have a chance to see the guy who gave Naruto a hard time," said Kiba.

"You need to calm down Naruto," said Sakura as she places her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

A man with red hair and red eyes with a black cloak appears before the allied shinobi.

"Orange boy, I believe we need you to come with us," said Wotan.

"What's wrong scared of me? One fight is all it took to put fear into you," laughed Wotan. "I don't want to ruin my cloak this time since this is the third cloak that I had to use."

Wotan takes his cloak off revealing a long sleeve open red jacket with black trimmings. He is wearing blue pants and black shoes. He has a black belt with a katana inside its sheath is placed into. Across Wotan's chest is heavy armor that seems to travel underneath his other clothing.

Wotan smirks, "Time to fall, orange boy."

Wotan suddenly appears in front of Naruto surprising all of Naruto's allies. Wotan grabs Naruto's face and slams him into the ground causing a small crater.

Sakura's eyes widen as she finally turns.

"Naruto!" shouted the pink hair kunoichi. She immediately attempts to hit Wotan with her insane strength only for Wotan to catch her fist. "What!"

"Hmm, not bad. You're stronger than you look. But, your punch isn't enough to beat me," said Wotan as he tightens his grip on Naruto. Wotan swings Sakura causing her to hit a tree.

Despite Wotan's grip on Naruto, he sees Sakura being thrown and begins to struggle even more against Wotan.

"Stop struggling, you won't get out of my grip no matter what you do," stated Wotan.

"Get off him!" shouted Kiba as he tries to attack Wotan. Wotan swings his left arm and hits Kiba on his ribs. A disturbing crunch is heard as Kiba screams in agony. Kiba is sent flying, but is caught by Guy.

"Ino!" shouted Guy.

"I'm coming," responded Ino as she lands next to Kiba and begins to heal him. "Baka, I've already told you to be careful."

Shino sends his insects to attack Wotan. However, each of his insects begins to burst on fire the moment they touch Wotan.

"Sorry insect boy, I refuse to be touched by those insects. Got to love the element of fire though," said Wotan as small flames appear around his clothes.

Tenten summons a wave of kunai and launches them into Wotan. Unfortunately for Tenten the kunai simply bounce off Wotan's clothes indicating the armor underneath is quite strong.

"Sorry bun-bun, but throwing a kunai won't be enough to pierce this armor," smirked Wotan.

Both Neji and Hinata appear behind Wotan and hit him with their Gentle Fist. Wotan stands still being unaffected by the attack.

"White eye boy and girl. This is armor for a reason. Don't expect your Gentle Fist to pierce my armor which has the purpose of stopping jutsus just like that," said Wotan.

"Nothing is working," stated Choji as he watches each of his friends fail in helping Naruto.

"I don't know. This Wotan guy hasn't done enough for me to figure out a way to beat him," replied Shikamaru as the two Hyuga fall back.

"Get… off him. Let him go!" shouted Sakura. Sakura approaches Wotan with her fist closed. "Are you deaf? I said let him go!"

"Isn't he a demon to you all? He has the power of a demon, yet you and everyone else are defending him. Wouldn't it be easier just for him to disappear?" wondered Wotan.

Sakura's glare darkens. She begins to tremble.

"How dare you! He is not a monster! Naruto is as human as anybody else! He doesn't deserve death! He has worked so hard to get to this point of his life and I'll be damned if I let him die anytime soon. He deserves to be happy! He deserves a family! He deserves to be loved!" yelled Sakura. Sakura charges at Wotan. Kakashi and Guy soon join her as does the other shinobi who are able to fight.

"Fools," whispered Wotan. Wotan unleashes a wave of energy hitting all of the shinobi sending almost everyone flying backwards. To Wotan's surprise, Sakura stands her ground and she continues to rush toward him.

"I SAID LET HIM GO!" shouted the pink hair kunoichi as she successfully hits Wotan in the face. Wotan's grasp on Naruto is released the moment Sakura hit him, allowing the blonde shinobi to finally gasp air.

Madara watches as Wotan is sent soaring across the battlefield.

'_Interesting, her chakra increased dramatically even though it was only for a split second, but it was enough to damage Wotan,'_ thought the ancient Uchiha.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she kneels down beside him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," responded Naruto as he stands up again.

"You fucking pink hair, how dare you hit me!" exclaimed Wotan standing on his feet again. Suddenly his power increases and causes the earth to shake. "You'll regret it!" shouted Wotan as he draws his katana. "Take this! One Sword Style: Tiger's Claw!"

A pure wave of energy is sent towards Naruto and Sakura. Naruto's body is instantly covered by yellow chakra as he grabs Sakura and teleports both of them out of harm's way. Wotan's attack continues onward and destroys the forest in the attack's path. Luckily none of Naruto's friends were in the path of the attack.

Naruto and Sakura appear near Kakashi. Naruto lets go of Sakura as he drops to one knee.

"Naruto, you don't have enough chakra. You must rest," stated Kakashi.

"I know Kakashi-sensei, but this man won't allow us to escape that easily," replied Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto," said Sakura.

"No need to thank me. I would have helped you no matter what," responded Naruto.

"All of you are tired. My Shadow Monsters are helping the Akatsuki forces fight off your so call alliance. Soon all of you will die. So why keep fighting the inevitable?" inquired Wotan.

'_Damn it,'_ thought Naruto. _'I need more chakra. If only I had more chakra I could give my friends a chance to live. Damn it!'_

'_**I could help you,'**_ said Kyuubi from within Naruto's mind.

Naruto groan, _'Do you really need to take over my body now? If you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a battle that requires strategy and saving my friends.'_

Kyuubi sighs, _**'No, kit. I plan on giving you my chakra without any of my negative emotions.'**_

Naruto is confused by Kyuubi's response. _'Excuse me?'_

'_**Enter your mind for a moment. I promise it won't take long,'**_ said the demon fox.

'_Fine,'_ responded Naruto.

* * *

_Naruto enters his own mind as he stand in front of the large cage that contains the demon fox._

"_What do you want? I need to get back very soon," said an irritated Naruto._

"_**Kit, I want to help you,"**__ said Kyuubi._

"_Yeah, right. Every time you want to help I end up hurting someone close to me," retorted Naruto._

"_**You just don't get it do you? Look at yourself. You have little to no chakra left and you're fighting not one, but two powerful opponents who want your head as well as mine, well at least Madara does on the second part,"**__ stated Kyuubi._

"_So, you want to help me in order to save yourself. Just typical of you," retorted Naruto._

"_**I've watched you grow up Naruto,"**__ said Kyuubi as Naruto raises an eyebrow since Kyuubi called him by his name. __**"You've shown me that not all humans are bad. That there are a few, just a few with a heart of good, just like you. I guess I've grown accustom to your idiocy as well as your heart."**_

_A vein pops on Naruto's forehead, but he chose to not say anything._

"_**A few days ago you said to me you want to help cure me of my hatred. My hatred was born due to how humans treated me and my fellow Bijuu. I'm willing to help you because you are the first human to show such a pure heart. Just maybe you really are the one to make a difference for humans and demons alike. You want to help cure me of my hatred, well show me that you mean it. You've always been a person who proves themselves with their actions not their words. From here on, I'll lend you my chakra and only my chakra nothing else. I'm willing to trust you Uzumaki Naruto,"**__ said Kyuubi as he sticks his paw out from within the cage in a fist._

_Naruto begins to have flashbacks of how people treated him as a child. They treated him like a monster and for a while Naruto believed he will always be alone. Naruto remembers the time he spent trying to create clones. The struggle it took just to create a simple clone. When he mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto was the happiest he could be at the time. To prove that heroes do exist. To prove that destiny can be changed if a person has the will to do it. To accomplish a dream to become Hokage that seems impossible. To have the will to never give up no matter what the challenge. After defeating Pain, Naruto achieve the first step in proving his existence. The pain he had to suffer just to reach this point of his life. Naruto smiles and touches Kyuubi's paw with his own fist._

"_**By the way, Naruto my real name is Kurama,"**__ said the demon fox._

_Naruto smiles a bit before responding, "You aren't a monster fox anymore." The lock on the gate begins to open, "You're one of my teammates from the Leaf Village." The lock is about to open freely, "Kurama!"_

_Naruto opens the gate fully unleashing the power of the Kyuubi. Kurama has been unleashed._

"_Now let's go!" shouted Naruto. Kurama grunts in agreement._

* * *

Naruto slowly opens his eyes. He notices the rest of his friends surrounding him and staring at Wotan and Madara who now stand in front of the group.

"Kiba you should rest," said Hinata.

"Don't worry. I still have some strength left," replied Kiba.

Standing to Naruto's left is Kakashi, Guy, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, and Tenten. Standing to Naruto's right is Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, and Temari.

"Fifteen versus two, I've always wanted to fight at these odds, so I guess I'll put it to the test," said Wotan as he points his katana at the group.

"Come jinchuriki. Let's make this easy for all of us. I promise only a few will die," said Madara.

Naruto snorts, "Hell with you, do you really think I'll surrender. If I do everyone dies."

"Naruto is staying with us!" shouted Sakura.

"All of you are on your last legs, yet you fools are still opposing us," said Madara with an annoyed tone.

"I say, let's just kill them and get it over with," added Wotan.

"We need the jinchuriki alive. I could care less about the others," replied Madara.

"Tch, fine I won't kill him," responded the red eye man.

"You two make it sound like I'll be captured," interrupted Naruto. "But I don't plan on falling here or anytime soon."

"Is that right?" questioned Madara.

Wotan narrows his eyes as he notices the increase in Naruto's chakra. _'Wait a minute. Just a second ago his chakra levels was almost empty. How is his chakra increasing?'_

"Everyone, back away," ordered Naruto to his friends.

"Excuse me? Like hell we will! You're not facing those two alone!" shouted Sakura.

Ino looks at the two Hyuga and notices the having a weird expression on their face.

"Neji, Hinata what's wrong with the two of you?" inquired Ino.

"Naruto-kun's chakra," said Hinata in a low voice.

"His chakra?" questioned Ino.

"His chakra is increasing rapidly," stated Neji.

"You actually intend to fight both of us by yourself," laughed Wotan. "This little power up of yours won't make a difference in the outcome of this battle."

"Who said I'm fighting alone. This is a two versus two match isn't?" questioned Naruto with a smirk.

"Huh? A two versus two match? You must have forgotten how to count," said Wotan.

"Let's see you handle this," said Naruto as his body is suddenly covered by orange chakra, but his form changes drastically from before. Naruto's chakra is now in a form of a coat, which is open revealing a black jacket with orange pants.

Naruto's friends begin to slowly back away with his sudden appearance.

"Naruto's chakra is amazing," stated Kiba as Ino tries to heal him.

"Amazing, the power of youth has come through!" shouted Lee with a fist in the air as Guy joins him. Everyone else simply sweat drops before returning their attention to the battle.

"I'm ending this now," said Naruto in a confidence voice.

"Ha, like you could harm m-," said Wotan before Naruto suddenly appears in front of him. Wotan's eyes widen as Naruto punches him in the face sending the red hair warrior through 12 trees.

'_What? Even with my Sharingan I barely saw that,'_ thought Madara. Naruto disappears in a flash of orange and reappears in behind Madara forcing the ancient Uchiha to use his chakra chains to defend himself. Unfortunately for him Naruto jumps over Madara and hits the Uchiha with one of his chakra arms from behind Madara's head sending him forward into the ground. "Damn it his speed increased so dramatically that I barely have time to recognize his attacks," said Madara to himself.

As Naruto lands on the ground Wotan reappears from the forest charging towards the jinchuriki with his katana in hand.

"Damn you orange boy, you'll regret this!" shouted the red hair man swinging his katana at Naruto. To Wotan's surprise Naruto side steps the attack and forms a Rasengan in his left hand and hits Wotan directly in the chest.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as Wotan is sent flying backwards. At this moment Madara appears to Naruto's right. Naruto reacts by flashing behind Madara. The Uchiha saves himself by teleporting away from Naruto.

'_His power has indeed increased, but how? Has the Kyuubi willingly given chakra to Naruto?' _thought Madara.

Naruto charges at Madara. Madara counters by making himself intangible, causing the blonde shinobi to go right through him. The ancient Uchiha's chakra chains successfully grab Naruto. Madara turns around and wraps Naruto with the chakra chains.

"Jinchuriki captur-," started Madara before he ends his sentence prematurely. "Damn it!" shouted Madara as he releases Naruto only for the jinchuriki to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Did you miss me?" said Naruto in a confidence voice. Naruto kicks Madara's head on the left side causing the Uchiha to stumble to his right. Naruto uses his chakra arms to grab Madara.

"Don't take me lightly!" yelled Madara as his body turns intangible allowing him to slip through the chakra arms. Naruto flashes in front of Madara as the masked shinobi solidifies. Madara blocks Naruto's attack and he tries to grab Naruto and trap him in another dimension. Naruto reacts by flashing away.

"Whew, that was too close," said Naruto.

Suddenly a yell is heard.

"Come here orange boy and let me tear you apart!" shouted Wotan.

"That isn't a good reason to go near you," said Naruto with a deadpanned face.

"I've played with you long enough. Now it's time for me to beat you half to death," said Wotan with a smirk. The ground begins to shake as a red aura surrounds Wotan. Wotan's red eyes begin to glow a bright red as his pupils shrink. The red hair man begins to laugh evilly as walls of flames begin to around him. "Let me show you why I'm one of the most feared beings in existence!"

Wotan's katana appears in a burst of fire before he grabs it and swings it to the right. Wotan charges at Naruto with amazing speed forcing the blonde shinobi to go on the defensive.

Meanwhile the shinobi audience watches the battle with awe.

"That red hair guy is releasing tremendous power," said Neji. "Yet, I don't see any chakra."

"Maybe he doesn't use chakra as his source of power," added Shikamaru.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru with confused faces.

"How is that possible?" inquired Shino.

"Chakra is the source of all jutsu and our life. How can someone survive without it?" questioned Sakura.

"It doesn't matter. Right now both he and Naruto are at a completely different level than the rest of us."

"Die orange boy!" shouted Wotan.

"Try me!" yelled Naruto.

The two fighters collided causing a massive explosion.

"What! He caught my katana with his bare hands!" exclaimed Wotan with a shock expression.

"No I caught it with my chakra arms," responded Naruto in a calmer voice.

"Hey Wotan, don't kill him we need him alive!" exclaimed Madara as he tries to make sure Naruto doesn't die yet.

'_Naruto, your power. I know you can win,'_ thought Sakura as she watches the battle.

Naruto punches Wotan in the chest as he lets go of the katana. Naruto launches a raid of punches each one colliding with Wotan's face and chest.

"Argh, enough! Flames of Hell!" shouted Wotan as a wall of flames covers both him and Naruto.

Naruto successfully dodges the attack as he flashes out of the attack's range. Naruto's eyes widen as he looks at Wotan. Wotan's features begin to change again. His teeth begin to become longer. A single tail is seen from behind Wotan and two large wings appear behind him.

"What the hell is he!" exclaimed Tenten as she and the other shinobi look on with fear and shock.

"You've actually forced me to use this form. Not bad, not many force me to this form," said Wotan. "Initial Fire Demon Mode Activate! Let me show my power."

The ground begins to shake uncontrollably. Wotan charges at Naruto with amazing speed and appears in front of the blonde shinobi. Naruto attempts to dodge the attack, but he is slashed by Wotan's katana across his chest causing him to bleed from the wound.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she tries to run to him only to be stopped by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. "Let me go!"

"No, you'll only be killed. Sakura you must stay," retorted Shikamaru.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto's wounds begin to heal as Wotan charges in again. However, Naruto is prepared this time. Naruto ducks beneath the katana and forms a large Rasengan.

"Giant Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he slams the large Rasengan into Wotan's chest.

Wotan's chest armor is crushed by the Rasengan revealing a large diagonal scar as he is sent flying backwards.

"What! He broke through my chest armor!" shouted Wotan as he regains his balance before hitting the ground. "You little fuck! Fine, let's take this up a notch!"

'_Naruto, you really have become powerful. If only I could provide more help to you, but I can't do anything, but watch,'_ thought Kakashi.

Intensive flames burst from the ground around Wotan as the planet begins to shake. Wotan disappears and reappears next to Naruto and constantly slashes at the blonde shinobi. Each hit is successful causing Naruto to scream in pain.

"There has to be something we can do," said Lee in a worried tone.

"I'm afraid this is out of our hands," replied Guy.

Naruto flashes out of the next katana slash and appears behind Wotan and hits the red eyed man with chakra arms. Next, Naruto upper cuts Wotan in the chin and then kicks him in the stomach breaking additional armor causing Wotan to gasp for air.

Wotan reacts by grabbing Naruto's face with his left hand. Wotan tries to stab Naruto with his katana only for Naruto to send a chakra arm to block the attack. Naruto sends another chakra arm with a Rasengan and slams it straight into Wotan's chest, which is no longer protected by hidden armor. Wotan screams in pain, but he doesn't falter.

"Bastard!" shouted Wotan as he opens his mouth. "Fire Breath!"

Naruto is caught by the flames and is forcing to fall back. Madara appears behind Naruto and tries to grab the blonde shinobi. Unfortunately for Madara, Naruto sees the attempt and tries to hit Madara with a chakra arm. However, the attack goes through Madara since he made himself intangible. Naruto flashes away and appears a safe distance from his two opponents.

"I've had enough time to rest," said Madara. "Wotan, let's capture him together."

Wotan glares at Madara. "Usually I don't accept help, but I'm unable to go full power yet. So, fine let's work together."

"We have to help. Naruto can't fight both," said Sakura.

"I know, but we can't just rush into battle. If we do, we'll only make it more difficult for Naruto," replied Kakashi.

"Calm down Sakura. He's right," added Ino.

Sakura simply grunts as she returns her attention to the battle.

Wotan and Madara begin to attack Naruto simultaneously. Madara tries to hit Naruto with his chakra chains as Wotan attempts with his katana. Both hit Naruto causing him to fall on the ground.

"You can't fight both of us, so give up jinchuriki," stated Madara.

"I refuse," responded Naruto.

'_**Switch with me,'**_ said Kurama.

'_Are you sure?'_ questioned Naruto.

'_**Yes, this new enhanced Kyuubi Chakra Mode will only last for another minute. Our bond is new. We can't stay in this form too long,'**_ responded Kurama.

'_You could have told me before,'_ said Naruto.

'_**I didn't think the battle was going to last this long,'**_ replied Kurama.

Suddenly Naruto's body begins to change surprising everyone who is either participating in the fight or watching it.

"Remember this is a two versus two fight. Here is my partner," stated Naruto.

Suddenly a huge explosion of chakra occurs around Naruto. A loud roar is heard throughout the battlefield. Nine tails are seen swinging around. A large fox with a menacing face and evil eyes is revealed from the burst of chakra.

"**Let me show you the power of the Kyuubi!"** shouted Kurama.

"That's the Kyuubi. Why did Naruto release him?" said Temari in a fearful voice.

"So, this is the demon fox," said Wotan with a smirk. "Interesting."

Wotan unleashes another massive wall of fire.

"So you're the Kyuubi. Finally a demon to truly fight," said Wotan.

"**You over confident bastard, neither Naruto nor I will fall today. The two of us have agreed to work together. Let me show you the power of a jinchuriki and demon fox!"** exclaimed Kurama.

Kurama swing one tail at Wotan who dodges it easily.

"You might be stronger, but you far slower than Naruto. Good an easy target," said Wotan. "One Sword Style: Rampaging Fire!"

Wotan creates a white circle with his katana and unleashes a volley of pure energy at Kurama. Kurama jumps out of the way to avoid any damage, but is caught off guard by Wotan's next attack.

"One Sword Style: Massive Buster!" shouted Wotan as a very large and power energy attack is launched at Kurama.

Kurama is hit by the attack and is pushed backwards. Kurama stops and begins to form a large chakra ball.

"Bijuu Bomb!" shouted Kurama.

"Ultra Blaster!" shouted Wotan as he forms a massive ball of energy and fires it at the Bijuu Bomb.

The two attacks collide causing a gigantic explosion forcing the audience to duck for cover.

Chakra chains begin to surround Kurama as the fox is captured.

"**What?"**

"The Kyuubi is finally ours. You were distracted and that is all I needed to capture you," said Madara.

Wotan flies above Kurama.

"And I'll make sure you stay down you damn fox," said Wotan as he raises his katana above him. "One Sword Sty-," said Wotan, but he is cut off by an attack.

"What happened?" inquired Madara as Kurama breaks free of the chakra chains.

"**Don't take me lightly, you fools!"** shouted Kurama. The demon fox turns around and notices a familiar face. **"So you finally arrived."**

"I've been here for a while because I wanted to see how strong Naruto was. The result is pretty strong, but not enough," said the person.

"**You could have helped the kit sooner instead of just now,"** retorted Kurama.

"The old timer is here. Great just great," said Wotan.

"Who's this?" questioned Madara.

"I'm afraid we spent too much time toying with orange boy and the demon fox. This is my old master Orion. He is a major threat. We've spent too much power as well. It's best we retreat now," explained Wotan.

"You're right. I didn't expect the jinchuriki and the demon to actually unite. And with this Orion here it seems our chance of capturing the jinchuriki is gone," added Madara.

"You two won't be going anywhere!" shouted Orion.

"I'm afraid you're wrong there," replied Madara. Madara throws an explosive tag which explodes creating a white color flare. Suddenly all of the Akatsuki forces begin to retreat.

Wotan closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "Alright, I've told my Shadow Monsters to retreat."

Madara grabs Wotan's shoulder and the two vanish using Madara's teleportation jutsu.

"**Come back you cowards!"** shouted Kurama.

"So they ran," said Orion. "Wotan might be reckless, but he isn't stupid."

'_**Naruto, I won't be able to keep the transformation much longer. This is our first time. Let's switch,'**_ said Kurama to Naruto.

'_Alright,'_ responded Naruto.

Kurama's body bursts into fire as he reverts back to Naruto's body.

"Damn, I'm so tired," said Naruto to himself as he begins to fall only to be caught by Orion.

"You really do have the power to make a difference. If you only had more experience," said Orion.

A few minutes later Naruto's allies run to him and enter a fighting stance when they see Orion.

"Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Wait, calm down and don't attack. My name is Orion and I have no intention of harming Naruto," replied Orion.

"How can we be sure?" asked Sakura.

"I can prove it to you, but my only witness is currently unconscious in my arms, so I will have to wait a bit," replied Orion.

"Very well, give us Naruto and we'll take you with us," said Kakashi. "It seems to me that Iwa is returning to their nearest base. We might as well return to Konoha with Suna."

"Thank you Kiba," said Hinata.

"What for?" inquired Kiba.

"For saving my life more than once today," responded the Hyuga.

"No problem," said Kiba with a smile.

Guy takes Naruto from Orion as Kakashi makes his orders to the Shinobi Alliance.

"Alright, all Konoha and Suna forces are to head towards the Leaf Village!" shouted Kakashi.

Sakura looks at Naruto with worry, relief, and pride.

'_Naruto, you did well today. You earned yourself the title of hero once again,'_ thought Sakura with a smile as she follows the army home.

* * *

**A/N: This is officially my longest chapter by a long shot. Anyhow, Chapter 16 is complete. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it. I had to research the color of Naruto's enhanced kyuubi chakra mode. It seems to be orange based on the cover of volume 60. Hopefully that's correct. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17: A New Power

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Chapter 17 is here. Time for some Naru X Saku development. I hoped everyone has enjoyed the story so far. And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their favorite list. It makes me glad to know people are enjoying my story. Nevertheless, this chapter marks the half-way point. Well, an estimate since. Anyways please enjoy chapter 17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 17: A New Power

Near the gates of the Sand Village two figures with a large force is seen walking towards the gate and are greeted by another man.

"Ah, Madara-sama, Wotan-sama, welcome back," said the third man.

"Kabuto," replied Madara.

"Well, that battle didn't go according to plan," said Kabuto as the three men enter the Sand Village.

"Of course not, what happen to your reincarnations," hissed Madara.

"Well, Deidara was sealed as Zabuza and Haku were surrounded. I didn't want to risk losing them so I forced them to fall back," replied Kabuto.

"I needed their help! Plus, Itachi has broken free of your control. You said your control was absolute," retorted Madara.

"Forgive me Madara-sama. My decision on Zabuza and Haku was my fault. As for Itachi, I didn't expect him to use a Sharingan eye to break the control. I'll ensure that doesn't happen again with other reincarnations," responded Kabuto.

"You better make sure, Kabuto. I can't afford another defeat like that," said Madara in a calmer voice. "Wotan, you have some explaining to do with this man call Orion. Tell me about him."

Wotan sighs before responding, "Very well."

Madara and Wotan begin to walk towards the Kazekage tower as the army enters the village.

Kabuto is about to return to his temporary chambers when he is greeted by a black hair man.

"Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" inquired Kabuto.

"What brings me here?" repeated Sasuke who currently has his right arm wrapped up. "I'll say my problem in one word. Itachi."

"Ah yes, Itachi-kun. Remember Sasuke-kun. In order to win this war we need the strongest shinobi. Itachi is one of those shinobi, though I didn't expect him to find a way to break out of my control. Unfortunately, I've already summoned all my reincarnations. I can't undo the seal on Itachi without affecting the others. It will take me months to prepare everything again. Sorry, I'm talking to myself. What do you need?" asked Kabuto.

Sasuke's glare becomes darker. "Where is he?"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I don't know his location. Not only has be broken away from my control, but he is also hiding his location. I have no idea where he is," responded Kabuto.

"You don't know? Damn it!" shouted Sasuke as he begins to walk away.

"Hold on Sasuke-kun. At least let me heal your arm," said Kabuto.

Sasuke turns to him and asks, "How do I know you won't try to do something to me?"

"Don't worry. I have no ill intentions," said Kabuto in his defense.

"Fine, let's get this over with," retorted Sasuke.

* * *

"**How are you doing kit?"** asked Kurama as he and Naruto are currently in the room where the cage used to be.

"I'm not sure. Since this is my mind I don't feel any physical pain. I guess I'll find out when my body decide to wake up," replied Naruto.

"**I guess you're stuck with me for a bit longer,"** said Kurama as he yawns.

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway, thanks for helping me Kurama. Without you I'll be dead. Heck with both will be dead," said Naruto.

"**Ugh, that sounds creepy. Never say 'thank you' to me again. It just doesn't feel right,"** responded Kurama in a disgusted tone.

"Aw come on. It isn't so bad once you get used to it," said Naruto with a large grin.

"**Like I said never say it again,"** retorted Kurama.

Suddenly Naruto's mind begins to become clearer.

"**Looks like you're waking up. I guess we'll talk later,"** said Kurama.

"Of course we will. Remember we're partners and friends!" exclaimed Naruto with a fist in the air as his body disappears.

Kurama shows a rare smile before he falls asleep.

* * *

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and begins to slowly turn his head to the right and notices a white wall. He slowly turns his head to the center and looks up into the ceiling. He notices the white ceiling and begins to sniff the area. It becomes apparent that he is in the hospital. Luckily for Naruto he doesn't feel any pain. Naruto tries to move his hand only to find out he is unable to move it. He looks to his left and notices pink hair. Sakura currently has her head resting on his left hand bring a small smile to Naruto's face. Naruto would love to stay like this for a while longer, but he knows he can't. There are still enemies to handle.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he tries to wake up his pink hair teammate. "Sakura-chan, wake up."

Slowly, but surely Sakura begins to stir awake. She opens her eyelids revealing her green eyes. At first she is a bit groggy, but she soon hears Naruto calling her name. Sakura instantly shoots up.

"N-Naruto? Y-You're finally awake!" shouted Sakura as she hugs Naruto causing him to blush.

"S-Sakura-chan, l-let go, y-you're choking me," stuttered Naruto.

Sakura immediately let go and continues to smile at Naruto.

"S-Sorry, you've been out for three days. How are you feeling?" asked Sakura.

"I'm feeling fine. I feel no pain whatsoever. What happened?"

"Well, you transformed into the Kyuubi and it scared everyone. The Kyuubi claims that you and him made some sort of agreement. Is this true?" inquired Sakura.

Naruto sighed before answering, "Yes it is. Kurama and I agreed to aid each other as teammates to battle Madara and Wotan."

"Kurama?" asked Sakura.

Naruto notices her confusion and speaks again, "That's his name. The Kyuubi's true name is Kurama."

"Kurama, huh. Well, this is something new. So what does this mean? Does it mean that you are able to use Kyu-, I mean, Kurama's chakra to the maximum potential without any negative effects?"

"I think so. He and I melded our chakra. When I did I felt tremendous power. I shock myself when I managed to take on both Madara and Wotan," said Naruto with a grin.

"You did well Naruto. Both of you did very well," said Sakura with her own smile.

The door to the room opens revealing Tsunade and Shizune walking in.

"Naruto!" shouted Shizune as she and Tsunade approach the blonde shinobi,

"Gaki, how you feeling?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm feeling fine. Did Gaara and Suna make it to Konoha?" inquired Naruto.

"Yes. I heard about the release of the Kyuubi. Care to explain," said Tsunade.

"Sure I'll explain," responded Naruto.

Naruto begins telling Tsunade and Shizune about Kurama willing to help him.

"Alright, so the Kyuubi's name is Kurama. And he has agreed to help you with no strings attached," said Tsunade as she tries to make sure Kurama isn't trying to pull off any tricks.

Naruto responded by nodding his head.

"Okay. By the way, we are currently keeping a man named Orion under house arrest. He claims to know you and according to Kakashi helped you during the battle. Do you know this man?"

Naruto sighs, "Yes Baa-chan, I know him. He is friendly and an old enemy of Wotan. Orion came to me about a week ago and told me about Wotan and why he is aiding Madara and attacking us."

Tsunade turns to Shizune. "Shizune, I want you to gather our advisors, head clansmen, Suna, and our jonin for a meeting in an hour."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune before she left the hospital room.

Tsunade turns her attention to Naruto and Sakura.

"Since you're fine Naruto, I want both of you there."

"Why me?" asked Sakura.

"Because you're my apprentice and the future of our medical field," replied Tsunade.

Shortly after Tsunade left the room as Sakura got up from her chair. The pink hair kunoichi told Naruto where his spare clothes were located as she left the room to wait outside. Naruto got dress and opens the door to find Sakura waiting for him.

"You didn't have to wait for me," said Naruto.

"Don't worry, I wanted to," responded Sakura as the two walk towards the exit of the hospital.

The two continue their walk towards Sakura's home.

"You don't have to walk me home," said Sakura.

"Don't worry, I want to," replied Naruto in a similar fashion to Sakura's earlier reason.

Sakura smiles a bit, but keeps it under control to avoid giving Naruto any ideas. Naruto and Sakura walk mostly in silence while Sakura wonders when she should tell Naruto her feelings.

'_I finally feel sure of my feelings for Naruto. When should I tell him? No, I can't. I've hurt him enough in the past. What if I break his heart again? What if I say something that hurts him? Will he even believe me if I tell him? He rejected me in the Land of Iron. I don't want to experience another rejection. Argh, thinking about this is too much! I need to calm down.'_

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? You seem dazed," asked Naruto in a worried tone.

"N-Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something. That's all. Nothing else," replied Sakura trying to hide her blush at the same time.

Naruto has a feeling Sakura isn't telling him something, but he decides not to push any further. As long as she isn't crying Naruto won't involve himself. Shortly later the two appear in front of Sakura's home.

"I guess I'll see you at the meeting at the Hokage's Tower in about 40 minutes," said Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess I will see you there," replied Sakura as she opens the door and enters her parent's home.

Naruto turns and rushes to his apartment to wash up since Sakura told him earlier that he was out for about three days.

Unknown to Naruto somebody was watching the interaction between Naruto and Sakura. He watches Naruto leave as he turns around and is greeted by a pink hair woman.

"Do you really have to spy on Naruto and Sakura, Katsu?" asked the pink hair woman.

"What? I'm making sure that boy doesn't do anything funny with our daughter, Rin," replied Katsu.

"She's growing up. I know it's hard to accept, but Sakura will start her own family in the future. You will have to get along with the person she chooses to stay with. I agree that it's too soon for her to start a family since she is still sixteen, but it will happen," said Rin as she grabs a brush to comb her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're right. I just wish she could hold off on boyfriends for a few more years," stated Katsu.

Rin begins to giggle, "And how many years is that?"

"Um, about 10 more years," said Katsu.

Rin sighs, but doesn't say anything else as she continues to brush her hair.

* * *

Naruto enters the meeting room inside the Hokage Tower. He immediately notices some of the head clansmen along with their heirs. In one part of the room is the Akimichi clan with Choza and Choji. Next to them is the Yamanaka clan with Inoichi and Ino. Next to the two clans is the Nara clan with Shikaku and Shikamaru. Naruto turns to his right and notices the Hyuuga clan with Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, and to his shock Neji. But then again the Hyuuga clan has changed for the better these past few years. Naruto notices Guy with Lee and Tenten talking with Kakashi. Naruto assumes Guy managed to get those two inside the meeting. Across Kakashi's group is the Aburame clan with Shibi and Shino present. Next to them is the Inuzuka clan with Tsume and Kiba. Naruto finally notices the Sarutobi clan as Konohamaru approaches Naruto with Ebisu.

"Boss! Good to have you back!" exclaimed the young shinobi.

"And it's good to be back. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been Konohamaru?" asked Naruto.

"I've been good boss. I'm here representing the Sarutobi clan, but I have another clan member making most of the decisions until I turn of age. It sucks, but I have to wait another five years!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be a great leader with all the training you're getting. It'll be worth it."

"Thanks Naruto-sama," said Konohamaru as he and Ebisu leave.

'_Sheesh, Ebisu could have at least said hello, oh well that's just how he is,'_ thought Naruto as someone taps his shoulder. Naruto turns around and is greeted by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto," said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan. You're here representing Baa-chan as her successor, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am. It seems that most of our friends are here as well. The only one I don't see is Sai."

"Hey ugly. Hey dickless," said Sai out of nowhere.

A vein appears on Sakura's forehead.

"Then again he could make himself invisible for all I care," said Sakura as she turns toward Sai.

Sai smiles as Sakura tries to hit him only to cause ink to splatter.

"Damn, it was an ink clone. Come back Sai!" shouted Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, I doubt Sai would be coming back anytime soon," said Naruto.

"I guess you're right. So, how did it feel to transform into Kurama?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing bad, all I felt was a rush of power. At least he didn't attack anyone else. I think I could finally trust him around everyone else," replied Naruto as Kurama snorts. "It feels like a burden has been lifted, yet I still have a responsibility."

"Don't forget, I'm here to help you as is everyone else. Naruto, you don't have to do everything by yourself," said Sakura.

Naruto smiles and nods his head. Just as he is about to speak to Sakura again the door opens revealing Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, Shizune, and Orion walking through.

"Alright, everyone please settle down. The man behind me is named Orion and he has requested to speak to as many high level officials at the same time," said Tsunade stepping aside for Orion.

"Hello Konoha and Suna. As you now know my name is Orion. And I'm here for a reason. Wotan is an old apprentice of mine. I'm here to fix my past mistake. This is the same story I told Naruto about a week ago."

Orion began telling his story about his and Wotan's last meeting before Wotan went rouge. Orion went on to explain Wotan's intention with the crystal of power and the possibility of using Madara and Kabuto to protect his self from danger. Orion believes that Naruto has the power to fill the crystal of power, which makes him a target for Wotan. Unlike Madara who needs Naruto alive. Wotan needs to kill Naruto to obtain his chakra.

"If that's the case, shouldn't Madara try to kill Wotan instead of helping him," inquired Tsunade as she continues to listen to Orion.

"Like I told Naruto, Wotan must have given Madara another reason," responded Orion. "My guess is immortality."

"What?" exclaimed many people present in the meeting.

"This is indeed troublesome," added Shikamaru.

"What's in it for you?" questioned Kakashi. "What would you gain by helping Naruto?"

"I simply wish to correct the wrongs I did in my past. Wotan is just the first step in my plan. I believe Naruto can help me," replied Orion.

"This Wotan guy is powerful. Even with the Kyuubi, Naruto still had a difficult time fighting him," stated Gaara.

Orion looks around him as everyone glares at him. Orion sighs, "I promised to train Naruto a week ago. If he is still willing, I wish to complete that promise."

Everyone present looks at Naruto who has been silent throughout the entire discussion.

"Fine, I'll do it. You've saved me twice already. It's time for me to be able to fight against Wotan at better terms," replied Naruto in a serious tone.

Orion looks at Naruto and sighs before speaking out, "My other offer is still on the table Naruto."

At this statement the other shinobi turn their gaze onto Naruto once again.

"What other offer?" questioned Hiashi.

"My answer is no," stated Naruto completely ignoring Hiashi's question.

"Naruto, it would be easier if you accept. It'll make the burden of battle less on you," retorted Orion.

"No," responded Naruto.

"Argh, would you stop being stubborn. You're not the only one who has to fight. Look at it this way. This will give your allies a better chance of surviving," said Orion.

At this point everyone else is pretty much confused except for one person. This very person speaks up.

"Are you saying that you are willing to train more than one person," interrupted Shikamaru.

"Yes, but Naruto seems to be refusing help," said Orion hoping Naruto's friends would be able to convince Naruto to allow others to train with him.

"Naruto, were you really considering to train by yourself?" questioned Tsunade.

"Well, I-," said Naruto, but is interrupted.

"Don't you trust us enough to help you in battle," interrupted Sakura as she turns her green eyes to Naruto's blue eyes.

"But, I don't wan-," started Naruto.

"Want what? Is your life less valuable than ours that you have to sacrifice yourself by going into the front lines without us? No, of course not! All of our lives are equal! We have to the chance to help you, yet you are refusing, why?" questioned Sakura as her fist tighten causing Naruto to flinch.

"I just don't want anybody else getting hurt. I have to power to stop those maniacs. I don't want anybody dying trying to save me," replied Naruto.

"So you think we are too weak to help you," said Sakura feeling hurt by Naruto's response.

Sakura always felt unable to make a difference in Naruto's past battles. Now she has a chance to help him and she'll be damned to let it slip by. She is going to help Naruto no matter the cost.

"I refuse to stay in the sidelines while you risk your life fighting some of the most powerful beings we've ever come across," said Sakura as tears begin to form in her eyes causing Naruto to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to make you and anybody else feel weak. Does everybody feel this way?" inquired Naruto as faces the other shinobi.

"I wouldn't say we feel weak, but we feel left out and unable to make a difference. In other words we feel useless. You always charge into battle while the rest of us just watch. For once it will be great to actually fight alongside you," said Shikamaru.

"I agree with Shikamaru. For once it will be great to fight alongside you without us being a burden," added Neji.

Everyone else begins to nod their heads in agreement forcing Naruto to withdraw his argument. Naruto knew whoever got training will somehow be involved in fighting the stronger opponents. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be able to stop anyone else from training. If only Orion didn't say anything about training. He has a feeling that Orion did it on purpose.

"I want to be trained," demanded Sakura as she approaches Orion. "Please, train me."

"Very well," replied the old man. Suddenly various people began offering themselves to train. The main group of people is the Konoha 11. Orion had to raise his hand up to stop the uproar. When the entire group became silent Orion finally spoke.

"I can only train four," stated Orion.

"What? Why only four?" asked Gaara.

"Good question. And with this question there is an answer. Normally the training I'm suggesting can be done with as many people at one time. However, this is usually when the time span of the training is at least between two and three years. I plan on completing this training in two to three weeks. There is a certain part of this training that requires the teacher to keep a close eye on the student. This part is meant to take months to complete, but rushing it into days could possibly harm the student. Thus, I must keep watch and I can only watch over four people at one time. Any more than that could increase the risk of harming the student," explained Orion.

"What kind of training is this?" wondered Kakashi.

"It's training to unlock the second level of chakra," replied Orion. This caused everyone to look at the mysterious man with confusion and wonder.

"A second level?" questioned Temari.

"What do you mean second level?" further questioned Shikamaru.

"All energy sources within a living being can be broken into levels. The higher the level the stronger the person becomes. How much stronger depends on the type of energy. In your case, the next level of chakra could double a person's strength. The second level of chakra will give you a larger pool as well as allow you to increase the power of all your current jutsu. Furthermore, it will allow you the opportunity to achieve new jutsu, which were considered impossible to do beforehand," explained Orion.

'_This will allow me to help Naruto on better terms,'_ thought Sakura with hope in her heart. She finally has a chance to aid Naruto in battle without being a burden.

"When do we start?" asked Sakura. "Sensei."

"I don't deserve that title," retorted Orion causing Sakura to cringe.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"I failed to train Wotan. He fell into darkness. I failed him as a teacher and as a friend. I lost the right to be called sensei by anyone. Right now I'm just a person helping you nothing else," said Orion as his fist tighten.

"I'm sorry to bring up difficult memories," said Sakura in an apologetic tone.

"No need to apologize, you didn't know how I feel," replied Orion.

"So, who else will you train under you? You said you can take four," asked Tsuande.

"Indeed I did. I watched everyone's fights in the previous battle. I have a total of four people in mind. Obviously Naruto is the first one. Sakura is the second one I considered. I was already planning to have her train before she even asked me. In fact, she has already started in unlocking the second level of chakra," said Orion shocking everyone else.

"What do you mean?" inquired Sakura.

"When you punched Wotan, your chakra levels increased dramatically, but only for a split second. Your desire to protect Naruto was so great that it almost pushed you to the next level," stated Orion.

"Desire?" inquired Gaara.

"Yes, to unlock the second level of charka one must have a powerful will and a desire to need the next level. This is the reason why most people never reach level two. It's because they don't have the desire to truly reach the next level. In other words, emotion is a big key in unlocking the next level. Which emotion is based on the person though emotions based on hope and love is the two I recommend," said Orion before taking a breather.

"I understand," replied Tsunade.

"Now, for the third person I noticed a powerful flare in the Hyuuga known as Neji. I wished to train him," said Orion.

Neji gazes at Orion before replying, "Very well, I'll do my best to change my destiny."

Orion smirks with Neji's response.

"The fourth person I want to train is the Nara known as Shikamaru," said Orion.

At the mention of his name Shikamaru groans.

"As troublesome as it is, I guess I should learn the next level of chakra to help everyone who depends on me," said Shikamaru with a lazy tone.

"Good. Now I need a bit of time to prepare the necessary training regime. Till then, I recommend you four take as much rest as possible because I will bring you to the brink of death. But don't worry I won't let any of you die on my watch," said Orion.

"When do we start?" asked Naruto hoping it won't be too long.

"Give me two days and I should be ready," replied Orion.

"Alright, keep in mind that you will be watched closely Orion. We can't let someone just roam around freely when they have only been in Konoha for a few of days," said Tsunade.

"I understand Hokage-sama. You're only protecting the village. I promise that I'm on your side," replied Orion.

"Very well. Alright, this meeting is over everyone can go home. Orion I need you to stay behind so I can talk to you about housing," said Tsunade as everyone in the meeting room begins to disperse.

* * *

Naruto begins to walk out of the room as Sakura catches up to the blonde shinobi.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto stops and turns around as he looks at the person he secretly loves.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto back to Sakura.

"Um, since we have a couple of days to ourselves. I want to know what you are doing later tonight," said Sakura.

Sakura can't believe she is trying to ask Naruto on a second date. Sakura would have never thought she'll be the one asking Naruto, yet she wants to spend more time with him. At the same time she wants to eliminate the thoughts of the previous battle. She could have lost Naruto. Even though she didn't lose him many people still died trying to help Suna escape. Only if she was stronger she could have made a better difference. Right now she needs a bit of comfort. Who better to give her that comfort than the person who is considered her pillar of strength?

"Well, I really don't have any plans that I could think of," replied Naruto.

"Well, for the past few days it's been hard on everyone and many people died in the previous battle. I don't want to be alone right now. Would you spend today with me? Maybe tomorrow as well?" asked Sakura in an unusual tone.

Naruto is surprised by Sakura's actions. He never would have thought she'll actually come to him to ask about spending time together. It has always been the other way around. Yet, this feeling of happiness swells in Naruto as he replies to Sakura's request.

"Sure Sakura-chan. I just need to pick a few things up from my apartment and I'll pick you up at your house."

Sakura responds by giving Naruto a big smile causing the blonde shinobi to melt. Oh how he loves to see her smile. That smile is what makes any day in Naruto's life the best day. If only Sakura felt the same way as he does then he will be the happiest man in the world. But Sakura will never love Naruto as more than a friend. Her heart will always belong to Sasuke. Naruto wishes to be more with the pink hair woman, but doesn't have much hope for anything like that to happen to him.

"Okay Naruto," said Sakura snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Alright, see you then Sakura-chan," replied Naruto as the two teammates separate and head towards their respective homes.

* * *

Wotan walks into the Kazekage's office to meet with Madara. Madara looks at what remains of Suna. He achieved victory in obtaining Suna, but was defeated by Konoha. He rushed too quickly and it result in being pushed back. The ancient Uchiha hoped that Suna's spirits were too broken to continue fighting. Yet, they fought back long enough for Konoha to arrive. At this moment Madara finally notices Wotan as the red hair man sits down on a nearby chair.

"Thinking about the previous battle," wondered Wotan out loud.

"We were pushed back by one boy. It seems to me that Naruto's power has increased. The Kyuubi is now aiding him. It will make capturing him even harder," said Madara.

Wotan smirks, but only for a brief second before returning to his serious face.

"How about this? Let me train that Sasuke boy," said Wotan.

Madara turns to Wotan.

"Why would you want to train Sasuke?" asked Madara.

"Well it seems like my old master, Orion is helping Naruto and vice versa. I just want to even the odds. There's a second level of chakra that exists and I believe Sasuke has the emotions needed to unlock the next level," said Wotan.

"Sasuke doesn't show emotions often. How do you know it will work?" questioned Madara.

"Who says hope and love are the only forms of emotions. Hatred is just as strong. And Sasuke has more than enough hatred," replied the red eyed man. "So what do you say, Sasuke?"

Sasuke walks out of the shadows revealing a newly repaired arm.

"I accept," said Sasuke as Wotan grins.

"Very well, we'll start tomorrow," replied Wotan.

* * *

Sakura enters her home and sees her mother cleaning the kitchen. After she takes off her footwear Sakura heads into the kitchen. She takes in one deep breath and releases as she sits down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hello Sakura how was your day?" asked Rin as she continues to clean.

"I'm fine Ka-chan, just a long meeting. I've been chosen to train with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji," said Sakura.

Rin's expression instantly changes into one with worry. Sakura immediately picks up on her reaction.

"I know. I'll be careful. I want to help Naruto. He has been protecting me for so many years. It's time for me to return the favor," explained Sakura.

Rin gives her daughter a smile.

"I can tell you feel deeply for him," said Rin as Sakura begins to blush. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I can't," replied Sakura.

"Why not?" questioned Rin.

"I've hurt him so many times and he has rejected me once before. I don't want to hurt him or myself anymore," replied Sakura.

Rin sighs, "Sakura, don't wait too long. If something bad happens you'll regret it. Your training and feelings are your decisions though. Just be careful and make the right choices."

"Okay Ka-chan," replied Sakura.

"By the way Sakura, have you decided to get you own apartment yet?" asked Rin.

"I haven't had time to look. I've been busy. I'll be searching when I get the chance. I'll be delayed with this training coming up."

"If you want me to help I'll do it. It still will be hard to see my only child move out of the house, but I know it's something that you must do," said Rin.

"It is Ka-chan. Thank you for supporting me. Also thank you for not telling To-chan until I'm ready," said Sakura as Rin places clean plates into cabinets.

"Don't worry; I'll keep your secret a little longer. But you have to tell your father sometime soon," said Rin.

"You're right I'll tell him soon," responded Sakura as she yawns. "Speaking of To-chan, where is he?"

"Um, good question. Honestly I don't know. He told me he had business with a friend of his before he left the house. I'm sure he'll be back in an hour."

Sakura smiles as she heads to her room to get ready for her second date with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto walks into his apartment shortly after the end of the meeting. He is glad he is getting the chance to train more and become stronger. But, he had hope no one else would have gotten involved especially Sakura. Unfortunately, there isn't anything else he can do. Naruto decides to take a quick shower before he heads to pick up Sakura. However, before he gets a chance to head into the bathroom someone knocks at his door. Naruto wonders who it can be and decides to open the door. The blonde shinobi is shocked to see the person on the other side of the door.

"Katsu-san what are you doing here?" wondered Naruto as Sakura's father looks at the young shinobi.

"I want to speak with you, can I came in?"

"Um, sure you can," responded Naruto as he steps aside for Katsu.

Katsu walks into Naruto's apartment and looks around the small place. Katsu notices various ramen cups on the floor, but also notices the empty apartment.

"A bit messy, yet still bare," said Katsu.

Naruto continues to listen to Katsu and looks around his apartment.

'_Bare, it seems full enough to me,'_ thought Naruto.

'_**Full? You've got to be kidding me. The only thing you have here is a kitchen table, two chairs, a couch, three pictures, a bed, and one dresser. There is no decoration whatsoever,'**_ said Kurama.

'_Who asked your opinion?'_ retorted Naruto before returning his attention to Katsu.

"What you need is a woman's touch," blurted Katsu.

Naruto turned red with this statement, but quickly hid it.

"Um, sir, I think it is fine as it is," said Naruto as politely as he could.

Katsu begins to laugh before responding, "That's what I said when I had my own apartment. But then Rin came and spiced things up."

Naruto took this chance to ask why Katsu wants to speak with him.

"What do you want to talk about Katsu-san," asked Naruto.

"I'll get straight to the point. Do you love my daughter?" questioned Katsu.

Naruto is completely caught off guard. He didn't expect Katsu to visit him in his own home and he definitely didn't expect Katsu to ask him about such a private matter about his own daughter. However, Naruto knew he had to respond with the truth. He could not lie to Sakura's father.

"Yes I do," said Naruto firmly.

"Does she know?" asked Katsu.

"I don't know. I've tried many times before, but she always rejected me. There was this one time when she proclaimed feelings for me, but she was only doing so to stop me from chasing Sasuke," replied Naruto.

"Are you still trying?" inquired Katsu.

"Honestly sir, I stopped trying since the Land of Iron."

"So, you gave up Naruto?"

"Well, I um, I don't know. She doesn't return my feelings. I have no idea what else to do, but be at her side whether she knows it or not. I'll gladly step aside if it means she'll be happy. I'll never make a move."

'_Seem like Naruto has already set on Sakura being happy without him. Look like my daughter will have to make the first move. Rin had to make the first move on me. Sakura took after her mother after all. This young man could be right for my daughter. I remember seeing Sakura glow when they went on their first date.'_

"Don't give up," said Katsu out of the blue.

Naruto's eyes widened with the older man's statement.

"Sakura is just like my wife Rin. She'll come around, just give her time," said Katsu as he heads to the door and leaves the apartment.

Naruto continues to stand there awestruck. Then a small smile appears upon Naruto's as he whispers to himself.

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

**A/N: Another long chapter, but shorter than the previous. Anyhow, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. Naruto and Sakura are getting some advice and help. It's only a matter of time. I wonder when they will get together. Wait, I already know. Anyhow, please review this chapter. I will much appreciate it. Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Training

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Chapter 18 has arrived. This chapter begins the training for Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I did my best with it. I still enjoyed writing it. I hope to develop the storyline with some Naru X Saku. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 18: The Training

It is another day in Konoha. The sun is shining brightly and a cool breeze is blowing through the village. Naruto walks across the green training field where the Team 7 used to train. He looks around the training field and takes in the beautiful site of the just blooming trees. Spring is nearly upon Konoha as the trees begin to reveal their leaves. Naruto continues to walk through the training until he finally sees two figures ahead of him. He approaches the white eyed shinobi and the pink hair kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan, Neji, how have you been? Are you ready for this training?" asked Naruto as stands in front of his two friends.

"I'm good Naruto. I'm ready to rip this place apart!" responded Sakura.

"I'm good as I can be," replied Neji. "I'm ready to become stronger than before. Lee has been bugging me the past two days to ask Orion to train him. Obviously the answer will be no."

Naruto begins to laugh, "That's Lee for you. Too bad only four people could be train at once."

A few moments later the group sees Shikamaru approaching them.

"Finally decided to show up," said Naruto as the Nara stop in front of the group.

"I just wanted to take a quick nap before the troublesome training begins," said Shikamaru.

Almost five minutes later Orion with Kakashi and Guy appear in front of the four shinobi.

"Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, what are you doing here?" questioned Naruto.

"We're here to keep a watch over Orion's location at all times," replied Kakashi.

"Plus, it gives us a chance to watch the power of youth rise from you!" shouted Guy in his nice guy pose.

Everyone including Orion sweat drops at Guy's pose.

"Anyhow, I believe it's best to start the training as soon as possible. Who knows when the enemies will decide to attack again," said Orion.

"We'll be over there," said Kakashi as he and Guy head towards the shade of a nearby tree.

"Are you four ready?" inquired Orion.

"I'm ready," replied Neji.

"As troublesome as it is, I'm ready," replied Shikamaru.

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura at the same time causing both to stop and look at each other. Both begin to blush as they turn their heads away from each other.

Orion smirks before speaking up.

"Alright, this training is split into three stages," stated Orion as he pauses. "The first stage is the longest while stage two and three are shorter, but harder. These three stages involve training the body, mind, and soul. Each part is essential in unlocking the second stage of chakra. Under normal circumstances you'll have multiple chances to complete each stage. However, since we are rushing you must complete the stages without failure. I chose you four because I believe you can complete the second and third stages. But, I'll tell you more about those two stages at a later date. We'll start with the first stage."

"I'm assuming the first stage is the body," wondered Shikamaru out loud.

"You're right," responded Orion. "In order for the body to withstand the new level of power your chakra will release, it has to be strong enough to do so. So, we'll start with increasing your body's endurance. Normally this stage will take about one to two years. However, we'll complete this stage in one to two weeks."

Shikamaru sighs. He had a feeling the body would require to be stronger to sustain the new chakra levels. He only hopes that the physical body training won't be too bad. However, he highly doubts this will be the case.

Orion grabs a scroll and shouts, "Accessory Seal: Heavy Weights!"

Four sets of weight appear in front of Orion as the four shinobi gaze at the weights.

"Heavy weights?" asked Neji.

"Yes, don't worry the weights are made to accommodate your sizes. In addition, the weights are made to change the amount of pounds based on your current strength."

Shikamaru groans, Neji smirks, Sakura cracks her knuckles, and Naruto rotates his arms. The four shinobi pick up their set of weights. There are four weights for each person. There are two weights for each leg and two weights for each arm. The group realizes the weights weigh nothing until Orion snaps his fingers causing the four shinobi to nearly fall into the ground.

"What the hell? These things got heavy so quickly!" exclaimed Naruto as he continues to try and stand up.

"Argh, troublesome weights," said Shikamaru as he barely stands.

"He wasn't kidding about these weights," added Neji.

"What is with these weights? I should be able to pick them up without any problems," stated Sakura as she continues to struggle with her weights.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that as long as you wear these weights you won't be able to use any chakra whatsoever. You'll have to train your body without chakra. Don't worry, I'll disengage the weights if we are attacked," said Orion with a smirk. "Now I want all four of you to run around the Konoha 10 times. This is just for you to get used to the weights. Good luck."

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji continue their training for the next week. They ran around Konoha hundreds of times. They lifted additional weights at the same with their current weights. As each day passed their weights continued to get heavier and heavier. Furthermore, Orion didn't allow any of them to release their weights even when they took showers. The weights only allowed enough room for them to fit their clothes inside the weights and let water and soap run through. They were forced to wear the weights even on their days off. Throughout the week the group had to climb trees without chakra and swim across a small lake near Konoha. The shinobi had to train carrying two large water pans attached to a long piece of wood on their backs. However, instead of water it was rocks they had to carry.

Day eight of the training session the group once again must carry the load of rocks up another large mountain near Konoha.

"Alright, it's time to go up the mountain again," ordered Orion.

Naruto begins to groan as Orion raises an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Orion. "Tired of the training?"

"No," responded Naruto.

"Are you sure? If that's not the case then what's wrong?" inquired the elder man.

"Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you. There has to be more to this training. I mean, look all we have been doing is the same type of training that anybody else will do. Swimming, running, pushups, and carrying rocks is nothing. All its doing is make the training a little harder. I don't feel like I'm increasing in overall power!"

Orion sighs, "I knew you'll start arguing at one point. I guess I'll tell you now before you blow your top. Those weights that you are carrying aren't just for making yourself heavier and increasing your body strength and endurance. In fact, they are made to increase your chakra pool capacity."

"Our chakra pool capacity?" questioned Sakura.

"Yes. The reason why you can't use chakra is due to the fact the weights are absorbing your chakra and releasing your chakra back into your body. Think of it this way. You have a balloon in your hands and you want to blow it up. You do this by blowing air into the balloon through the power of your lungs. The more effort you put into it the faster the balloon gets bigger. Your weights are essentially doing the same time. Your chakra is being absorbed to empty your chakra storage. When your chakra is inside the weights, additional chakra from the outside such as nature is added and sent back into your body. Because of this chakra extra being sent back into your body, your chakra pool capacity is forced to extend to accommodate this extra chakra. Of course, it isn't good for your body have chakra beyond its usual capacity for too long. Thus, the weights reabsorb the nature chakra and release it back into the outside world. This results in your chakra pool capacity stretching for a few seconds. Over time your capacity increases just like the size of a balloon as you blow in air. However, the inside of the balloon is only air. It is basically empty. So, just like the inside the balloon your new chakra pool capacity will still be empty with only your original chakra amount inside. Stage one only increases the size of your chakra pool capacity, but doesn't actually increase the amount of chakra. That is where stage two and three come in. Stage two is improving your ability to control chakra. The more chakra you have the harder it is to control. The clearer your mind is the easier it is to control. Stage two will force you to travel in your own mind and face any possible issue that could weaken your control over chakra. In other words you must have a clear mind and clear emotions regardless of how you accomplish the goal to have better control of the second level of chakra. Stage three is filling the empty chakra pool. You must face your inner soul. It's easier said then done. It will be a complicated process, but one that must be completed," explained Orion.

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji all nod their heads somewhat understanding the process.

"Fine, I'll continue the training," said Naruto after the short silence.

"Alright, but before you start your walk up the mountain, I want to change something. Since you complained about this training, you will be carrying heavy pieces of metal instead of rocks," said Orion with a smirk.

"What? Aw man. Fine, change it," responded Naruto.

Naruto groans as Sakura speaks to him.

"See Naruto, it isn't always good to question the teacher."

"Oh, I did forget to mention one rule about this training," said Orion out of the blue.

"If one student gets punish so do the rest," stated Orion with a large smirk.

This causes Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji to look at Orion then to Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto, you've made it worse for the rest of us!" exclaimed Neji.

"Come on everyone, I'm sure you can take the extra weight. Plus it will be good in the long run," said a sweating Naruto.

Naruto's response is answered by a wave of heated glares causing Naruto to back away.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go, see you guys later!" exclaimed Naruto as he runs the moment Orion places the new metals into the buckets instead of rock.

"NARUTO! COME BACK HERE!" shouted Sakura as she runs after him the moment she receives her share of the punishment.

"Um, they're moving fast with heavier weights on them," stated Neji.

"Yeah, they are," responded Shikamaru.

* * *

"How are you doing, Sasuke?" asked Wotan as he watches Sasuke struggle to handle heavy weights.

"I'm fine, let's continue," responded Sasuke.

"Alright, now I need you to sit down for a moment," said Wotan. "It's time for your treatment."

"Fine," replied Sasuke as he sits down.

"I'll be sending an electrical through your body. Remember this is only to speed up your training process. I added this step from the old timer's original training schedule. It's going to hurt, but the results are well worth it," said Wotan as he sends an electrical wave through Sasuke.

Sasuke begins to shout as pain shoots through his body.

* * *

Another week passes by as Orion's students continue their training.

"Alright, how does everybody feel?" asked Orion as his gather in front of him.

Everyone replies with a simple answer of fine.

"Good, now I called you here to say that you've completed the first stage of training, which is the easiest of the three, but the longest. Now for the other two stages. Those could be completed in a matter of hours or a matter of days. It really depends on the person. Nevertheless, today will be the start of your second stage. Each of you will enter a meditative state in which you will be placed inside your mind. There you will face a serious of trials. What those trials are is beyond me. In the end, you must complete those trials for you to complete the second stage. Most people will take months to complete this stage because they don't know how to handle what they see. I'm sure you four will be able to handle whatever trial you face much easier. But it will still be difficult, so take care," explained Orion as his student enter a meditative state.

"Now close your eyes and let your mind drift into nothingness," ordered Orion as he places his hands on each of his student's foreheads one by one.

* * *

Neji continues to walk in a darken world with the only light being five feet around him. Even his Byakugan is unable to see passed those five feet.

'_Where am I?'_ wondered Neji as he continues to walk nowhere.

Suddenly a bright light appears around Neji followed by a white flash. Once the flash is over Neji realizes that he is six years old again. He looks forward and notices Hyuga Hiashi in front of him.

"Uncle?" questioned Neji as he tries to approach Hiashi only to get slapped by Hiashi.

Neji looks at Hiashi in shock. Why would he hit him? Shouldn't the two have a better relationship by now? What is the meaning of this?

"Why did you hit me?" asked Neji as he stood back up.

"You are from the lower clan of the Hyuga. You never approach the upper clan without permission!" exclaimed Hiashi.

Neji is completely shocked by Hiashi's response. He hasn't acted like this for many years. Why now all of a sudden?

"Your only purpose is to serve us the upper clan. That is your destiny!" added Hiashi.

Hiashi reaches out his hand to grab Neji by the collar.

"Leave this place," said Hiashi in a dark tone as he drops Neji onto the ground.

"What's wrong with you uncle!" shouted Neji. "We've been through this already. Why are you acting like this?"

Hiashi simply stares at Neji without responding. Neji activates his Byakugan only to be shocked by what he sees. The person standing in front of him has the exact same chakra system as him.

'_What? This person has the same chakra system as mine. How is that possible? It shouldn't be possible,'_ thought Neji until it finally clicked. _'Wait a minute. According to Orion this is my mind. Everything here is me and only me. Everyone I see will have similar chakra system like me. Does that mean the Hiashi in front of me is just a memory of the original Hiashi? But why are the old Hiashi showing up and not the current Hiashi?'_

Neji continues to try and think of a reason, but is unable to as Hiashi approaches the small Hyuga. Neji notices Hiashi's approach and begins to back away.

'_Why am I so scared of a simple memory? Is it because of the type of memory?'_ wondered Neji.

"Who says I'm a type of memory?" said Hiashi out of the blue.

Neji's eyes widen, but he soon remembers that this is his mind and any thoughts said here is like saying out loud.

"What do you mean?" questioned Neji as he breaks out of his shock.

"You should be able to figure it out," responded Hiashi.

Neji continues to stare and backs away from Hiashi.

'_Orion mentioned that the second stage is based on emotions. In order to unlock the second level of chakra we must have a clear mind. It seems like my mind is quite chaotic,'_ thought Neji.

"You're not a memory of Hiashi. No, you're something else," said Neji to Hiashi.

"Good, you're getting closer," responded Hiashi.

"You're an emotion. You're my destiny. You're the mind set and emotions of the person I used to be," said Neji.

"You're wrong," interrupted Hiashi. "You're still the same person. Following the destiny to protect the Hyuga princess Hinata and be an eternal slave to her. You haven't changed anything. You still follow the set destiny given to you by birth. You are nothing!"

"No, I've changed. I've become a better person. I protect Hinata because I want to!" yelled Neji as he feels the darkness enclose around him.

"No! No! No! No!" shouted Neji as he tries to maintain himself.

"You will be same as you've always been! You will always be a fool from the lower clan whose destiny has been set from birth!" shouted Hiashi.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" shouted Neji.

Suddenly a hand grabs Neji's shoulder as the Hyuga swiftly turns towards the direction of the hand only to realize a familiar face.

"N-Naruto?" asked Neji.

"No, I'm not Naruto. I'm the manifestation of your hope. I am the hope you want to become. The hope you already started becoming. The hope to change your destiny. You can change your destiny. I know you can. So does Naruto, Hinata, and Hiashi. Don't give up. Continue your faith in hope. You can become a better person. Just learn from your past mistakes," replied the Naruto like figure.

"You're right. As long as I have hope I know I can change my so call destiny. In fact, I've already started changing my destiny. I thank you my old self. Because of you, I've finally understand what must be done to change my destiny. I will not let the rules of the Hyuga clan keep me from changing my life!" shouted Neji as the Hiashi figure begins to disappear.

"This isn't over Neji, I will return," stated Hiashi as he completely disappears.

The area around Neji begins to darken as Neji feels himself waking up. Neji is filled with a new sense of hope as one last thought runs through his mind.

'_My hope will change destiny.'_

* * *

Shikamaru travels through the dark plain field. For him it felt like hours pass since he woke up in this darken world. However, this dark world won't stay dark for long as a bright light shines through the entire world.

"What the hell?" said Shikamaru to himself as his eyes widen with the person standing before him.

"Hidan," said Shikamaru as the undead Akatsuki member walks toward Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's first thought is to draw a kunai to help defend against Hidan's scythe, but he knows he doesn't have a single kunai in hand.

"Long time no see. Should we finish what we started before?"

Shikamaru glares at Hidan and tries to figure out who is before him.

"You different aren't Hidan. That means you aren't a memory of him. If you were you would have acted much more differently. So what are you?" questioned Shikamaru.

"You're the genius. Shouldn't you figure it out?" retorted Hidan. "That's if you still consider yourself a genius."

"Excuse me?" said Shikamaru as he tries to understand the point Hidan is trying to make.

"You will fail," said Hidan. "No matter what strategy you create, it will fail in front of the power of Madara and Wotan."

"No it will not. No strategy is solid, but I will do my best to help my friends," retorted Shikamaru.

Hidan begins to laugh, "Do you honestly believe that."

Suddenly the entire world starts showing images of a ruined Konoha with Shikamaru in the center of disaster. Standing in front of Shikamaru is Madara and Wotan. Wotan is heard laughing.

"You will fail like you failed Asuma," said Hidan.

Suddenly Shikamaru's eyes widen. Images of the battle against Hidan and Kakuzu flash before him. Shikamaru's hands tighten as he begins to shake. Tears begin to form around Shikamaru's eyes, but refuse to fall. He hasn't cried since Asuma's death and he refuses to cry until the Akatsuki is defeated. He will not cry.

Shikamaru drops to his knees as he begins to think of his past failures and the chances of future failures.

"So you finally understand that you will never succeed. Once a failure always a failure," laughed Hidan.

A person appears to the right side of Shikamaru.

"You're not a failure," said a familiar voice as Shikamaru looks up to see Asuma standing next to him. "Failure is only part of life. Everyone fails at one point. It depends on whether or not the person learns from their failure to make successes in the future."

"Thank you Asuma," said Shikamaru.

"Don't thank me. You should thank yourself for the inspiration," replied Asuma.

"I know. I already figured out that everything here is my emotions in a human form. I can't believe I let it get to me," said Shikamaru as he stands back up.

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't," said Asuma.

Shikamaru turns his gaze to Hidan.

"Making mistakes is what will make me stronger. There will always be casualties in war. I can never avoid that. But I can try to minimize it as best as I can. I do worry. I worry about my friends. I worry about my family. I worry about those around me. Hell, I even worry about my future. However, it is because I worry that I know that I must do my best to help them. I worry about Naruto always fighting in the front lines. Well, now I have a chance to become stronger and utilize my strategies to help him so I don't have worry as much as before. I might have failed in the past, but I refuse to make the same mistake twice. I will find a way to beat Madara and Wotan."

"Well said," said Asuma as both he and Hidan disappear.

"I'll see you next time," said Hidan before he completely disappeared.

'_I will become stronger to help my friends,'_ thought Shikamaru.

* * *

"Sheesh, how long do I have to walk around before I see something," said Sakura out loud as she continues to walk through the abyss.

It felt like hours that she has walked through this abyss hoping to find some sort of exit. Suddenly she bumps into something and is forced a few steps back.

"What the?" said Sakura as she realizes who is in front of her.

"Oh it's you," said Sakura in an annoyed tone.

"Hello outer me," said Inner Sakura as the two Sakuras look at each other.

"I haven't seen you in years," said Sakura as she continues walking pass her inner self.

"Hey don't ignore me!" exclaimed Inner Sakura as she walks side by side with Sakura.

"Since you spend much more time here than me, do you know where I need to go?" asked Sakura.

"I have no clue. The moment you got here it got pitch black. You and your dark presence," said Inner Sakura.

"Hmph," retorted Sakura.

The two Sakuras continue to walk through the abyss until an eerie voice interrupts their walk.

"Oh, so there is two weaklings here not one," said the voice as it appears from the abyss.

"S-Sasuke?" said a shock Sakura.

"Hello Sakura. What happened to the –kun?" wondered Sasuke.

"Simple, I stopped loving you," retorted Sakura. "In fact, it was nothing but a stupid fan-girl crush."

"Yeah you stupid jerk!" shouted Inner Sakura.

"Yeah right, you will never stop loving me. Like you will never stop being a weakling," said Sasuke.

"I am not a weakling. I've grown stronger since my fan-girl days!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah, we won't be pushed around anymore!" added Inner Sakura.

Sasuke begins to laugh, "If that's the case when was the last time you helped Naruto or anyone in a fight? When was the last time you had a successful fight without anyone helping you? When was the last time you were useful for anything? You are nothing but a burden to everyone around you. You're worthless."

"I-I," started Sakura, but she is unable to finish her sentence.

"Can't say anything, can you. Just as I thought, you really are weak," said Sasuke.

"S-Stop! Get out of my head! How did you even get in here!" shouted Sakura as she drops to her knees.

"Sakura pull yourself together!' exclaimed Inner Sakura. "He isn't Sasuke."

"What!" asked Sakura.

"The person you see in front of you is only your emotions in physical form. I can easily tell due to me living here my entire life," said Inner Sakura as she tries to calm Sakura down.

Sakura looks into Sasuke's eyes and realizes his eyes have a shade of green indicating that he isn't Sasuke.

"You're not weak," said someone out of nowhere.

Both Sakura and Inner Sakura turn as their eyes widen. Standing before them is Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Inner Sakura causing Sakura to look at her. "What? You know you want to call him that."

"You're not weak Sakura-chan," said Naruto drawing the attention of Sakura back to him. "Your medical skills are so useful to everyone. So many people depend on you to heal them. Your strength has also increased over the years. You've even taken on Sasori. You're courageous as well. You took on Wotan even though you were completely out-powered. I might be only your emotions in Naruto's form. But even Naruto has praised your abilities. Your determination and love for Naruto is what is driving you to keep on fighting. Don't listen to your doubts. Don't be afraid to take risks. Take the necessary steps to make yourself happy in all aspects of your life."

Sakura's eyes widen even further. The words 'don't be afraid to take risks' continue to run through her mind over and over again.

"You might not be the real Naruto, but hearing those words from you still has the same effects," said Sakura as she stands back up. "I've been such a fool to think I'll be happy if I don't accept Naruto's love. I've been such a fool to doubt myself. I haven't been helpful to anyone because I haven't taken enough risks to help. No more. I refuse to stay in the sidelines. It's time for me to take a risk. I will train and become stronger. If I must, I will face any opponent even the strongest ones. I will risk my life to save everyone else's. I will take the risk by opening my heart to Naruto. I understand now, you express nothing but my past self. Well, let me tell you something. The new me, refuses to hide anymore!"

Sasuke smirks as he begins to disappear.

"This isn't over yet Sakura," said Sasuke as he completely disappears.

"You did well," said Naruto as he disappears as well.

"Finally you gain the guts to say something to Naruto!" exclaimed Inner Sakura as she jumps with joy and has a fist raised in the air.

Sakura sighs, but smiles.

"Yeah, I guess I have," replied Sakura with a grin.

* * *

Naruto travels through a completely darken world hoping to find something to interact with.

"Normally this place will be filled with corridors and the room where Kurama is located. Yet all I've come across is nothing but darkness. This is so annoying!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Kurama! Where are you!" shouted Naruto as he tries to reach the demon fox, but is unable to.

Naruto sighs before a flash of white light appears. Naruto closes his eyes and opens them again only to find the room completely different. He is standing in the middle of the Leaf Village. Naruto looks around and realizes things have gotten bigger. He looks at himself only to realize that he is five years old again.

"How did I-," started Naruto only to be interrupted.

"Look who's here. It's the demon," said a group of people in their thirties.

'_Great, a walk through memory lane,'_ thought Naruto as the group of adults begin to hit him.

"You are nothing, but a demon. You have no future. You will always be a demon and you will always be hated," said one of the adults.

"Do you think defeating Pain or Madara will change anyone's attitude towards you?" asked another adult.

"You will never succeed. With Wotan on the scene you will lose. You will never keep any of your promises. You will fail Sakura and you will fail Itachi. And you will fail Sasuke," said the first adult.

"N-No, I will keep my promises. I will continue to fight. I refuse to give up!" exclaimed Naruto as the group of adults begins to back away.

"You and what power," said a familiar voice as Wotan appears in front of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen as he begins to back away.

"You're afraid of me. You're afraid that you will be unable to protect those closest to you. You're afraid that you'll break your promises. And you will. You can never beat me or Madara. You will lose," said Wotan as he approaches Naruto.

Naruto's body begins to shake uncontrollably as he tries to gather his courage.

"You'll never bring Sasuke back. You'll never become Hokage. You'll never be accepted. You'll never win the heart of Sakura," continued Wotan.

Naruto's hopes begin to break as tears run down his cheeks. Memories of his childhood run through his mind. No parents, no love. He was always ignored by both adults and children. Treated like a demon. Always beaten up and sent to the hospital only to be rejected. If it wasn't for the Third Hokage, Naruto would never have been treated.

Naruto begins to tremble as he becomes sweaty.

"You are a fool to think you can eliminate the hatred in this world. You aren't strong enough to make any changes. If you can't even bring back Sasuke or win the heart of Sakura. What makes you think you can change this world?" continued Wotan.

Wotan stands before Naruto and lifts him by the collar of his jumpsuit. Tears continue to run down Naruto's face as Wotan and he look at each other's eyes. Wotan drops Naruto and kicks him away causing the blonde shinobi to roll across the ground.

Naruto begins to stand back up.

"I refuse," said Naruto as he turns his head to Wotan with his tears drying up.

"Excuse me?" questioned Wotan.

"I refuse," said Naruto again. "I am afraid. I'm afraid of so many things. I'm afraid of losing Sasuke into darkness. He's like a brother to me. I'm afraid of never being Hokage. I'm afraid of failing in healing the hatred of this world. I'm afraid of failing my promise to my sensei Ero-sennin. I'm afraid of living alone without love."

An image of Jiraiya flashes through Naruto's mind. Memories of Naruto's times with Sasuke, memories of his time with Team 7 and Team Kakashi appear in his mind.

"You're right, I will fail in my goals," said Naruto.

Wotan's raises an eyebrow confused by Naruto's statement.

"I will fail because I'm trying to do so much on my own. I've been such a fool to try and take on so much on my own. I will bring Sasuke back! I will gain acceptance! I will become Hokage! I will bring peace to this world! I will eliminate the hatred that plagues it!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto looks at his hands and he closes his eyes as a small smile appears on his face. An image of Sakura flows through his mind.

"You're right, alone I can't change anything," started Naruto as he opens his eyes and faces Wotan. "But together with my friends I will succeed!"

Naruto looks around him as the scenery begins to brighten.

"Orion is right. I need help. I knew it for a long time, but I've been afraid to lose anyone closest to me. Especially Sakura-chan. I've done so much for her sake to make her happy. I've tried to keep her away from this battle. But like the fool I am, I know that will never happen. Who better to help me than the person I love the most," said Naruto as his confidence begins to rise and his body begins to grow.

"I am afraid of you and Madara, but with my friends by my side. I will not lose!" exclaimed Naruto as he swings his right arm to the right and his body returns to his 16 year old self.

"I am not alone! We will beat you together!" shouted Naruto.

Suddenly figures of Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sai, Kakashi, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Konohamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro appear beside Naruto.

"I have my friends by my side. You will never win!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura appears to Naruto's right and smiles at him.

"I will win Sakura-chan's heart one day," whispered Naruto.

"I know you aren't the real Wotan, but that doesn't matter. I figured it out a few moments ago. The real Wotan would have killed me already. What does matter is that I will change this world one way or another. So many people depend on me. So many people died giving their hopes to me," said Naruto as he pauses. "Bring it on Wotan!"

Naruto's shoulders are touched as he turns around to see three smiling faces.

Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya stand next Naruto.

"Damn you," said Wotan. "All you have is false hope."

"Hope is hope. I rather have false hope than no hope at all," retorted Naruto.

Wotan begins to disappear as does many of Naruto's friends.

The last person left is Sakura as she grabs Naruto's hand and disappears with a smile.

"**You did well kit,"** said Kurama out of nowhere.

"Where the hell have you been!" exclaimed Naruto.

"**You had to do this alone,"** replied Kurama. **"But you will accept help in the real world, right?"**

"Yes, I know now that I can't beat Wotan or Madara alone," responded Naruto.

"**Good,"** said Kurama.

"I will become stronger to protect those precious to me whether they are beside me or not! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"**Ha! I haven't heard that phrase in a while,"** said Kurama with a grin.

The world around Naruto begins to fade as he speaks once again.

"Sakura-chan, I'll love to fight by your side. But, I will always protect you with all I have whether it's on the battlefield or at home. We'll change this world together."

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and realizes that he is back at the training grounds. At first he feels a bit groggy, but tries to ignore it as best as he can. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice. A heavenly voice calls out to him.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she notices him waking up.

"Sakura-chan?" inquired Naruto as he gets back up.

Naruto looks around and notices both Shikamaru and Neji already awake. He eventually sees Orion by the nearby stream washing his face. Orion turns around and heads toward the group.

"I'm amazed. Normally this is a process that takes about six to seven months to complete. But you four managed to complete it in about fifteen hours," said Orion with proud. "Though it still doesn't beat the record set by one of my previous students."

"Are you saying Wotan completed this training faster?" questioned Neji.

"Huh, who said Wotan was my only student in the past. There was someone else who completed this training at a much faster pace. They completed stage one in about one week. It took them nine hours to complete stage two. Stage three took that person about five hours. Anyhow, enough about that person I'm more concern about you four. Now it has been a while since you four rested, so go home and we'll start stage three tomorrow. This stage will be the most difficult. Normally I'll give my students time to prepare for this stage. Otherwise, without preparation, there is a high chance the student might die," said Orion in a serious tone.

"Why is there a chance of death?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, for now I need all four of you to rest. Dismissed!" shouted Orion.

Orion begins to leave as Kakashi and Guy appear besides him. The two older shinobis wave at Naruto and his friends as they leave with Orion.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," said Shikamaru as he leaves.

Neji waves his hand as he heads home leaving Naruto and Sakura behind.

The blonde shinobi and pink hair kunoichi look at each other as they begin to walk back to Konoha. No words are said to each other as they continue their silent walk. However, they are both in deep thoughts.

'_I won't deny my feelings for Naruto anymore,'_ thought Sakura_. 'It's time for me to express myself regardless of the consequences. I'll tell him after this training is over. Hopefully tomorrow is the last day.'_

'_I've been holding back my feelings for Sakura-chan too long. I should tell her how I feel and hope she responds well. But I should wait until the right moment,'_ thought Naruto. _'After this training is done I'll ask her on a date. I'll take her somewhere really nice and create a perfect moment. For now I think I'll take her to Ichiraku's for some dinner. I haven't eaten in over fifteen hours. I'm sure she is hungry as well.'_

"Um, Sakura-chan," started Naruto.

"Yes," replied Sakura.

"Since we haven't eaten in fifteen hours do you want to get some Ichiraku's?" asked Naruto.

Sakura smiles as she responds, "Sure, I'm really hungry."

Silence overwhelms the two once again as they think about the chance of having a future together.

'_I'll always be there for you,'_ thought both Naruto and Sakura as they head towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, this chapter was longer than I expected. Like I said I struggled a bit on this chapter, but I think it came out decent enough. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19: Burst of Chakra

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 19. I had a rough time with this one, but it is here nonetheless. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 19: Burst of Chakra

"You'll always be weaker than Naruto," said Itachi as he approaches Sasuke. "Your hatred will only lead to your defeat. You will never succeed in your so call revenge. You should be happy. That happiness is in the Lead Village."

"No!" shouted Sasuke. "That village has been the cause of so much of my pain! I refuse to be part of such a village! I am an avenger! I will take my vengeance! I will destroy Konoha! And I'll kill Naruto!

"Foolish. I am your true feelings in the form of your brother. You wish to be part of the village. You want to be brothers with Naruto. You want happiness. Why do you keep yourself from it?" said Itachi.

Sasuke struggles to respond.

'_Why do I keep struggling with his stupid questions? I'm an avenger! I hate Konoha. I hate Naruto. Why do I keep struggling? My true emotions is revenge nothing else!'_ thought Sasuke.

"You're struggling because you know it's the truth. Stop living in denial. Stop serving Madara who is only using you. Do you want to continue being a pawn? Or do you want to live and be happy?" asked Itachi.

"D-Damn you for reading my mind!" shouted Sasuke.

"Remember I am you," responded Itachi.

"I don't care what you say. I will have my vengeance. I'm an avenger!" shouted Sasuke.

"Is that your only excuse? You want vengeance. You're an avenger. It's the same thing over and over again. You have more reasons to go back to Konoha than destroy it. Happiness, friendship, family, and possibly love. Are you really going to give all that up?"

"I'm an aven-," started Sasuke before being interrupted by Itachi.

"I know. You're an avenger. Fine, continue your little path of vengeance. But one day you will find out that you truly want to go back," said Itachi as he disappears.

* * *

Sasuke remembers the little trip he had into his own mind the day before. Since then he has continued to struggle with the conversation he had with Itachi or his so called true emotions. Sasuke didn't tell Wotan about the conversation and simply told him that he has complete control. According to Wotan, the red hair man's extra training regime will have Sasuke mastering the second level of chakra without any issues. Sasuke could care less what his so call inner self thinks. He is an avenger and will destroy Konoha with Naruto along with it.

"Sasuke, are you ready for the third stage of training?" asked Wotan as the two men head towards the training ground Sasuke has been using for the past two weeks.

"Of course I'm ready. I'll complete this third stage then I'll kill Naruto and destroy Konoha," responded Sasuke.

* * *

"Okay everyone, how are you doing today?" asked Orion as he and his four student meet up to start the third stage of training.

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji all respond saying they are fine.

"Alright, today we start the third stage of training. Based on your performance on the second stage I think you will be able to complete it today. Remember this stage has the purpose of filling your empty chakra pool by unlocking your hidden chakra," explained Orion.

"You told us yesterday that there is a possibility that we could be killed during this stage. Why is that?" questioned Shikamaru.

"Yes I told you that is a possibility. The reason for that is because I'll be sending your soul someone special. This special place is where you must unlock your new chakra. However, the problem is that I will be sending your soul away from your body and mind. For someone to live their body, mind, and soul must be exist together. If one dies so does the other two. Where I am sending your soul you must fight. Your soul could be destroyed if you lose the fight. Normally my trainees will have time to prepare themselves so if they do lose they can pull themselves out before they are killed. You four don't have that luxury," explained Orion.

The four students nod their heads in understanding.

"Well, it's time for me to start kicking ass," said Naruto as he gets into a meditative position.

"Always impatient," said Sakura with a smile causing Naruto to become hypnotize by her smile.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Sakura.

"No there's nothing. I was just admiring you," said Naruto before he realized what he said.

Sakura blushed tremendously by Naruto's response, but she chose not to say anything yet.

The other three shinobi get into their meditative positions as Orion places his hands on each of them one by one.

"Good luck," said Orion as he heads toward Kakashi and Guy at the nearby tree.

* * *

"So this is my inner world," said Sasuke as he continues to walk around the darken place.

Sasuke continues to try and understand where he is and eventually realizes his position.

"T-This is the Uchiha compound!" exclaimed Sasuke as he looks around the empty compound.

A few moments later Sasuke comes across a familiar face.

"So you're here as well. I thought you were only my emotions in my mind," stated Sasuke as Itachi walks out of the shadows.

"No I'm more than that. I'm your emotions from your inner soul. I simply traveled to your mind to stop you from achieving higher power. Now I will face you here. This time you must fight me," said Itachi as his body begins to change.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"What!" shouted the young Uchiha.

* * *

"Hmm, this is definitely the Hyuga compound. At least the upper Hyuga compound," said Neji as he continues to walk through the compound.

"So you've finally decided to enter this realm. Do you really think you can change your destiny? You're from the lower clan. You don't deserve more power," said Hiashi as he appears from one of the buildings.

"Haven't we been through this?" asked Neji.

"This time I'll be able to fight you," said Hiashi as his body begins to change.

Neji is shock by what he sees.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Neji.

* * *

"This is troublesome. I didn't expect to walk through the forest let alone the forest my clan owns," said Shikamaru.

"So, you want more power. Pathetic, it won't make any difference. Your strategies will all fail," said Hidan appearing from the forest.

"Ironic," said Shikamaru. "This is the same place I buried you and this is the same place you and I meet in my inner soul. I figured out who you truly are. You're my emotions who took the form of Hidan. So, would you fight me as Hidan or would you fight me in your true form?"

"Smart, but it won't be enough to beat me," responded Hidan as he changes forms.

* * *

"Wow, I'm around the cherry blossom trees," said Sakura. "Who would have thought?"

"Well, you should stop thinking about the trees and more about me," said Sasuke as he jumps down from a tree.

"Great, you again. Seriously aren't you tired taking that form?" asked Sakura as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Oh so you know. Nevetheless, I told you this wasn't over," said Sasuke.

"Of course. My inner self from my mind told me about you after out little encounter yesterday. Should we get this over with?" asked Sakura.

"Very well," responded Sasuke as he changes form.

* * *

"This is getting boring. I haven't come across anything since I got here," complained Naruto as he walks through the Valley of the End.

'_**It's funny seeing you annoyed,'**_ said Kurama out of nowhere.

'_Oh so you decided to help me,'_ said Naruto.

'_**Who said I am helping. I don't mind giving you advice, but as for anything physical, good luck,'**_ laughed Kurama.

"Oh great another solo fight. So much for accepting help," said Naruto.

As Naruto walks through the valley a familiar appears behind causing Naruto to draw a kunai and turn around to kill his opponent only to be caught.

"Hello again," said Wotan who once again stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto immediately jumps back.

"So my emotions are here as well," said Naruto.

"Of course, I am you after all," replied Wotan. "Though I think it's time to ditch the false appearance."

"False appearance? Aren't you just my emotions in the form of someone I know?" asked Naruto.

"I am your emotions. But that's the thing. I'm yours. This is my true form. Believe it!" exclaimed Wotan as his body changes into a familiar form.

Naruto's eyes widen and then he realizes what his emotions meant. Standing before Naruto is another Naruto.

"Didn't I get rid of you already?" questioned Naruto.

"No, that was your dark self. Your hatred. I am your doubts. I am your emotions that have kept you from truly being happy a part of your soul that has been locked away. Now it is time for me to get free," said Soul Naruto.

Soul Naruto enters a battle stance. Naruto responds by entering his own stance.

"Fine, come and try to take my body. I won't lose so easily!" exclaimed Naruto.

* * *

Two figures continue to fight back and forth causing metallic sounds to be heard throughout the Uchiha compound.

"You have the same attacks that I have," said Sasuke as he enters a weapon lock with Soul Sasuke.

"I'm surprise you recover from your shock when I showed my true self," said Soul Sasuke.

"It really wasn't much of a shock in the first place. You are part of me, but a part I rather not have," retorted Sasuke.

"You are only fooling yourself. I might not be able to convince today. But I'm sure you'll open your eyes. Hopefully that won't be on your death bed," responded Soul Sasuke as the two Sasuke's continue their battle.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as he shoots a large fireball at Soul Sasuke.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" shouted Soul Sasuke as he unleashes a wave of shuriken.

Sasuke dodges the attacks easily as he activates his Sharingan. Soul Sasuke retaliates by activating his Sharingan as well.

The two collide with Kusanagi drawn. Soul Sasuke tries to kick Sasuke, but misses. He recovers quickly enough to block an attack from Sasuke's Kusanagi. The two once again collide in another fury of sword swings and kick trying to overpower the other. However, neither have gain the advantage as the battle continues to progress with no results.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke as he tries to hit his inner self only to miss.

Sasuke uses his Chidori Sharp Spear to attack Soul Sasuke only to be blocked by a Chidori charged Kusanagi.

"I know all of your attacks, give up!" shouted Soul Sasuke.

"I'm an avenger. I will never give up!" retorted Sasuke.

"Again with the damn avenger crap! Don't you ever give up on that?" questioned Soul Sasuke.

Soul Sasuke jumps up and performs a serious of seals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!" shouted Soul Sasuke as he unleashes a barrage of fireballs at Sasuke.

The attacks hit Sasuke directly causing Soul Sasuke to smirk until the smoke cleared.

Surrounding Sasuke is Susanoo.

"You won't be able to beat me that easily" said Sasuke.

"You're not the only one with the ability to summon Susanoo," said Soul Sasuke as he summons Susanoo as well.

The two Susanoos collide with their swords.

After a long time of clashing swords the two Sasukes back away from each other.

"This is a waste of time!" shouted Sasuke as the two clash once again.

"I wouldn't care less what you say. I will have my vengeance!" shouted Sasuke.

The two Susanoos slice through each other and nearly it each Sasuke. In order to avoid being defeated, both Sasukes releases their Susanoo and dodge the attack.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

Soul Sasuke regains his composure and dodges the attack.

"Chidori Current!" exclaimed Soul Sasuke as a wave of lightning is sent towards Sasuke.

"Got you! Now you'll never unlock the next level!" said Soul Sasuke.

However, Soul Sasuke's eyes widen when Sasuke's body disappears in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone!" exclaimed Soul Sasuke.

"Shadow clones do have their purpose," said Sasuke behind his inner self.

Sasuke sends his Kusanagi through Soul Sasuke and charges his katana with a Chidori.

"Damn it. Even if you beat me today, I will always be a part of you. One day you'll understand what you truly want. All it would take is a nice ass whooping," said Soul Sasuke disappears and is absorbed by Sasuke.

Sasuke continues to gaze at the Uchiha compound.

"What I truly want," said Sasuke to his self as the world goes black.

* * *

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" shouted two Nejis as they collide in the middle of the Hyuga compound.

Neji falls back and draws a kunai.

Soul Neji charges toward Neji with his own kunai, but instead of meeting Neji head on he jumps above him and throws the kunai.

Neji immediately realizes the explosive tag on the kunai and rolls out of the way as it explodes.

"Nice try," said Neji as he throws his kunai.

"Damn!" exclaimed Soul Neji as the kunai hits his right arm.

Neji takes this opportunity to charge in and give the finishing blow, but he is stopped by his counterpart's next attack.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" shouted Soul Neji as he unleashes a powerful air attack forcing Neji back.

Soul Neji lands on his feet and takes the kunai out of his right arm as he charges at Neji who manages to regain his footing and also charges in for the next attack.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" shouted both Nejis.

The two Hyugas battle with all their might as their attacks are perfectly matched as neither gain the advantage over the other.

"I can't believe you are trying to change your destiny. It will never happen!" shouted Soul Neji.

"If you are truly I then you should understand the pain that I've gone through. The reason we must change our destiny. I will make a better future for myself! I won't be a slave!" shouted Neji.

The two Nejis unleash another wave of their Gentle Fists both unable to get a direct strike at the other.

Soul Neji ducks underneath one of Neji's attacks and successfully strikes Neji at his left ribs causing the Hyuga to spit out blood.

"Can you truly change our destiny with this power?" questioned Soul Neji as he stands in front of Neji.

Neji spits out more blood as he stands up straight as he responds.

"I will change my destiny. With or without this power I will change my destiny!" exclaimed Neji as rushes at Soul Neji as their heads collide with each other causing the inner Neji to fall back.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" shouted Neji as he begins to rotate 360 degrees at amazing speed.

Unable to do anything at the moment Soul Neji jumps backwards. However, Neji launches his next attack almost instantly.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" yelled Neji as he hits Soul Neji in the chest causing the him to spit out blood.

Neji immediately charges in for the next attack.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" shouted Neji as he strikes his inner self with multiple Gentle Fist attacks.

Soul Neji is sent through a Hyuga building as he crashes into the living room. Neji soon follows Soul Neji and lands nearby.

"You truly have the hope that is needed. My part in testing you is now over. I don't have to be afraid anymore and neither do you. I leave the changing of our destiny to you," said Soul Neji as he disintegrates into particles and is absorbed by Neji.

"Don't worry, I promise to change our destiny," said Neji as the Hyuga compound disappears and everything turns black.

* * *

"Not bad," said Soul Shikamaru as he tries to capture Shikamaru.

"Well, we are still the same person," replied Shikamaru.

"Yes we are," said Soul Shikamaru as he throws a kunai with an explosive tag.

Shikamaru jumps to avoid the explosion and throws a kunai, but doesn't aim at Soul Shikamaru.

Suddenly multiple shadows are sent towards Shikamaru.

'_Damn, I can't be caught,'_ thought Shikamaru as he dodges the attack.

Shikamaru throws another kunai at his counterpart forcing his inner self to dodge the kunai and release his attempt on capturing Shikamaru.

Soul Shikamaru lands nearby a tree as the two continue to battle in the Nara clan forest.

Shikamaru smirks as Soul Shikamaru wonders why his opponent is smiling. Soul Shikamaru suddenly hears a sizzling sound and turns around to notice the kunai Shikamaru threw a while back with an explosive tag, which seems to be set on a timer.

"Damn it!" shouted Soul Shikamaru as the explosive tag explodes.

A few seconds later the smoke clears. Shikamaru immediately notices his inner self gone and starts looking for him. He dodges a kunai that is sent towards him from the forest.

Shikamaru jumps on the branch of the tree just above him to gain higher ground. Shikamaru glances to his right and jumps to the tree branch to his left and continues to move as he tries to avoid staying in one spot.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" questioned Soul Shikamaru from the forest. "You don't seem capable of coming up with a strategy to beat me. Fool if you can't beat yourself, then you'll never be able to help your friends."

Shikamaru doesn't respond as he continues to jump from one tree to another. Suddenly he stops as he stays on one branch.

"What happen?" questioned Shikamaru. "You should understand the shadow possession jutsu can only be done for so long. You've been trying to capture for the past minute without success. You've been wasting your chakra."

"Who said I was wasting my chakra," said Soul Shikamaru as he appears on a tree branch across from Shikamaru.

Soul Shikamaru looks below Shikamaru.

"I got you where I want you," said Soul Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looks down and notices the tree branch he is standing on has enough explosive tags to destroy an entire block. His eyes begin to widen as the tags begin to explode.

"This fight is mine," said Soul Shikamaru. "As I thought, you will never be able to save your friends or yourself."

Soul Shikamaru decides to head towards Shikamaru's location only to find out that he can't move.

"What!" shouted Soul Shikamaru.

"Remember I'm a strategist as well," said Shikamaru.

"But how?" questioned Soul Shikamaru.

"You're me, think about it," replied Shikamaru.

"Oh, you used a shadow clone," said Soul Shikamaru. "I fought a shadow clone. How could I have missed that?"

"Because you express my younger self. We might be the same age right now, but you are still the person who doubts himself. Thus, you are less experience and I have the advantage here," explained Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirks causing Soul Shikamaru to sweat.

"I've taken in account the explanation Orion told me earlier. I have to defeat you to unlock the next level. I came here without a plan because I didn't know what I was facing. It took me a while to realize that you relied on my younger self's strategies. I allowed you to lead me into your trap so I could get you in my own."

Soul Shikamaru smirks before responding, "Not bad, you have improved. All it took was your sensei's death. You have become stronger and you have proven you will continue to get stronger. I know when I'm beaten. It's time for me to return to you."

Soul Shikamaru disappears and is absorbed by Shikamaru.

"I will not fail," stated Shikamaru.

* * *

Sounds of breaking rumble is heard from a mile away as three cherry blossom trees fall down.

Sakura lands on the soft grass as she looks around for her counterpart.

"Great, first I have an inner me in my mind. Now I have an inner me in my soul. How many more of me will there be?" questioned Sakura as Soul Sakura appears from behind with her fist ready to strike.

Sakura reacts by side stepping and grabbing Soul Sakura's arm.

"Sorry, but I know all your moves!" shouted Sakura as she swings her fist at Soul Sakura.

However, to Sakura's surprise her fist misses Soul Sakura by a inch.

'_A Genjutsu!'_ thought Sakura.

Sakura immediately jumps back and gathers chakra.

"Release!" shouted Sakura as the Genjutsu disappears.

"You're not the only one who knows everything!" shouted Soul Sakura as she hits Sakura in the stomach sending the pink hair kunoichi flying through a cherry blossom tree.

Sakura stands up as she spits out blood while holding her stomach.

"This is going to harder than I thought," said Sakura to herself.

"Give up, you're too weak. You'll never be able to do anything. You'll always be a burden to Naruto," said Soul Sakura.

"Still trying to convince me, well that won't work," retorted Sakura.

Sakura emits green chakra from her hand as she tries to heal her wound as best as possible before her counterpart decides to strike.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Soul Sakura as she charges at Sakura.

Sakura retaliates by slamming her fist into the ground before her causing wall of earth to hit Soul Sakura sending the inner pink hair kunoichi to be sent flying backwards. Sakura takes this opportunity to continue healing herself.

'_Alright that should do it,'_ thought Sakura as she draws a kunai and jumps onto the top of the earth wall to see where her inner self went.

'_Now where did she go?'_ wondered Sakura as she gazes through the cherry blossom field.

"Looking for me!" shouted Soul Sakura as she appears and strikes Sakura only for Sakura to be replaced by a log.

"A replacement!" shouted Soul Sakura.

The moment Soul Sakura lands on the ground she feels a sharp pain in her left arm.

"What? Poison, but when?" questioned Soul Sakura.

"Simple you let your guard down and since you were defenseless in midair I took advantaged and timed my needle attack," said Sakura as she lands near Soul Sakura.

Soul Sakura grins causing surprise look on Sakura.

"What's so funny? Soon you won't be able to move," questioned Sakura.

Soul Sakura pulls out a bottle and drinks it. Sakura's eyes widen as a result.

"I have the same tools as you do. You carry the antidote with you. So do I," said Soul Sakura.

"Damn it," replied Sakura as she enters a fighting stance.

The two Sakuras launch at each other as their fists collide causing a small wave of power to overtake the area around them. Both Sakuras fall backwards landing on their backs. Sakura immediately gets back up as does Soul Sakura. Soul Sakura slams her fist onto the ground causing a massive crater to form and the area around her to collapse. Sakura is forced to jump out of harm's way as she lands on a nearby cherry blossom tree. The moment she does a pair of kunai soon follows. Unfortunately for Sakura she is unable to dodge either kunai as one is embedded in her left thigh and the other in her right shoulder.

"Argh!" screamed Sakura as she falls down the tree and lands on the ground.

"Like I said, you're weak and this only proves it. Once I defeat you I'll take over your body!" shouted Soul Sakura.

"What!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Did you think the word 'die' meant you will actually die? No, what Orion meant was that your personality will die giving birth to a new one," said Soul Sakura.

"He could have been more specific, but I guess he only left it at that to give us a better reason to live," said Sakura as she tries to stand up.

Soul Sakura looks at Sakura with surprise.

"Are you still trying to get up?" asked Soul Sakura.

"You might be me, but I'll never allow my darker self to take my body. I made a promise to give Naruto a better life. I refuse to allow you to break that promise. You will definitely break his heart! I'm the personality he fell in love with not yours!" shouted Sakura.

"He wouldn't care how we act," retorted Soul Sakura.

"Well, I prefer not to found out!" shouted Sakura as she pulls out both kunai and drops them.

"I will prove to everyone that I'm not weak! I will become strong enough to help Naruto and everyone else! Naruto is mine!" shouted Sakura causing Soul Sakura to smile before they charge at each other.

Both Sakuras unleash a fury of punches each with the intent to kill. However neither is able to get a decent hit as they continue to miss their opponent.

Eventually Soul Sakura gets a successful hit on Sakura sending Sakura across the battlefield. However, Sakura continues to get back up.

"Stay down, you can't win!" shouted Soul Sakura.

As Sakura rises her head Soul Sakura's eyes begin to widen. Standing before her is a Sakura with eyes filled with rage and determination, yet deep inside there is love. Love for a blonde shinobi that Sakura refuses to let go.

'_I can't believe it took a three stage trail for her to finally see what I see,'_ thought Soul Sakura.

Sakura's fists begin to close and shake as her chakra levels begin to rise. Soul Sakura feels her chakra levels dropping.

'_What! She hasn't even beaten me yet and she is already absorbing my chakra!'_ thought Soul Sakura with horror.

"I told you yesterday," started Sakura as she pauses for a moment. "I told you that I will risk my life to save everyone else's. I refuse to stay to the sidelines. I will protect Naruto as he has protected me. I refuse to hide anymore!" shouted Sakura as her chakra levels skyrocket.

'_Incredible, she is drawing the same power she used to push Wotan back from me without beating me,'_ thought Soul Sakura as a smile appears on her face. _'She really is stronger than me. I've lost this battle. It looks like I'll be a part of her once again.'_

With amazing speed Sakura appears in front of her inner self.

"Here! Have a taste of my love!" shouted Sakura as she strikes Soul Sakura in the chest with all her might causing a massive crater to form beneath them.

Soul Sakura coughs out blood as her smile grows.

"I guess you aren't weak after all. Just make sure Naruto-kun stays happy," said Soul Sakura as her body fully disappears.

Sakura begins to absorb her soul as her chakra returns to normal. She smiles to herself as the world around her begins to darken.

"I will," she said before the world turned black.

* * *

"Rasengan!" shouted two blonde shinobi as the Valley of the End around them begins to shake.

"You're not too bad," said one of the blondes. "But you will fail like you've done before."

"I will succeed no matter how many times I have to get back up!" shouted Naruto as he stands before his inner self.

Soul Naruto smirks as he creates three shadow clones. Naruto reacts by creating three shadow clones as well. The two groups of Naruto charge at each other and collide causing all of the shadow clones to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was a waste of chakra," stated Soul Naruto. "I guess a direct attack with shadow clones won't work."

Naruto and Soul Naruto clash once again as the two exchange punches and kicks. Naruto avoids a punch by his inner self as he creates a shadow clone who strikes Soul Naruto in the face sending him flying backwards.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes turn into toad eyes indicating Sage Mode.

As Soul Naruto stands back up his eyes also reveal toad eyes.

"Looks like we are taking this up a notch," stated Soul Naruto as he charges at Naruto.

The two blonde shinobi clash once again and fight another round of taijutsu.

"I've come too close to give up now. I will become stronger to protect those closest to me!" shouted Naruto as he strikes Soul Naruto in the gut, but not before being punch in the face.

The two Narutos are sent flying backwards as Soul Naruto slams into the cliff wall and Naruto lands in the water.

A few seconds later Naruto manages to swim back to shore as he looks toward the hole in the cliff. Naruto stands back up as he heads toward the location of his opponent only to find out he isn't there.

"Where did he go?" wondered Naruto out loud.

"Here," said a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto turns around only to be slammed by a Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" shouted Soul Naruto.

The Rasengan rips right through Naruto's chest as his eyes roll back.

"This was easier than I thought," said Soul Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto's body disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" shouted Soul Naruto as he hears a familiar voice.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as his Rasengan rips a hole in Soul Naruto's chest.

Soul Naruto lands on the ground with a thud as Naruto stand above him.

Naruto's eyes widen with his inner self disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Aw man, by my own jutsu!" shouted Naruto as a Rasengan destroys his head.

"Got you!" shouted Soul Naruto as another Naruto appears with a Rasengan in hand.

Soul Naruto's stomach is torn to shreds as a result of the attack.

Once again Naruto appears as does Soul Naruto both with Rasengans in hand. The same pattern is repeated for several minutes as clones of both Naruto and Soul Naruto continue to kill each clone.

"This is getting tiresome!" shouted both a clone of Naruto and Soul Naruto.

A sudden explosion occurs near the waterfall as Soul Naruto is seen flying from inside the waterfall to the area where the clones are fighting.

"So you found me," said Soul Naruto as he stands back up.

"Of course," retorted Naruto as he lands in front of Soul Naruto a safe distance away.

'_Hey Kurama give me some chakra. I'll tear this inner me apart!'_ thought Naruto.

'_**No,'**_ responded Kurama.

'_What do you mean no!'_ shouted Naruto.

'_**This is your fight. I can't give you my chakra,'**_ responded Kurama.

'_Okay, I'll win this with my own strength,'_ said Naruto.

"Talking to the fox," said Soul Naruto. "Trust me if I could have used Kurama's chakra I would have done it a long ago."

Naruto and Soul Naruto charge at each other once again as they punch each other's face. The two Naruto are sent backwards, but they manage to retain their balance.

Using his enhance strength of Sage Mode Naruto picks up a large boulder next to him and throws it at Soul Naruto who simply dodges the boulder.

"Missed!" shouted Soul Naruto only to realize Naruto disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Soul Naruto turns around to see Naruto standing on top of the boulder that has stopped already.

"You could have attacked me," stated Soul Naruto.

"I did," responded Naruto.

Soul Naruto looks at Naruto with confusion as a screeching sound is heard.

'_The Rasenshuriken!'_ thought Soul Naruto as he begins to look around, but he doesn't see anything. _'Where is he?'_

Soul Naruto looks up as sees Naruto coming down with the Rasenshuriken in hand.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto as he launches the powerful jutsu at his inner self.

Soul Naruto smirks as he places his hand in front of him as a familiar jutsu is formed.

Naruto's eyes widen. In front of him Soul Naruto is forming a Rasenshuriken without the help of any shadow clones.

'_H-He form a Rasenshuriken with one hand!'_ thought Naruto with a surprise look.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Soul Naruto as he launches the Rasenshuriken against Naruto's Rasenshuriken.

The two powerful jutsu collide causing a massive explosion sending both Narutos away from each other.

A few minutes later Naruto starts getting back up as he gazes around the Valley of the End.

"You seemed shocked," said Soul Naruto as he appears only a few feet away.

"How?" questioned Naruto.

"You always had it in you. You're just too weak to do it. Here I have no restrains," replied Soul Naruto as he forms the shadow clone signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Soul Naruto as three shadow clones are formed. "Now you're finished.

"Not really," replied Naruto. "I'm a fast learner."

A large amount of smoke starts appearing around Soul Naruto and his three clones.

"Damn it, this old trick!" shouted Soul Naruto as an army of Naruto shadow clones charge at the inner clones.

"I've learned to adapt to this environment!" shouted Naruto.

'_He's learned that this world works for him too,'_ thought Soul Naruto as he tries to form shadow clones only to be stopped by a Naruto clone.

Each of Soul Naruto's clones is destroyed leaving the original alone. He tries to fight each clone as he soon realizes they are still in Sage Mode. Soul Naruto manages to reach the cliff side as he tries to run up it. However, he is struck by a punch in the back causing him to fall back down. As Soul Naruto lands on the ground he opens his eyes and notices Naruto rushing down. Soul Naruto tries to move only to realize that he is unable to move. He looks to the right and notices a Naruto clone holding him down. He looks to the left and notices the same thing. He looks down and sees both of legs held one by two Narutos one on each of his leg. At this moment he knows he is unable to move.

"Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he slams the large Rasengan into Soul Naruto's chest causing him to cough up blood.

"Not bad," said Soul Naruto as his body begins to disappear. "However, is it enough? Can you truly use this new power to fight Wotan and Madara? Can you actually save those who are precious to you?"

Naruto smiles as he responds, "You're me right? You should know."

Soul Naruto smiles back, "I know you can, believe it."

Soul Naruto fully disappears as he is absorbed by Naruto.

"I will protect those who are precious to me. And I will stop the hatred in this world, but I'll do it together with my friends," said Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke wakes up after his battle with his inner self. Standing near him is Wotan who awaits the results of the training.

"Finally awake," said Wotan as he approaches the Uchiha.

Sasuke looks around and then looks at his own hands. A few seconds later a huge amount of chakra runs through his body.

"It worked," stated Wotan with a smirk.

Sasuke grins as he closes his hands to form two fists.

"How do you feel?" asked Wotan.

"Soon, Konoha will fall. This new power feels great," responded Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes as he begins to feel a bit tired. He looks around and notices Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji also opening their eyes. It seems like they all finished around the same time.

Sakura looks around for bit and notices the same thing Naruto does. Around this time Orion walks up to the group as he speaks up.

"How does everyone feel?" questioned the elder man.

"I don't feel any different," responded Neji.

Everyone else nods in agreement until Naruto suddenly yelps.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Sakura as she begins to feel her body burn up as well.

A few seconds later all four shinobi begin to feel their chakra levels increase dramatically as they are filled with power.

"This is amazing," stated Sakura as she feels rejuvenated.

"Mastering this new power will be troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Now we can truly make a difference," added Neji.

Naruto looks around and then gazes at his hands.

'_This chakra is incredible. I won't be pushed around again,'_ thought Naruto.

'_**This new level of chakra will help a lot,'**_ said Kurama.

'_Yes it will,'_ responded Naruto.

"Great, it worked," said Orion as his four apprentices turn their gazes to him.

Sakura looks at Naruto as she smiles inwardly.

'_Naruto, you won't have to fight alone anymore. I'll be by your side,'_ thought Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to complete each of their fights in one chapter, so I had to make it short. Hopefully that went well with everyone. Nevertheless, please tell me how you think about the chapter in the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20: Naruto's Dilemma

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 20. I've enjoyed writing this chapter. I managed to progress the storyline as well as the relationship between Naruto and Sakura. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 20: Naruto's Dilemma

"Congratulates everyone, you've managed to achieve the next level of chakra," said Orion.

Naruto smiles as he speaks up, "So what's next?"

"Well, that is up to you. Unfortunately I really don't have any jutsu to train you guys. The best you can do is train the current jutsu you have and learn new ones on your own," replied Orion.

"So, the rest is up to us?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes," responded Orion.

"Very well," said Neji as he begins to move.

"Oh, one more thing," said Orion. "It's best to get used to the new level of chakra before you try to do too much."

Everyone nods their head.

"Naruto, I want to speak to you for a minute before you go," said Orion as Naruto turns his attention to Orion.

"Well, I should get going. I might be able to get some training with my uncle. The Hyuga clan might have some other jutsu I could learn," stated Neji as he left the training ground.

"Neji makes logical sense," said Shikamaru. "My father might be able to help me."

Shortly after, Shikamaru left the training ground.

"I wonder if my father has any jutsu I could use," said Sakura as she begins to walk away until she makes a sudden stop and turns around.

Orion raises an eyebrow wondering why Sakura hasn't moved.

Noticing Orion's stare Sakura spoke up.

"I'm waiting for Naruto."

"Well, I need you to-," started Orion before being interrupted.

"She can stay here as long as she wants," said Naruto.

Orion smirks before nodding his head.

"Very well," replied Orion.

Orion takes a deep breath before he speaks.

"You might as well come here since you plan to stay," said Orion to Sakura.

Sakura responds by walking up to Naruto and Orion.

"Alright," started Orion. "Naruto, now that you've unlocked the next level chakra I want to test you."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Why me?"

"See you're a bit special because of the Kyuubi inside of you," replied Orion.

"How so?" questioned Naruto.

"You can go even higher," stated Orion.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Sakura.

"Like what it says because of the demon chakra Naruto can go even higher," said Orion. "We'll be using the fluffy fox's chakra instead of yours to do the next part of your training."

Naruto's face turns sour for a moment.

"What's wrong?" questioned Orion.

"Kurama doesn't like you calling him fluffy fox," replied Naruto.

"So," started Sakura gaining the attention of both Naruto and Orion. "Naruto has special training?"

"Yes he does," replied Orion.

"What about the rest of us? Are we capable of higher levels?" questioned Sakura.

"Sorry, my knowledge of chakra doesn't go any higher than level 2," replied Orion.

Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"I have a question," said Sakura as she pauses. "You don't seem to have a lot of knowledge of chakra. In fact, not once have I seen you used chakra during the past two weeks."

"Smart girl, you're right. I don't have knowledge of chakra because I can't use it. I will love to tell you, but the time isn't right. All I can say is that chakra isn't the only form of energy," replied Orion.

Kakashi and Guy simply listen to Orion's explanation as they continue to watch over him.

"What could there be other than chakra?" questioned Guy.

"I don't know," responded Kakashi.

"I want to become stronger," stated Sakura.

"Haruno-san there is nothing I can do," replied Orion.

"Fine," retorted Sakura.

Sakura wants to be able to become stronger to help Naruto. She knows it's selfish to want more power, but she wants to be able to protect Naruto. Suddenly Sakura remembers Sasuke's lust for power and decides to let it go. She might want more power, but she refuses to become Sasuke. Sakura turns her gaze to Naruto. She might not be able to reach Naruto's strength, but she could still be by his side.

"Naruto I want you back here tomorrow morning at the usual time we meet so we can start the next part of your training," said Orion.

"I thought you said that we need to get use to the second level of chakra before we do anything. What will happen if Naruto increases chakra when he isn't ready?" questioned Sakura.

"I understand your concern," said Orion. "Don't worry; I'll be there with Naruto to make sure nothing bad happens."

"And if something does happen?" asked Naruto.

"I'll knock you out. The worse would be spending a few days in the hospital," replied Orion.

"What can of method is that!?" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

Orion starts laughing before he speaks up, "It's the best I got. Anyway, you're both dismissed."

Orion begins to walk back to Konoha as Kakashi and Guy follow him.

Naruto sighs wondering how the next day will go. Sakura takes this moment to look at Naruto and smiles. He looks so handsome and strong. She looks into his blue eyes and feels lost in them. His bright blonde hair and the masculine face are so attractive to her. Oh how she wish she could jump him and plant kisses. After her ordeal the past two days she finally realizes she shouldn't wait to confess her feelings to Naruto. It's time for her to make her move. She only hopes that Naruto will return her feelings. She has denied him for so long she won't be surprise if he does reject her. She'll make him happy one way or another.

"Naruto," said Sakura as she tries to gather courage to tell him.

"Yes Sakura-chan," replied Naruto.

"I um," started Sakura as she tries to tell Naruto, but for the first time she is unable to speak because of shyness.

'_I can't believe I'm acting like this,'_ thought Sakura as she tries to speak up.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto snapping Sakura out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm okay," responded the pink hair kunoichi.

"What do you want to ask me?" pushed Naruto.

"I'll tell you later," replied Sakura.

'_Chicken,'_ said a familiar voice in Sakura's head.

'_Oh great, what do you want?'_ questioned Sakura.

'_To give you courage, then I'll go,'_ responded Inner Sakura.

"I need to go," said Sakura as she turns around and leaves Naruto dumbfounded.

* * *

Sakura manages to reach her parent's house as she enters the home. It is already late afternoon since the training took most of the day. As she enters the house as takes off her sandals at the entrance before she heads into the kitchen to get a glass of water. After the long training session and her attempt to confess to Naruto, she really needed it. As Sakura enters the kitchen she realizes her mother preparing dinner.

"Oh Sakura you're home," said the elder Haruno. "How was training?"

Sakura smiles as she responds, "It was great. Everyone managed to unlock their next level of chakra."

Rin smiles at her daughter's success. She has grown so much and has become a powerful kunoichi. However, Rin also notices Sakura's expression showing stress.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Rin.

"N-Nothing," replied Sakura.

"Don't lie to me, what's wrong?" pushed Rin.

Sakura knew she was caught. There was no way she could escape her mother's watchful eye.

"I tried to um, I tried to confess my feelings," said Sakura as Rin raises an eyebrow.

"Was it to Naruto?" inquired Rin.

Sakura's eyes widened. Did her mother really know that much? Was she that readable?

"How?" asked Sakura.

"I'm your mother. I'm not blind. Let me guess, you wasn't able to confess and now you're struggling to figure out how to confess," said Rin.

"Yes," said Sakura.

Sakura took in a deep breath before she spoke again.

"I don't know what to do," said Sakura.

Rin smiles as she places the clean dishes on the table and looks at her daughter.

"I had to be the one to make a move on your father," said Rin.

Sakura turns her gaze to her mother and listens.

"He was so stubborn and thought I would be happy without him," continued Rin. "I had tried giving him hints and asked him out on 'friendly dates' and nothing worked."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother had to fight to gain her father's attention. But something Rin said struck a chord in Sakura. 'He was so stubborn and thought I would be happy without him.' Could it be that Naruto felt the same way? If so, then she still has a chance. That Baka thinks she could be happy without him. How could he think that? She can only be happy with him! Sakura's eyes widen. She has to have him no matter what. She can't give up.

"Having an internal battle?" asked Rin.

Sakura smiles, "You know me too well Ka-chan," said Sakura.

"Listen Sakura, don't be afraid. I saw it in his eyes when he took you for your first and second dates. He truly loves you. Don't let this chance slip away," said Rin.

"I'm surprise you aren't telling me to wait until I'm 21 or something. I didn't think you would push me to be with Naruto," said Sakura.

"You're right. Once I thought Naruto to be nothing, but a demon. Now I see him as a true man. Sakura, you two are meant to be together. I won't allow you to lose your true love. The only thing I ask in return is no grandkids until you're in your twenties," said Rin with a smirk.

This statement causes Sakura to blush tremendously as she tries to regain her composure.

"Ka-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as her mother begins to laugh.

"By the way," started Sakura as she tries to change subjects. "Where is To-chan, I need to speak with him."

"Um, I don't know. He told me he'll be back," said Rin.

"He's been doing this a lot lately," said Sakura.

"I know," responded Rin with a concern look.

"I'm sure he's simply taking a walk, nothing else," said Sakura trying to get any doubts her mother has out of her mind.

"You're right," replied the elder Haruno. "I'll start on dinner."

"Let me help you," said Sakura as she gets up from the chair and helps her mother in the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto walks around Konoha since he knows he'll be busy for the next few days. He didn't know that Kurama's chakra could be used to increase his own. Usually all he did was borrow Kurama's chakra when needed. This training indeed made him excited. He couldn't wait to start bashing Wotan and Madara as well as bring Sasuke back.

As Naruto nears his apartment he feels a familiar chakra system near him.

"Katsu-san?" wondered Naruto.

"So you knew I am here," responded Katsu as he lands before Naruto.

"Hello Katsu-san," said Naruto as he bows down.

"So," started Katsu. "I hear that your training is completed."

Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"How did you find out?" inquired Naruto.

"I was talking with Shikaku earlier today when Shikamaru walked in and complained about completing his troublesome training. I simply asked him and he told me," replied Katsu.

"Oh okay," said Naruto.

"Naruto, do have want to go get something to eat?" asked Katsu.

Naruto wonders why Katsu has been meeting him for the past few weeks, but he decides to take the offer since he hasn't eaten since the morning.

"Sure, why not? Is Ichiraku's fine?" inquired Naruto.

"Good enough with me," replied Katsu.

* * *

About ten minutes later Naruto and Katsu arrives at Ichiraku as Naruto makes his usual order.

'_So he has this type of diet, interesting,'_ thought Katsu.

"So you want to be Hokage," said Katsu after he made his order.

Naruto turns to him and responds, "Yes."

Katsu decides to get more information out of Naruto.

"How important is this position to you?" questioned the Haruno.

Naruto wonders why he is getting questioned, but he decides to answer Katsu.

"It's my dream to become Hokage. I want to be able to prove my existence and change the world. To become Hokage is very important to me," replied Naruto.

"I see," said Katsu before pausing. "What happens if you have to choose?"

At this moment their food is served to them. Naruto looks at Katsu wondering why he is asked such a question.

"What do you mean choose?' inquired Naruto.

"If you had to choose between Hokage and my daughter," said Katsu as he glares at Naruto.

Naruto's response is almost instantaneous, "Sakura-chan. I choose Sakura-chan."

Katsu smiles, but it disappears just as quickly. "Such an immediate response, how come?"

"Sakura-chan is everything to me. Hokage is just a title. There are many other titles I can take. However, there is only one Sakura-chan," said Naruto with confidence.

Katsu smiles and is satisfied with his visit. Though he wonders how Sakura can take Naruto's eating habits. He could have sworn only a few minutes ago Naruto was on his first bowl of ramen. How did reach his fifth bowl in five minutes?

* * *

The next morning Naruto heads toward the training ground around the same time he had been going for the past few weeks. He wonders how difficult the training will be, but he already has a connection with Kurama, so it shouldn't be too bad, right?

Eventually Naruto reaches his destination as Orion appears a few minutes later.

"Are you ready?" asked Orion.

"Yes I am," replied Naruto.

"I'll need to talk to Kyuubi," started Orion.

"His name is Kurama," interrupted Naruto.

"Oh, sorry, Kurama," continued Orion. "I'll need to speak to him and you as well."

"Alright," replied Naruto. "Since you already know how to enter my mind, let's get this over with."

"Hasty, hasty," said Orion.

* * *

"Thank you for training To-chan," said Sakura as she and her father enter one of the training grounds.

"You're my daughter. I'm willing to train you as long as you ask me to," replied Katsu.

The previous day when Katsu got home Sakura immediately asked her father to help train her in any family jutsu that are available. Katsu agreed the moment she asked. He told her that when she reached jonin status that he was going to train her in some of their family jutsu. However, due to the war and how powerful she has become the past few weeks he decided to train her much sooner. Katsu always wanted to help her, but he was always away from home when Sakura was a little girl that he never had the chance to truly train her. Plus, his wife Rin didn't like the fact their daughter became a shinobi, but she eventually accepted it after a while. He promised his wife to wait until she was a jonin. However, Rin also agreed that it will be better to teach Sakura now.

However, before he begins to train his daughter, Katsu needs to check something important first.

"Alright, before we begin I want to ask you something," said Katsu with a serious face and tone.

Sakura wonders why her father has suddenly become quite serious if it doesn't have anything to do with training. Nonetheless she responds.

"Sure To-chan."

"What is your relationship with Naruto?" asked Katsu.

Sakura is completely caught off guard. She did not expect her father to speak about such a private matter. Yet, she feels like he is only doing it to protect her.

"He's my best friend," replied Sakura.

"I thought Ino is your best friend," said Katsu.

"She is," responded Sakura. "She's my best female friend and Naruto is my best male friend."

"Okay, but what are your feelings for Naruto?" inquired Katsu.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if her father will approve of Naruto.

"Tell me the truth, if you're afraid that I'll disapprove of him, don't worry I don't. He's a good person," said Katsu trying to get his daughter to say something.

To say Sakura is surprise is an understatement. She didn't expect her father to be this open minded to her getting close to Naruto or any male in that matter.

She sighs before responding, "If you had asked me a month ago, I would have told you that Naruto is just my friend nothing else. If you had asked me a week ago, I would have told you that I'm confused and I wouldn't know what to think. But you asked me today and I will tell you that I've fallen in love with him."

Katsu smiles and knows his daughter has chosen a great person. He didn't want her to grow up so quickly, but there is nothing he can do to change that fact. Now he knows they love each other, it's only a matter of time.

"When do you plan on telling him? He doesn't seem like the type of person to act first," asked Katsu.

"I don't want to wait anymore, so I plan to tell him sometime this week," replied Sakura. "I'm surprise you aren't telling me to wait until I'm 30 years old of something."

"I was going to, but the life of a shinobi is short, so I think it's best for you to have as much happiness as you can get."

Sakura smiles, "Thank you To-chan. Thank you for supporting me. I'm sure Naruto will make me happy."

Katsu nods his head in agreement before changing the subject.

"Okay, now it's time for your training."

* * *

Orion walks through the familiar corridors as he searches for Naruto and Kurama.

"I guess I was a little off in my entrance. Oh well, I'll get there eventually," said Orion as he finally reaches the fox's room.

"**About time you got here. What happened? Got lost,"** laughed Kurama as Naruto sits on the dry concrete.

"Of course not, fluffy. I wanted to explore first," replied Orion.

Kurama grunts as he turns away for a moment.

Naruto sighs before he breaks the silence.

"So what do you want to talk about?" inquired Naruto.

"First off, since you two fought together, I'm assuming you've already molded your chakras," asked Orion.

"Yes we did," replied Naruto.

This subject is starting to interest Naruto as he wonders why the molding of his and Kurama's chakra matters. He decides to continue listen to Orion.

"Good, that'll make things a bit easier, but this will still be a rough experience," said Orion. "Now Kurama, have you been able to tell if your chakra is still molded to Naruto's?"

"**Of course it is. Once it's done there is no longer a need to do it again,"** retorted Kurama.

"Are you sure?" asked Orion.

"Do you doubt my knowledge!" shouted Kurama.

Orion raises his arm in defense as he tries to calm down the demon fox.

"Woah, calm down I want to make sure," said Orion. "I want you two to show me."

"**Fine!"** exclaimed Kurama.

"Alright," added Naruto.

Naruto and Kurama begin to unleash their chakras and it begins to circle around them indicated their chakra have been melded together.

"Good," said Orion.

Naruto and Kurama stop their chakra as they gaze at Orion.

"Is there a point to this?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes there is. Now Naruto I want you to increase your chakra to level two," said Orion.

Naruto did just that as he enters the next stage of chakra. Even Kurama is impressed by the increase even though his chakra is still greater.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

"I want both of you to show me you're melded chakra," said Orion.

"Again?" wondered Naruto.

"Just do it," said Orion.

Naruto and Kurama once again increase their chakra levels only to realize that they are no longer melded.

"What happened?" questioned Naruto.

"**I understand,"** said Kurama.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"**It seems like your new level of chakra isn't melded with mine. How did I not notice that?"** questioned Kurama.

"You simply weren't concern about it so you didn't check," said Orion. "I need you two to combine your chakra once again."

"Okay that's simple," said Naruto as Orion stops him.

"Hold on. It's not the same as before," said Orion.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Because Naruto is outputting more chakra, I'll be doing the same," interrupted Kurama.

"Yes and that means more demon chakra will be flowing through your body and this will cause you to have less control of the chakra. You might lose control and even Kurama won't be at fault," added Orion.

Naruto's eyes widen. He had just managed to use Kurama's chakra and retain control only a month ago. Now he is at risk of losing control again and possibly hurt his friends in the process. This isn't fair.

"You got to be kidding me!" shouted Naruto. "I barely learned how to control Kurama's chakra. I can't afford to lose control at all!"

Orion knows it will be difficult for Naruto to accept, but has not choice.

"I understand, but you must do this. I'm not saying you'll never be able to control it. In time your body will get used to the chakra and you'll be able to use it freely. Until then you must take it one step at a time."

Naruto looks at Kurama as the fox nods his head.

"Fine, just promise me no one will get hurt," said Naruto.

"Don't worry. If you do lose control, I'll be there to stop you," assured Orion. "I'll be in the real world."

Orion disappears from Naruto's mind as he and Kurama bump their fist as they meld their chakra together once again.

* * *

Orion opens his eyes as Naruto continues to meditate.

Orion looks at the trees.

"Kakashi-san and Guy-san, you two should be prepared there is a chance Naruto will lose control of chakra he is about to unleash. I'll need to knock him out if that happens. Do I have your permission to use force?" asked Orion.

Kakashi and Guy leap from the tree's branches as they look at Orion.

"Very well, even though I don't like it, if it comes down to it you have our permission," replied Kakashi as Guy nods his head in agreement.

"Thank you," replied Orion. "Now I suggest you stand back."

Only a few minutes later Naruto's chakra begins to increase dramatically. He manages to unleash the second level of chakra as he begins to add Kurama's chakra into the mix. However, the moment Kurama's chakra is let lose Naruto begins to feel pain shoot right through him.

"Naruto!" shouted Orion. "I told you little at a time! You're putting too much!"

'_**Slow down!'**_ shouted Kurama.

'_I'm trying! I can't stop it anymore!'_ responded Naruto to Kurama.

'_**Damn it!'**_ exclaimed the demon fox.

Orion sighs since he knows Naruto already screwed up. Orion immediately unleashes his seals and uses them to keep Naruto from going berserk.

Orion raises an eyebrow.

"What the hell? He's unleashing more power than I thought," said Orion as Naruto begins to be surrounded by red chakra. A patch of red fur begins to form around Naruto's hands and ears as his teeth begin to lengthen.

"Shit!" shouted Orion as the blonde shinobi breaks free.

"This isn't good!" exclaimed Kakashi.

Naruto unleashes a powerful shockwave causing all three men to fall backwards.

'_**Naruto!'**_ shouted Kurama, but his voice could no longer be heard as Naruto releases a dark and powerful roar.

This roar is heard throughout the entire village as people begin to panic and run away.

* * *

Tsunade reacts immediately by the sound of the roar.

"What is that? It can't be Naruto. He should be on good terms with the fox. What the hell happened!" shouted the Hokage as Shizune rushes into the room.

"Hokage-sama, was that Naruto?" asked Shizune.

"I think it is," said Tsunade. "Send our ANBU to the training we reserve for Naruto immediately!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" exclaimed Shizune as she runs out the office followed by Tsunade shortly after.

* * *

Sakura and her father soon stop their training once they hear the roar and feel the power of the demon's chakra. Sakura instantly recognizes the dark chakra.

"It can't be," said Sakura as she immediately charges toward Naruto's location.

"Sakura wait!" shouted Katsu as he follows his daughter.

* * *

"I guess I should have done this better," said Orion as he stands back up.

Naruto's body continues to change as a real red tail begins to form and his fingers tips become claws.

Orion prepares to fight Naruto as he summons his seals.

"I'll have to knock you out!" stated Orion.

* * *

"What do you plan to do?" asked Kabuto as he meets with Madara and Wotan.

"We'll attack them at the heart," said Madara.

"Desperate to get Naruto," said Wotan.

"You are as well," replied Madara.

"Yeah I am," grinned Wotan.

"This will take time," interrupted Kabuto. "This plan is daring and it will take be a few weeks to prepare."

"Same for me," added Wotan.

"Very well. We'll launch our attack in a few weeks," said Madara as he and Kabuto leave the room.

Just as Wotan is about to leave someone appears before him.

"Ah one of the Shadow Messengers," said Wotan as the monster gives Wotan a message. The red hair man opens the letter and reads it. Once he is done reading his lips turn into a smirk.

"Found it," said Wotan as he leaves the meeting room.

Unknown to him, Sasuke appears from the shadows.

"What are you up to Wotan?" said Sasuke as he leaves the room.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun! I can't wait to write the next chapter. It's going to fun. Anyhow, I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Tell me how I'm doing so far. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Rise of the Red Fox

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Chapter 21 is up. I've been waiting for this moment for a while. So I'll let everyone start reading. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 21: Rise of the Red Fox

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi as he and Guy reinforce Orion while Naruto loses control of his chakra.

'_**Kit, breathe in and out!'**_ said Kurama to Naruto.

'_Not helping here!'_ retorted Naruto as he tries to maintain control.

"Sorry everyone, but I can't hold it any longer!" shouted Naruto to Orion, Kakashi, and Guy as he completely loses control.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Orion.

Naruto's eyes turn red with black pupils as he turns his attention to the three men in front of him and releases a dark and sinister roar. Naruto unleashes a wave of chakra destroying nearby trees and changing the landscape around him. Naruto charges at Orion only to be knocked backwards into a large boulder.

"I have no choice," said Orion as he surrounds Naruto we various seals.

"Multi Seal: Energy Barrage!" shouted Orion as a wave of power comes crashing down on Naruto causing the half human half fox to roar in agony. Naruto recovers quickly as he attacks Orion with chakra arms causing Orion's eyes to widen before he got hit.

Kakashi appears near Naruto with a seal in his hands hoping it will work. However, he doesn't get a chance to use the seal when Naruto smacks Kakashi in the head with his long tail.

Guy tries to attack Naruto, but is unable to get close enough as the wind picks up around Naruto like a shield. The wind only lasts for a few seconds, but long enough to force Guy back.

"For my friend, I must stop him!" shouted Guy as he uses his great speed to strike Naruto's ribs causing Naruto to be sent towards the opposite direction. However, before Naruto hits the anything he manages to gain his balance.

Orion gets back up and watches Naruto's fight.

"He seems unable to unleash his full potential. This is good. Otherwise, would have been difficult to beat him," said Orion to himself.

Kakashi returns to action and charges toward Naruto with a kunai in hand. He throws it hoping to distract Naruto long enough to give either Orion or Guy a chance to knock Naruto out. Kakashi throws the kunai as Naruto suddenly disappears in a flash of yellow. Kakashi's eyes widen.

"That jutsu, but how can he do it in such a state!" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto reappears behind Guy and smacks the man in the head knocking him out. Suddenly water starts forming around Naruto.

"Arctic Stream!" shouted Orion as water begins to form and strike Naruto like a rapid river.

Naruto reacts by unleashing a shockwave of chakra completely obliterating the water. The out of control man charges at Orion as the elder man blocks Naruto's attack with a sword.

"I love using weapon seals, but I hated using it on my students," said Orion as he pushes Naruto back.

Orion manages to force Naruto back enough to begin swinging his sword. He cuts Naruto at three different areas of his body. The first cut occurs at Naruto's right cheek. The second cut happens across Naruto's chest. The third cut occurs on Naruto's left arm. The blonde shinobi roars as he swings his tail across Orion's ribs causing the elder man to spit out blood.

_'Forgive me Naruto,'_ thought Kakashi as he charges at Naruto with a familiar jutsu.

"Chidori!" shouted Kakashi as he swings his arm at Naruto only for Naruto to catch the jutsu with a chakra arm.

Kakashi tries to move, but Naruto's hold on him is too strong as the chakra begins to burn through Kakashi's glove.

'_I have to get loose or I'll lose my arm!'_ thought Kakashi as he continues to struggle.

"Naruto!" shouted someone as Naruto is hit in the face.

"Hokage-sama," said Kakashi as Naruto let's go of his arm and is sent flying backwards.

A few seconds later Sakura, Gaara, Temari, Katsu, Sai, and Konoha 11 appear. Various ANBU and other jonin appear on the training ground as Naruto gets back up.

"Naruto," said Sakura.

Naruto looks around him and tries to attack the nearest shinobi only to be stopped by Orion.

"Your fight is with me," said Orion.

"Fire Seal: Activate!" shouted Orion as a single seal unleashes unlimited fire.

"Burning Barrage!" continued Orion as he launches a wave of fire shots at Naruto.

Naruto dodges each flame with amazing speed as he charges at Orion. Orion reacts by blocking Naruto's attack with a seal.

'_Interesting, Naruto's chakra is actually burning through the seal,'_ thought Orion.

"I guess I'll have to increase my power," stated Orion.

A white aura begins to surround Orion as he releases a burst of energy that sends Naruto backwards, but only enough to gain room to move.

All shinobi present are surprise by the display of power that Orion is showing.

"What do we do?" questioned Ino.

"We wait for an opportunity to knock out Naruto if Orion can't," replied Shikamaru.

"Sorry boy," started Orion. "But I might have to put you in the hospital."

Orion charges at Naruto as the blonde shinobi does the same. The two clash shortly after causing a shockwave to be sent throughout the training ground. Every shinobi had to hold their ground to avoid being sent airborne. Orion and Naruto exchange a series of close combat punches and kicks along with an exchange of seals and chakra arms. Naruto releases a wave of chakra arms as he successful hits Orion in the chest.

"Tsunami Wall!" shouted Orion as a wall of water forms around him.

Naruto gets caught by the wall of water as he struggles to move.

"Condense Seal: Activate!" shouted Orion as he uses the power of the seal to cause the water around Naruto to become heavy.

However, Naruto's chakra begins to build again and he unleashes another burst of chakra destroying the water around him. Orion doesn't wait as he charges at Naruto. The two fighters engage in another round of close combat. Naruto's fox tail wraps around Orion's leg causing the elder man to trip and fall down. Naruto is about to strike Orion, but soon realizes he can't move.

"Shadow possession complete," stated Shikamaru.

"Now!" shouted Tsunade.

Kakashi charges in with a seal and successfully places it on Naruto's head.

"Great! Now that should take care of it," said Kiba.

However, to everyone's surprise the seal begins to burn as Shikamaru begins to lose control.

'_Damn it, I have no control over my second level of chakra. I can't maintain it long enough,'_ thought Shikamaru.

"Hokage-sama, he's breaking out of the seal!" shouted an ANBU.

"I know that," responded Tsunade. "I need more Nara clan members to hold him down!"

More Nara clansmen begin to use their Shadow Possession Jutsu to trap Naruto. However, to their surprise even six Nara clansmen along with Shikamaru are unable to hold Naruto.

"How much stronger did he get!?" shouted Shikaku as he tries to hold Naruto.

Shortly later Guy appears and kicks Naruto in the head.

"I'm back!" shouted Guy.

Naruto roars as he nearly breaks out of the Nara's control.

"We can't hold him much longer!" shouted the Nara clan.

"Can't you do something!" shouted Tsunade to Orion.

"I'm trying," replied Orion.

Orion knew he could stop Naruto. The only problem was the attack he needed to use is meant for killing blows. Orion doesn't want to kill Naruto. He needs to find another way to beat Naruto, yet none of his weaker attacks are doing enough damage.

Meanwhile Sakura continues to watch the event unfold before her. Her heart is racing and her eyes are widened. She doesn't know what to do. In front of her is entire shinobi force trying to hold Naruto down and force the fox chakra out of him. Yet, no matter what anybody does they are unable to stop Naruto. Naruto's chakra continues to grow and grow with nothing stopping him. She can't just wait here and watch him go out of control. She has to do something. If there was any chance of proving herself it would be now.

Neji charges in with his Gentle Fist hoping to cut off Naruto's chakra supply. Unfortunately for him it is at this moment the Nara clan completes loses the fight against Naruto as the out of control shinobi breaks free and manages to avoid Neji. Naruto begins to form a Rasengan in his hand.

"What? He can still use his jutsus!" exclaimed Neji as Naruto charges at him.

Suddenly a wave of insects blind Naruto long enough for Neji to fallback. Shino along with Kiba and Akamaru intervene.

"Fang Over Fang!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru who has transformed into Kiba charge at Naruto.

Naruto dodges the attack and nearly hits Kiba with the Rasengan. Luckily for Kiba, Lee had arrived and manages to hit Naruto away.

Tsunade punches the ground causing Naruto to lose his balance. Lee, Guy, Kakashi, and Neji charge Naruto at the same time. The four shinobi engage Naruto in a battle of taijutsu as they each blow after blow. Naruto's claws begin to grow further as he successfully slashes Guy causing him to scream in pain. Tsunade appears behind Naruto and hits him in the back with her enhanced strength. Gaara soon follows uses his sand to cover Naruto up.

"That should hold him," stated Lee.

Suddenly the sand begins to crumble as Gaara struggles to maintain it.

"He really has become stronger!" exclaimed Gaara.

Naruto manages to break free of the sand only to be hit by a large gust of wind. Temari continues to swing her fan hoping to get Naruto off his feet.

Neji and Hinata both charge in and try to hit Naruto only for the red fox to avoid and hit both. Tsunade and Gaara both make another attempt to capture Naruto only for it fail.

"He's not falling for the same trick," stated Tsunade.

Despite being surrounded Naruto continues to fight against the small army of shinobi. Orion begins to notice Naruto's tire state.

'_It won't be long until he runs out of chakra,'_ thought Orion.

Naruto breaks through the army of shinobi and aims his next attack at Tsunade. She tries to defend, but realizes Naruto's increased speed. Suddenly Naruto is hit by a fist. Pink hair flashes before Naruto as Sakura kick Naruto in the gut sending him flying backwards. However, Naruto manages to regain his balance very quickly.

"Stop this Naruto!" shouted Sakura. "Control yourself; I know you're still in there!"

Naruto roars as he charges at Sakura as she unleashes her next level of chakra. She knows she can only maintain it for about a minute. She engages Naruto and tries to knock him out by punching him. However, Naruto dodges the attack. Naruto swings his arm to attack Sakura only to stop in midair before falling back to a safe distance. Sakura stands there confuse as to why he didn't strike her. Everyone else noticed the same thing and only wondered.

'_He can't attack her, why?'_ questioned Orion.

Sakura charges at Naruto again as the blonde shinobi resorts to dodging her attack, but never does he strike back.

'_Is it a fox's instinct to protect the one he loves?'_ wondered Orion. _'That has to be it. She might be able to stop this if she can only reach him.'_

Noticing Naruto isn't trying to attack her, Sakura realizes that Naruto is still in there and is the reason why she hasn't been struck.

"Naruto, please!" exclaimed Sakura with a pleading voice. "Fight back! I know you're still there! Come back to us! Come back to me!"

Naruto begins to slow down as his eyes begin to flash from red to blue and vice versa.

"Come on! You can do it! I believe in you!" shouted Sakura.

'_**There!'**_ exclaimed Kurama.

Naruto stops moving completely as everyone watches with interest as they have no idea how to proceed with stopping Naruto.

"**Will you fools stop looking and do something!"** shouted Kurama.

Everyone is shocked to hear the fox's voice.

"**I'm holding him back from attacking, but I can't hold him forever!"** continued Kurama.

Sakura approaches Naruto slowly as Naruto continues to look at her.

"Sakura come back!" shouted Katsu. However, Sakura ignored all pleads to her.

"Naruto, I know you're in there. So please come back. I want you back. I need you back," said Sakura. "I'm sorry I've made you wait so long. But now I've opened my eyes. You've been there for me for many years. You've supported me. Protected me. Aid me. Given me a reason to live and fight. Now it's my turn. I'm here for you. So, please come back."

Sakura begins to approach Naruto as everyone else watches. Sakura suddenly hugs Naruto causing him to stiff up even more. She winces from pain due to the chakra cloak around Naruto.

"Please Naruto, come back to me. For everyone here. I know you can control this," said Sakura as her face gets closer to Naruto's face. "I've been struggling with my feelings for the past month. I've been trying to figure out what to do. I finally figured it out a couple days ago. What you truly mean to me. I love you Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata's eyes shows a bit of sadden, but she surprisingly smiles. Ino gives a small smile as does Kiba. Almost everyone who knows Naruto and Sakura either give a small or smirk. They've seen the sparks go off between the two. It was only a matter of time before something occurred to get them together.

"Please come back to me Naruto-kun," said Sakura as she kisses Naruto on his lips.

Naruto's stiff body begins to relax. The charka cloak disappears. Naruto's body begins to change back to his normal state. Everyone else present are completed shocked by Sakura's bold move. Even though some expected it would happen eventually between the two they didn't expect it to be under such circumstances.

Naruto's eyes open and widen when he realizes that Sakura is kissing him on the lips. Sakura notices Naruto staring at her as she releases the kiss gasping for air.

"S-Sakura-c-chan?" started Naruto, but is unable to finish his sentence.

"I love you Naruto-kun," said Sakura causing Naruto's heart rate to increase.

He didn't know what to do. For many years he tried to gain Sakura's love. Is this for real? Was Sakura actually confessing before him? This should have been a wonderful moment. Naruto should have been jumping for joy. He should have been enjoying Sakura's kiss. Yet, why did he feel like it is a dream. Is it because of the time Sakura used Naruto's love for her to manipulate him at the Land of Iron? Is he still afraid to get his heart broken? Or maybe it's the fact that Sakura still loves Sasuke. Sakura has always loved the Uchiha. Is she using him again? If not, is he nothing, but a replacement?

Sakura looks into the eyes of Naruto. His silence begins to worry her. Had she pushed too quickly? Naruto needed help, she had no choice. He should have been happy. Yet here he is with a confused expression on his face. He couldn't still be heartbroken from her confession from the Land of Iron. Did he still think she is lying to him? No, this time she won't give up so easily. She'll beat sense into him if that is what it takes to make him believe her.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Naruto finally manages to speak after a few more seconds, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I love you," replied Sakura.

Naruto narrows his eyes as he responds, "I told you before, don't lie to me."

This statement causes everyone around them to gasp. They would have thought Naruto will jump at the moment Sakura opens her heart to him.

"Naru-," started Sakura, but she is interrupted.

"I know you still love Sasuke. Your heart will always belong to him. I don't want to get in the way," said Naruto.

"Na-," tried Sakura, but is once again interrupted.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I can't believe you. I just can't," continued Naruto with a sadden expression.

"Enough!" shouted Sakura causing Naruto to go silent.

"Lie this! Sasuke that! Just stop it already!" shouted Sakura.

"Why are you making this difficult?" asked Sakura as tears begin to run down her cheeks causing Naruto's heart to break.

"Why must you push me away when I'm confessing to you? It's the truth! I love you! I don't love Sasuke. It was nothing but a stupid crush!" shouted Sakura before decreasing her voice's volume. "True, I still worry about him, but not because of love. I worry about him as a lost friend. I've been so stupid to ignore the one true person who loves me for who I am. You've always been there for me. I see that now. Thank you Naruto. Thank you for waiting for me to open my eyes. Thank you for always protecting me. Thank you for being my best friend, my teammate, my partner, oh Naruto. Thank you for loving me."

Naruto is completely shocked. He looks into the eyes of Sakura and finally realizes it. She isn't lying. She isn't manipulating him. She with all her beauty is holding him and telling him that she loves him. For the first time since seeing his mother, Naruto begins to smile, a real smile. He can finally be with the one he truly loves.

"Thanks for knocking sense into me, especially without hitting me," said Naruto. "I was too afraid to accept your love. But now I see that you really are telling me the truth. You've just made me the happiest man on this world. This is a dream come true. I love you too Sakura-chan," said Naruto with his huge grin.

Tears continue to run down Sakura's cheeks. However, these tears are no longer tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Naruto had accepted her confession. He loves her back. She can finally find happiness with the man before her.

"Naruto-kun," said Sakura softly.

"Sakura-chan," replied Naruto just as softly.

The two long time teammates embrace each other as Naruto sits up while Sakura is on her knees. They get closer and closer to each other. Their eyes locked on each other. They get closer until finally their lips make contact. They engage in a fierce and passionate kiss. Both of them are enjoying the sensation from the kiss. Their hearts continue to beat rapidly. They have found their happiness in each other's arms.

"About time," said Ino softly.

"You're right," replied Choji as the two look into each other's eyes.

"Finally, it took them long enough," said Kiba to his two teammates.

Under Shino's hood is a smiling shinobi. Kiba looks to Hinata and notices her sad expression.

'_She lost him,'_ thought Kiba.

Kiba approaches Hinata and puts his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up to him. He gives her a soft smile. The Hyuga understood Kiba's show of affection.

"Such a happy moment," stated Tenten.

"Such is the power of youth!" shouted Lee causing Tenten to roll her eyes.

Tenten looks toward Neji.

'_Maybe I might have a chance,'_ thought the kunoichi.

"I would have pushed them together if it took any longer," said Temari.

"Troublesome woman," said Shikamaru. Unfortunately for him, the sand kunoichi heard him.

"Excuse me little boy? What did you say?" questioned Temari.

"Nothing," replied Shikamaru as he tries to avoid Temari. Temari only smirks with his response.

"Dickless and ugly," said Sai.

"You might want to stay on their good side," Kakashi chuckled.

Sai replies a genuine smile.

"He found his happiness," said Gaara.

"Yes he did as did she," replied Tsunade with a smile.

Both Guy and Lee end up crying a river as they give off their nice guy pose.

"Youth!" shouted the two.

Naruto and Sakura finally release their kiss as they continue to gaze at each other.

"Should we get off the ground?" asked Naruto as Sakura nods with a yes.

"I love you," said Sakura.

"I love you too," replied Naruto.

Suddenly clapping is heard as everyone turns to the source.

"Congratulates," said Orion. "Who would have thought such a strong emotion will stop the transformation."

Everyone looks at Orion with confusion on their face.

"Naruto, when you transformed, what was going through your mind?" asked Orion.

"I wanted to use my power to defeat Wotan and Madara," replied Naruto.

"So, you used anger as a fuel source. Well, that backfired," said Orion. "Transform again."

Everyone looks at Orion with shock.

"Again, he almost killed everyone here!" shouted Kiba.

"Use Sakura as your fuel," said Orion.

Once again everyone wonders what Orion has in store.

"Use love instead of hatred," continued Orion.

Naruto nods his head and closes his eyes as he steps away from Sakura. Suddenly his chakra begins to grow and grow. However, unlike before, it isn't out of control. It is stable. Naruto still gains fox like features such as a tail and ears, but the chakra around him is pure. A steady flow of chakra runs through Naruto. Naruto opens his eyes revealing blue fox shape eyes. Shortly after Naruto's chakra levels go down as he begins to breathe heavily. Sakura immediately runs to his aid and helps him walk to the nearest tree.

"Good job," said Orion. "Hatred is powerful, but love is stronger."

Naruto and Sakura hold onto each other showing strong affection. Everyone around them simply smile.

Katsu watches his daughter hug the blonde shinobi. A small smile creeps up his face. He has never seen his daughter so happy. His role to protect her had long since pass to Naruto.

'_You better take good care of her, Naruto,'_ thought Katsu.

* * *

"I know it's here somewhere," said a man as he walks through a deep cavern.

Red eyes catch of glimpse of a shiny crystal.

"Ah, so it is here," said the man as the approaches the crystal.

A red crystal sits before the dark man.

"The Crystal of Power," said the man as the small amount of light in the cavern shines off the crystal revealing none other than Wotan.

Wotan tries to grab the crystal only to be stopped by some sort of shield.

"Hmm, the old timer's grandfather did a good job with the defenses. No matter, all I need is the blood of someone strong," said Wotan as he pauses for a moment. "I highly doubt the old timer will allow me to go near him. Damn you Orion for always being cautious."

A thought rings through Wotan's head.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said Wotan with an evil grin.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I finally decided to get Naruto and Sakura together. This should be satisfying for all Naru X Saku fans. Tell me how I did in the reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22: Love on the Horizon

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 22. I hope to give everyone a bit more on Naruto and Sakura. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 22: Love on the Horizon

"Come on Sakura, you can do much better!" shouted Orion as Sakura continues her fight with Naruto.

"Do the jutsu I taught you!" shouted Katsu.

Sakura tries to do a series of hand signs only to be stopped by Naruto.

"She isn't fast enough," said Orion as Sakura is push back by Naruto.

"You're right," Katsu agreed.

For the past two weeks, Naruto and Sakura have been training under Orion and Katsu. Orion is handling Naruto's training while Katsu handles Sakura's training. Occasionally the two will have Naruto and Sakura fight each other to test their abilities. At times Naruto will also help Sakura with her training.

"They both fight well," stated Katsu.

"They also fight well as a team," added Orion.

Naruto and Sakura both enter their second level of chakra as the two engage in another round of battle. Sakura manages to hit Naruto in the chest causing the blonde shinobi to be sent flying backwards. Naruto manages to regain his balance as he slides across the training field. Naruto smirks as he charges at Sakura. The two engage once again. They exchange a round of taijutsu.

"Naruto's taijutsu has improved," said Katsu.

"Yeah, he can't always rely on ninjutsu. However, Sakura's attacks will still be a bit deadlier," said Orion.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he tries to graze Sakura.

"Shannaro!" shouted Sakura as she slams the ground causing Naruto to lose balance and hit the ground with his Rasengan.

"Nice try Naruto, but I won't let you catch me!" exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke causing Sakura's eyes to widen. Suddenly, from behind she feels someone grab her.

"What?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Got you," said Naruto.

Sakura smirks, "Do you?"

A log replaces Sakura as she grabs Naruto.

"I win," said Sakura as Naruto smiles.

"You got me," said Naruto.

"Get a room!" shouted Orion.

Katsu appears next to Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm allowing you to date, but I don't want grandchildren just yet," said Katsu with grin.

Sakura immediately lets go of Naruto as both of them begin to blush.

"Anyway, Sakura, you need to improve the speed of your hand signs. How do expect to use your water jutsu I've been teaching you if Naruto keeps stopping you," said Katsu.

"I'll do my best To-chan, but keep in mind Naruto is the fastest person that I know. I might not be able to match his speed, but training with him will give me a better chance with other opponents," responded Sakura.

"Alright, training is over for today," said Orion as Kakashi and Guy appear next to him.

"Both of you have improved so much the past month. I'm proud of you both," said Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto and Sakura together.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Yeah," responded Sakura.

"You should continue with the jutsu," continued Naruto.

"You're right. I just hate that rubber ball," stated Sakura.

"Here," said Naruto as he throws a rubber ball to Sakura.

"Thank you for trying to teach me how to do the Rasengan," said Sakura.

"No problem. I feel safer if you know that jutsu," replied Naruto.

"Argh, stupid rubber ball," said Sakura as she tries to pop the rubber ball.

Orion continues to look at Naruto teaching Sakura. He remembers the time he spent with his wife.

Flashback

"I'm not a master swordsman since I rely on seals, but I still use swords as my primary physical weapon," said Orion. "Come on Althea, you asked me to train you."

"I know, but I feel like I'm not getting anywhere," replied Althea.

"Don't worry, you're improving. It just takes time," said Orion.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. One of the many reasons I chose to marry you," said Althea with a smile.

"You make it sound like you made a list," said Orion.

"I did. How did you know?" replied Althea.

Orion drops his head. He should have known his wife would have written a list.

"Don't be sad my love. I was only joking. I love you for who you are," said Althea.

"I know," responded Orion.

"Come on, teach me swordsmanship," said Althea as she grabs her sword and enters a stance.

"I still think you should stay with your original weapon," said Orion.

"I know, but spears could get so boring after a while," replied Althea.

Orion and Althea continue their training as they try to master new techniques.

Flashback End

'_Naruto, I hope you hold on to Sakura for as long as you can. You never know when that precious hold will break,'_ thought Orion. _'Althea, I miss you. One day I will join you in the afterlife. However, I must first accomplish my goal. I must fix my past mistakes.'_

"Damn this stupid rubber ball!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto chuckles and decides to give her hints in passing the second stage of the training.

* * *

After their training has ending both Naruto and Sakura decided to head home to change clothes and meet up an hour later.

"So, what do you want to do Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as the two hold hands.

"Let's just walk around for now," replied Sakura.

The first few days after their confessions to each other, they did not know how to behave in front of others. The fact that they confessed to each other in the middle of a training ground and in front of a huge crowd did not help. After a few days of walking through the village, the awkward tension left them both. They realized the entire village accepted their relationship. No one judged them or teased except for Ino and Kiba. Afterward Naruto and Sakura became more open in public. They started holding hands, kissing, laughing, and enjoying dates throughout the past two weeks.

Naruto and Sakura have been having the time of their lives. They never thought confessing to each other would have led to such happy moments. Naruto has never seen Sakura so happy. He felt relieved. He worried that he could not make Sakura happy. What he did not know is that Sakura felt the exact same thing. She was always worried that she will end up hurting Naruto. However, to see him smile brought a smile on her face as well.

There routine became training in the morning to enjoying a personal date with each other during the afternoon. Normally Naruto will be on missions and Sakura will be at the hospital. However, since their training required their attention to the fullest they have limited chakra despite their new level of chakra.

"I can't believe I finally managed to bust that stupid rubber ball," said Sakura.

Naruto smiles, "I had faith in you. I knew you would pass the second part of training."

Sakura smiles back, "Thank you for believing in me."

The two shinobi continue to walk through the streets of Konoha enjoying each other presence.

"Thank you," said Sakura unexpectedly.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he tries to understand why she is thanking him.

"What for?" inquired Naruto.

"For waiting for me. You have loved me for years. I was so stupid to ignore your feelings. I treated you like crap. I crushed your heart on so many occasions. Thank you for putting up with my foolishness."

"Sakura-chan," started Naruto causing Sakura to look at him. "I should be thanking you."

Sakura's face instantly showed confusion.

"What? I haven't done anything," said Sakura.

"No, you've done more than you know. You were my beacon of light. When I felt like I could not do anything, I immediately thought of you. I want to protect you. I want to be by your side. I want to live with you," said Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widen. Tears begin to fill her eyes. She never felt this happy before. Why did she wait so long? Why did she not give Naruto a chance earlier? Now she has a chance to be happy with him. She has a chance to share a life with him, but wait a minute. Did he just say 'I want to live with you?'

"Don't cry Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

Sakura looks into the eyes of Naruto. She sees the affection and love in his eyes. She could no longer ignore him. She now notices his blonde hair, blue eyes, mature face, and muscular body.

"Do you really want to live with me?" asked Sakura.

Naruto nods his head, "Yes. I heard from your mother that you want to move out and get an apartment. I know we are still young. However, we already sleep near each other during missions. What is the difference in adding a few walls and a ceiling?"

Sakura has the biggest smile on her face.

"I will love to move in with you," replied Sakura as the two begin to hug each other.

Naruto grabs Sakura's hand as he begins to lead her around the village. Villagers who pass by the two shinobi react with smiles on their faces.

Naruto and Sakura spend the next few hours visiting store after store as Sakura went shopping. They ate Ichiraku's despite Sakura's protest. However, she decided to allow it because of Naruto's earlier words.

During their date, Naruto and Sakura came across some of their friends. The first group is Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto! Sakura!" shouted Kiba as he sees the new couple across the market place.

"Kiba! Hinata!" shouted Naruto once he realizes who called him.

"So Naruto how is your new relationship with Sakura?" asked Kiba as he smirks.

Naruto reacts by rubbing his head with his right hand as he gives a low chuckle. Sakura on the other hand begins to blush as she slowly turns to Hinata who is looking at Naruto with a sad expression.

'_She still loves him. And he went to me,'_ thought Sakura as she sighs. _ 'I have to talk to her.'_

"Hinata can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Sakura as she and Hinata walk to the side as Kiba continues to tease Naruto.

"I know you're hurting," said Sakura as Hinata looks towards her feet. "You loved him and he chose me. I would say sorry, but I am not. He makes me feel happy and I will never give that up. I just wish that I did not hurt you in the process. I hope you find someone in the future who will take care of you."

"It hurts," started Hinata. "You took him from me. You knew I loved him and yet you took him. However, what upsets me the most is that I am not angry with you. I'm angry at myself."

Sakura's eyes widen. Hinata has every reason to be mad at her, yet she just said she did not.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I'm angry at myself for never acting. I waited too long to finally tell him I loved him. After the battle with Pain, he told me that I am only a friend to him," cried Hinata as her tears begin to form.

"Hinata," said Sakura in a low voice.

Sakura looks into the eyes of Hinata. Hinata spent so many years chasing Naruto while Naruto did the same thing for Sakura.

"Sakura, you're lucky. Naruto is such a great man. Never let him go. I just wish it was me not you. Yet, I cannot take away Naruto's happiness. He will never do that to someone else. I will gladly step aside," said Hinata.

"Hinata, I hope you find your happiness. Remember I will always be your friend," said Sakura staring directly into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata gives a sad smile. She always wanted to be with Naruto, but she knows she will never get her chance.

"Sakura," started Hinata as she dries her tears. "Don't hurt him."

"Don't worry. I don't plan to," replied Sakura.

Sakura and Hinata turn their attention to a laughing Kiba and a red-faced Naruto.

"Come on Naruto! When do you and Sakura plan to have se-," said Kiba until he finds himself on the floor.

"What were you going to say?" exclaimed Sakura with her fist above Kiba's head. "Let's go Naruto. Take my hand."

Naruto smiles nervously and grabs Sakura's hand as they continue on their date.

'_I hope I'll find the person who will make me happy,'_ thought Hinata as she helps Kiba stand up.

"Damn that Sakura. She did not need to hit me. Thanks for helping me Hinata," said Kiba shaking his head at the same time.

Hinata looks at Kiba, _'Perhaps I found him already.'_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura continue their peaceful walk until they hear a familiar set of words.

"Troublesome woman," said Shikamaru as he walks besides Temari.

"What's wrong little boy? I need your help. My brother is still in the hospital," said Temari with a smirk.

"I think you're only using your brother's condition as an excuse to drag me around," replied Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru and um, um, oh yeah, Temari," said Naruto.

"Again!" shouted Temari. "How could you forget again? Sakura, you need to get your boyfriend a new memory."

Sakura laughs a bit before responding, "I don't think Naruto's memory can be fixed."

"Hey!" pouted Naruto.

"I'm only joking Naruto," said Sakura. _'Teasing him won't hurt.'_

"Are you two on another date?" asked Temari.

"Yeah we are," replied Sakura.

"How many do you need to go on before you're satisfied?" questioned Shikamaru only to be hit on his side by Temari.

"Hey we can go as many as we like," retorted Naruto.

Sakura decides to help her boyfriend as she looks between Shikamaru and Temari.

"So, are you two on a date?" asked Sakura catching both Shikamaru and Temari off guard.

Sakura smirks after a long silent pause.

"You are," continued Sakura. "Congratulations. I'm happy for both of you."

"It's not a da-," started Shikamaru, but he is interrupted.

"Of course it's a date," said Temari with a grin.

'_Oh great, she has me under her thumb,'_ thought Shikamaru.

'_This is a perfect chance to make my move,'_ thought Temari.

"Come on little boy. Let us enjoy the scenery," said Temari as she grabs Shikamaru pulling him away.

Naruto and Sakura both laugh. Shikamaru turns around slightly and glares at Sakura. Sakura notices the glares and sticks her tongue out.

_'Troublesome woman,'_ thought Shikamaru.

Naruto and Sakura turn towards each other and continue their walk.

* * *

"Come on Tenten," shouted Ino as she and Tenten drag Choji and Neji around respectively.

'_How did I get dragged into this?'_ thought Neji as Tenten continues to drag him.

Neji looks at his hand and realizes that Tenten has not let it go for quite a while.

"Here," said Ino as she hands three shopping bags to Choji.

For the past hour, Neji and Choji have been following Ino and Tenten around as they went shopping. They both claimed that it was time to get a new set of clothes. Neji was simply heading back to his house when Tenten had approached him and asked for his help. Choji was with Ino since the morning. However, Choji and Ino were still recovering from a small mishap during the morning when a group of academy students tried to pull a prank, which surprised Ino causing her to fall due to the banana peels on the floor. Choji also fell for the trick, but managed to catch Ino before she hit the ground. The two fell into an awkward position. The two blushed for a moment before Ino regained her composure and managed to get back up. Since then the two completely ignored the fact that anything happened. Unknown to them, two people watched the entire event.

Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Choji continue to walk from store to store until they find two familiar faces sitting on a nearby bench.

"Naruto! Forehead!" shouted Ino as she runs towards the two people.

Naruto and Sakura hear their name called as they turn around.

"Ino-pig," retorted Sakura.

"How are the two love birds doing?" asked Ino.

Naruto and Sakura turn red with Ino's statement.

"We're fine," replied Naruto with a grin.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura," said Tenten as she approaches with Neji and Choji.

Sakura looks at her other three friends.

"Hey Tenten, Choji, and Neji," said Sakura as she points to Neji and Choji. "Why are you two carrying their bags?"

Neji turns away as Choji responds.

"They wanted us to go with them."

Naruto turns around and notices Sai and Shino walking towards the group.

"Hey Shino, hey Sai," said Naruto.

If Shino's face were seen, it would have revealed a shock expression. Naruto remembered him! Every time Naruto would have to think before he spoke.

"Hey Naruto," replied Shino.

Sai turns towards Ino and Choji and shocks both of them with a statement.

"Are you two going out?" asked Sai.

This immediately caught Sakura's attention. For the past few weeks, Ino has teased Sakura about her new relationship with Naruto. If she could get something on Ino, she could turn the odds against her.

"No, we are not!" shouted Ino.

Sakura pays close attention to Ino and Choji's reaction. She notices both are blushing. Now she needs to know what Sai meant.

Sakura smirks as she speaks up, "Sai, what happened between Ino and Choji?"

"Well, they-," started Sai.

"Shut up!" interrupted Ino.

"Tell me now!" shouted Sakura.

"Don't tell her anything!" exclaimed Ino.

The two girls continue to bicker back and forth to either get information out of Sai or stop him from saying anything.

"Some kids played a prank and caused Ino to fall on top of Choji," said Shino unexpectedly.

Ino and Choji both turn red as Ino's anger rises as she aims her anger at Shino.

"How the hell do you two know anyway?" exclaimed Ino.

"Shino and I saw the entire thing," said Sai.

"What about you two?" asked Naruto to Neji and Tenten.

"Nothing," replied Neji.

Tenten is a little sad by his statement, but she refuses to give.

"As of now," added Tenten causing everyone to look at the two.

"There's a future for all of us," said Sakura as she and Naruto stand up. "Naruto and I need to finish our date. We'll see everybody later."

"See you later!" shouted Tenten back.

Tenten turns towards Neji.

"Should we keep going," said Tenten as she winks.

Neji turns his head around as he follows Tenten.

Ino and Choji follow shortly as Sai and Shino head their own way.

* * *

"I had fun today," said Sakura as she and Naruto head towards her parent's house.

"I did too," said Naruto.

The young couple continues to walk as they hear familiar voices in the distance.

"Come on Lee!" shouted the first voice.

"I'm coming Guy-sensei!" shouted Lee.

Naruto and Sakura groan as they hear the duo come closer to them.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" shouted Lee as he stops in front of the couple.

"Hey bushy brow," said Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura, both of you should train more," said Guy as he stops in front of them.

"I think we did enough training earlier today," replied Sakura.

"Plus, we are on out date," added Naruto.

"Yosh, the flames of youth shall prevail!" shouted Lee.

"Oh to be young!" exclaimed Guy.

Tears begin to run down Guy and Lee's faces as they enter their nice guy pose.

Naruto and Sakura sweet drop as they nervously laugh as they also begin to back away.

Guy and Lee become so lost in their conversation they resume their training without saying anything to Naruto and Sakura.

"Um, they just left," said Naruto.

"Better than being dragged into their training regime," said Sakura.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura approach the home of Sakura's parents. They have enjoyed their date and they will definitely consider doing it again.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," said Naruto out of blue.

Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"For what?" questioned the pink hair kunoichi.

"For giving me the chance to be with you," continued Naruto.

"No," started Sakura. "Thank you for waiting for me."

Naruto and Sakura both smile. They never knew being together would have led to such happiness. For the past two weeks, they have managed to put aside the difficulties they have been facing for the past few years and thoroughly enjoy their lives as the teenagers they should have been. Sure, there will still be danger and hardship, but together they will make through all of it.

Naruto and Sakura look into each other's eyes as they come closer together until their lips are nearly touching. Finally, after a few seconds more, their lips touch as they give each other another passionate kiss. This kiss is just as strong as the ones they had the past two weeks. Their kiss unleashes various strong emotions. They remain in their kiss for a few more minutes before they finally broke apart.

"Why did we wait so long?" asked Naruto as he continues to look into the eyes of Sakura.

"I wonder the same thing," replied Sakura. "When do you think I can move in with you?"

"Anytime you want," replied Naruto.

Sakura smiles at Naruto's response. She cannot believe Naruto asked her to move in with him. Sure, age wise they are still young being sixteen and all. However, they are shinobi and are not to expect to live for too long. Sakura wants to spend as much time with Naruto as possible. She does not want to regret anything.

"How about tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Of course," responded Naruto.

"I think we should explain this to my parents tonight," said Sakura.

Naruto begins to sweat at Sakura's statement. Sakura notices Naruto's nervousness.

"Don't worry, I am sure they will accept the decision we make," said Sakura.

Naruto nods as Sakura turns around and opens the door. Katsu is sitting in the living room as Rin enters with a fresh cup of tea and turns around as she notices Naruto and Sakura walk inside.

"Oh, Sakura welcome home. I see that you brought Naruto with you," said Rin. "Are you here to eat with us?"

"Sorry Ka-chan, we already ate. We are here for a different reason," replied Sakura. "Naruto and I want to talk to both of you."

Immediately Katsu reacts the moment this turned into a serious conversation.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Katsu.

Naruto and Sakura turn red the moment he asks the question.

"Is this true?" questioned Rin.

"No, of course it is not true!" shouted Sakura.

"Then what is it?" asked Katsu.

Sakura takes in a deep breath. She knows it will be better for her to explain it to her parents than let Naruto take the hit by her father. She decides to take the plunge.

"I want to move in with Naruto," said Sakura.

Instantly, Katsu begins to go the defense.

"No, you are too young to move out!" shouted Katsu.

"To-chan, you know shinobi experience more than other people. By our age we are already, consider adults in a way. We can make our own decisions by now," replied Sakura.

"Rin help me out here!" shouted Katsu.

Rin looks at her husband then turns her gaze on Sakura and Naruto. She sighs knowing her daughter already made her decision.

"It's fine with me," stated Rin.

Katsu turns his glare to Rin who responds with her own glare causing Katsu to back away. There is no way he could beat his wife in a glare contest. He turns to Sakura who holds the same glare. Like mother, like daughter.

Katsu sighs knowing he is defeated as well.

"Fine, but we have to talk about this before any further decisions are made," said Katsu.

"Rule 1, no children until both of you is older. Rule 2, no sex until you are thirty years old," said Katsu.

"Thirty!" shouted Sakura. "Of course I am not ready, but thirty is too long!"

"Fine, twenty-eight," continued Katsu.

"You can't place a number!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Katsu," started Rin as her husband turns towards her. "It will happen when it happens."

Katsu grumbles, but accepts the situation. "Fine, but at least wait on any children."

"Agreed," replied Sakura.

Naruto continues to sit as he watches Sakura's family argue with a deep red blush.

"When do you plan to move in with him," said Rin.

"We were hoping tomorrow if that's okay," responded Sakura.

"We cannot stop your decision, but thank you for staying with us for one more night," said Rin with tears in her eyes.

"Ka-chan, don't cry," said Sakura as she embraces her mother.

"Don't worry Sakura, it is just hard to accept that you are growing up," replied Rin.

Sakura and Rin smile during their embrace. Katsu smiles as well. As much as he wants to stop his daughter, he cannot get in the way of her love.

"Sakura-chan, I think I should take my leave. You should enjoy tonight with your parents," said Naruto as he stands up.

"Naruto, don't go yet," said Sakura as she grabs Naruto's hand.

Naruto turns around and smiles, "Okay."

"We should sit down and talk a bit," suggested Rin.

Naruto and Sakura nod. Just as Naruto is about to sit, Katsu touches his shoulder.

"Can we speak outside for a moment," said Katsu as Naruto agrees.

Sakura looks at the two men. She is about to speak up, but is stopped by her mother.

"This is something between them. I am sure things will work out," said Rin.

Sakura looks at the front door. She only hopes that nothing bad happens between the two.

* * *

Katsu and Naruto walk out the front door as the elder Haruno turns his gaze onto Naruto.

"Already making her move in with you," said Katsu.

"I asked her and she agreed. I truly love her. I always have and I always will," said Naruto.

Katsu looks toward the sky as he breathes in slowly and lets out air.

"I can tell," started Katsu. "I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in her eyes as well. The love you have for each other is strong. You both have been through a lot. It is only natural for love to build. My daughter took a while to understand her feelings. You on the other hand loved her since the two of you met."

"Yeah, I have," said Naruto.

"Answer me this," started Katsu. "What will you do for Sakura?"

Naruto looks at Katsu before he responds.

"I will give anything for her. I will do my best to make her happy. I want to give her a life she will love. I will protect her at all cost. I will never harm her. Sakura is the person I will always love," said Naruto with confidence.

Katsu smiles and speaks up.

"You remind me of my oath to my wife Rin."

Naruto looks at Katsu.

"I know you will do your best for Sakura. I just want her to choose a person who will always be by her side. Now I know you will," said Katsu. "If you ever ask for my daughter's hand in marriage, I give you my blessing."

Naruto is shock by Katsu's blessing. He did not expect to get Katsu's blessing for marriage. He smiles in response.

"Thank you Katsu-san. I will ask Sakura-chan when we both are ready," said Naruto.

"Yeah, when you both are ready," stated Katsu giving a glare to Naruto.

Shortly later, they both begin to laugh. A strong friendship has finally risen between the two.

Above them on the second floor of the house Sakura and Rin listen to the conversation between Naruto and Katsu.

"You won't have to worry about your father," said Rin.

"I cannot believe they talked about marriage. We are only 16 years old," said Sakura.

"I give my blessing to Naruto too," said Rin.

"Ka-chan," groaned Sakura.

Sakura smiles knowing her parents have accepted Naruto.

'_Naruto, I'll give you the family you long for,'_ thought Sakura.

* * *

"Finally, Konoha is within our grasp," said a figure near Konoha.

"Naruto, you shall be mine," said the figure revealing itself as Wotan.

Behind him, an army of Shadow Monsters awaits their attack.

"I only need a few more days to plan my attack."

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. I decided to sneak in some other pairings. I wanted to form them as side romances. Naruto and Sakura will remain as the main pairing. Nevertheless, I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Surprise Attack

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 23. It is about time to bring the horrors of war. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 23: Surprise Attack

"Come on, is that all you four can do?" asked Orion as he jumps from one part of the training ground to another.

"He is pretty strong, yet it feels like he is only toying with us," stated Neji as he breathes heavily.

"We will find a way to beat him," added Shikamaru.

The two shinobi watch as Naruto and Sakura continue to battle Orion.

Orion decided to test the new strength of the four shinobi. He wanted to see how the new level of chakra is treating their body. So far it seems like they still need improvement, but his students have been holding out pretty well.

"Naruto and Sakura's endurance is pretty good. Neji and Shikamaru still need improvement in that department. Nevertheless, good job, all of you managed to improve since unlocking your second level of chakra," said Orion.

Naruto and Sakura begin to breathe heavily as they land near Neji and Shikamaru.

"Come on Neji!" shouted Tenten who is one of the many people present.

"Little boy, stop being lazy!" exclaimed Temari as she watches Shikamaru be beaten.

"Troublesome woman," whispered Shikamaru.

Naruto and Sakura charge at Orion and begin another round of close combat. Sakura attempts to hit Orion, but she misses as the elder man jumps out of the way.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he tries to hit Orion only to be blocked.

"What happened?" exclaimed Naruto as Orion catches his Rasengan.

Orion punches Naruto in the stomach causing the blonde shinobi to gasp for air.

Sakura tries to help Naruto, but a fire attack stops her.

Orion charges at Naruto, but he stops and jumps backwards.

"Damn," said Shikamaru as he retracts his shadow.

Neji appears behind Orion trying to strike the elder man with his Gentle Fist. Orion turns around and grabs Neji's wrist.

"You are too slow," stated Orion as he tosses Neji into Naruto who was charging towards Orion.

Suddenly the ground cracks open as Orion loses his balance. He looks up and notices Sakura's fist through the ground. Orion manages to jump into the air and land safely, however, he soon finds out he is unable to move.

"Not bad Shikamaru, but how long can you keep me here?" wondered Orion as he begins to struggle against the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Ugh, it is very hard to keep him trapped," stated Shikamaru. "I need a little help here."

Naruto and Neji charge towards Orion hoping to take advantage of Shikamaru's hold on the elder man. However, before they get a chance to do any damage, Orion breaks free of Shikamaru's hold and unleashes a wave of water catching the two shinobi off guard. Orion sends another wave of water towards Naruto; however, the water suddenly stops and launched back to Orion who dodges the attack. Orion returns his gaze to Naruto and notices Sakura standing in front of him as she releases her hand sign.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he stands back up.

'_She sent the water back to me,'_ thought Orion. _'The last few weeks of training have definitely been productive.'_

Suddenly, an army of Naruto shadow clones begins to attack Orion as Neji appears behind him. Orion manages to defeat Naruto and Neji and charges towards Sakura knocking her down. Shikamaru does have a chance to avoid Orion as a wall of fire surrounds him.

"What do you say?" said Orion.

Shikamaru sighs; he knows he does not stand a chance against Orion by himself.

"I give up," said Shikamaru.

Naruto, Sakura, and Neji start getting up after hearing Shikamaru's surrender.

"Not bad, but I'm sure all of you could do better," stated Orion.

"Yeah, yeah, we know already," said Naruto.

Orion smiles and turns toward the audience.

"So, what does everyone think about the results of the training?" asked Orion.

"Very good. I never expected such results," said Tsunade.

"I'm amazed at the abilities of these four," added Kakashi.

"We still need a lot of work before we are ready to enter battle," said Neji.

"Let's just hope that the enemy does not attack any time soon," said Shikamaru.

Orion looks at his four apprentices. Proud is an understatement. Only a handful of people can reach their current level in one month.

"Well, take the rest of the day off," said Orion. "All of you deserve it."

Orion's four apprentices nod as they head their separate ways. The audience also breaks away and head towards their destination. Naruto and Sakura head out together as Katsu catches up to the two.

"Naruto, Sakura," said Katsu as his daughter and her boyfriend turn their gaze to him.

"Let's celebrate at my home with my wife and me," said Katsu.

Naruto and Sakura both smile. It has been three days since Sakura moved in with Naruto. She has been having the best time of her life. Even though she and Naruto have not taken the next step in their relationship, they still enjoy each other's company.

"Sure," said Naruto. "I'll be happy to go."

Sakura continues to look between Naruto and Katsu. She wonders what happen during their conversation three days before. Whatever happened, her father and Naruto have been getting along well since then.

"Sakura-chan, are you there?" asked Naruto as he tries to snap Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," said Sakura.

"We noticed," said Katsu.

"Um, yeah, we'll see you there To-chan," said Sakura.

* * *

After the conversation with Katsu, Naruto and Sakura headed towards the Hokage monument to enjoy the bright sun.

"Such a great view," said Sakura as she holds Naruto's hand.

"Yes it is," said Naruto as he lets go of Sakura's hand and wraps his arms around her smaller body frame from behind.

Naruto places his chin on her right shoulder as his cheek touches hers. Sakura embraces the warmth produced by Naruto's hold. The young couple enjoys their view of the village as they watch people walk through the village.

"Let's go visit my parents," said Sakura an hour later.

"Sure," replied Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura finally arrive at Sakura's former home. Sakura never thought she would move in with Naruto. However, she is glad she did. Now she can enjoy the comfort of Naruto.

Sakura knocks on the door. Even though she still has the keys to her former home, she wonders how it feels to knock on her parent's home. Slowly the door opens as it reveals Rin.

"Oh Sakura, your father told me you will be here for dinner with Naruto. Come in," said Rin as she steps aside a lets in the young couple.

"Hello Rin-san," said Naruto as he walks into the house with Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura walk into the house. Katsu greets the young couple as he comes down from the upper floor.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto," said Katsu.

"To-chan you seem happy today," said Sakura as she walks into the dining room.

"Of course I am. This is the first official visit from you since you moved out," said Katsu. "Come on, let's have dinner."

For the next hour, Rin and Sakura spent their time in the kitchen cooking dinner as Naruto and Katsu watched them and helped occasionally.

"Can you cook?" asked Katsu to Naruto.

"Yeah I can. I am usually too lazy though. But, I can cook," replied Naruto.

"You can help teach Sakura how to cook as well," said Rin as she continues to teach Sakura.

"Ka-chan!" exclaimed Sakura feeling embarrassed.

Since Sakura decided to move in with Naruto she soon realize her cooking skills were not the best. She thought it would have been easy to cook with simple cookbooks. However, she soon found out that cooking was not one of her best talents. Sakura went to her mother for help and Rin agreed to give her aid. Sakura wants to be able to cook for Naruto. She knows Naruto always had to make his own food. Sakura wants Naruto to enjoy her cooking.

"Don't worry Sakura," started Rin. "You'll learn with practice."

"Yeah I believe in you Sakura-chan," added Naruto.

Sakura blushes and nods her head before she speaks.

"Thanks for believing in me."

Katsu smiles at the scene between Naruto and Sakura. It only took one sentence from Naruto to bring a smile to Sakura's face.

'_This man can truly make my daughter happy. She chose right,'_ thought Katsu.

"Okay Sakura," said Rin as she gains Sakura's attention. "This is what you do for the next part of the recipe."

As Sakura continues to learn from her mother, Naruto returns to his attention to Katsu. Naruto and Katsu get into a conversation about Naruto's house and the needed to improve it.

"Hey, I always thought it was good enough as it was," said Naruto.

"Remember, I told you once that your home needed improvement. You need a woman's touch. Sakura should be able to handle that," laughed Katsu.

"I sure will," said Sakura as she and her mother place the food on the dining table.

Naruto groans as Sakura, Katsu, and Rin laugh.

A smile appears on Naruto's face. A warm feeling runs through his body. Is this what family feels like? Naruto never experienced family. Now here he is, in the middle of a family laughing with them. A single tear runs down Naruto's cheek causing the Haruno family to gasp.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Sakura with concern.

Naruto wipes away the tear and smiles confusing the Haruno family.

"I never felt so happy before," said Naruto. "I've never had a family. Being here has given me the chance to experience one."

Tears begin to form in Sakura's eyes as she approaches Naruto and hugs him.

"You don't have to alone anymore," said Sakura as Naruto returns the hug.

Suddenly, Rin joins the hug.

"You're part of our family now," said Rin to Naruto as all three of them begin to shed tears.

Katsu approaches from behind and places his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turns his head towards Katsu. Katsu smiles and nods his head in approval.

"I'm here for you too," said the elder Haruno.

Sakura smiles at her parent's actions. Naruto finally has a family to call his own.

"Thank you," said Naruto. "Thank you, this means so much to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Konoha a man with red hair and a katana marches toward Konoha.

"I'm finally ready. Naruto, your blood will complete my mission. But, I don't mind having some fun while I'm at it," said Wotan as he raises his katana into the air.

Behind him, a large army of Shadow Monsters appears from the shadows of the forest. The sun begins to set as night takes over.

Wotan looks to his left and notices the Zetsu army appear with Sasuke at the lead.

"Are you ready?" asked Wotan.

Sasuke turns towards Wotan and only grunts.

"I'll take that as a yes," smiled Wotan. "All forces charge!"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura begin to gather their items as they head towards the door of the Haruno household.

"Thank you for coming," said Rin with a smile.

"Please come back soon," added Katsu.

"Don't worry To-chan, Ka-chan," replied Sakura. "We'll be back."

"Yes we will," added Naruto.

Just as Naruto opens the door to leave with Sakura a serious of explosions erupt causing the four to stop their movement. Naruto immediately grabs Sakura and covers over her as Katsu does the same with Rin.

"Were those explosions?" questioned Sakura.

"I think those were explosions," answered Naruto.

Naruto enters sage mode and immediately realizes the situation.

"Damn it, we are under attack!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto continues to monitor the enemy forces and notices a familiar chakra.

"Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Sasuke is here!" exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto turns to Katsu and speaks to him.

"You should get Rin-san to safety," stated Naruto.

Katsu nods his head in agreement.

"You're right. Come on Rin, I'm taking you to the bunkers."

"Okay," replied Rin.

Naruto immediately rushes home with Sakura right behind him.

"We need to get our gear," said Sakura.

"I know," replied Naruto. "Grab my hand."

Sakura grabs Naruto's hand. Instantly, the two disappear in a yellow flash as they reappear in their apartment.

"It's a good thing you learned the Flying Thunder God Jutsu," said Sakura as she rushes deeper into the apartment to get her gear.

In only a few minutes both Naruto and Sakura are in full gear and charge out into the battlefield.

* * *

"Make sure all civilians are evacuated!" shouted Tsunade.

"Hai!" exclaimed an ANBU member.

"What's the situation," said Gaara.

"It seems like the enemy managed to attack us without us noticing them," replied Tsunade. "Are your forces ready?"

"Yes, the Sand shinobi will aid you in this battle," responded Gaara.

Shortly later, an ANBU member appears and reports to the Hokage and Kazekage.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, we just sent letters out to our allies," said the ANBU.

"Good," replied Tsunade.

Suddenly, more explosions rampage through Konoha.

"Damn it. I didn't expect them to hit us so quickly and quietly," said Tsunade.

The door to the Hokage's office opens causing the two Kages to turn around as Naruto and Sakura rush into the room.

"Baa-chan, Sasuke is here!" shouted Naruto.

"What? Sasuke?" inquired Tsunade.

"Wotan is here as well," said Orion as he appears out of nowhere.

"Damn, we really are in trouble," said Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sakura, it is best for you two to head into battle. You might turn the odds in our favor. I will try to find Wotan," said Orion.

"Do as he says," added Tsunade.

Naruto and Sakura nod their heads as they head into battle. Orion soon follows as Tsunade and Gaara leave the Hokage's office and head into the village.

* * *

"Damn these monsters!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru continue to battle Shadow Monsters.

Suddenly, a swarm of insects attacks the monsters allowing Kiba and Akamaru to escape.

"Thanks Shino," said Kiba as he lands next to Shino along with Akamaru.

As the Shadow Monsters try to chase after Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata comes from the rear and hit some of the monsters with her Gentle Fists.

"Hinata, glad you could make it," said Kiba with a grin.

Hinata lands next to Kiba as she smiles back.

"We should concentrate on the enemy before us," stated Shino.

A few seconds later, two familiar figures appear before Team 8.

"Oh great, these two again," said Kiba as he gets into a defensive stance.

"We meet again," said Zabuza as he and Haku prepare to battle Team 8 again.

"We won't be overrun like last time," stated Kiba.

"Like you can beat us. We are already dead," stated Zabuza.

"Then you might want to try me," said a voice as the person lands in front of Team 8.

"Neji-san," said Hinata.

"This time, you'll have to fight me," continued Neji.

"I really don't want to fight and be used, but I have no choice," said Zabuza. "I do hope you beat us though. I rather rest in peace."

"We'll find a way," replied Neji.

* * *

"Watch out Ino!" shouted Choji as he grabs Ino then pushes her away from a Shadow Monster's attack.

"Thanks Choji," said Ino standing back up.

Choji and Ino were in the middle of the marketplace when they heard explosions go off. Shadow Monsters attacked them forcing them into battle.

'_If only I had my gear I could help Choji,'_ thought Ino.

Choji continues to fight the Shadow Monsters as they begin to surround him. Ino grabs the only kunai she has and begins to help Choji as best as she could.

The monsters stop moving as they begin to struggle for some reason.

"As troublesome as it is, I went to grabs your gears," said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru releases his Shadow Possession Jutsu and throws Choji and Ino their gears.

"Well, I arrived just in time to see my opponents unite," said a voice.

Team 10 looks toward the direction of the voice and notice Kimimaro approach them.

"Tch, another person revived by the Resurrection Jutsu," said Shikamaru. "It's such a troublesome jutsu."

"Are you two ready?" asked Ino.

"Of course," said Shikamaru and Choji.

* * *

"Argh, there are too many of them. Where is little boy when you need him," said Temari as she fights off a group of Zetsu soldiers.

Just as she is about to be overrun a wall of sand protects Temari from any harm.

"Gaara, about time you popped up," said Temari.

"At least I got here in time," replied Gaara.

"Gaara, I wished I didn't have to be the one to face," said a familiar voice causing Gaara and Temari to both turn towards the voice.

"Chiyo-san," said Gaara as he prepares his sand. "I wish for the same thing."

Temari lifts her fan towards Chiyo. She does not want to fight Chiyo, but knows she has no choice in the matter.

* * *

"How did we get trapped here!" shouted Tenten as she and Lee continue to fight through hordes of Shadow Monsters.

"We won't be defeated here. Tenten, we must believe in the power of youth and defeat our enemies!" exclaimed Lee with enthusiasm.

"Lee, Tenten, I had hoped I wouldn't fight anymore I recognized," said a voice to Lee and Tenten's right.

"Asuma-sensei," said Lee.

Asuma appears before Lee and Tenten ready to fight both of them.

Lee and Tenten enter their battle stance as they prepare for the fight of their lives. Asuma charges at the two shinobi only to stop his advance and jump back. Lee and Tenten are confused by Asuma's actions, but the confusion ends once they realize the reason.

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Tenten.

"Naruto and I separated to help everyone. I happen to find you two here," replied Sakura. "I'll help you here and then we'll head elsewhere."

* * *

Kakashi and Sai continue to battle the Shadow Monsters near the academy. They manage to push the enemies back as Zetsu clones try to overwhelm them with numbers.

Suddenly, a green flash passes them and attacks the Zetsu army.

"Glad to see you Guy," said Kakashi as he throws a kunai.

"I cannot let my eternal rival get all the glory!" exclaimed Guy.

Kakashi smiles under his mask as he, Guy, and Sai prepare to battle their enemies. As they continue to battle their opponents, a powerful force strikes them pushing them back.

"What was that?" questioned Guy.

Kakashi looks towards his left and notices a person with familiar eyes.

'_This isn't good,'_ thought Kakashi.

The three shinobi enter a battle stance as they face their new adversary.

Nagato has return to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto runs through Konoha as he eliminates any threat.

'_Kurama, do you sense Madara or Wotan?'_ asked Naruto.

'_**Madara isn't here. As for Wotan, he has no chakra to sense, how the hell should I know if he is here? The only way I will sense him is if unleash whatever demonic powers he has,'**_ replied Kurama.

'_Alright, calm down,'_ said Naruto.

"Dope, you've finally arrived," said Sasuke as he jumps in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke," said Naruto.

Naruto immediately enters a battle stance.

"What's this?" wondered Sasuke. "Aren't you going to say anything about bringing me back home or something like that?"

Naruto continues to look at Sasuke. "I'm done trying to convince you. However, let me tell you this. No matter what, you will always be my brother."

Sasuke's eyes narrow as he draws out Kusanagi.

"Fool," whispered Sasuke.

* * *

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!' shouted Hinata as she hits Haku forcing him backwards.

A swarm of insects begins to surround Haku as he tries to break free.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza as he unleashes a strong column of water at the insects.

Kiba and Akamaru rush in trying to keep Haku from unleashing any attack.

"Fang over Fang!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru strike Haku from behind.

Zabuza appears behind Kiba and strikes him with his sword. Kiba yells in pain as blood splatters from his back. Akamaru tries to protect Kiba, but Zabuza knocks him back.

Zabuza turns his attention to Kiba as he prepares his next jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza as he uses the stream nearby to create a large dragon as it launches towards Kiba and Akamaru.

"Damn it!" shouted Kiba knowing he cannot move from his position.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" shouted Hinata as she protects Kiba and Akamaru just in time.

"Thanks Hinata," said Kiba as he stands back up.

Hinata smiles, but keeps her focus on Zabuza.

Haku appears above Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru and he unleashes a wave of ice needles.

Hinata performs the Heavenly Spin once again to protect herself, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!" shouted Neji as he shoots a vortex of chakra to hit Haku and stop his attack on Hinata.

"Did you guys forget I'm here?" asked Neji.

"One more Hyuga won't make a difference," said Zabuza. "You have to be stronger if you plan on defeating Haku and I."

Zabuza points his sword to Neji. Neji simply smirks as he gets into a stance.

"I'll handle Zabuza," said Neji. "You guys take care of Haku."

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," replied Neji.

"You're a fool to think you can beat me on your own," said Zabuza.

"And you're a fool to underestimate me," retorted Neji.

* * *

"Watch out!" shouted Hinata as Kiba and Akamaru dodge another attack by Haku.

A swarm of insects attacks Haku from the rear as he to dodges once again.

"This is harder than I thought," said Haku. "For my soul, I hope they do win."

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru stand before Haku with determine eyes.

"We were overcome last time, but with Neji helping us and our determination, we won't lose again!" shouted Kiba.

Shino raises his hand as another swarm of insects are launched towards Haku who counters by unleashes another wave of ice needles.

"Secret Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" shouted Haku as twenty-one mirrors surround Team 8.

Hinata keeps her Byakugan on full force. Kiba and Akamaru begin to sniff the area. Shino stays still as insects surround him.

'_Why are they not moving?'_ wondered Haku as he prepares for the first attack.

Haku shoots thousands of needles towards the unmoving members of Team 8. Suddenly each member dodges the needles surprising Haku.

Shino's insects take the blunt of the needles shot at him. Hinata dodges needles with amazing speed. Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang to deflect the needles.

Surprised by their defense, Haku heads toward a mirror, but he is further surprise by a swarm of insects blocking his path. Haku changes direction to avoid the insects. He heads towards another mirror, but Kiba and Akamaru destroy it before he has a chance to reach it.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Haku.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" yelled Hinata as she hits Haku with all her strength.

"We came prepared this time," said Shino as he pulls out three scrolls.

Shino grabs two and throw them to either Kiba or Hinata. Both of his teammates catch their scroll and begin to run. Team 8 surrounds Haku as he lands on the ground.

Team 8 open their scroll and unleash powerful chakra bonds.

"Now!" shouted Kiba as all three members throw their bonds at Haku and successfully capture him.

"I can't move!" shouted Haku.

"Compliments of Orion," said Shino.

"Congratulations, you managed to beat me. Please seal me," said Haku.

"A sealing team is on their way," said Hinata as she looks to her left.

"We should help Neji," stated Shino as Kiba and Hinata nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

Zabuza swings his sword at Neji who blocks it with a kunai.

"You're very annoying," said Zabuza.

"Look who's speaking," replied Neji.

Neji manages to strike Zabuza and force him back.

"Is this all you have?" asked Zabuza.

"You haven't seen anything," replied Neji.

Neji knows Zabuza has the advantage, but has not activated his second level of chakra. He wants to make sure Team 8 is safe before doing anything rash. However, Neji sees Team 8 beat Haku. Neji sighs and smirks as he begins to increase his chakra.

"Why are you smirking?" inquired Zabuza.

"It's time for me to go all out," said Neji.

Zabuza raises an eyebrow. Suddenly, Neji's chakra begins to increase dramatically. Zabuza decides not to take any chance and begins to prepare his next attack.

Neji's chakra continues to increase as he looks at Zabuza to make sure he does not attack yet.

'_His chakra continues to grow. I have to stop him now,'_ thought Zabuza.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza as he unleashes another water dragon at Neji.

Neji continues to stand still as the water dragon comes closer to him.

'_I haven't tested this out in battle, but it should still be effective,'_ thought Neji as he got into an unfamiliar stance with his hands in front of him.

"Eight Trigrams Heaven Piercer!" shouted Neji as multiple vortexes of chakra form from his hands and shot right at Zabuza's water dragons.

The two jutsu collide as Zabuza's water dragons disperse, surprising him in the process.

"How did that happen?" questioned as he narrowly dodges Neji's attack.

However, Neji reacts quicker than Zabuza as he appears behind the swordsman.

"Eight Trigrams Iron Palm!" exclaimed Neji as he reveals another new jutsu.

Neji hits Zabuza right in the back and immediately realizes his body regenerating at a slower pace.

Zabuza tries to stand up, but he soon finds himself wrapped by chakra bonds.

"Your power has increased," said Shino as he appears with Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru.

Neji falls to one knee as he tries to breathe.

"Neji-san!" shouted Hinata.

"It looks like I still need practice," said Neji as he passes out.

A sealing team arrives with Haku after Neji falls unconscious. They immediately grab Zabuza and begin to seal the two undead shinobi.

"We are finally free," said Haku.

"I prefer this than Kabuto controlling us," replied Zabuza as the two shinobi are sealed.

"What do we do now?" questioned Hinata.

"We do what we can," replied Shino. "And we hope everyone else can hold their end."

* * *

"You'll never defeat me Dobe," said Sasuke as he and Naruto exchange kicks.

"You're wrong. I beat you once before. I'll beat you again!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke continue their fight as the two friends punch each other causing them to fly back into the nearest buildings.

"This will take much longer than I hoped," said Sasuke.

"Yeah it will," replied Naruto.

The two shinobi charge at each other hoping to win their fight.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 23 is completed. I managed to fit more into this chapter than I originally thought I would. The next few chapters will be action packed. Till next time. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Battle for Konoha

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 24. This chapter will include various battles between our heroes and the villains. I decided to release Chapter 24 and 25 together due to Labor Day. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 24: Battle for Konoha

"Watch out!" shouted Ino as she warns Choji from Kimimaro's attack.

"Thanks Ino," said Choji as he avoids damage.

Kimimaro manipulates his bone structure by summoning a bone. Kimimaro charges at Choji, but Shikamaru stops him.

"Shadow possession successfully," said Shikamaru as he holds down Kimimaro.

"Don't think this will hold me," said Kimimaro as he begins to break free from Shikamaru's hold.

"Why is Shikamaru not using his second level of chakra?" asked Choji to Ino.

"I don't know," replied Ino. "He has to have a reason."

Shikamaru releases Kimimaro. Kimimaro turns his attention to Shikamaru. He summons small bones and throws them at Shikamaru like a kunai.

Shikamaru dodges the bones and grabs a set of kunai from his pouch. He throws the kunai at Kimimaro who reacts by shooting bones at each kunai.

Suddenly, a wave of kunai comes from the left of Kimimaro. The undead shinobi dodge the kunai by jump just above the kunai. However, this proves to be mistake as each kunai has an explosive tag attached. The tags explode catching Kimimaro in the blast.

"Got him!' exclaimed Ino with a smile.

Choji charges in knowing Kimimaro will regenerate with little time.

"Multi-Size Jutsu!" shouted Choji as he expands into a large form of his self.

"Human Jackhammer!" shouted Choji launching his massive hand at the regenerating Kimimaro.

However, Choji shouts in pain as he backs away from Kimimaro revealing his bloody palm. Below Choji is Kimimaro with his bones sticking out of his bones as he uses them as a shield. Choji returns to his original size as Ino appears next to him and begins to help his hand.

Shikamaru decides to give his teammates time to heal as he approaches Kimimaro.

"You again, don't you ever give up?" asked Kimimaro.

"As troublesome as it is, I can't allow you to harm by friends," replied Shikamaru.

* * *

"Sand Shield!" shouted Gaara as he protects himself and Temari.

"Damn it, Chiyo's puppets are annoying!" exclaimed Temari.

"We must hold," said Gaara.

Gaara releases the sand as Temari charges forward as she swings her fan at Chiyo.

The great gust of wind forces Chiyo to back away from Temari.

Chiyo launches her puppets at Temari who expertly dodges each puppet. However, Temari's stamina begins to falter as she stumbles during some of her dodges. Another wall of sand protects Temari from any harm as she falls back to Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara," said Temari as she tries to catch her breath.

Gaara gathers sand from his gourd as prepares to defend.

Chiyo launches two puppets at Gaara who begins to launch the sand.

"Sand Bullets," said Gaara as he launches multiple small sand pellets at the two puppets destroying them in the process.

Temari takes this opportunity to attack Chiyo since the undead elder does not have any puppets on the battlefield.

"Wind Style: Great Task of the Dragon!" shouted Temari as she unleashes a powerful vortex at Chiyo. Chiyo's body begins to rip apart due to the jutsu.

A few seconds later, Chiyo stands back up with her body regenerating.

"I hate the resurrection jutsu," stated Temari.

"Sand Coffin," said Gaara as he surrounds Chiyo with sand.

"Temari, do you have any seals on you?" asked Gaara.

"Sorry, I don't. I didn't think the enemy would risk attacking Konoha with our forces here," said Temari.

Chiyo summons three more puppets as they break her free of Gaara's sand.

"Sorry Gaara, but I have no choice," said Chiyo as she launches her puppets at Gaara and Temari.

Suddenly, two puppets appear and block Chiyo's three puppets. Gaara and Temari look around and notice a familiar face.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital," said Temari.

"Hey, it's been a month since that battle. I'm fine, but you should consider yourself lucky I came in time," said Kankuro as he appears on the battlefield.

The three sand siblings stand together once again.

* * *

A wave of bones constantly hit the ground as Shikamaru tries to avoid a deathblow. For the past few minutes, Kimimaro has kept Shikamaru at bay. Kimimaro is wondering why Shikamaru has only dodge attacks instead of launch any offensive moves.

"Are you so weak that you can't attack me?" inquired Kimimaro.

Shikamaru ignores Kimimaro as he continues to dodge attacks. Occasionally Shikamaru will throw a kunai at Kimimaro, but he will always miss.

"Not only do you hardly attack, but when you do, your attacks miss me," stated Kimimaro.

Ino and Choji continue to watch the fight. Ino healed Choji's hand a while back, but before they rejoined the battle, Shikamaru had thrown them a pouch. Ino opened the bag to reveal various kunai with weird tags and a set of instructions from Shikamaru. Since then, Ino and Choji have been going around the battle between Ino and Choji until they stood next to each once again.

Kimimaro throws another round of bones at Shikamaru who skillfully dodges the attacks. Suddenly, Shikamaru stops and turns his attention to Kimimaro.

"Are you finally giving up?" asked Kimimaro.

"Sorry, but a blonde friend of mine with an orange jumpsuit doesn't give up. Why should I?" said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looks at Ino who nods in response. Ino throws a kunai at Kimimaro who fails to see the kunai. Ino attached an explosive tag to kunai, which explodes the moment it hits Kimimaro. Choji takes this opportunity to strike Kimimaro.

"Multi-Size Jutsu!" shouted Choji.

"Human Bullet Tank!" exclaimed Choji as he charges at Kimimaro.

Choji manages to hit Kimimaro sending the undead shinobi backwards. Choji immediately turns his attack around and aims at Kimimaro once again. However, Kimimaro is prepared this time as his body regenerates.

"Dance of the Larch," said Kimimaro as multiple bones appear around his body.

Unable to stop, Choji slams into Kimimaro whose bones structure is strong enough to stop the attack and deflect Choji.

"Choji!" shouted Ino as the Akimichi flies across the battlefield.

"Did you fools think you can beat me? I am one of the strongest to ever exist. This is the end," said Kimimaro.

Kimimaro charges at Ino with the intent to finish her off.

* * *

A set of explosions occur resulting in the destruction of a building. Three shinobi continue to run around trying to avoid death as a fourth shinobi chases them.

"Sai, stay in the air let Guy and I handle the main fight," said Kakashi as he runs around.

Nagato watches the three shinobi. Even though he does not have six pains to fight with, he is still a difficult opponent to beat. Nagato had pushed Kakashi, Guy, and Sai back. However, none of three shinobi has gone all out.

Sai draws multiple eagles and unleashes them at Nagato. Nagato easily sees the attack and effortlessly dodges the ink animals. Nagato raises his hands to counterattack.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato as he unleashes a powerful force destroying the ink animals.

Guy charges at Nagato hoping to get a hit on the undead shinobi.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" shouted Guy as he successfully hits Nagato in the head.

Unfortunately, for Guy, Nagato returns to his feet as any damage done to him is repaired.

"You three have to find a better way to defeat me," stated Nagato. "I prefer not to kill anyone close to Naruto."

Kakashi appears behind Nagato with a kunai in hand and tries to stab Nagato. However, Nagato block the kunai with a mechanical hand.

'_Asura Path,'_ thought Kakashi as he stops his attempt and falls back.

"The Gate of Opening, Open!" shouted Guy as he opens the first gate.

With amazing speed, Guy attacks Nagato. However, Nagato counterattacks just in time.

"Shinra Tensei!" exclaimed Nagato as he uses the jutsu to send Guy across the battlefield.

Sai sends out more ink animals as he tries to support the main fighters. Nagato reacts by using Preta Path to absorb Sai's ninjutsu.

Kakashi tries to attack Nagato with a Chidori, but a powerful force stops him.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato effectively sending Kakashi away from the undead shinobi.

Guy uses Nagato's inability to use Shinra Tensei to gain an advantage in the battle. Guy unleashes a wave of taijutsu to overpower Nagato. Nagato tries to grab Guy hoping to drain him. Guy continuously dodges any counter attempts from Nagato.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" shouted Guy as he hits Nagato into the air.

Instantly Guy launches his next attack on Nagato.

"Leaf Strong Whirlwind!" exclaimed Guy as he unleashes a much more powerful kick to Nagato.

If Nagato could feel pain, he would have been on his knees gasping for air. However, he does not feel any pain while soaring across the battlefield. Nagato immediately regains his composure. However, the moment he tries to regain his balance he realizes his legs retain their damage when he was still alive.

'_Even now my body is still damaged,'_ thought Nagato. _'I am surprise Kabuto did not repair me.'_

Kakashi realizes Nagato's weaken legs.

'_He does have a weakness after all. He is very limited in movement,'_ thought the white hair shinobi.

Kakashi rushes to Guy's side as Sai comes down after he notices Kakashi's signal.

"Do you have something?" asked Guy.

"Yes," replied Kakashi. "It seems to me that Nagato's legs are weak, which means he has limited movement. Speed is our friend in his battle."

"It still does not matter," interrupted Sai. "Even if we can use his weakness against him, we are still facing a powerful opponent who has been revived by the Resurrection Jutsu."

"I understand Sai, but our objective is to protect Konoha. Besides, I never said we were going to beat Nagato. We are simply trying to buy enough time for a sealing team to come to our aid," replied Kakashi.

Sai nods his understanding as does Guy.

The three shinobi return their attention to Nagato who is slowly approaching them.

"Remember, speed is out ally," said Kakashi.

Sai takes off into the air as Kakashi charges left and Guy heads towards the right.

Nagato continues to watch the three shinobi as best as he can. Having one body limits his ability to dodge attacks compared to using six bodies.

Kakashi, Guy, and Sai make their moves as they continue their struggle against the former leader of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Ino opens her eyes. The last thing she remembers was Kimimaro charging at her. However, she cannot tell whether the attack hit her. She slowly sits up as she looks around her surroundings. Her gaze eventually falls upon Choji who is lying in front of her. It is at this moment Ino remembers what happen only minutes ago.

Flashback

Kimimaro charges at Ino with the intent of finishing his first opponent. Unable to respond in time, Ino stays frozen as her body refuses to move. Just as Kimimaro is about to stab her with a bone, Choji appears between and takes the bone to his side. Choji screams in pain as the bone goes through his stomach. Choji begins to cough up blood.

"Choji!" shouted Ino.

Kimimaro retrieves his bone from Choji's body as the Akimichi falls to the ground in front of Ino. At this moment, Shikamaru intervenes and begins to battle Kimimaro.

Ino rushes to Choji's side as the Akimichi continues to spit out blood.

"I-Ino," said Choji.

"Don't speak," said Ino as she places her hands on Choji's stomach then begins to emit green chakra.

Choji looks at Ino. His eyes unfocused as he tries to keep himself awake.

"I-I," started Choji as he struggles to speak to Ino.

"Baka, stop speaking," said Ino with tears in her eyes.

"L-Love y-you," finished Choji.

Ino's eyes widened. She has always wondered what Choji's feelings for her were. She also knew her own feelings for her teammate began to grow. The kindness he has shown her over the years has given him a special place in her heart. Now, the man she began falling in love with is dying in front of her. He took a hit meant for her. How could she have been so stupid, to never give Choji a chance with her? The two had an awkward moment earlier that day. It was a sign to Ino and she wanted to know where it would have taken her and Choji. She still does want to know. She refuses to lose Choji. She has to save him no matter what!

Choji's eyes begin to close. Ino's eyes widen further knowing she is losing him.

"Don't you dare die on me!" shouted Ino. "You're not going anywhere!"

Ino pushes all the chakra she has into Choji's wound hoping to save him. Surprisingly, Choji's wound begins to heal until his life was no longer threatened. Ino smiles at her work. She managed to save Choji. However, Ino used up too much chakra as she blacks out.

Flashback End

"Choji," said Ino as she approaches the Akimichi.

Ino continues to crawl her way to Choji. Her body aches with using so much chakra to heal him. Tears begin to fall from Ino's eyes as she continues to call out Choji's name.

"Please be alive," said Ino grabbing Choji then begins to shake him. "Choji, please wake up. Choji!"

Suddenly, Choji groans as he begins to breathe steadily. Happiness runs through Ino as she watches Choji breathe steadily.

"He's alive," said Ino with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ino," said Choji opening his eyes.

Choji and Ino look at each other's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ino.

"Good," replied Choji.

Choji tries to get up, but he winces in pain. Ino grabs him and holds him down. She might have healed Choji, but he still needs a few days to rest before he can return to battle. Yet, Choji continues his attempts to get up.

"Why are trying to get up?" asked Ino.

"We cannot let Shikamaru fight alone," replied Choji.

Ino continues to look at Choji and a feeling of pride for Choji flows through her. Despite an injury, Choji is still willing to continue fighting. When did she fall in love with him?

"Alright, let's go help him," said Ino with a smile.

Choji gives her a smile of his own. The two shinobi get back on their feet. They turn their attention back to the battle occurring near them with determination in their eyes. Choji and Ino turn towards and smile. Their love will find a way through this battle.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" shouted Shikamaru.

Shikamaru has spent the past few minutes chasing Kimimaro with his shadow jutsu. However, Shikamaru does not seem to want to catch Kimimaro. Kimimaro launches a serious of bones at Shikamaru, but the Nara dodges the attacks releasing his jutsu.

"What are you doing?" asked Kimimaro. "All you have been doing is chasing me with some shadow. What good does that do you?"

Shikamaru does not response as he continues to keep his concentration on Kimimaro.

"I guess I have no choice," said Shikamaru as he begins to unlock his second level of chakra.

Shikamaru's chakra increase surprises Kimimaro. He thought only a jinchuriki was supposed to have chakra at that level. Yet, the person in front of him does not have a tail beast. Shikamaru stares at Kimimaro and immediately notices his opponent's confusion. Shikamaru realizes that the enemies might not know the existence of another level of chakra. He smirks knowing he could use this to his advantage.

Kimimaro snaps out of his trance and charges at Shikamaru. Shikamaru stands still and unleashes a wave of shadows at Kimimaro. Kimimaro notices Shikamaru's attack and tries to avoid the attack.

'_Almost there,'_ thought Shikamaru.

Kimimaro begins to get frustrated. Only a moment ago this same attack was easy for him to dodge. Not only was it easy, but he managed to approach Shikamaru without any problems. Yet, now he is having a difficult time dodging the shadow possession jutsu let alone approach Shikamaru. What exactly did his opponent do when his chakra increased? Did his power and speed increase that much?

While Kimimaro was trying to figure out how Shikamaru's power increased, Shikamaru is still focusing on driving Kimimaro around.

'_Tch, I won't be able to stay in this form for too long,'_ thought Shikamaru. _'I need him to stand at that spot for my plan to work.'_

Shikamaru continues to chase Kimimaro around the battlefield trying to get his plan to work. However, Kimimaro continues to avoid the center as if he knew something is off. Kimimaro finally manages to slip by Shikamaru's attack and launches himself at the shadow user. However, to Kimimaro's surprise, Shikamaru blocks his attack with a shadow.

"What just happened? How did your shadow block my bon? It is nothing, but a shadow!" shouted a confused Kimimaro.

Shikamaru smirks as he responds, "I had a few weeks to improve my jutsu. It is much stronger now than before.

Shikamaru forms a sword with his shadow. The two shinobi collide as they exchange blows trying to gain an advantage over the other. Shikamaru dodges an attack by Kimimaro and retaliates by shooting off his shadow successfully striking Kimimaro in the heart. Knowing Kimimaro cannot die. Shikamaru immediately starts his next attack. However, before Shikamaru has a chance to capture Kimimaro, the undead shinobi breaks free of the jutsu.

'_I need to save up chakra until the right moment,'_ thought Shikamaru.

Kimimaro charges at Shikamaru. However, before he nears Shikamaru a kunai with an explosive tag swings right by him. The tag explodes causing Kimimaro to fall back as his body slowly heals. Shikamaru turns his attention to Ino. Ino's expression is one of anger. She wanted Kimimaro to hurt because of his attack on Choji.

"She is capable of fighting," said Kimimaro.

Before Kimimaro has a chance to attack Ino or Shikamaru he is suddenly struck from behind. He flies towards a set of trees, but he manages to regain his balance. He turns towards the source of the attack and realizes Choji changing back to his regular size.

'_How is he still alive?'_ thought Kimimaro. _'No matter I should finish them now.'_

Kimimaro prepares his next attack only to realize he cannot move.

"Thanks Choji, Ino. I was having issues trying to get him to stand at the place I wanted him to," said Shikamaru.

Kimimaro notices shadows surrounding him. He continues to struggle, but he is unable to break free.

"You'll be beaten long before you break free," said Shikamaru. "I had Ino and Choji set up some special kunai for me earlier in the battle. This is my new jutsu."

"Shadow Possession Confine Jutsu!" shouted Shikamaru.

The moment he says the name of his jutsu all the kunai set by Shikamaru's team begin to glow. Suddenly burst of shadows come from the kunai and strike Kimimaro at all sides. He is constantly struck for nearly two minutes.

"If you were alive that would have killed you," said Shikamaru. "As troublesome as it is, you cannot die. However, I came prepared to face someone revived from the resurrection jutsu."

Shikamaru takes out a few seals and throws them at Kimimaro.

"With my new level of chakra, I can perform the sealing jutsu on my own with these specially made seals," continued Shikamaru.

Shikamaru begins to perform as series of hand signs. The moment he finishes, the shadows begin to envelop Kimimaro.

"You've lost," said Shikamaru.

Kimimaro smirks before speaking, "Thanks for freeing me."

"Shika!" shouted Ino as she appears next Shikamaru.

Choji appears shortly after and puts his hand on Shikamaru's back.

"You managed to beat him," said the Akimichi.

"It was your guys efforts that helped me win," replied Shikamaru as he drops from his level two chakra. "We need to make sure the rest of the village is safe."

Choji and Ino nod as Team 10 jump onto the nearest building.

* * *

"The three of you have grown stronger," said Asuma as he continues to dodge the attacks from Sakura, Lee, and Tenten. "It is too bad we had to meet under such circumstances."

"Don't worry Asuma-sensei, our power of youth will find a way to free your lost soul!" shouted Lee with much enthusiasm.

Tenten summons her weaponry and shoots them at Asuma, who manages to dodge each weapon with ease. Lee charges towards the undead shinobi and begins to attack him with his taijutsu. Sakura appears from behind and hits Asuma right in the back causing a crunching noise. Asuma flies toward a nearby building resulting in a wall crumbling.

"Sakura-san, such youthfulness!" exclaimed Lee in this nice guy pose.

Sakura sighs at Lee's comment. She does not mind Lee's compliments, but it could get out of hands at times. The pink hair kunoichi turns her gaze back at her opponent. Asuma appears from the wrecking as his body completely healings. If Sakura can only slow down his regeneration, it will give a sealing team time to arrive. Suddenly, a light flickers in Sakura's mind. She knows the perfect jutsu to use. Sure, Asuma will eventually recover from the attack, but it will slow him down at least.

"Lee, I need you to keep Asuma distracted. Tenten, I need you to back Lee up," said Sakura to her two allies.

Both Lee and Tenten nod their heads in agreement. Lee charges at Asuma as Tenten gets into a position to aid Lee. Sakura takes this moment to slip out of Asuma's view.

* * *

Sounds of clashing metal are heard throughout one district of Konoha. Suddenly, two puppets swung over a Konoha building. The two puppets clash with each other. Each puppet is dripping with poison.

"I didn't think I will be facing Chiyo," said Kankuro as he tries to keep pace with this opponent.

"You have to do a lot better to beat me," said Chiyo.

One of Chiyo's puppets manages to pass Kankuro's. Kankuro is forced to dodge the puppet; however, this left him wide open for another attack. Kankuro's eyes widen, as the enemy puppet is only inches from his face.

"Sand Shield," yelled Gaara as a protective wall of sand intercepts the puppet's attack saving Kankuro in the process.

"Thanks Gaara," said Kankuro as he leaps back to a safer place.

Temari appears near Chiyo and uses her fan to blow the undead woman across the battlefield. Cuts are seen on Chiyo due to the wind attack. However, she begins to recover just as quickly due to the resurrection jutsu. Gaara launches a wave of sand towards Chiyo hoping to catch the undead kunoichi.

"Secret Red Move: Puppet Triad!" shouted Kankuro.

Kankuro's puppet launches numerous triangular blades at Chiyo who blocks each blade with her puppets. However, this left Chiyo open for attack as a wall of sand flies toward the unexpected kunoichi.

"Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle," said Gaara as a barrage of sand is shot from behind Chiyo.

The attacks successfully strike Chiyo as she is forced to drop her defenses. Temari takes advantage of the situation and attacks.

"Wind Style: Cast Net!" shouted Temari as a powerful gust of wind strikes Chiyo cutting her deeply.

Chiyo regains her balance as her wounds begin to heal. Despite being under the control of Kabuto she manages to smile at the sand siblings.

"It is an honor to fight the sand siblings," said Chiyo. "It is not everyday someone like me gets a chance to test her skills. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Likewise," replied Gaara.

Chiyo summons ten puppets and positions herself to fight the three sand siblings. Chiyo never wanted to fight the three people who changed the sand village for the good. It took her a while to see how much of an impact Gaara had on the village. It also took her an idiotic, but heroic man to finally open her eyes. Naruto opened her eyes, but now she is forced to fight against the three people she did not want to fight. Her only hope is the sand siblings defeating her. Chiyo is a puppeteer not a puppet. She refuses to be used as a puppet for Kabuto.

"I cannot hold back much longer," started Chiyo. "I hope the three of you can beat me soon."

Chiyo launches her ten puppets at the three shinobi. Gaara creates wall of sand to protect himself. Temari uses her fan to create a powerful wind causing the puppets to go off course. Kankuro counters with his own set of puppets. The three siblings manage to stop Chiyo's attack. An opportunity arises with Chiyo's attention towards regain control of her puppets. Gaara summons his sand and attacks Chiyo. This forces Chiyo to go on the evasive. Temari and Kankuro use Gaara's attack as an opening. Kankuro launches his puppets at Chiyo who retaliates by defending with her own puppets.

Chiyo and Kankuro's puppets begin to clash causing sparks to fly from the metal blades. Suddenly, sand begins to wrap around Chiyo's puppets causing them to slow down. Kankuro takes this chance to destroy two of Chiyo's puppets leaving her eight more. Temari takes advantage of Chiyo's distraction and attacks the undead kunoichi from behind.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" shouted Temari causing a massive uproar wind to form and attack Chiyo.

Chiyo is thrown into the air as a resulting of the jutsu. Kankuro sends his puppets to destroy another two of Chiyo's puppets. Gaara launches his sand and destroy two more of her puppets. With Chiyo still in the air, Temari prepares her next attack.

"Summoning Jutsu: Blade Dance!" shouted Temari as she summons a weasel with a huge scythe. The weasel cuts another two of Chiyo's puppets before disappearing.

Chiyo manages to regain her balance and soon realizes she is down to two puppets. It is at this moment Chiyo knows she cannot beat the three sand siblings together. However, with her regeneration abilities can they really hold out? As if someone is answering her question, a sealing team arrives on the battlefield. Chiyo smiles knowing her defeat is soon at hand.

Chiyo regains control of her remaining two puppets. If she could she would simply give up, but she has no control of her body. However, before Chiyo could attack her body stops.

"It looks like Kabuto is planning to withdraw me from battle. You might want to strike me now," said Chiyo.

"Don't let her escape," said Gaara.

"Sand Coffin," said Gaara as he launches his sand at Chiyo who begins to dodge the Kazekage's attack.

Temari swings her fan causing Chiyo to lose balance as Kankuro pins Chiyo down with his two puppets. Sand begins to cover Chiyo's hands preventing her from using her remaining puppets. Gaara's sand continues to cove Chiyo as the sealing team moves in.

Chiyo smiles at the three sand siblings just before the sand covers her head. She is finally free.

"At least Chiyo will no longer be controlled by Kabuto," stated Temari.

"True, but there are still many opponents left," added Kankuro.

"Let's go," said Gaara as the sand singings take off to help their allies.

* * *

"Chidori!" shouted Kakashi as he lands a hit on Nagato.

Nagato is sent flying backwards due to the force of the attack. However, he returns to his feet as the damage done to him is healed.

"I hate the resurrection jutsu. We would have won this fight long ago," stated Guy as he lands next to Kakashi.

"There is nothing we can do about it," replied Kakashi.

Sai summons his animal painting and strikes at Nagato. However, Nagato counters with Shinra Tensei causing all three shinobi to get pushed back.

"Argh, this isn't going well," stated Guy as he gets back up.

Kakashi nods his head in agreement. For the past few minutes, Nagato has pushed around Kakashi, Guy, and Sai. It was bad enough to face Nagato with one path of pain, but to face him with all six is very difficult. The three shinobi have been pushed to their limits. Guy already opened three inner gates and his body is already beginning to get tired. Furthermore, Nagato has not given Guy the opportunity to open further gates. Kakashi has been forced to use Kamui once. Even Kakashi himself is surprised to still be awake. Sai has had all of his attack destroyed before they even reached Nagato. The undead shinobi's attacks have also managed to strike Sai even in the air. Sai has already drawn his fifth giant bird.

Nagato goes on the attack striking the three shinobi as quickly as he can. Sai takes off into the air hoping to avoid any damage. Kakashi and Guy continue to dodge Nagato's attacks. Unfortunately, Kakashi's weaken state has left him too slow. Using his Asura Path, Nagato summons a mechanical arm and swings at Kakashi stabbing the silver hair shinobi through the stomach. However, a log replaces Kakashi. Kakashi managed to avoid a lethal blow; however, when Kakashi reappears next to Guy, the green suit man notices a cut near Kakashi's abdomen. Kakashi managed to avoid the attack, but he still was injured.

"We have to turn this around as quickly as possible," said Kakashi in breaths.

"I know," replied Guy.

Sai lands near the two elder shinobi and prepares himself for another round of battle.

Nagato does not waste any time and charges at his opponents.

"Get ready!" exclaimed Kakashi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke continue their battle as the two shinobi try to gain an advantage over the other. However, the battle has been dead even with both contenders destroying the nearby area.

Sasuke successfully strikes Naruto in the heart with Kusanagi. However, Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke revealing a clone. Naruto appears behind Sasuke and smacks the katana out of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke jumps backwards as he gets some distance between him and Naruto. The two shinobi clash once again. Pure taijutsu is used between the two fighters. They exchange blows trying to gain the advantage over the other.

Naruto ducks below Sasuke's kick then grabs the black hair shinobi's leg and tosses him into a building. Sasuke releases a grunt as he flies into the building. However, he refuses to stay down. He has gained tremendous power and he refuses to lose now. Sasuke decides to stop playing around and surprise Naruto with his new power.

"Not bad Dobe," said Sasuke as he steps out of the building. "You seem to have gotten stronger since our last confrontation. However, I have gained a new power that you will never match."

"Teme, nothing you do will help you beat me," retorted Naruto.

Sasuke smirks, "You have no idea."

Suddenly, Sasuke's chakra begins to increase dramatically as he unlocks his new found power. Naruto's eyes widened the moment he realizes the type of power Sasuke has achieved. He didn't expect Sasuke to learn how to unlock the next level of chakra.

The area around Sasuke begins to darken as lightning bolts form around Sasuke. Naruto's hairs begin to rise due to the electricity forming around Sasuke. Naruto narrows his eyes. He had hoped to surprise Sasuke with his new powers and easily defeat him. The last thing he needed was to meet a challenge in Sasuke, especially with Wotan somewhere in the battlefield.

"See Dobe, you stand no chance against me. I have achieved power beyond your control. I am an Uchiha and I have achieved the ultimate power," said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto smirks in response causing confusion in Sasuke. At this point, Naruto knows he can no longer hold back. Naruto decides to use his second level of chakra, but he will refrain himself from using his Red Fox mode. He will save that for Wotan.

Naruto's chakra begins to increase causing Sasuke's confusion to turn into surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sasuke, but you are not the only person who knows about the second level of chakra," said Naruto.

'_Damn it,'_ thought Sasuke.

"Fine, let's get this over with," said Sasuke as he stares at Naruto with his Sharingan.

"We'll finish this now!" shouted Naruto and he and Sasuke charge at each other with all their strength.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I feel like I rushed certain fights, but I think it decent enough. Give me your opinions on this chapter. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Fallen

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 25. This chapter continues our confrontation in Konoha as Naruto and his allies try to defeat the Akatsuki. This chapter is part of the double release along with chapter 24 for the Labor Day special.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 25: The Fallen

A huge shockwave is sent through the village as two powerful shinobi continue their battle. The Kyuubi container, Naruto, battles his rival the Uchiha, Sasuke. Both realize that they had unlocked their own second level of charka causing the level of battle to increase dramatically.

Naruto and Sasuke collide with fist sending another shockwave throughout the nearby area. Sasuke gathers chakra into his right hand forming a Chidori without any hand signs.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke tries to kill Naruto with his Chidori. Naruto dodges the attack and strikes Sasuke in the face causing Sasuke's Chidori to vanish.

Naruto jumps away from Sasuke and begins to gather nature chakra. He soon enters Sage mode within a fraction of the time it used to take him. Sasuke retaliates by summoning Susanoo.

'_**Are you sure you don't want to use my powers?'**_ asked Kurama to Naruto.

'_I need to save your chakra for Wotan. Besides, I think Sage mode enhanced with the second level of chakra is enough to battle Sasuke with,'_ replied Naruto.

'_**Fine, just don't die,'**_ said Kurama.

Using Sage mode, Naruto strikes Sasuke. However, no damage is done due to Susanoo. Sasuke smirks knowing he has the upper hand against Naruto. However, Sasuke is not about to waste time on Naruto like he did before. He is not about to give Naruto the chance to break through Susanoo.

Naruto constantly strikes Susanoo trying to bring a crack in it. Just as Naruto was about to continue his attack on Sasuke, the black hair shinobi disappears shocking Naruto.

"Where did he go?" asked Naruto.

"Oh come on Dobe. You should know the speed this new form of power comes with. What kind of training did you go through?" asked Sasuke as he reappears in front of Naruto.

Sasuke catches Naruto off guard and strike him with Susanoo's sword causing Naruto to scream in pain. Blood oozes out from Naruto's wound as he tries to catch his breath.

"Even with this new power of yours, you are still weak," taunted Sasuke.

Naruto spits out blood and responds to the Uchiha.

"I guess I did too much training using my higher levels of power," said Naruto.

Sasuke stares at Naruto with surprise. He could not believe what Naruto just said. There is no way he can still have more power. He has to be joking.

"Your lies will not trick me Dobe. I am afraid you will have to do better than that," said Sasuke.

Naruto smirks at Sasuke's naïve thoughts. Naruto is not lying and Sasuke thinks he is.

'_All right Kurama, we will be entering Kyuubi Chakra mode. Let's give him a show,'_ said Naruto to Kurama.

'_**Sure, I always wanted to make an Uchiha cower in fear,'**_ responded the demon fox.

Naruto's body begins to glow yellow revealing him in Kyuubi Chakra mode.

Sasuke smirks as a response.

"You've already used this mode in our previous battle. This is nothing new," said Sasuke.

'_If you only knew,'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

"Lead Whirlwind," shouted Lee as he strikes Asuma in the neck snapping it in two.

"Not bad Lee, but don't forget I am already dead, so it will not give you an advantage," said Asuma.

Asuma's head recovers from Lee's attack and he resumes a battle stance.

"Yosh, this battle will prove most difficult," said Lee as he charges at Asuma.

Using his speed, Lee collides with Asuma and begins to beat him back. Asuma is only able to block some of the attacks, but due to his regeneration abilities all damage done by Lee is healed.

Asuma grabs Lee's leg and swings him around straight into a building. Asuma charges at Lee and the two shinobi clash once again. Lee continues to strike at Asuma; however, Asuma tries another tactic against the taijutsu master. Asuma grabs a couple of chakra blades and successfully cuts Lee on his side. Lee is forced to fallback. One wrong move and Lee will get a leg cut off. Asuma charges at Lee and begins to swing his chakra blades at Lee trying to cut the green spandex wearer.

Asuma slashes at Lee once again and cuts the taijutsu master on his left arm. Lee tries to kick Asuma, but he forced to stop his attack when the undead shinobi places the chakra blades between Lee and the point of impact. Asuma kicks Lee in the gut sending the taijutsu flying into a building. Lee coughs up blood as he stands back up on his feet. Ever since Asuma took out the blades, Lee has been losing the battle.

Suddenly, a wave of kunai hit Asuma from behind causing his attention to turn to the attacker. Tenten stands nearby with an opened seal.

"Don't forget Asuma-sensei, Lee is not your only opponent," said Tenten with a smirk.

Tenten grabs another seal and summons a katana.

"Tenten, I am using chakra blades. Your katana will be cut in half the moment it touches my blades," stated Asuma.

"Who says our weapons will touch?" questioned Tenten.

Tenten charges at Asuma and swings her katana at Asuma who attempts to block the sword with his charka blades. However, Tenten stops her attack before the blades collide and changes her direction. The weapon mistress slashes Asuma at the leg causing him to lose balance. Lee appears next to Asuma and uses this chance to strike the undead shinobi.

"Leaf Rising Wind!" shouted Lee as he kicks Asuma straight in the stomach sending the undead shinobi into the air.

Tenten jumps into the air and cuts Asuma's head off. Unfortunately for Lee and Tenten, Asuma's body begins to recover from all damage done to him.

"Argh, are you serious? We have done all this damage and yet he still is getting back up," said a frustrated Tenten.

"Tenten, we cannot give up. With the power of youth, we will win this fight!" shouted Lee.

Tenten nods her head and prepares to battle Lee. Lee rushes forward and tries to land a hit on Asuma, but he is forced to stop most of his attacks due to Asuma's chakra blades.

Tenten supports Lee with her katana. She attacks Asuma from behind giving Lee the opportunity to strike Asuma in the head. However, Asuma regains his balance and jumps away from the duo. The undead shinobi places his chakra blades in his pocket then he performs a serious of hand signs.

"If I was you two, I'll be dodging right now," said Asuma. "Wind Style: Dust Cloud Jutsu!"

Asuma creates a powerful vortex of high velocity dust and shoots it towards his two opponents.

"Dodge now!" shouted Tenten as she and Lee begin to avoid Asuma's attack.

Asuma performs the jutsu again and shoots it off another direction towards Lee, who manages to dodge the attack again.

"Did you forget me?" said a voice behind Asuma.

Asuma turns around and is hit by a fist sending him off balance and into a nearby building.

"Sakura, where have you been?" asked Tenten. "You told us to distract Asuma, but you disappeared on us."

"Sorry about that. I needed time to gather chakra," replied Sakura.

A pink aura surrounds Sakura as she prepares to battle Asuma.

"You two did enough, let me handle this," said Sakura.

Lee and Tenten look at Sakura as if she was crazy.

"Sakura-san, you can't fight him alone. He is too strong," said Lee.

Sakura smirks, "I won't lose."

Sakura enters a battle stance. She charges at Asuma with her fist ready to strike. Asuma dodges her fist and swing his chakra blade at Sakura. Shockingly, Sakura catches the blade with her gloved hand.

"What?" said a shock Asuma.

Sakura's action shocks Lee and Tenten. Asuma's chakra blades are known for cutting throw anything, yet here is Sakura holding the blade with her hands.

Asuma tries to move his hand only to realize that he cannot move due to Sakura's grip.

Sakura closes left hand and strikes Asuma straight in the stomach. Sakura releases her grip on his left hand allowing the undead shinobi to fly backwards.

Asuma starts to get back up, but soon realizes his generation abilities have slowed down considerably.

"What did you do?" questioned Asuma.

Sakura smirks, "My new jutsu. Naruto and I have been training together for a month. We knew we would come across powerful opponents revived by the resurrection jutsu. So, we spent the entire month increasing our own strengths and improving our jutsu. We learned a few new jutsus and one of those included a jutsu capable of destroying our opponents at an atomic level. You cannot regenerate something that no longer exists. Of course, one punch is not enough to destroy you, but if I can hit enough times your body would not be able to heal."

Asuma gives Sakura a smile.

"You and Naruto are impressive. I did not expect such level of skills. I am sure the two of you will change the future," said Asuma.

"We will change it together," replied Sakura. "Now, I will use my new jutsu, the Atomic Chakra Scalpel to free you from Kabuto's control."

"I want to know something before we continue our battle," started Asuma. "How did you stop my chakra blades?"

"Simple," replied Sakura. "My Atomic Chakra Scalpel is both an offensive and defensive jutsu. I can attack at an atomic level and defend at one. Furthermore, this jutsu will also allow me to my enhanced strength at the same time, which has also increased in power due to my second level of chakra."

"I see, I am impressed," said Asuma. "I was also wondering why you were glowing pink. I heard Kabuto talking about a second level of chakra when he was talking to Wotan and Sasuke. I just so happened to be standing there."

Sakura's eyes widen. Wotan must know about the second level of chakra and might have taught it to Sasuke. The moment this thought came across Sakura she realized that Naruto could be in trouble. Suddenly, her face shows pure determination. She has to finish off Asuma as quickly as possible, Naruto might need her help. She will not let the love of her life die.

Sakura charges at Asuma with her new jutsu and strikes the undead shinobi. Asuma is immediately on defense. His original strategy of keeping his opponents off of him using his chakra blades has failed. With Sakura's new jutsu, he knows he cannot beat the pink hair kunoichi.

With every attack, Asuma's regeneration abilities begin to slow down as his body begins to crumble. Suddenly, Asuma jumps away from Sakura and begins to slowly turn around.

"Huh, what are you doing?" asked a confused Sakura.

"It seems like Kabuto is withdrawing me. Your new jutsu must be scaring him," replied Asuma with a laugh.

Sakura rushes at fast as she could to stop Asuma, but the undead shinobi launches his next attack.

"Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning!" shouted Asuma causing a smokescreen.

Sakura stops her attack and falls back to avoid the attack. As the smoke clears, Asuma is no longer in front of her.

"Damn it, he escaped," said Sakura.

"You're amazing Sakura-san!" shouted Lee.

"Lee is right, you were awesome," added Tenten.

Lee and Tenten look at Sakura and notice her determine face.

"What is wrong Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Asuma said Sasuke also unlocked the second level of chakra. I can feel Naruto fighting him. This time I am strong enough to help. I will protect my love," said Sakura as she takes off towards Naruto's direction with Lee and Tenten right behind her.

Unfortunately, Shadow Monsters confront her.

"Damn it, move out of my way!" shouted Sakura.

* * *

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato causing a massive explosion forcing Kakashi and Guy back.

Sai unleashes a wave of animal paintings towards Nagato.

Nagato holds his hands back up and begins to absorb Sai's ninjutsu using his Preta Path. Once Nagato finished absorbing Sai's ninjutsu, he activated a summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Nagato as a large bird with the Rinnegan.

The large bird charges at Sai destroying his ink bird sending the former Root member to the ground. Guy catches him before he hits the ground. Kakashi charges at Nagato from behind and throws a shuriken at him.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi as the shuriken multiple to thousands towards Nagato.

However, Nagato raises his hand and counters the shuriken.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato as he deflects all of the shuriken.

"Damn, no matter how fast we are, we are unable to hit in the five seconds range. Even if do make the range, he uses one of his other paths to deflect the attacks.

"Leaf Strong Whirlwind!" shouted Guy as he attacks Nagato from behind.

Nagato dodges the attack and strikes Guy in the chest sending the jonin into a building.

Sai returns and unleashes another wave of ink animals to catch Nagato off guard. However, Nagato's summon interferes and destroys each ink animal. Kakashi charges at Nagato hoping to hit him successfully. However, Nagato once again counters. He jumps above Kakashi hitting him in the back. Nagato turns around and aims his hand at Kakashi.

"Chakra Cannon!" shouted Nagato as he uses his Asura Path to form one cannon in his right hand.

Nagato shoots off the blast as Kakashi tries to move. Sai dives in with a newly made ink bird and saves Kakashi from the blast. Nagato's summon tries to destroy Sai's ink bird, but Guy intercepts the giant bird.

"Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise!" shouted Guy as he swings his elbow towards the bird.

However, the giant summon avoids the attack forcing Guy to hit thin air.

"Don't forget, Guy, he has the ability to share links between himself and his summons through the Rinnegan!" shouted Kakashi who lands on the ground with Sai as Guy appears next to them shortly after.

Nagato begins to approach the three shinobi with his summon flying around. Suddenly Nagato stops and his body begins to retreat as his summon disappears.

"What is he doing?" questioned Guy.

"For some odd reason Kabuto is making me retreat," said Nagato. "I was hoping the three of you would have beaten me somehow."

Nagato turns around and leaves. Kakashi, Guy, and Sai continue to stand in the middle of the destroyed area with confusion written all over their faces.

"Um, wasn't he winning?" asked Guy.

"Even I'm confused," added Kakashi.

At this moment, Sai turns around and notices a familiar face pass by heading towards the Hokage monument.

"Is that Sakura?" asked Sai gaining the attention of Kakashi and Guy.

The two shinobi turn their attention towards Sai's direction and notice the pink hair kunoichi heading towards the Hokage monument.

"Why is she rushing?" asked Guy.

Kakashi continues to watch Sakura and he turns to the Hokage monument feeling two familiar chakras.

'_She is heading towards Naruto. However, why did Kabuto withdraw Nagato?'_ thought Kakashi.

Kakashi turns his attention towards the direction Nagato left before he turns back to Sakura.

'_Sakura, what jutsu did you learn?'_ wondered Kakashi.

* * *

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he attempts to hit Sasuke with his jutsu.

Sasuke dodges the attack and strikes Naruto in the chest. Naruto coughs and flies backwards into a tree. Sasuke launches himself at Naruto with a familiar jutsu.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke as he aims the powerful jutsu at Naruto.

Sasuke gazes at Naruto and realizes the blonde shinobi is not moving. Naruto opens his eyes slowly and notices Sasuke flying towards him with the Chidori in hand. Naruto's eyes widen the moment he lays his eyes on the attack.

'_Shit, I need to move!'_ thought Naruto as he tries to move out of the way.

Unfortunately, Naruto noticed the attack too late as Sasuke swings the attack at Naruto.

"Die Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

'_Forgive me everyone,'_ thought Naruto. _'Sakura-chan, I failed you.'_

Sasuke grins inwardly as his attack almost touches Naruto. The Uchiha looks at Naruto one last time before the attack hits Naruto. Suddenly, Sasuke feels weird, but he shakes it off and finishes his attack causing a huge explosion beneath him.

A few seconds pass as Sasuke's eyes widen. His attack missed Naruto by mere inches just to the right of Naruto's head. The event shocks both Naruto and Sasuke.

'_What just happened?'_ wondered Sasuke. _'My attack was dead on, how did I miss?'_

'_How did he miss?'_ questioned Naruto. _'There is no way that attack would have missed. I certainly did not dodge it.'_

Naruto and Sasuke continue to stare at each other until Sasuke snaps out of his trance and tries to punch Naruto. Naruto reacts by kicking Sasuke in the gut sending the Uchiha into a building.

Naruto tries to understand what happened just now. One moment Sasuke was about to kill him with a Chidori, then the next moment he misses. Sasuke had the perfect opportunity to kill Naruto, yet for some reason he missed. Did someone interfere with the attack? If so, why did Naruto or Sasuke not see this person?

Sasuke, on the other hand, continues to struggle why he missed the attack. How could he have missed the perfect shot on Naruto? Why did he miss in the first place? The attack should have hit Naruto. The blonde shinobi never had a chance to dodge the attack. Furthermore, nobody interfered with the attack. Sasuke himself missed. Why did he miss?

"Why did you not finish me?" questioned Naruto breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about? You did something to dodge the attack," replied Sasuke.

"Huh, I did nothing. I had no way to dodge. It was all you," continued Naruto.

'_**Hmph, I understand now,'**_ said Kurama to Naruto.

'_What do you mean Kurama?'_ inquired Kurama.

Kurama gives a sinister smile as he responds to Naruto.

'_**The Uchiha hesitated and he does even know it.'**_

'_Sasuke hesitated. Why would he hesitate?'_ questioned Naruto.

Suddenly it dawned on Naruto. The old Sasuke is still in there. Naruto gives a smirk.

Meanwhile, Sasuke continues to struggle with himself trying to find an answer. He looks at Naruto who is smirking.

"Why are you smirking!" shouted Sasuke.

"We do not have to be enemies," said Naruto.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto is trying to convince him again. Why would he try again?

"I thought we were over this," replied Sasuke. "I would have thought you given up by now."

"I would have, but there is still hope," responded Naruto.

"Excuse me? There is no hope for me to return," said Sasuke as he charges at Naruto.

Naruto charges at Sasuke. The two shinobi clash again. A series of taijutsu moves exchange between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke punches Naruto in the gut. Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto appears behind Sasuke in his Kyuubi Chakra mode and strikes the Uchiha who resummons Susanoo just in time.

'_**Let me help you,'**_ said Kurama.

'_All right, just remember no Red Fox mode,'_ replied Naruto.

'_**Sure,'**_ said Kurama.

Suddenly, Naruto's form begins to change again as he enters his Kyuubi Chakra Enhanced Mode.

'_**Let's do this,'**_ said Kurama.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. It seems like the demon fox has taken control of Naruto's body.

'_Don't kill him,'_ said Naruto.

'_**Do not worry I won't,'**_ replied Kurama.

Naruto attacks Susanoo with incredible force and speed causing Sasuke to slide backwards. Naruto continues his assault on Sasuke as Susanoo begins to crack once more.

'_Damn it, his little mode is even stronger now thanks to him unlocking the second level of chakra. I refuse to lose!'_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke using his newfound speed begins to strike back at Naruto. Naruto retaliates by fighting Sasuke using his chakra arms. The two shinobi continue their battle as each attack causes massive damage in the area around them. Shockwave after shockwave the buildings crumble under the heavy pressure of their fight. Suddenly, Sasuke loses his footing allowing Naruto a major hit on Susanoo causing it to crack.

Naruto summons nine chakra arms and begins to pound Susanoo. Sasuke's ultimate jutsu begins to crack under the pressure forcing him to fallback.

"What? Why am I losing ground?" questioned Sasuke.

"Because I have something to truly fight for and I will defeat you to protect those precious to me!" shouted Naruto.

"Like I care!" responded Sasuke as the two clashed once again.

"Yes you do!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke's eyes widen.

Naruto knocks Susanoo down forcing Sasuke to one knee.

"If you didn't care I would be dead now," said Naruto. "Yet, you stopped your attack from killing me a few moments ago. You do care and it proves that you want friends and family. If you still do not believe it, then I'll kick your ass to knock some sense into you!"

Sasuke's eyes widen even more as Naruto's words cause him to remember his training.

Flashback

"Damn it. Even if you beat me today, I will always be a part of you. One day you will understand what you truly want. All it would take is a nice ass whooping," said Soul Sasuke as he disappears and Sasuke absorb his inner self again.

Sasuke continues to gaze at the Uchiha compound.

"What I truly want," said Sasuke to his self as the world goes black.

Flashback End

'_What I truly want,'_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke charges at Naruto and tries to kill Naruto with Susanoo. However, before Sasuke clashes with Naruto, who has not moved, Sasuke begins to feel that weird feeling as he looks at Naruto. Once again, Sasuke's attack misses Naruto.

Naruto smirks as Sasuke grunts his teeth. Why is this happening? What is this feeling?

"Why? Why can I not hurt you? I had every intention coming here to kill you, yet I keep stopping why, why?" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto sighs, "Orion told me a few weeks ago about the side effects of the second level of chakra. Maybe your new master did not tell you. Not only does the second level of chakra increases your physical strength. It also increases the strength of your emotions. It proves that deep down inside you. You still consider me your friend and Konoha as your home."

"No, no, no!" shouted Sasuke. "I am here to get my vengeance against Konoha. I cannot let these petty feelings get in my way!"

"Sasuke, those feelings is what allows you to be human. You are not Madara, Kabuto, or Wotan. You are Sasuke the Uchiha who will make a name for himself as a friend and ally of Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto.

Sasuke begins to form a jutsu in his right hand.

"No, I refuse to listen to my old self. I am an avenger. I am Uchiha Sasuke!" shouted Sasuke. "And I will not allow myself to become weak. Chidori!"

Sasuke charges at Naruto, who has created a Rasengan. Sasuke swings his right hand at Naruto. Naruto prepares himself with the Rasengan as he also swings his jutsu. As Sasuke approaches Naruto, his speed begins to slow down. Naruto notices it and begins to slow down his attack.

Sasuke stop mere inches from Naruto's face as Naruto stops inches from Sasuke's stomach. Both techniques are still strong enough to cause major damage.

Sasuke's Chidori suddenly stops. Naruto's Rasengan also stops as a result.

"Why? Why can I not let you go?" questioned Sasuke.

"Because, even though we are not related, we are brothers," replied Naruto. "We know each other's pain, each other's struggle, and our longing for family."

Sasuke backs away from Naruto. He deactivates his Sharingan and looks directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto deactivates his Kyuubi Chakra Enhanced mode.

"Brothers…" said Sasuke in a whisper, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Yes, we are brothers. Sasuke let us go back together. I want to help you no matter how long it takes," said Naruto.

"It is too late for me," replied Sasuke.

"No, it is not too late," started Naruto. "It will just take some time."

Sasuke smirks a bit. He could not believe he is letting his guard down. Why, out of all times, would give in to his emotions. The emotionless Uchiha gave in.

Naruto extends his right hand in a manner indicating he wants to shake hands. Sasuke looks at Naruto then to the hand and back to Naruto. Sasuke gives Naruto genuine smile. A smile Naruto never thought he would ever see again.

"Are you ready to come home?" questioned Naruto.

Sasuke raises his hand to shake Naruto's hand, but an evil laugh interrupts him.

"Aw, high sweet, the two friends finally reunite. I am quite upset though. I was hoping to keep using Sasuke, but it seems like that will not happen anytime soon," said the voice.

Both Naruto and Sasuke recognized the voice the moment it spoke.

'_Wotan,'_ thought Naruto and Sasuke.

Wotan lands near the two shinobi.

"I am quite disappointed. Oh well, I guess I have no choice, but to kill both of you," said Wotan.

"We will not die today!" shouted Naruto.

"I am done helping you!" added Sasuke.

Wotan appears behind Sasuke and grabs his head. Wotan's hand begins to glow red before it burst into flames catching the Uchiha on fire. Wotan slams Sasuke into a nearby building before turning his attention to Naruto.

"I have some business with you," said Wotan as he slowly approaches Naruto.

* * *

Orion continues to travel through Konoha eliminating as many enemies as he could. He has been doing well for the past twenty minutes until he felt a familiar presence.

'_Wotan, you finally made your move,'_ thought Orion. 'I have to stop him now!'

Just as Orion was about to find Wotan, a group of Shadow Monsters appeared before him.

Orion's eyes narrow as he realized the group before him. The Shadow Knights have appeared and Orion will have to deal with them.

'_Naruto, hold on. I will get there as soon as I can,'_ thought Orion as he enters a battle stance.

* * *

Wotan throws Naruto into a building as he continues to play with Naruto.

'_Kurama, a little help here,'_ thought Naruto.

'_**I'm trying, it takes time to enter Red Fox mode,'**_ responded Kurama.

"I expected more out of you Naruto," said Wotan.

Wotan turns his attention to Sasuke, who is still trying to catch his breath.

"You let your own feelings interfere. I thought you were an avenger. Why happened?" asked Wotan.

"I am an avenger. Naruto simply avoided my attack," replied Sasuke.

Wotan narrows his eyes at Sasuke.

"You lie and you are no use to me," said Wotan as he draws his katana.

"What? You plan on killing me?" questioned Sasuke.

"Of course, and Madara and Kabuto will never know," stated Wotan.

Sasuke tries to move, but his battle with Naruto has left him drained. Wotan raises his katana swings it at Sasuke. Suddenly, a figure appears before Sasuke blocking the katana attack with another katana.

Sasuke's eyes widen, as does Naruto. Itachi has arrived. Itachi kicks Wotan in the stomach forcing the red eye warrior to fall back.

"I cannot allow Sasuke to die," said Itachi.

Itachi turns around to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Come little brother. I have something to show you," said Itachi as he reaches out for Sasuke with his hand.

Sasuke accepts the invitation by grabbing Itachi's hand.

"I will not allow any of you to escape!" shouted Wotan as he charges at Sasuke and Itachi only to stop before getting to them.

Naruto interferes with Wotan's attack punching the eye hair man across the battlefield away from Itachi and Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Do not worry, I will bring Sasuke back in time," said Itachi as he and Sasuke leaps away.

Naruto sighs, knowing Sasuke got away again. However, he knows deep inside Sasuke is still there and that is enough for Naruto. Naruto returns his gaze to Wotan, who slowly walks toward Naruto.

"I'll kill that weakling another time. For now, I need to accomplish my goal. Naruto, your death will be needed for me to complete my goals," said Wotan.

"I refuse to die. This time I'm ready," stated Naruto.

Naruto's body begins to glow red as his body begins to change. Naruto's fingernails become claws as his ears become foxlike as well as his eyes. A tail begins to form behind Naruto as patches of fur form around his entire body.

Wotan continues to stare at Naruto with surprise. He has never seen a transformation such as this.

'_What the hell? What have you been training this boy, old-timer?'_ thought Wotan.

"Well, I guess orange boy has become fox boy," said Wotan.

"Let me introduce you to Red Fox mode," stated Naruto as his chakra levels begin to increase dramatically.

"This will be interesting," said Wotan.

Naruto and Wotan charge at each other with determination. Using their amazing speed, the two fighters clash on top of the Hokage monuments. This results in a massive shockwave causing everyone in the entire village of Konoha to fall down.

Naruto and Wotan continue their battle. However, Wotan decides to end the battle as quickly as possible.

"I do not have time anymore," said Wotan.

Suddenly, Wotan begins to glow red as his energy skyrockets causing the ground to shake around him.

Wotan launches himself at Naruto with his power and strikes Naruto. However, Naruto catches the attack with chakra arms. Naruto begins to form a Rasengan in his right hand.

"Fox Style: Demonic Rasengan!" shouted Naruto slamming the powerful Rasengan into Wotan.

Wotan coughs out blood surprised by the strength of the attack.

'_Even at eighty-five percent of my full strength I was still damaged!'_ thought Wotan as he flies into the forest.

Naruto chases Wotan with full intent to kill. Wotan manages to regain his composure and strikes Naruto with katana. Naruto avoids a fatal attack by dodging at the last minute, but the katana still cuts him.

Naruto releases a small grunt as the katana cuts him, but he ignores the pain as he tries to strike Wotan again. Wotan blocks Naruto's fist and head butts the red fox.

"You are more dangerous than I thought. I really cannot allow you live," said Wotan.

Wotan raises his left hand and summons fire within a twenty-yard radius.

Naruto backs away to avoid the flames, but this leaves him open to attack. Wotan takes his chance, appears behind Naruto, and pushes his katana straight into Naruto's left lung.

"It looks like you haven't mastered this new power of yours. However, I would not give you the chance to do so," said Wotan as he pushes the katana further into Naruto.

Wotan's fire begins to approach Naruto and him. Naruto continues to struggle against Wotan, but soon realizes he cannot escape.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" shouted someone as a large amount is splashed onto Wotan and Naruto as well as the fire surrounding them.

Wotan pulls out his katana to avoid the attack. The water attack avoids Naruto and continues its run after Wotan.

"Naruto, are you all right?" said a familiar voice.

Naruto coughs out blood as he tries to breathe. He can feel his left lung slowly healing due to his regeneration abilities. Naruto looks up to the person who just saved him. Standing before him is none other than Katsu.

"Thanks," said Naruto as best as he could.

"No problem. I cannot allow my future son-in-law die now," replied Katsu. "How about we fight him together?"

"He's too powerful. I cannot risk your life," replied Naruto as he begins to breathe better.

"We are shinobi. Our job will always risk our life. Come on, let's fight him together," said Katsu.

Wotan destroys the water jutsu and begins to head towards Naruto and Katsu.

"I don't know who you are, but you will regret coming here," said Wotan.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" shouted Katsu as he shoots numerous water bullets at Wotan.

"Flame Bullet!" shouted Wotan as he raises his right hand and shoots of fire bullets.

The fire and water attacks collide causing a screen of smoke. However, Wotan smirks as the attacks continue.

"Burning Volley!" shouted Wotan as his fire attack becomes bigger and overcomes Katsu's water jutsu.

Suddenly a yellow flash occurs behind Wotan. Wotan turns around only for Naruto to hit him in the stomach. Naruto unleashes a barrage of punches at Wotan. Naruto then uses his chakra arms and strikes Wotan with far more powerful punches. After a while, Wotan manages to slip away from Naruto's assault.

Wotan appears behind Naruto with the intent to stab him with his katana only for Katsu to interfere.

Katsu throws a kunai with an explosive tag. The tag explodes causing Wotan to fall backwards.

"Stupid man, how dare you interfere!" shouted Wotan.

Wotan turns his attention to Katsu and charges at the elder Haruno. Due to Wotan's superior speed, Katsu is unable to defend himself.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow occurs and Naruto appears blocking Wotan's katana with his kunai. Naruto begins to apply his wind element into the blade with the intention of cutting through Wotan's katana. Wotan realizes Naruto's attempt to destroy his sword and begins to apply his own energy to strengthen his katana. The two fighters continue their weapon lock hoping to gain the advantage against the other. However, Wotan has already forgotten he is not facing one opponent.

Katsu appears to the left of Wotan and prepares his next attack.

"Water Style: Water Trumpet!" shouted Katsu unleashing a jet stream of water at Wotan causing the red hair man to lose his grip against Naruto.

Naruto takes this opportunity and strikes Wotan with his kunai. Wotan grunts in pain, but he falls back to a safer distance.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto created eight clones of himself.

Using his newfound powers each clone of Naruto begin to form their own Rasengan without the help of another clone. The clones charge at Wotan spreading around Wotan forcing him to split his attention to different locations.

Wotan swings his katana destroying three clones, but he is unable to kill the others.

"Fox Style: Magnetic Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he launches another powerful Rasengan at Wotan.

Each Magnetic Rasengan hit Wotan then begins to split into smaller Rasengan. Each attack swirls around Wotan as if he is the center of a magnetic pull. The multiple Rasengan begin to surround and hit Wotan at every direction. Any Rasengan that missed will simply turn around and aim at Wotan again. The Rasengan hit Wotan in his stomach, back, legs, arms, and head. Yet, he refuses to go down. Wotan hears a crack causing him to look down. The armor underneath his clothing begins to crack under the massive assault.

'_I have to avoid any more hits,'_ thought Wotan.

Wotan summons fire around causing him to disappear behind the flames. The fire spreads across the top of the Hokage monument as the Magnetic Rasengan simply begin to hit the ground randomly.

"Where did he go?" questioned Naruto.

Suddenly, the flames begin to form a familiar shape. The flame form into Wotan and solidify after a while. Wotan returns breathing heavily.

'_Using that technique takes a lot out of me,'_ thought Wotan as he stares at Naruto and Katsu.

Katsu grabs a kunai and throws it at Wotan. Naruto charges at Wotan as does his clones.

"One Sword Style: Tiger's Claw!" shouted Wotan unleashing a power energy attack destroying all of Naruto's clones and forcing the real Naruto to fall back. The attack also destroys Katsu's kunai.

Wotan's attack created a large amount of smoke, which cleared slowly. Suddenly, Wotan leaps out of smoke with his katana in hand and attempts to strike Naruto.

Naruto dodges the attack and smacks Wotan with his foxtail sending the red hair man into the ground leaving a crater. Wotan immediately regains his footing and swings his sword at Naruto.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" shouted Katsu shooting another wave of water at Wotan.

Wotan stops his attack on Naruto and begins to block Katsu's attack. The red hair man jumps into the air and aims his left hand at Katsu.

"Ultra Blaster!" shouted Wotan shooting a powerful attack at Katsu.

A yellow flash appears before Katsu as Naruto grabs the elder Haruno and flashes both of them to safety. Wotan's attack hits the ground and creates a massive explosion. Naruto and Katsu reappear a safe distance from the attack trying to catch their breaths.

Suddenly, Wotan appears behind the two shinobi and slashes both of causing them to yell in pain. Wotan raises his katana to strike Wotan, but Naruto stops him.

"Take this!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto hits Wotan in the stomach pushing the bigger warrior away from him. Suddenly, Wotan hears a familiar screeching noise behind him. Naruto releases Wotan, grabs Katsu, and flashes away from Wotan. Wotan turns around and notices a clone of Naruto with shuriken type Rasengan.

"I have not used this one for a while," said Naruto.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken," shouted Naruto as he throws the powerful jutsu at Wotan.

Wotan stands his ground and raises his katana.

"Flaming Cutter!" shouted Wotan as he swings his katana.

The two attacks collide causing an explosion seen for miles. As the dust clears up, Naruto stands back onto his feet trying to figure out the results of the attack. He looks to his right and notices Katsu also standing on his feet.

"Are you all right Naruto?" asked Katsu.

"I am fine," replied Naruto.

The two shinobi looks around then realize their opponent is still alive.

"Not bad, but I won't die that easily," said Wotan.

Red aura begins to surround Wotan as he power increases.

"However, I'm tired of this game. Let's finish it," said Wotan with a smirk.

"We can beat him together," said Katsu as he glances at Naruto.

Katsu's eyes widen when he looks at Naruto. Naruto's body is shivering and his fox features begin to lessen. Naruto's red aura begins to weaken as well. Katsu immediately realizes that Naruto is at his limit. Achieving Red Fox mode is not the same as mastering it.

"You can't fight anymore, can you?" questioned Katsu.

"I did not think Wotan was this powerful," said Naruto as Wotan's power continues to increase.

"Foolish red boy, you should have given up. It would have been easier for you," said Wotan.

Wotan appears in front of Katsu and kicks him away leaving Naruto alone. Naruto swings a chakra arm at Wotan successfully hitting the red hair man. However, Wotan regains his balance and begins to attack Naruto. The two fighters continue their battle. They clash hoping to gain an advantage over the other. Wotan soon realizes Naruto's weaken state. The blonde shinobi is losing the battle.

Naruto spent five minutest trying to hold his own. He knows that if he lost this battle the Akatsuki will have him. He knows death awaits him if he lost. However, Naruto knows his strength is failing him. Red Fox mode was not ready for battle and so far, the statement was true. The blonde shinobi was only able to stay in the mode for a few minutes. However, it was not enough to overcome Wotan.

Wotan swings his sword at Naruto and slashes the blond shinobi across his chest causing blood to ooze out from the wound. Naruto lets out a grunt of pain as he holds onto his chest. Wotan kicks Naruto in the stomach almost sending the shinobi over the edge of the cliff. Naruto tries to stand back up, but he soon realizes he cannot move.

'_I can't move my body,'_ thought Naruto. _'Damn it, move Naruto, move, move, come on! Kurama help me here!'_

'_**I'm trying kit, but I can only heal you so quickly!'**_ responded the demon fox.

"Too bad red boy, but you die here!" shouted Wotan.

Realizing he cannot move, Naruto knows Wotan is aiming for a killing strike. Naruto closes his eyes awaiting the attack hoping Wotan misses enough for Naruto to survive. However, as time passes Naruto realizes the attack never came. Slowly, Naruto opens his eyes and the moment he does his eyes widened as big as they can. Standing before him is none other than Katsu with the katana running through his chest.

"K-Katsu!" shouted Naruto.

"Foolish man," said Wotan as he redraws his katana from Katsu.

Wotan was about to continue his battle until he felt a familiar energy.

'_Orion defeated the Shadow Knights. I have to finish this quickly,' _thought Wotan.

"To-chan!" shouted a voice near the group.

Naruto turns around and notices Sakura witnessing her father's demise.

Tears run down Sakura's cheeks as her anger begins to spike. She turns her attention to Wotan with killer intent radiating from her. Her every step towards Wotan shakes the ground beneath her. Wotan turns around and notices Sakura's killer intent. However, the red hair man does not falter under her anger.

"Y-you," started Sakura. "How dare you! I will kill you! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Sakura launches herself towards Wotan with her fist completely covered in chakra. Sakura hits Wotan's katana with astounding strength. She moved so quickly and punched with such force that even Wotan had been pushed back surprising him in the process.

'_I refuse to be bested by this woman twice!'_ thought Wotan.

Wotan regains his balance and swings his katana at Sakura. Sakura ducks below the weapon and upper cuts Wotan with a chakra enhanced punch. Sakura swings herself around and kicks Wotan directly in the stomach causing him to gasp for air.

Wotan immediately regains his composure and strike Sakura with his left fist sending her flying backwards into the dirt. However, this does not stop Sakura as she instantly gets back up still with the killer intent in her eyes.

Naruto watches on as Sakura battles Wotan. He looks in front of him at an unconscious Katsu. He does not know whether Katsu is alive, but something clicks in Naruto's heart. This is the third father figure to come at death's door. First, Naruto's father died protecting him and the village even though he sealed Kurama inside of Naruto. Naruto resented it for a while, but he soon realized it was for the good. Jiraiya is the next person to sacrifice himself for Naruto's well-being. Jiraiya tried his best to find a way to stop the Akatsuki to save the world and stop them from obtaining the jinchuriki, which in result saves Naruto. Now, Katsu, a man who accepted Naruto as a son, saved him from death. Naruto's anger begins to rise. So many people have given their lives to save him and he has not been able to do anything about it.

Naruto returns his gaze to Sakura's fight and notices Wotan beginning to push back her back. The blonde shinobi pushes chakra into his leg and charges toward the battle.

Wotan covers his katana with fire and tries to hit Sakura. However, Sakura, despite her anger, refuses to die until her vengeance is satisfied. Suddenly, Wotan kicks Sakura and tries to stab only for Naruto to intervene. Naruto grabs Wotan's wrist, stopping him from attacking Sakura and kicks the red hair man sending him away from Sakura.

"You're dead," stated Naruto with his eyes red.

Wotan charges at Naruto and tries to slash him only for a kick to stop him. Wotan looks down and notices Sakura kicking him. Suddenly, a fist comes to his face as Naruto punches the red hair man. Sakura, using her chakra enhanced strength, and Naruto, using his demonic enhanced strength continuously punch or kick Wotan.

Wotan uses a burst of energy to drive the two opponents away from him.

'_How could they be this strong?'_ thought Wotan.

"DIE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura as they charge at Wotan.

Wotan prepares to strike them with his katana. However, Sakura counters using her new jutsu.

"Atomic Chakra Scalpel!" shouted Sakura.

Sakura blocks Wotan's katana. To Wotan's surprise, Sakura's new jutsu begins to cut through his katana, despite his energy reinforcing it.

'_How is she cutting through?'_ thought Wotan.

A sudden flash of yellow catches Wotan's attention. Naruto appears in front of Sakura and Wotan, in between the gap of the two fighters, with a familiar, yet still different jutsu.

"Atomic Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

Wotan senses something about Naruto's new jutsu and he comes to a quick decision.

'_I cannot allow that to hit me!'_ thought Wotan as he backs away from the jutsu allowing him to avoid the claws of Naruto.

"Wotan!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Shit, the old-timer is here," said Wotan. "You got lucky. I'll see you next time red boy!"

Wotan leaps away before Naruto or Sakura has a chance to chase him. A sudden cough grabs their attention as the two turn around and notice Katsu coughing.

Naruto and Sakura run towards Katsu as Orion passes by them chasing Wotan.

"To-chan!" shouted Sakura as she approaches Katsu. "Hold on. Just hold on."

Sakura places her hands over Katsu's chest wound trying to heal him. She uses her second level of chakra to make the process much faster. However, she soon realizes a dark truth.

Naruto notices Sakura's eyes widen as tears run down her cheeks. His fears increase wondering why Sakura is so afraid.

"S-Sakura-chan?" inquired Naruto trying to figure out what is wrong.

"H-His heart," said Sakura.

Immediately, Naruto understood why Sakura had a look of fear in her eyes. Wotan stabbed Katsu in the heart. For Katsu to survive this long meant he had a strong will.

Katsu coughs before he speaks.

"N-Naruto, S-Sakura," started Katsu.

"To-chan, don't speak. Let me heal you," said Sakura.

"It's too late," said Katsu knowing his death is soon at hand.

"No!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto places his hands over Sakura's and begins to give her his chakra.

"Y-You know it's t-too l-late," coughed Katsu.

"Don't say that," cried Sakura.

"S-Sakura, take care of y-your m-mother," said Katsu as he looks into her eyes. "I-I h-have always b-been proud of y-you. I-I will a-always l-love you m-my d-daughter."

Sakura's tears begin to run uncontrollably. She knows her father is beyond saving. Even with her new powers, stabbed in the heart was almost impossible to recover from unless the blade remained inside. However, Wotan removed the blade allowing his heart to spill out blood and slowed down.

"T-To-chan," cried Sakura.

Katsu turns towards Naruto as the light in his eyes begin to dim. He coughs more, releasing blood from his mouth.

"N-Naruto," started Katsu. "I-I'm h-happy that my d-daughter chose y-you. I-I have s-seen the s-strength of y-your heart. I-I'll be g-glad to call y-you my s-son."

Tears run down Naruto's cheeks as another father figure in this life begins to die before him and he is unable to do anything to save him.

"T-take," said Katsu, "c-care of my d-daughter. L-love each o-other as m-much as y-you c-can. I l-love y-you b-both."

Katsu's eyes final close as his head hits the ground softly as tears run down his cheeks. Naruto grabs onto Sakura and holds onto her as tears run down both of their cheeks.

"F-FATHER!" shouted Sakura as she cries in Naruto's arms.

The rest of Konoha 11, the older jonin, and the Kages had arrived just in time to hear Katsu's last words. They see Katsu lying in front of Naruto and Sakura as they cry along with Naruto and Sakura.

Another great man has passed on.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that was a long chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I literally had to go and research if how long a person can live if stabbed in the heart. Luckily, the time slot was from 2 seconds to 30 minutes depending on the conditions. That was good enough for me. Anyways, please review and tell me how I did.**


	26. Chapter 26: Calm before the Storm

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 26. We have ourselves another intermission before another battle. By the way, this is another two chapter special with chapter 27. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts' **_

Chapter 26: Calm before the Storm

The weather is dark as rain pours down the ruin village of the Leaf. Shinobi and citizens travel through the destroyed village trying to gather what they could.

Two days have passed since the attack on the leaf. Many lives were lost during the battle and the past two days numerous funerals took place, a funeral just like the one currently taking place.

A group of people gathers around a tombstone as dirt covers the coffin little by little. The name of the tombstone indicates a person named Haruno Katsu. Standing next to the hole in the ground is Naruto as he holds onto a crying Sakura. Next to them is Sakura's mother Rin, also crying. Tsunade, Kakashi, and the rest of Konoha 11 came to the funeral in support of their friends.

Rain continues to pour heavily as dirt covers Katsu's coffin. Sakura and Rin cried during the entire funeral. The pain of losing someone so close to them was so hard on them. The man, who protected them, for as long as they could remember has given his life. Naruto watches the burial upset with himself that he was unable to save Katsu. He tried the best he could in order to fight Wotan, but he failed again. Another precious person has died and Naruto was too weak to do anything about it.

Naruto held onto Sakura throughout the funeral trying to give as much comfort he could to his love, but he knew the pain of loss would take time to heal.

"Sakura-chan, it's time to go," said Naruto softly.

Sakura simply nodded her head. Naruto leads Sakura away from the grave site as he grabs Rin's shoulder silently telling her it is time to leave. Naruto leads the two Haruno women towards Rin's house. The rest of the audience watches the distraught family leave, as they also return to their respective homes to give their friends time.

* * *

"All right Tsunade, everyone is here," said Homura.

Tsunade nods as she and Gaara prepare a meeting with the other Kages and the daimyo. In response to the Akatsuki's attack, Tsunade decided to contact all of the necessary leaders to organize a counterattack. She and Gaara have spent the past few hours explaining the situation since the arrival of Orion to the recent attack.

"This is indeed a dire situation," said A the Raikage of Kumo.

"You should have contacted us sooner," said Mei the Mizukage of Kiri.

"You youngsters let the enemy escape multiple times. I would have defeated them long ago. I guess I need to intervene," said Onoki the Tsuchikage of Iwa.

"The enemies we fight are not easy to defeat. Facing Madara and Kabuto is hard enough. However, we now have Wotan to deal with," said Tsunade.

"Have any of you seen his power?" inquired A.

"I have," said Gaara. "It is a truly terrifying power. He led the attack on Suna, which resulted in the fall of our village."

"I want us to launch an attack on the Akatsuki," said Tsunade.

The daimyo begin to talk to each other as the Kage stare at Tsunade.

"You want us to launch an attack against the Akatsuki and this so called Shadow Monster army?" questioned Onoki.

"The enemy will continue to attack us and retreat if they must. At this rate, this war will last years. The enemy has been weaken, we must take advantage," stated Gaara.

"If we launch one final attack, we can stop Madara and secure the safety of Naruto and B," added Tsunade.

"I will send reinforcements," said Mei. "I will also be there to help."

"I will make sure Madara dies and my brother is not harmed," added A.

Onoki sighs, knowing the Kage have agreed to help.

"Fine, I need to make sure you youngsters succeed," said Onoki.

"Where are we going to meet?" inquired the fire daimyo.

The Kage all stop their conversation as they try to figure out where to attack the Akatsuki.

"I believe I can help with that," said a voice.

Everyone's attention turns to the person.

"This is Orion," said Tsunade.

"Ah, someone around my age," said Onoki. "Please, go on."

Everyone sighs at Onoki's words, but they decide to ignore it.

"Wotan and I have a special connection since he is a former apprentice of mine. I have the ability to search for him when I have to. I spent the last few days searching and I finally found him," said Orion.

The Kage nod and the group begin to talk about their plan of attack.

* * *

"I miss him," said Sakura as Naruto holds onto his love.

Sakura has only said the same thing repeatedly since the end of the funeral. Not once has she left Naruto's side. Naruto and Sakura headed towards Rin's house since the funeral. Rin went to her room and has not come down since. Sakura, on the other hand, has spent her time with Naruto. Naruto and Sakura did not have duty since the attack.

Naruto has tried his best to comfort Sakura. Sakura lost her father and Naruto does not want Sakura to suffer. However, he knows that is not possible as his pink hair kunoichi continues to cry.

Naruto closes his eyes and remembers the time he spent with Katsu. He had known the man for well over a month. Ever since that first date with Sakura, Katsu has kept a close eye on Naruto making sure his daughter was safe. Naruto was worried meeting Sakura's father since he did not know what to expect. Naruto is glad Katsu accepted him, but is upset he will not have him there Sakura and himself. For once, Naruto wanted a father figure to be there with him, but another died in front of him. He was unable to do anything. He failed Sakura and her mother.

Sakura grabs Naruto's shirt and speaks to the blonde shinobi.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have tried to heal him the moment I got there, but I let anger cloud me," said Sakura.

Naruto is surprised Sakura would blame herself.

"No, it was mine. I should not have let him fight alongside me. I thought if I allowed someone to help me instead of fighting alone, I could have defeated Wotan. I failed you Sakura. I'm sorry," said Naruto.

"No! You are not a failure! Don't blame yourself!" shouted Sakura.

"You shouldn't blame yourself as well," replied Naruto.

Sakura cried into Naruto's shoulder before she spoke again.

"I want him dead," said Sakura. "I know I shouldn't think of vengeance. I don't want to end up like Sasuke, but I want him dead."

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto. "I promi-"

"No, don't you dare make a promise to hunt him down. I want you with me. I don't want to lose you," said Sakura as she looks into Naruto's eyes.

"If one of us has a chance to kill him, then so be it, but I do not want us to chase him our entire lives," continued Sakura.

"All right," replied Naruto.

After another ten minutes both Naruto and Sakura fell asleep within each other's arms.

A few hours passed until the couple is waken up. Sakura opens her eyes and notices her mother standing before her. Naruto follows shortly and yawns a bit.

"Sakura, Naruto, a man named Neji is here for you," said Rin with a sad expression.

Naruto and Sakura get up and head towards the front door.

"What's wrong Neji?" asked Naruto.

"You two need to get ready for battle," stated Neji.

"Why? What's happening?" questioned Sakura.

"We are attacking the Akatsuki. The entire Shinobi Alliance will be meeting in a few days. From there we will march onto the Akatsuki's main base," replied Neji.

Naruto and Sakura nod as Neji leave Rin's house. Rin approaches Naruto and Sakura with a sad expression.

"Another battle," said Rin.

Naruto and Sakura nod in response.

"Be careful. Also, make sure that man pays," said Rin with hatred in her eyes.

Naruto and Sakura nod again as they head towards their apartment to prepare for battle.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura enter their apartment as they prepare for battle. Sakura grabs the clothing given to all shinobi within the alliance. She heads towards the bathroom to change as Naruto grabs his own pair of clothing.

Sakura returns shortly after fully dressed in a jonin outfit represented Konoha. She looks at Naruto eyeing his clothing.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Do I have to wear this?" questioned Naruto.

Sakura sighs, but she approaches Naruto.

"Come on, this shows that you represent Konoha, plus, I think it will good on you," said Sakura.

A sudden knock occurs at the door of their apartment. Both of them turn their attention to the door as Naruto walks to the door. He slowly opens it and sees Orion on the other side. Naruto smiles a bit and opens the door fully letting Orion inside the apartment. Orion walks into the living and waves at Sakura. The pink hair kunoichi waves back.

"What brings you here?" questioned Sakura.

"I want to see how the two of you are," replied Orion. "I know it has been a hard two days. I know how it feels to lose someone."

Naruto and Sakura lower their heads. The hurt of losing Katsu hit both of them hard, but they knew they have to move on no matter how hard it is.

"I don't want to bring bad memories, but I'm here to give you guys something," said Orion. I already went to Shikamaru and Neji, but they decline saying that I only trained them for two weeks. They told me to come to you since I have trained the two of you for over a month."

Orion presents two boxes. He gives one to Naruto and the other to Sakura.

"I know Konoha has their own clothing for their shinobi, but I made some clothing. I asked Kakashi and Rin about your sizes. Kakashi took Naruto's measurements during his sleep. Rin already knew Sakura's measurements. I would be honored for you to wear these clothing."

Naruto and Sakura smile as they take the boxes. Sakura returns to the bathroom as Naruto waits outside with Orion.

Orion turns toward Naruto and sighs a bit. Naruto catches Orion's sigh.

"Naruto," started Orion. "I think to show you something."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, but he decides to let Orion continue. Orion grabs one of his seals and activates it. A small puff sound ensues and an envelope appears in Orion's hand. Orion hands the envelope to Naruto who looks at the envelope in wonderment.

"What is this?" questioned Naruto.

"I need you to open it, but you cannot tell anyone about the contents of the envelope unless I allow it. Do not tell even Sakura," stated Orion.

Naruto looks at the envelope once again and slowly opens it. A large amount of paper comes out of the envelope. The blonde shinobi takes the papers out and begins to read them. Naruto's eyes widen as he continues to the read the content. Naruto slowly looks at Orion.

"I-Is this true?" asked Naruto.

Orion nods his confirmation to Naruto.

"How can we hide this from the Shinobi Alliance?" questioned Naruto with a bit of anger.

"It is not their duty to get involved in this," replied Orion.

"What do mean it is not our duty to get involved?" questioned Naruto. "We got involved the moment Wotan attacked us! Everyone has the right to know!"

Orion shakes his head.

"Sorry Naruto, but the time is not right. You should understand. Do you really think the Shinobi Alliance can handle what is on that paper?" inquired Orion.

Naruto looks at the documents and sighs.

"Why are you showing it to me?" asked Naruto.

"Because I can trust you and I need your help Naruto," said Orion. "Things will make more sense when the time comes. Until then I need you to trust me."

"Fine," replied Naruto.

Naruto places the documents into the envelope and hands it to Orion. Orion takes the documents and reseals them into his seal.

"I don't want to risk more lives than those already in danger," said Orion.

Naruto nods his head and remains silent as both of them wait for Sakura.

A few minutes later Sakura appears from the bathroom changed into the battle gear given to her from Orion.

Sakura is wearing closed toe red boots that reach up just below her knees. On her arms are long gloves reaching her elbows. Her gloves are also fingerless allowing her a better grip on items. Her boots and long gloves also contain light armor, which is pink. Blank pants similar to her black shorts cover her entire leg length while she has her tool pouch attached to her right leg. On top of her pants is plate armor similar to knights, which is also red and reaches to above her knees. She also wears a black sleeveless shirt, which covers her entire upper body from her beneath her neck to her waistline. Over her black shirt is a female plate armor that fits her perfectly and showing her female features without showing flesh. The upper plate armor is light and the color is red with the Haruno symbol on the back. Sakura has her usual Konoha headband at its normal location.

"Question, what is with all the armor?" questioned Sakura.

"It is something I used to from where I come from. Do not worry; anyone can use the armor regardless of his or her profession. I know it makes you look like a samurai, but this is the same type of armor, Wotan and I use. It will provide better protection," explained Orion.

"It also feels flexible," added Sakura.

"Of course it is flexible, the purpose of the armor to provide protection without hindering your skills such as speed and evasion," replied Orion.

Naruto grabs his box and rushes into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Naruto enters the bathroom and immediately takes off his usual jumpsuit. He opens the box and reveals clothing similar to the one Sakura is wearing except for the color. Naruto puts on orange pants and an orange shirt, which covers his entire upper body and both of his arms down to his wrist. Naruto puts on ankle length boots that covers his toes. Naruto grabs a pair of black gloves and puts them on.

'_Just like Sakura-chan,'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto grabs the lower plate armor and secures it around his waist. The black plate armor covers Naruto's side while leaving a small open in his front and back allowing flexibility. Due to the size of the armor, Naruto is able to place his tool pouch in the usual area. Naruto grabs the upper plate armor and slips it onto him. The black plate armor fits Naruto perfectly and he swings around noticing nothing different than wearing his usual outfit. The upper plate armor is a flat surface, which shows Naruto's small muscular structure with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Naruto places his Leaf headband at his usual spot.

Just as he is about to leave the bathroom, Naruto looks at his hands before a question comes to mind.

'_Kurama, can you answer something for me?'_ asked Naruto.

'_**Sure kit, ask away,'**_ replied Kurama.

'Why do I have fox features when I enter Red Fox mode?' asked Naruto.

'_**Simple, the reason why you have them is because I am giving you more chakra than you usually take in. Thus, my features begin to appear on you,'**_ explained Kurama.

'_Is there a way to control it?'_ asked Naruto. _ 'I would like to grip and kunai without my own claws digging into my hands.'_

'_**Yes you can. However, think of it as this. The reason why you have fox features is that you have not mastered Red Fox mode. Once you do master it, then you can control your features. In fact, you can choose to not any fox features. It simply is a balancing of our power. Red Fox mode is nothing more than an advanced level of Kyuubi Chakra mode, expect you use more of my power at a higher level. Your aura is red because my aura is red,'**_ explained Kurama

'_**It increases the strength of your normal jutsu and allows you to use jutsu you never could beforehand,'**_ continued Kurama.

'_All right, thanks. Honestly, I do not like the fox features. No offense to you, it just makes me feel like a monster,'_ said Naruto.

'_**I understand. My presence in your body has caused you much pain,'**_ replied Kurama.

* * *

Naruto returns to the living room as shows off his wardrobe. Sakura continues to look at him and smiles.

"You look good," said Sakura.

"So do you," replied Naruto.

Orion looks at the two people in front of him and gives an inward smile. He turns around and grabs another seal before another puff of smoke occurs.

"I added this for intimidation," said Orion.

Orion hands Naruto and Sakura a pair of coats. The two shinobi grab the coats and holds the coats in front of them.

Naruto and Sakura smirk as they gaze at their respective coats. A few seconds later the two shinobi put on their coats. The two coats look similar except for the length and design. Both coats are long and short-sleeved. The coats fit them both respectively. Naruto's coat design is orange with black flames at the bottom similar to his father's coat and has the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Sakura's coat design is red with pink Sakura petals at the bottom, which cover the same range as Naruto's black flames and has the Haruno symbol on the back.

"I hope you like your new look," said Orion with a small smile.

Naruto and Sakura respond at the same time.

"Yes, we do," replied the young couple.

"I think it is time for us to go," said Orion.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Orion walk through Konoha as people stare at the young couple in awe. Their new outfits give them a more intimidating look to enemies, while giving hope and courage to allies.

The rest of Konoha 11 meet up with Naruto and Sakura and are impress with their new looks.

"Wow, you two look great," said Tenten.

"Why does Forehead look like that!" shouted Ino.

"You're just jealous," replied Sakura with a smirk.

"How come you two did not want similar outfits," said Naruto to Shikamaru and Neji.

"It's too troublesome wearing all of that," replied Shikamaru.

"I didn't want to be bothered," added Neji.

"Okay," said Naruto sarcastically.

Naruto and Sakura look at each other and grab each other's hand.

"Let's go get them," said Naruto.

"Yeah!" replied Sakura.

They turn forward and look up.

'_We'll find a way,'_ thought both of them.

* * *

"Did you hear the news," said Wotan as he sits in the same room as Madara and Kabuto.

"Yes, the Shinobi Alliance is marching their force combined force to this destination," replied Kabuto.

"I guess we have no choice, but to counterattack," said Madara. "Here is our battle plan."

"Interesting," yawned Wotan. "How about I suggest this for my forces?"

"I also want to suggest a few pointers for my resurrected shinobi," added Kabuto.

"Very well," replied Madara. "We will come up with a strategy to beat our opponents. We will capture the Hachibi and Kyuubi. There will be no failures."

* * *

Two days passed since Konoha and Suna forces have left their village. It should be only a few minutes before they arrive at the meeting place with the other villages.

Naruto and Sakura are in the center of the force walking along with Tsunade, Kakashi, Guy, and the rest of Konoha 11. Naruto and Sakura's new outfits have impressed the entire army. Tsunade complimented the young couple on their looks causing the two to smile.

Orion walks nearby taking in his surroundings as he wonders what to do about Wotan.

'_I have to finish him here. Eliminating him will make everything much easier,'_ thought Orion.

The group reaches their destination as they hear numerous voices on the other side of the hill. As the Leaf and Sand Villages reaches the top of the hill, they see the Rock and Cloud forces already there. The Mist Village has not arrived to the destination.

Onoki and A approach Tsunade and Gaara as the Kage meet. The forces of the Rock and Cloud notice Naruto and Sakura walking with the Leaf and Sand in their new outfits.

"Yo, Naruto it's been awhile. Now go and show me your new style," said Killer B as appears before Naruto.

Naruto and B fist bump as Naruto speaks to B.

"How do you know about my new abilities?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

B smirks before responding.

"You can't hide everything. When your Hokage starts babbling," responded Killer B.

"You still need work," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Fool, my rapping is cool, motherfucker," replied Killer B.

Naruto simply sighs as the Leaf and Sand forces set up camp waiting for the Mist to arrive.

* * *

"How are you doing?" asked Itachi as he sits next to Sasuke.

"Hn," replied Sasuke trying to figure out what occurred the past few days.

Sasuke has been struggling trying to figure out why he could not kill Naruto. During the past few days, Itachi has shown Sasuke all that occurred during the Uchiha massacre. Itachi has done his best to make sure Sasuke makes the right decision before it is too late. Sasuke looks into the sky trying to make his decision. The Uchiha brothers know of the battle that will occur shortly. The Shinobi Alliance plans to finish off the alliance of Madara, Kabuto, and Wotan, but can it be done. Sasuke has seen what all three are capable of doing. The question is, what will, Sasuke, do during this important battle. He lost contact with his former teammates for a while. His brother, Itachi, has shown him the truth.

"The battle will start soon. What will you do Sasuke? Will you help Madara or will you help Naruto? Or will you not do anything?" asked Itachi. "It is your decision. What I did to you cannot be undone, but I do hope to see you have a better future."

Sasuke sighs and continues to stare at the stars.

* * *

A few hours after the Lead and Sand arrived; the Mist Village made their presence known. Mei led her army to the meeting ground. With all five villages now accounted for, the attack can begin soon. The sooner the forces attack, the better chance they have of winning. There is no way the Shinobi Alliance is giving the enemy a chance to prepare more than they already are.

The sun is barely setting as Naruto and Sakura finish their dinner. Due to being a jinchuriki, Naruto along with Killer B were set in the center of the army to avoid capture. After Naruto and Sakura finished setting up the tent, they decided to eat dinner. Now, with dinner done, the young couple went to talk to their friends. Neither one knows what will happen the next day, so, they decided to spend as much time with their friends.

Naruto looks at Sakura and can see the hurt in her eyes. The grieving for her father still shows in Sakura. It is too soon, yet here she is. Another battle is about to occur, with no knowledge of who will get hurt or worse. Naruto decides to hold onto Sakura as long as he can.

"I love you, Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

Sakura smiles as she responds, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

"How come you hardly use –kun?" asked Naruto.

Sakura shrugs, "I guess I am so used to calling you without honorifics, I got used to it. Anyhow, doing so only shows how close we are. You don't always have to call me Sakura-chan."

"Aw, but like you, I called you Sakura-chan for so long that it is a habit," replied Naruto.

Sakura giggles a bit before placing her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I guess some old habits die hard," said Sakura.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sakura as the pink hair kunoichi's back touches Naruto's chest. She snuggles into Naruto trying to get as much warmth as she can.

Naruto and Sakura continue to look around them. They see Kiba and Hinata talking with each other. Ino tries to stop Choji from hogging all the food as Tenten shows Neji a few of her new weapons. Shikamaru lies down with Temari as they watch the night sky. Guy and Lee continue their usual showing. They watch as Kakashi reads his Icha Icha Paradise Book. Shino and Sai watch the entire group have their conversations as they rest up for the battle.

Naruto and Sakura turn their gaze across the rest of the field seeing a few faces among their allies. B and his brother A, talk with the other Kages including Tsunade and Gaara. Shizune commands the medical ward as she prepares herself.

The young couple sighs before returning their attention to each other.

"Naruto, I want to give you something," said Sakura.

Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

Sakura gives him a soft smile. Sakura unwraps herself from Naruto and grabs Naruto's hand. Naruto stands up and Sakura leads him to their tent. Suddenly, it dawn on Naruto what Sakura wanted.

"Are you sure Sakura? We are only sixteen," said Naruto.

"I don't care how old we are. I want this and I know you want it as well. Also, do not worry. I know we are too young to have children. All females learn the jutsu needed to stop impregnation. The past month has been wonderful with you. You deserve it," replied Sakura.

"Where are they going?" asked Choji catching Ino's attention.

Ino smirks and is about to head towards them, but Shikamaru stops her.

"Leave them alone, Ino," said Shikamaru.

Ino groans, but she decides to sit back with Choji.

Naruto and Sakura enter their tent. Sakura has a huge smirk plastered on her face while has a grin. The young couple begins to kiss each other with passion and lust as Naruto lays Sakura gently on their futon.

"Are you ready?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes, I am," replied Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura kiss once again as they enjoy their first night of passion.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 26. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Another battle starts in the next chapter. I cannot wait to write it. By the way, I suck at rhymes, so, bare with me when it comes to B. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27: Shinobi Alliance Attacks

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 27. The next battle is about to begin. This is a special with chapter 26. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

Chapter 27: Shinobi Alliance Attacks

Naruto and Sakura stand in near the front of the Shinobi Alliance. Due to their reputation in the previous battle and the knowledge of their increase strength to the entire army, Naruto and Sakura stand in the front to inspire the rest of the army. Their new outfits also give inspiration to their fellow army.

Naruto and Sakura had just arrived in front of the army. They look at each other with small smiles as they remember the night of passion they had. Neither has ever felt anything so good and they enjoyed every moment of it. They also remembered what happen earlier that morning.

Flashback

Sakura lies on Naruto's chest as she sleeps soundly. Naruto just woke up from the best sleep of his life. He looks to his right and see the pink hair kunoichi sleeping soundly. He remembers the night of passion they had. It was a good thing they placed a silence jutsu, so, nobody heard them. Naruto yawns a bit and continues to stare at the top of the tent. Suddenly, he hears a small yawn beneath him as he looks at Sakura just waking up.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a smile.

"Morning, Naruto-kun," replied Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura kiss each other and sigh in each other's arms.

"You don't regret anything do you?" asked Naruto.

"Never," responded Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura smile as they hear a sudden noise. Their tent opens up as Kiba enters their tent.

"Hey Naru-," started Kiba, but he stopped the moment he saw Sakura laying on Naruto's chest with both of them naked.

Sakura screams as Kiba tries to get out as quickly as possible before he meets his death in the hands of the pink hair kunoichi. Just as Kiba begins to zip up the tent, he grins and gives Naruto a thumb up.

"Good job Naruto and show her whose boss!" said Kiba.

Naruto turns beef red, as does Sakura.

"GET OUT!" shouted Sakura.

Kiba listens as he zips up the tent and leaves with a bit of red on his cheeks.

Flashback Ends

The young couple stands silently in front of the army as the Kages make their speeches to the army. Tsunade uses Naruto and Sakura as examples of strength and loyalty causing the two shinobi to smile a bit with the recognition they are receiving.

Naruto and Sakura turn to each other and hold hands. The entire Shinobi Alliance sees their show of affection and smile.

Suddenly, the alliance hears loud noises from the other side of the field. The Shinobi Alliance turns their gazes towards the source of the sound. On the other side, a large army approaches the alliance. A large group of Zetsu soldiers and Shadow Monsters approach the Shinobi Alliance in a united front.

Various members of the alliance show shock in their eyes when they see some of their opponents they are about to face.

There are various opponents in the forces of the Akatsuki. Many of those opponents are familiar. Nagato, Asuma, Kakuzu, and Hizashi are a few of the opponents in the enemy's ranks. A few moments later, the commanders of the enemies reveal themselves. Madara, Kabuto, and Wotan appear in front of the Akatsuki forces.

The five Kages of the Shinobi Alliance appears in front of the alliance.

"Give up now!" shouted Madara. "Hand over the two jinchuriki and no more blood will shed today."

"I will never hand my brother over!" shouted A.

"Naruto stays with us!" added Tsunade.

"Very well," replied Madara. "We will take them by force!"

Madara, Kabuto, and Wotan raise their hands and swing forward. The entire Akatsuki force and Shadow Monsters begin to charge at the Shinobi Alliance.

"This is the last battle. We defeat the Akatsuki and their allies now!" shouted A.

The Shinobi Alliance charges at the Akatsuki forces with full determination.

Naruto and Sakura look at each other and nod. They let go of their hands and charge alongside their fellow allies.

* * *

A few moments after both sides charged at each other, the two forces clash. Shinobi and monsters collide as the battle finally begins. Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Rock, and Mist shinobi unite as they battle the Zetsu army and Shadow Monsters.

Suddenly, an army of Shadow Monsters appears to the rear of the Shinobi Alliance and attempt to strike the alliance. However, groups of shinobi attacks the Shadow Monsters causing them halt their advance.

'_Shikamaru was right,'_ thought Tsunade before returning her attention to her side of the battlefield.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji remain as a team while fighting their opponents. Shadow Monsters constantly attack them.

Choji and a group of Akimichi attack the bigger Shadow Monsters with their body expansion jutsu.

The Yamanaka clan continues to hold a small army of the Zetsu army.

Shikamaru and some of the members of the Nara clan begin to overrun some of their opponents. Shikamaru's increase strength allows him to hold off stronger opponents.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs near Shikamaru. Fortunately, Shikamaru manages to dodge the attack and resumes a defensive stance. Shikamaru's eyes widen when he realizes who his opponent is.

"Asuma-sensei," said Shikamaru softly.

Asuma appears in front of Shikamaru.

"You have grown," said Asuma. "I'm proud of you."

Shikamaru and Asuma stare at each other before Shikamaru breaks the silence.

"I wish this would have been done under better circumstances," stated Shikamaru.

Asuma nods, "So do I."

Asuma looks behind Shikamaru and notices two familiar faces. Asuma releases a smile small.

"Choji, Ino," said Asuma.

"Asuma-sensei," replied Ino and Choji.

"I hope the three of you are ready to fight me. I won't be able to hold off Kabuto's control for much longer," stated Asuma.

Ino grabs Choji's hand and gives him a nod. Choji responds with his own nod and tightening his grab on Ino's hand before releasing.

Asuma smiles as he sees the contact.

"I see the two of you found love, congratulations. How about you Shikamaru?" asked Asuma.

"I have found my own partner. Her name is Temari," replied Shikamaru.

Asuma enters a battle stance indicating he lost control of his body. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji respond by entering their own battle stance.

The battle between former teacher and students has begun.

* * *

Team Guy continues their fight against the numerous Akatsuki forces. Neji and Tenten work together with close and far range attacks. Lee and Guy continue fighting numerous opponents at the same time. Near them, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata battle a group of Zetsu soldiers.

For the past ten minutes the seven shinobi fought against the Zetsu army after an enemy ambush. Since then, they have fought their way out of the ambush and managed to return to friendlier sides. However, the enemy followed them forcing the shinobi to hold off the enemies.

"Watch out!" shouted Guy as Tenten is almost attacked.

Neji intervenes and saves Tenten.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" shouted Neji as he defends Tenten from the sudden blow.

"Not bad," said a voice.

Kakuzu appears from a nearby tree alongside Hyuga Hizashi.

Neji's eyes widen, as does Hinata's eyes. Neither Hyuga expected to come face to face with a Hyuga.

"Father," said Neji.

"Son," replied Hizashi. "I had hoped it did not come to this."

Hizashi enters a battle stance and charges at Neji. Neji blocks the attack and send his father back. Hizashi's expression shows surprise at Neji's strength. The resurrected Hyuga smiles at Neji and knows that his son has surpassed him.

"I'm proud of you Neji. You have become stronger," said Hizashi. "Show me your strength."

Hinata lands next to Neji as the two Hyuga look at each other and then they turn their gaze to Hizashi.

"Hinata-sama," said Hizashi.

"No," replied Hinata. "I am not your superior. I am your niece."

Neji and Hinata enter a battle stance, as does Hizashi.

A fight between the Hyuga is about to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other members of the squad continue their battle against Kakuzu.

Lee and Guy continue their constant onslaught against Kakuzu. Tenten and Shino provide long-range support as Kiba and Akamaru attack Kakuzu when he sees an opportunity.

"Five shinobi and one dog cannot beat me," said Kakuzu. "Pathetic. I guess it is time for me to use my Earth Grudge Fear."

Kakuzu's body transforms into a body of thick black threads as he fights against the shinobi before him.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" shouted Lee as he tries to hit Kakuzu only for Kakuzu to hit Lee away.

Tenten grabs a scroll and launches numerous kunai at Kakuzu. However, the former Akatsuki member blocks each kunai with his thread. Kiba and Akamaru try to attack Kakuzu from behind, but their attempts when Kakuzu sends his thread behind him striking the two partners.

"Leaf Rising Wind!" shouted Guy as he strikes Kakuzu.

Kakuzu attempt to counterattack; however, a wave of insects attacks Kakuzu's face blocking his view.

"Fang over Fang!" shouted Kiba as he and a transformed Akamaru strike Kakuzu in the stomach causing the undead shinobi to fly into a tree.

Kakuzu returns to battle as he laughs away.

"No matter how many times you hit me, I will always get back up," laughed Kakuzu.

The five shinobi enter battle stances and prepare for another round against Kakuzu.

* * *

"Argh, Naruto, where are you?" yelled Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura had been fighting together since the beginning of the battle. During that time, they have overcome every opponent who dared face them. However, a sudden explosion occurred forcing the young couple to separate. Once the cloud of dirt disappeared, Sakura return to look for Naruto. Unfortunately, Sakura could not find Naruto. As time went on, she began to worry. However, she knew Naruto was someone who will not die easily.

Sakura did not have time to looks for Naruto as a group of Shadow Monsters attacked Sakura. Sakura dodges the attack and begins to beat the small Shadow Monsters.

'_These guys must be the weaker ones,'_ thought Sakura.

Suddenly, a person soars into a tree. Sakura turns her attention to the person and realizes it is her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sakura.

Sakura rushes to Kakashi and notices him trying to get back up. A few seconds later, another body soars towards their direction. Sakura grabs Kakashi and moves out of the way before the body crashes into the ground creating a dust cloud. Once the dust clears, Sakura takes a closer look to the person and finds Sai.

"Sai!" shouted Sakura.

Sakura approaches a barely conscious Sai. Kakashi manages to stand back up looking at the distance. Sakura turns to Kakashi noticing his eyes looking at a certain area. She turns her attention towards Kakashi's destination and notices a familiar person.

'_Nagato,'_ thought Sakura.

* * *

Tsunade stands in front of a few Leaf shinobi as she takes command of some of her forces through the Yamanaka clan. Alongside her are the other Kages, each taking command of their own forces. Gaara, Mei, Onoki, and A take command of their own forces. Each Kage exchange the necessary information to ensure they have some advantage over the enemy. So far, everything has gone well. The Shinobi Alliance is pushing the enemy back, despite the heavy resistance. The Kages decided to lead an attack on the Akatsuki's current base where all three leaders are located.

"Everything seems to be going well," said Mei.

"We cannot assume anything," replied Onoki.

The past thirty minutes passed well for the Shinobi Alliance. The five Kages kept a distance from the frontlines, but they were close enough to enter battle if needed. However, unknown to the Kage, they will be entering battle sooner than they think.

A sudden explosion occurs near the Kages as shinobi take their defensive position.

Tsunade and Gaara look around for the cause of the explosion. They get their answer soon as a figure walks out of the fire with a grin on his face.

At this moment, Mei and Onoki join Tsunade and Gaara followed by A as they confront their opponent.

"So, you five must be the Kages. I am, honored to meet the five leaders of the hidden villages. Sad to say, I will kill all five of you," said the man who steps out of the fire.

"You match the description Orion gave us," said Tsunade. "I finally get to see you in the flesh, Wotan."

"Oh, so the old-timer has spoken about me," replied Wotan. "Too bad none of you will make it out of here alive.

"You have some balls facing the five Kages," said A.

"You made a mistake coming here," stated Mei.

"I want a challenge. Who better than the Kages themselves," replied Wotan.

Wotan draws his katana. He already knows it will be a fight for his life. The Kages respond by entering their own battle stances. Gaara already knows what to expect from Wotan. However, he also wonders how much power Wotan has restored since their last confrontation.

"I heard you have a lot of power," said Onoki. "Let's see if it is true."

"Don't taunt him. We have to be careful," interrupted Gaara.

Onoki grunts, but decides to play it safe.

Wotan charges at the Kages. The Kages prepare themselves for a difficult battle.

The battle between the Kages and Wotan has begun.

* * *

"Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning!" shouted Asuma as he attacks his former students.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji avoid the attack. However, Asuma follows them. He appears next to Choji and attacks the young Akimichi.

"Fight back Choji or I will kill you!" yelled Asuma.

Ino throws a kunai with an explosive tag distracting Asuma long enough for Choji to escape.

"Choji, you need to fight him. I know it is hard, but it has to be done," said Shikamaru.

"I know Shikamaru, but still I'm having a hard time facing him," replied Choji.

Suddenly, Ino soars into Choji with blood running down her right arm.

"Ino!" shouted Choji.

Ino opens her eyes and responds with a simple okay. She stands back up and enters a battle stance. Shikamaru unleashes his Shadow Possession jutsu with the hope of capturing Asuma. However, Asuma constantly dodges Shikamaru's attack and charges at the Nara.

"Wind Style: Jade-Storm Gale!" shouted Asuma as he infuses his blades with chakra and throws it at Shikamaru.

Asuma begins to manipulate his blades with chakra trying to cut Shikamaru. Shikamaru dodges the attacks as best as he could. Unfortunately, Asuma manages to cut Shikamaru at certain areas of his body forcing him to grunt in pain. Ino throws another set of kunai hoping to distract Asuma, but he does little to no damage.

'_Argh, I wished my mind jutsu will work, but everyone we are facing is either dead or a monster!'_ thought Ino.

Choji continues to stare at the battle before him. He is unable to move due to his constant conflicting emotions. No matter what, he is unable to bring himself to fight Asuma. He watches as Shikamaru and Ino fight against their former sensei.

"Choji!" shouted Ino trying to snap the Akimichi out of his trance.

Choji barely hears Ino as he tries to move. Asuma turns his attention to Choji and attacks the Akimichi.

"Wind Style: Dust Cloud Jutsu!" shouted Asuma

Asuma aims the attack at Choji. Choji continues to stare until he finally realizes the attack heading towards him. However, he does not move as his body freezes. Suddenly, Ino pushes Choji out of the way.

Asuma appears behind Ino and strikes her with a kunai causing her to yelp in pain. Asuma grabs her head and slams her down into the ground. Then, he kicks her in the stomach making Ino gasp for air.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" shouted Shikamaru as he sends his shadow jutsu against Asuma.

Asuma jumps to his right to avoid the jutsu. Shikamaru continues to chase Asuma with his jutsu trying to catch.

At this moment, Choji snaps out of his trance and runs to Ino, who has not move since Asuma's attack.

"Ino, Ino!" shouted Choji.

Choji grabs Ino and moves some of her hair out of her face. Ino's eyes open a bit, as she tries to regain her eye focus.

"Ino, are you okay?" asked Choji.

"Yeah, just a bit sore," replied Ino.

Ino gets back up and begins to head towards Asuma. Choji looks at Ino. He tries to understand why he is unable to fight. A single thought runs through his head. Asuma was like a second father to him. He is unable to harm Asuma. He cannot harm him, especially after everything he has done for him.

Ino turns around and gazes at Choji.

"Choji, I know it hurts, but Asuma needs us. He is under the control of the enemy. He needs us to free him," said Ino.

Ino places her hand on Choji's cheek. She looks into his eyes trying to give him a resolve. Choji continues to ponder on Ino's words. He finally realizes that Asuma is suffering. He fights against his former students and Choji cannot allow such sufferings continue. Choji gazes at Ino, who begins to tend to her wounds, as she continues to head towards the battle. Choji forms fist as he realizes his hesitant actions had led to Ino's injury. He could have made a difference. He could have help Ino and Shikamaru, yet all he did throughout the battle is watch. How could he let his friends fight alone without him? How could he let Asuma suffer under Kabuto? It is at this moment, Choji regains his resolve.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru continues his fight with Asuma.

'_At this rate, I will have to use my second level of chakra. If I do that, then I will be out the remainder of the battle,'_ thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru has yet to have time to improve his skills, thus, he must be careful on how he uses his new strength.

Ino appears and throws a series of kunai. Asuma dodges the attacks and then attempts to attack Ino with his Jade-Storm Gale jutsu. However, his concentration is broken when a large fist smacks him sending the undead shinobi into a nearby boulder.

"Spiked Human Bullet Tank!" shouted Choji as he charges at Asuma with intensive force.

Choji hits Asuma directly smashing the Sarutobi into boulder. The boulder collapses under the pressure as Choji returns to the side of his friends.

"Sorry I took so long," said Choji.

Both Shikamaru and Ino smile.

Shikamaru puts his hand on Choji's shoulder. Ino kisses Choji on the cheek.

"Don't worry, we had faith," replied Ino.

"Ready guys?" asked Shikamaru.

Choji and Ino both nod as Team 10 charges together. Ino throws another round of kunai as Choji runs behind the kunai. Asuma defends against the kunai, but Choji hits him with a powerful punch.

"Human Jackhammer!" shouted Choji successfully hitting Asuma.

Asuma tries to regain his composure, but Ino interrupts his attempt.

"I have to thank Sakura for this," said Ino to herself.

"Ino forms Chakra Scalpels and manages to perform the jutsu well. Ino cuts Asuma blocking his ability to move temporarily.

'_This is my chance,'_ thought Choji.

Choji unleashes his Calorie Control allowing complete control over his calories and chakra. The Akimichi takes the opportunity Ino gave him.

"Butterfly Bullet Bombing!" shouted Choji as he strikes Asuma smashing him.

Shikamaru's body begins to glow a bit of brown as he unleashes his second level of chakra.

"Shadow Neck Binding Jutsu!" shouted Shikamaru as his jutsu wraps Asuma.

Shikamaru looks at Ino, who nods in response. Ino appears next to Shikamaru and digs into his bag. She takes out a scroll and bites her thumb. A sudden cloud of dust appears. A few seconds later a group of shinobi with sealing scrolls appears.

"Thanks for calling us," said one of the shinobi.

Asuma smiles at the three people he trained.

"I'm proud of you three. I am glad to have been your sensei. I know the three of you have the resolve to do what is necessary. I will always watch over you," said Asuma.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino watch as the sealing team seals their sensei with tears in their eyes. They never thought they had to fight their former sensei, but at least they know they have saved their sensei from the clutches of evil.

* * *

"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi as he tries to strike Nagato.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato deflecting the jutsu.

Sai begins to draw on his scroll as he unleashes a wave of ink summons against Nagato. Nagato summons a bird, which begins to eliminate Sai's entire ink summons.

As Nagato is about to charge, Sakura appears in front of him. Nagato turns his gaze to the pink hair kunoichi.

"You should leave before I kill you," said Nagato.

"No, if Naruto stood up against you, I will do the same," replied Sakura.

Nagato stares at Sakura before speaking up.

"Are you a friend of Naruto?" asked Nagato.

"I am his girlfriend, Sakura," replied the pink hair kunoichi,

Nagato smiles, "So, he did find happiness. Good for him."

Sakura stares at Nagato wondering why he will praise Naruto. The undead shinobi notices Sakura's stare and decides to speak up once again.

"I put my dreams into Naruto. I truly believe he can make a difference. He has a strong heart," said Nagato.

"Yes, I know. I have seen it with my own eyes. I have seen the lengths he will go to save us. That is the reason why I love him," said Sakura. "He and I trained together. I shall use that training to beat you."

Nagato smiles again. "I hope you do."

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato sending the powerful wave towards Sakura.

The attack hits Sakura soaring across the battlefield only to disappear in a puff of smoke revealing a log.

Sakura appears behind Nagato and swings her right arm towards the undead shinobi. However, Nagato dodges the attack causing Sakura to leave herself open. Nagato actives his Asura Path to form a sharp metal object from his hand and drives it across Sakura's body cutting her in half. Suddenly, Sakura disappears in a puff of smoke.

Nagato hears his summon scream in pain as he looks up and notices Sakura punching the bird with her fist cracking the skull causing the bird to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Sakura lands near Nagato with a smirk on her face.

"I have to thank Naruto for teaching the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I really needed to get rid of your birdy," said Sakura.

"Not bad," replied Nagato.

Nagato charges at Sakura and he stops after a while.

"Chakra Cannon!" shouted Nagato unleashing massive ball of chakra towards Sakura.

Sakura dodges the attack and begins to form hand signs. Her body begins to glow a fade pink before she stops her hand signs. She places her hands on the ground causing it shake violently. Suddenly, the ground begins to crack open as water spills out and flows around her. Sakura smirks again.

'_Now, I have what I need,'_ thought Sakura. _'This is for you To-chan.'_

"Water Style: Rising Water Slicer!" shouted Sakura as she sends a powerful wave of water towards Nagato.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato negating the water jutsu as if it was nothing.

However, the water jutsu cut off Nagato's view of Sakura. Once the water cleared, Sakura was nowhere in sight. Nagato tries to find his female opponent only for a hand to grab his foot.

"Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu!" shouted a voice.

Kakashi reveals himself and drags Nagato into the ground.

"Sakura is not your only opponent," stated Kakashi.

Kakashi grabs a scroll from his pocket as quickly as he can, so, he can summon a sealing team to his position as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Nagato frees himself before Kakashi has a chance to do anything.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato sending Kakashi to ground causing him to lose the scroll.

Nagato appears near Kakashi with his hand in the form of a sharp blade. Before Nagato has a chance to kill him, Sakura appears behind the undead shinobi. She delivers a chakra enhanced punch saving Kakashi from death.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato trying to increase space between himself and Sakura.

Sakura braces herself using tremendous amount of chakra in her feet.

'_Damn it, I didn't think I have to use the second level of chakra so soon,'_ thought Sakura as she continues to hold on.

Nagato begins to perform hand signs only for Sai to interrupt him. Sai sends another wave of ink summons. Nagato destroys them through another use of Shinra Tensei. The moment Nagato performed his jutsu Sakura appears behind him then strikes him with another chakra-enhanced punch. However, this time the punch felt different as Nagato creates a gap between himself and Sakura. He looks at Sakura whose hands are glowing a shade of pink.

Nagato looks behind him and notices the regeneration speed has slowed. Sakura takes this opportunity to make her next move.

"Water Style: Water Colliding Wave!" shouted Sakura using the water around her to form an attack raging towards Nagato.

Nagato stands still and raises his hand. He activates Preta Path absorbing the chakra inside of the water causing the water to fall harmlessly around him. Sakura smirks the moment this happens.

"Water Style: Stormy Blockade!" yelled Sakura creating a wall of water around Nagato smashing him with it.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato obliterating the water.

Suddenly, Sakura appears to his right and strikes him with another chakra-enhanced punch to his right arm. Nagato manages to slip away from Sakura and notices his arm healing very slowly.

"What jutsu are you using?" asked Nagato. "You managed to slow down my regeneration."

"It is something Naruto and I came up with. I call mine the Atomic Chakra Scalpel," replied Sakura.

"I see," said Nagato before something hits him from behind.

"Chidori!" shouted Kakashi ramming his jutsu through Nagato.

An ink bear slashes its claws against Nagato's face leaving him temporarily blind.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato destroying the ink summon and sending Kakashi away. Sakura was lucky since she was a safe distance.

Sakura appears before Nagato at amazing speed catching him off guard.

'_She has amazing speed. I still need three more seconds. I do not have time to absorb her chakra either,'_ thought Nagato.

Sakura punches Nagato in the stomach. She then unleashes a flurry of punches with each attack damaging Nagato at an atomic level.

Sakura jumps away from Nagato breathing heavily.

'_Damn, I cannot sustain this form for much longer,'_ thought Sakura.

Sakura looks to her pouch wondering if she should use her backup plan, but she decides it best to hide it for now.

Nagato waits for his body to regenerate before he attacks again, but he realizes his body beginning to dissolve. He smiles knowing the woman in front of him can beat him.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi using the water Sakura created for his jutsu.

Nagato moves hands to absorb the jutsu only to realize something causing to dodge the jutsu instead.

'_I can barely control my chakra,'_ thought Nagato.

Sakura appears in front of Nagato and kicks him in the stomach. She turns around and uppercuts Nagato in the chin. Sakura grabs Nagato's left arm and rips it out of his body. Using her left hand, Sakura strikes the arm causing it to dissolve completely.

Nagato jumps away from Sakura. However, Sakura follows him immediately.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Nagato.

'_I'll end it here,'_ thought Sakura. _'This is going to hurt,'_

Sakura gathers chakra throughout her entire body. She charges at Nagato's jutsu. To everyone's surprise, she begins to run through Shinra Tensei until she reaches Nagato.

"Shannaro!" shouted Sakura as she slams Nagato entire body with an atomic chakra enhanced punch.

A few seconds later, the dust clears with Sakura breathing heavily as Nagato lies before her. Nagato's body begins to dissolve. Kakashi and Sai both land near Sakura with wounds on their bodies.

"Impressive jutsu you and Naruto invented. Not even the resurrection jutsu from Kabuto can undo damage. However, it seems like it takes a lot of chakra to do it," said Nagato. "Thank you for freeing me, Sakura."

Sakura smiles as Nagato's body completely disappears. Sakura faints shortly after as Kakashi grabs her body and heads to a safe spot with Sai right behind them.

'_You have grown, Sakura. You have surpassed me,'_ thought Kakashi with a smile under his mask.

* * *

Naruto continues to battle numerous Shadow Monsters each getting stronger as time passes. A few minutes ago, Naruto could feel Sakura's chakra increase.

'_I hope you're okay, Sakura-chan,'_ thought the blonde shinobi.

Naruto continues to eliminate more enemies until he notices someone attacking him. Naruto dodges the attack and counters his opponent sending that opponent across the field. The blonde shinobi looks across and a person with a staff behind their back. Instantly, Naruto feels familiar chakras inside this person. Another attack comes towards Naruto forcing him to dodge again.

Naruto looks around and notices six people surrounding him.

'_**Kit, all of them have a tailed beast,'**_ said Kurama.

'_Great, just what I needed,'_ responded Naruto sarcastically.

Standing before him are Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Fu the people who each held a tailed beast.

The battle of the tailed beasts has begun.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I have completed another chapter. I had to change the Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji vs. Asuma battle to fit the word count I have. I could have kept going and going, but it was getting too long. Nonetheless, I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, we have a tailed beast battle. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28: Battle of the Tailed Beasts

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 28. The tailed beasts are about to rumble. I did the best I could on this chapter, but I think it is decent enough. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

Chapter 28: Battle of the Tailed Beasts

A series of explosion occurs as a blonde shinobi wearing an orange coat with black flames jumps around the battlefield trying to avoid the explosions. Naruto tries his best to avoid the six opponents in front of him.

Yugito the holder of the two-tailed beast battles Naruto. Soon after, the three-tailed beast holder, Yagura appears behind Naruto and kicks the blonde shinobi at his side. Naruto gasps for air as Roshi, the four-tailed beast holder, catches the blonde shinobi. Roshi kicks Naruto sending him across the battlefield. Naruto tries to catch his breath as the five-tailed beast holder, Han, attacks Naruto from behind. Naruto dodges only for the six-tailed beast holder, Utakata, attacks Naruto. Naruto lands on the ground with extreme force. Naruto tries to stand back up, but Fu, the seven-tailed beast holder strikes Naruto in the head with a powerful kick. Naruto tries to keep his balance, but he loses it after another strike from Fu.

Naruto slides across the ground, but he manages to regain his composure.

'_Damn it, fighting all six together is tough,'_ thought Naruto.

'_**Enter Kyuubi Chakra Mode,'**_ said Kurama to Naruto.

'_You're right,'_ replied Naruto.

Naruto's body begins to glow yellow as he enter Kyuubi Chakra Mode. He charges at Yugito slamming her into the ground. Roshi and Han appear behind Naruto and begin a battle of taijutsu. Fu attacks Naruto from behind forcing him to use chakra arms to defend himself. Suddenly, the jinchuriki retreat from Naruto. Once at a safe distance their bodies begin to change color. Chakra forms around their bodies as they begin the transformation into tailed beasts. The red and black chakra forms around them as they charge at Naruto.

Naruto flashes around the battlefield trying to find an opportunity against his opponents. A sudden explosion occurs causing the jinchuriki expect Naruto to fallback.

"Hey, Killer B is here. Now is the time to show our enemies fear. Why pick on one boy. It's nothing but killjoy," said Killer B as he arrives in time to help Naruto.

"You could have had a better introduction," said Naruto.

"Shut up!" replied B.

B's body begins to form a cloak of chakra as B begins his transformation.

"Six versus two is not the best chances, but we have no choice," said Naruto.

* * *

"Stay still fools!" shouted Wotan.

Wotan continues his pursuit of the five Kages. As Wotan stops his attack, Tsunade appears behind him and tries to strike him from behind. Wotan smirks as he disappears and reappears behind Tsunade and strikes her across her back.

Tsunade screams in pain as Wotan kicks her in the back sending her flying forward. A wall of sand forms and stops Tsunade from the hitting the ground.

"Are you okay Hokage-sama," said Gaara.

"I'm fine," replied Tsunade.

"Lava Style: Lava Globs!" shouted Mei.

Mei sends a wave of lava towards Wotan. Wotan swings his katana cutting the lava in half. Suddenly, the lava falls into the ground nothing more than rock.

Mei's eyes widen. She could not believe Wotan managed to stop the lava jutsu so easily.

"Surprised? I can control all matters relating to fire and lava. It is my element," said Wotan with a smirk.

"How would you take lightning?" shouted a voice.

Wotan looks up only for an attack to hit him.

"Lightning Oppression Horizontal!" shouted A as he strikes Wotan.

Wotan bursts into fire and reforms behind A. Wotan begins unleashing a series of katana strike cutting deep into A's body. A uses his body flicker jutsu to escape further punishment.

"Sand Drizzle!" shouted Gaara creating sand rain.

Wotan begins to dodge the attacks as best as he could. Tsunade appears nearby and strike the ground with chakra enhanced strength. The ground breaks apart underneath Wotan causing him to lose balance. The sand drizzle strikes Wotan. Suddenly, the heat around the area increases dramatically.

"Earth Style: Golem Jutsu!" shouted Onoki as he uses the earth around Wotan to trap him.

However, the heat continues to rise as Gaara's sand becomes glass and Onoki's earth begins to melt.

"His control over fire is impressive," said Mei.

Wotan appears from the ground and charges at the group in front of him. The red hair man attacks Tsunade. The Hokage rolls to the right avoiding the strike. Tsunade gazes at the katana as a thought runs through her head.

'_I thought Sakura damaged his sword, how did he repair it so quickly?'_ wondered Tsunade.

Wotan disappears and reappears to Tsunade's right. Wotan kicks Tsunade and raises his left hand.

"Fire Shot!" shouted Wotan launching a shot of fire at Tsunade successfully hitting her.

Tsunade falls back as the attacks burns her right arm. Suddenly, Wotan appears next to above Tsunade with his katana aiming at her heart.

"Say good-bye Hokage!" shouted Wotan.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Pillar!" yelled Mei as she forms wall of water hitting Wotan and protecting Tsunade.

Wotan soars across the battlefield as Gaara takes advantage.

"Sand Hail!" shouted Gaara forming a stronger version of Sand Drizzle.

Sand attacks Wotan before he has a chance to regain his balance. The ground shakes at the sand hits the ground at Wotan's location. A few seconds later, the dust clears. Gaara's eyes widen when he realizes a sphere of fire in the middle of the battlefield. Slowly, the fire dissolves revealing an unharmed Wotan.

"Not bad Kazekage, but do not expect to beat that easily," said Wotan with a smirk.

"Is that so," said a voice behind the red-eyed man.

Wotan turns around only for A to strike his head.

"Lariat!" shouted A striking Wotan.

The attack sends Wotan across the battlefield, where Onoki awaits him

"Foolish man, you cannot beat five Kages!" shouted Onoki. "Dust Style: Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu!"

A cube appears around Wotan forcing him to a complete stop. Onoki smirks as the cube increase in size.

"Say good-bye!" shouted Onoki activating his jutsu causing a massive explosion to occur.

The five Kages cover their eyes as the explosion weakens. Tsunade and A are the first to look towards the destroyed area. Gaara and Mei join them as the four walk towards Onoki. Onoki breaths heavily as he looks towards the center of the explosion, for any signs of the enemy.

"I'll be surprised if he is still alive," said Mei.

"We should not underestimate Wotan," interrupted Gaara. "I've fought him before and trust me he is not weak. Orion also said Wotan was not at full power when I fought him."

"Nobody could survive my attack," said Onoki with pride.

"I guess I just proved you wrong," said a voice in the cloud of dust.

Onoki's eyes widen as Wotan appears before the five Kages, as his outer clothes are destroyed revealing red armor.

"I liked those clothes. Oh well, it does not matter. I do have to congratulate the five of you. It's been awhile since I had a challenge," said Wotan.

Wotan appears behind the five Kages as he raises his right hand with the katana.

"One Sword Style: Vertical Buster!" shouted Wotan.

A vertical attack strikes the Kages as an explosion occurs.

Wotan stares at the damage he caused waiting for any signs of life.

"Come on out, I know you fools are still alive!" stated Wotan.

The cloud of smoke clears up revealing a huge sand dome. The sand begins to crumble revealing the five Kages. Wotan grins knowing the battle has not ended.

"All right, now it is time for me to show you why I am the master of fire," said Wotan. "Flames of Repercussion!"

The ground around Wotan bursts into fire spreading almost 200 meters around him. The flames surround the Kages causing them to sweat due to the heat of the flames.

"Today," started Wotan. "My might shall be shown!"

* * *

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" shouted Neji forming a shield around himself and Hinata defending against Hizashi's attack.

The moment Neji stops his attack, Hinata steps forward.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" shouted Hinata striking the undead Hyuga.

Hizashi flies into a tree, but he gets up soon after. He recovers from the damage done by Hinata. Hizashi charges at the two Hyuga and begins an onslaught of Gentle Fist attacks. Neji and Hinata counter with their own set of Gentle Fist attacks.

The battle continues with neither side gaining the advantage. Neji and Hinata are able to defend each other from Hizashi's attacks, thus, they have not been harmed as of yet. Hizashi, on the other hand, has received damaged from the two Hyuga members fighting him. However, his regeneration ability continuously heals him, leaving Neji and Hinata's attacks useless.

'_I have no choice, but to use my new powers,'_ thought Neji.

The fight continues for a few more minutes as Neji begins to realize how much stronger his father is. However, Neji knows he can still beat him with the new chakra thanks to Orion. Hinata begins to breathe heavily as the battle continues.

Neji's body begins to glow a white smoke color as his power slowly increases. Hizashi sidesteps Hinata's attack and slams a Gentle Fist into her ribs causing her to scream in pain. The elder Hyuga attempts to attack Hinata's heart only for Neji to block him.

"You will not kill her," said Neji.

"Palm Bottom!" shouted the two Hyuga as they clash with a swift attack.

Suddenly, Neji begins to push Hizashi surprising the elder Hyuga. The two exchange another wave of Gentle Fist. Hinata continues to watch the fight as she tries to stand back up.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" shouted Neji.

Neji strikes Hizashi destroying multiple points of the chakra system. However, the undead shinobi begins to recover from the damage.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" shouted Hinata.

Hinata attacks Hizashi at his blind spot surprising the Hyuga even further.

Hinata continuously hits Hizashi forcing him to be on constant defense. The undead Hyuga attempts to counterattack, but he is struck from behind as Hinata jumps out of the way.

"Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!" shouted Neji striking Hizashi with a powerful force of air.

Hizashi flies towards a boulder smashing it into pieces. Hinata appears in front of Hizashi with her Twin Lion Fists still activated. She smashes her jutsu straight into Hizashi. Shortly after, Hinata strikes repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Neji continues to gather chakra.

'_I have to weaken him enough,'_ thought Neji.

Neji looks to his right and notices a sealing team fighting a group of Zetsu soldiers. Neji returns his gaze to Hinata, who turns around and notices the sealing team as well. Neji nods and Hinata nods in return. Neji charges at Hizashi as Hinata launchers herself towards the sealing team.

Hizashi attempts to go after Hinata, but Neji blocks him as the two collide once again. Hinata arrives to aid the sealing team and tells them about Hizashi. The sealing team nods and prepares their jutsu as Hinata defends them.

"Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!" yelled Hizashi.

Neji smirks as he counters with his new jutsu, "Eight Trigrams Heaven Piercer!"

The two jutsu collide causing a massive cloud of dust. A few seconds later, Neji's jutsu cuts throw Hizashi's jutsu. The attack slashes through the elder Hyuga as the sealing team moves in.

Neji and Hinata appear at the flanks of the sealing team defending them from any interruptions.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" yelled the two Hyuga.

Hizashi watches as his son and niece battle the enemies. He smiles knowing the future of the Hyuga clan is in safe hands. Neji and Hinata look behind them at the smiling Hizashi as he nods at them with approval.

Finally, Hizashi has been defeated.

* * *

"Leaf Whirlwind!" shouted Guy and Lee as they continue to combat Kakuzu.

Kakuzu continuously defends himself with the use of his Earth Grudge Fear sending his threads to defend against the taijutsu masters.

Suddenly, Kiba and Akamaru appear from behind.

"Fang Passing Fang!" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru strike Kakuzu from behind.

Kakuzu uses his threads to cut Kiba and Akamaru sending backwards. Tenten jumps into the air and unleashes a volley of kunai against Kakuzu. Kakuzu defends himself from the kunai using his jutsu as he begins a series of hand signs.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" yelled Kakuzu.

The powerful dome of wind strikes the shinobi sending them away from Kakuzu.

Guy and Lee get up as they see their fellow comrades on the ground wounded from the attack.

"Lee, we must show our strength. We cannot allow our friends to get injured any further!" exclaimed the jonin.

"Hai, Guy-sensei," replied Lee.

Lee reaches for his ankles and unties his weights releasing them. Guy cracks his knuckles as the two shinobi prepare themselves for combat. In an instant, the two shinobi disappear and reappear behind Kakuzu.

"Leaf Gale!" shouted Guy tripping Kakuzu then striking the undead shinobi.

"Leaf Great Whirlwind!" exclaimed Lee striking Kakuzu.

Guy and Lee begin a flurry of kicks against Kakuzu. Their speed is too quick that Kakuzu's threads are unable to defend him from their attacks.

"Leaf Coiling Whirlwind!" shouted Guy and Lee as they kick Kakuzu at the same time sending the undead shinobi into the ground.

Kakuzu regains his balance as he attempts to counter the two taijutsu masters.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!" exclaimed Kakuzu sending bolts of lightning against Guy and Lee.

The lightning strikes come quite close to the two shinobi as they try their best to avoid certain death. The two shinobi separate forcing Kakuzu to concentrate on two fronts.

"Bashosen Flurry of Wind!" exclaimed a voice as a powerful wind attack strikes Kakuzu stopping his lightning jutsu.

Kakuzu regains his composure as he aims his threads at Tenten, who just attacked him. A wave of bugs interferes with Kakuzu's vision allowing Tenten to avoid any damage.

"Fang over Fang!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru strike Kakuzu.

Kiba and Akamaru stop their attack and turn towards the undead shinobi. Kiba forms a series of hand signs.

"Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru change into a large wolf with two heads.

The newly transformed wolf attacks Kakuzu, who retaliates using his threads. Kiba roars in pain as the threads grab onto Kiba cutting through his skin.

"Dynamic Entry!" shouted Guy striking Kakuzu forcing him to release his hold on Kiba

Kiba bites and rips out Kakuzu's arm. However, Kakuzu begins to regenerate as soon as Kiba walks away.

"Gate of Opening!" shouted Lee unlocking the first gate.

Lee's speed increases dramatically as he appears behind Kakuzu.

"Shadow of Dancing Leaf!" shouted Lee kicking Kakuzu into the air.

"Front Lotus!" exclaimed Lee wrapping Kakuzu and slamming him into the ground.

Tenten lands next to Guy as she takes out a scroll.

'_Here's my chance,'_ thought Tenten.

Tenten unrolls the scroll and bites her thumb. She rubs her thumb across the scroll and steps away. A puff sound occurs afterwards as a sealing appears.

"Wait a minute," started one of the shinobi. "Didn't we just seal Hizashi? Well, that was a waste of a seal. We were only two minutes away."

"Shut it, let's just do our job," interrupted another shinobi.

The sealing team moves in and begins their sealing process. Kakuzu tries to avoid the team only for Guy and Lee to intervene.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" shouted the taijutsu masters.

After a few minutes, the team seals Kakuzu, thus, defeating another resurrected shinobi.

"Whew, glad that's over," said Kiba after returning to his original form.

"We must move. Why? Because our allies need us," said Shino.

"Hey, you barely did anything!" exclaimed Kiba.

"What are you talking about? I fought. I know this, why? Because my insects fought," replied Shino.

Kiba sighs as Neji and Hinata land.

"The power of youth is strong!" exclaimed Lee. "Our youthfulness defeated our opponents!"

Everyone sweat drops as they return their attention to the current battle.

"All right everyone, we need to keep moving!" shouted Guy.

* * *

"Where am I?" questioned a pink hair kunoichi as she looks around in her surroundings.

"You're finally awake, Sakura," said a voice causing Sakura to turn around and notice her sensei standing near her.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we?" asked Sakura.

"We are currently resting in a cavern," replied Kakashi.

Silence comes over the two as they hear a noise nearby. Out of the darkness comes Sai with a scroll in his hand. A few seconds later, groups of mice return to Sai as they inform of the cavern. Sai's eyes widen from the information they receive. This catches the attention of Sakura and Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"I found Yamato-taichou," replied Sai.

Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widen.

* * *

Around twenty minutes pass as Team Kakashi walk deeper into the cavern. Sakura turns her head around and notices Yamato stuck inside a wall.

"There he is!" shouted Sakura as Team Kakashi runs to Yamato.

A few minutes pass as Sakura finally pulls Yamato out of the all. She begins to heal him as best as she could.

"Are you sure your chakra levels are okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I should be fine. I had a bit of rest," replied Sakura.

A few seconds later, Yamato's eyes begin to open as he looks around him. He notices Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

"Where am I?" asked Yamato.

"We are at an Akatsuki base. How are you feeling?" asked Sakura.

"Horrible," replied Yamato.

Sai helps Yamato walk towards the exit of the cavern as Kakashi and Sakura watch out for any enemies.

"We need to get Yamato to safety," said Kakashi as the group leaves slowly.

* * *

"Yeah Naruto, show those fools our might. They will scurry in fright," said Killer B.

"Stop rhyming and help me!" retorted Naruto.

Naruto and Killer B continue their battles with the other jinchuriki.

Yugito attacks Naruto, but the blonde shinobi defends himself using chakra arms. Yugito uses her own chakra arms colliding with Naruto's arms. Utakata attacks Naruto from behind sending the blonde shinobi across the battlefield. Naruto immediately regains his composure as he tries to hold off Yugito and Utakata at the same time. Suddenly, Fu appears behind Naruto forcing Naruto to battle three jinchuriki at the same time.

B continues his fight with Yagura and Han. Roshi appears behind B and shoots off a small-tailed beast ball. B dodges the attack, but Yagura strikes him the moment B stops. Yagura wraps B in his tails as Han grabs B with his claws. Suddenly, Naruto appears and strikes Han forcing him to let go of B. Yagura grabs Naruto slits his throat. However, Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke indicating it was nothing, but a Shadow Clone.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto continues his fight against Yugito, Utakata, and Fu. Fu unleashes a tailed beast ball forcing Naruto to dodge the attack; however, he left himself open as Yugito slashes at Naruto cutting him in the process. Utakata appears behind Naruto, but the blonde shinobi uses a chakra arm to smack Utakata away.

Shortly after, Naruto and B land next to each breathing heavily. For the past fifteen minutes the two jinchuriki have held off six. However, as the battle continued, they realized things were not going so well for them.

"We need a new plan," said B between breaths.

"Nah, really?" retorted Naruto. "It sucks we are outnumbered. It also sucks that I am so noticeable. Hell, I am the only one yellow here! Everyone else is orange!"

"Shut it kid, we need to concentrate," replied B.

"I'm surprised the two of you are holding off," said a voice causing Naruto and B to turn their attention.

Nearby, Madara sits on top of a rock as he watches the battle between the jinchuriki. Either Naruto or B knows how long Madara been watching their fight, but another enemy now watches their fight.

"I guess it is time to capture the remaining jinchuriki," said Madara.

Madara performs a set of hand signs.

"Now, it is time," said Madara.

Suddenly, the six jinchuriki begin to change again. Pure chakra erupts from the undead jinchuriki, as the tailed beasts are unleashed. The jinchuriki watch as the air in the area thickens with evil chakra and the roars of monsters sounds off throughout the area. Any shinobi in the nearby areas can feel the darkness surround them as they try to stay away from it as best as possible.

Naruto and Killer B watch as the tailed beasts overlooks them.

'_**Kit, it's time,'**_ said Kurama to Naruto. _** 'I know you're strong, but fighting six tailed beasts at the same time is suicide. Release me and I shall fight them for you. I am sure Gyuki is thinking the same thing with B.'**_

'_Gyuki?'_ wondered Naruto.

'_**The Hachibi's real name,'**_ responded Kurama.

'_Oh, I see. Well, I am as ready as you are,'_ said Naruto to Kurama.

Naruto and Kurama both grin.

Naruto and B's power increase dramatically as they unleash their tailed beast.

Kurama and Gyuki appear on the battlefield facing against the six-tailed beast.

Chomei, the seven-tailed rhinoceros beetle, flies at Kurama with the attempt to harm the nine-tailed beast. Kurama dodges the attack and turns around with an attack ready.

"Tailed Beast Ball!" shouted Kurama sending the powerful attack towards Chomei.

Chomei dodges the attack and attempts to strike Kurama. However, Kurama dodges the attack with ease, but it leaves him open as Son Goku, the four-tailed monkey, attacks Kurama sending the fox into the ground causing a massive earthquake. Matatabi, the two-tailed cat, strikes Kurama with his claws.

Isobu, the three-tailed turtle, attacks Gyuki, who blocks the attack with its tentacles. The octopus grabs Isobu and tosses it across the battlefield destroying massive amounts of trees. Saiken, the six-tailed slug, spits out acid at Gyuki who counters with a wave of ink slowing down the acid allowing Gyuki to move out of the way. Kokuo, the five-tailed horse, strikes Gyuki in the side causing the octopus to fall over. The eight-tailed beast sends its tail to strike Kokuo causing the horse beast into the ground.

Meanwhile, Kurama slams Chomei into the ground as it continues to fend off Matatabi and Son Goku at the same time. The fox bites into Son Goku causing the monkey to bleed. Son Goku uses his pure strength and punches Kurama in the head forcing the fox to release the monkey.

Son Goku begins a flurry of punches directly into Kurama's side. The nine-tailed beast shouts in pain, but he manages to grab Son Goku with a tail and continuously slaps the monkey with the other eight tails.

Gyuki soars into Kurama a few seconds later with acid burn marks.

"**Argh, that stupid slug,"** said Gyuki.

"**Shut it and get off me,"** retorted Kurama.

'_Kurama, we have to free the other tailed beast,'_ said Naruto to Kurama.

'_**I know that,'**_ replied Kurama. _**'Thank you for trying your best to help us. Gah, saying thank you does not sound right.'**_

'_Aw come one, it is just a thank you,'_ said Naruto.

The six tailed beast charge at Kurama and Gyuki. The powerful monsters clash causing tremendous chakra to expel and alert all beings nearby. Tails clash and claws slash as the battle of the tailed beasts continues. Kurama and Gyuki show their might as they hold off the other tailed beasts revealing how stronger they are. Kurama tosses Isobu with his tails while preparing a tailed beast ball. Kurama shoots the chakra attack towards Saiken hitting the slug directly. Saiken falls down as Gyuki clashes with Kokuo. The eight-tailed beast grabs Kokuo and tosses him at Son Goku. Isobu returns and attempts to attack Kurama only for the fox to counter with a fire attack. Isobu falls back as trying to avoid the flames. At this moment, Chomei strikes Kurama sending the fox sliding across the field. The fox returns to its feet while Son Goku attacks him. Son Goku unleashes numerous punches as Kurama stops it using the fox's tails. Kurama releases a dark and deathly roar.

'_Kurama, do you see chakra rods on them,'_ said Naruto.

'_**Yes,'**_ replied the fox.

Saiken strikes Gyuki as Matatabi attacks as well. Suddenly, all six enemy tailed beasts attack Kurama at the same time. However, the Kyuubi refuses to stay down.

The enemy tailed beasts land next to each other and begin to prepare individual tailed beast balls. The attacks form into one. Kurama smirks as begins to form its own tailed beast ball. The Kyuubi's ball forms just as big as the other six.

"Tailed Beasts Ball!" shouted the seven beasts.

A massive explosion occurs causing the entire battlefield to shake as a long thundering sound occurs causing every shinobi to duck for cover. The wind picks up so drastically that it obliterates nearby trees. A large crater forms due to the explosion leaving dust particles flying throughout the radius of the attack.

Gyuki stands back up as it gazes the area for any signs of life. Its eyes have widened, as it has never seen such destruction. Never has tailed beasts collided with such ferocious power. The Hachibi wonders how anything could still exist from such an explosion. The octopus beast notices a figure standing in the middle of the dust, slowly revealing itself to the world. The Kyuubi shows itself after the explosion had occurred.

Across Kurama remain the other six tailed beast wounded from the explosion. However, they soon start to get back up, but rather slowly. Their wounds heal as time passes by. It is at this time Naruto voices his opinion.

'_We need to take out those chakra rods. We have to free them!'_ said Naruto to Kurama.

'_**Fine,'**_ replied Kurama.

Kurama's body begins to change, as his skin becomes more chakra like. Naruto reveals himself as chakra arms extend to each tailed beast. Within each chakra arm is a Shadow Clone of Naruto. The clones grab the chakra rods of each tailed beasts and begins to pull.

* * *

At this moment, Naruto's vision blackens only to reveal him at an unusual location. He notices red fur surrounding him as he looks up to see Kurama standing above him.

"Kurama where are we?" asked Naruto.

"**Look ahead and you'll see,"** replied Kurama.

Naruto turns ahead and notices the other tailed beast they have been fighting along with their respective jinchuriki. The jinchuriki explain they have been watching Naruto for a while and been impressed by his determination to save the tailed beast.

They look at Naruto, each of them giving him their names as they extend their fist, telling Naruto to accept it. Naruto does as told and touches their fist. The jinchuriki smile as does Naruto. Kurama watches the interaction and finally notices the person the tailed beasts have waiting for, the man to free them.

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes as his clones successfully pull out the chakra rods causing the tailed beast to roar. At this moment, Madara reseals them, knowing they lost the battle. He grunts, but decides to continue his efforts to capture the two remaining jinchuriki.

Naruto, Kurama, and Gyuki glare at Madara, who glares back. The battle is long from over, no, it has only begun. Suddenly, Gyuki roars in pain as Madara appears behind him with a seal. Gyuki transforms back into Killer B unconscious from the seal.

"The Hachibi is captured," said Madara.

Madara turns his gaze to Naruto. He appears above Kurama as he throws a seal at the fox demon. Kurama thinks fast enough and returns control to Naruto as the fox transforms back into a human being.

Due to Naruto's smaller state, he manages to avoid the seal and lands at a safe distance from Madara.

Naruto continues to breathe heavily, but he knows the battle is not over.

* * *

"Gaara!" shouted Mei as Wotan cuts the Kazekage.

Gaara spits out blood as Wotan's katana slashes him again. Wotan's flames produced so much heat that all of Gaara's sand melted rendering him without any jutsu. None of Gaara's sand jutsu worked as Wotan took full advantage of the situation. The fire surrounding Wotan is so hot that neither Tsunade nor A can approach him without being burned. Mei's water jutsu evaporate the moment she unleashes them. She has also attempted her lave jutsu only for Wotan to stop the attack and send it back to her. Mei has almost died a few times because of it. Onoki's earth jutsu melt the moment the rock gets too close to Wotan's fire.

"Mizukage, use your lava jutsu to overrun his fire!" shouted A.

"I already tried, but every lava jutsu I perform, he stops the attack," replied Mei.

Wotan strikes Tsunade and Gaara leaving them on the ground as the fire approaches them. Suddenly, rocks begin to form a protective shield around the two Kages. Onoki appears above the rock formation breathing heavily. He notices the rocks melting due to the temperature of the fire. Sweat runs down Onoki's face as he tries to keep himself awake.

"I cannot pass out. Stupid fire," said Onoki to himself.

"What's wrong Tsuchikage? Is the fire too much for you?" asked Wotan in a confident tone.

A appears behind Wotan with his Lightning Armor activated and swings his arm at Wotan. A red aura surrounds Wotan's left arm. The two auras clashes causing a major tremor as the two fighters soar towards the ground. Wotan flips himself and lands on his feet as A slams into the ground causing a small indention in the ground underneath him.

A few moments later, the other four Kages surround Wotan as they prepare themselves for another round of battle. Tsunade slams the ground with her fist causing the ground to shatter from her strength. Wotan jumps to avoid the fissures in the ground as A returns to the battle and swings his arm at Wotan once again. Wotan disappears from A's vision as the red eye warrior strikes the Raikage from behind with his katana. A soars towards the fire below, but Gaara uses his sand to stop A's descend. The sand begins to melt as Gaara successfully lands A at a safe spot.

Wotan appears behind the five Kages and strikes them with his katana. They scram in agony, yet they refuse to go down. Their wills to keep fighting does not waiver in front of the red eye man.

Wotan begins to charge at the Kages as they enter their battle stances, but suddenly the man stops as he looks to his right.

'_Madara's plan failed. I guess I have to deal with the red boy myself,'_ thought Wotan.

Wotan returns his attention to the Kages only for him to realize they are not standing before him. He hears a voice from behind making him turn around only for Tsunade to appear and strike him directly in the face. Wotan soars across the battlefield as the fire around the area weakens due to his lower concentration.

"Now is your chance!" shouted Tsunade.

Wotan regains his balance, but the moment he does, A appears in front of him.

"Lariat!" shouted the Raikage slamming his arm across Wotan's chest sending the red eye man flying once again.

"Earth Style: Fist Rock Jutsu!" shouted Onoki as he appears above Wotan and strikes the warrior in mid-air with a powerful punch covered by rock.

Wotan slams into ground as it shatters beneath him. Onoki releases the jutsu before the melting rock burned off his arm.

"Sand Coffin," said Gaara. "Sand Burial."

The sand begins to crush Wotan, as the sand covers the red eye man. However, he breaks through just before the finishing blow. Wotan lands on one knee as he hears a voice from behind.

"Lava Style: Melting Apparition Jutsu!" shouted Mei as a flow of lava stood above Wotan.

The lava attack lands on the red eye man, causing massive amounts of smoke. The other Kages land next to Mei breathing heavily as the fire around them ceases. They continue to look at the smoke hoping their opponent is dead. Mei's eyes narrow before they become wide.

"I-Impossible, how is he still alive?" asked Mei.

Wotan appears from the smoke with his armor nearly destroyed. He has a frown on his face before he spoke.

"I almost died there. If I was one second late, I would have died," stated Wotan. "However, I do not have time to deal with you pathetic fools."

Wotan has his katana and disappears. The Kages continue to look around, but they are unable to find their opponent. Suddenly, Wotan appears behind them and swings his blade.

"It ends now," stated Wotan. "One Sword Style: 100 Flame Slashes!"

Wotan's katana forms fire around the entire blade as the warrior appears next to the Kages and disappears shortly after. A few seconds later, the red eye man appears in front of the Kages with a smirk on his face. He takes his katana and sheaths it as he begins to walk away. The Kages stand confused by his gesture. They see the opportunity to attack, but the moment they move their bodies stop. Their eyes widen as tremendous pain shoots throughout the bodies. Each of them looks towards their own bodies and notice the numerous blade cuts. Blood gushes out as they fall to the ground in pain.

Wotan continues to walk away until he hears a voice.

"Come back here," said the voice.

Wotan turns around and notices Tsunade standing back up. His eyes widen as Tsunade's wounds begin to heal.

"Creation Rebirth," said Tsunade as they diamond seal is no longer on her forehead.

Tsunade appears in front of Wotan and smashing his face with her monstrous strength. Wotan grunts in pain as Tsunade punches Wotan in the stomach causing him to spit out blood. Tsunade repeats her actions as she continuously punches the red eye man with each hit successful.

After a few seconds of dreadful pain, Wotan manages to escape Tsunade's onslaught.

"Damn you," said Wotan.

Tsunade charges at Wotan as the red eye man appears to her right. He slashes the Hokage, but notices her wound closing up.

'_Fine, let's see how long you can last,'_ thought Wotan.

Wotan increases his speed as he begins to slash Tsunade. His next move allows him to stab Tsunade with his katana through her stomach. He takes out the blade and raises his left hand.

"Fire Bullets!" shouted Wotan.

The fire attack strikes Tsunade as he skin burns off. Unfortunately, for Wotan, Tsunade's wounds heal causing him to grunt. Tsunade continues her attacks as Wotan tries his best to dodge her attacks.

A few minutes pass as neither opponent has gain the advantage.

'_Damn it, I have to find a weakness,'_ thought the Hokage.

As Tsunade launches herself at Wotan, her body undergoes pain forcing her to stop. She immediately realizes her chakra has run out. She drops to one knee breathing heavily.

Wotan smirks realizing his opponent is no longer capable of fighting. He approaches her and kicks her in the stomach. His katana lies next to her neck.

"Now you die foolish woman," said Wotan.

Just as Wotan was about to slash Tsunade's throat, he stops then looks towards a far off distance.

'_Well, who do we have here? Looks like we have ourselves a couple of visitors,'_ thought Wotan.

Wotan turns his attention to Tsunade. "Consider yourself lucky. I need to get a new set of armor since the main event is about to begin."

In a flash, Wotan leaves the tired Hokage as she tries to get up, but fails.

'_Damn it, he is too strong,'_ thought the Hokage before she passed out.

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai finally reach the exit of the cavern with Yamato. They begin to head towards the nearest allied medical facility to help the weaken Yamato.

"We need to get Yamato to safety before we return to battle," stated Kakashi.

Sakura and Sai nod in agreement.

Sakura looks around before turning her attention to the direction she can feel Naruto. Her fist clench because she wants to help Naruto, but she knows Yamato needs help first.

'_Naruto, I'll be there soon,'_ thought Sakura.

Sakura was about to follow her teammates until she felt a familiar chakra. Her eyes widen as she turns towards Naruto's direction.

Kakashi notices Sakura stopping a few seconds ago and asks what is wrong.

"Sakura, why did you stop?"

Sakura turns to her sensei before speaking, "He's here."

Kakashi immediately understood what she meant by he.

"I have to go," said Sakura.

Kakashi sighs, but knows there is no stopping Sakura.

"I cannot allow that," said a sinister voice.

Team Kakashi gets into a battle stance as a familiar figure appears before them

"Kabuto," said Sakura.

"Hello, I guess it is time for me to get involved. Almost everyone I revived has been defeated expect one," said Kabuto.

"Out of the way," said Sakura.

"No, I will kill all of you," replied Kabuto.

* * *

Naruto continues his battle with Madara as the ancient Uchiha tries to capture his prize. The blonde shinobi does his best to avoid Madara's deadly touch as he tries to counterattack. Madara kicks Naruto sending the jinchuriki into a tree. Naruto stands back up and glares at Madara, who has slowly walked towards Naruto.

"Give up, you will never beat me," stated Madara.

"I will never give up!" retorted Naruto.

"Fool," responded Madara.

Madara prepares himself to fight Naruto only for someone to interfere.

Naruto's eyes widen as he recognizes the two people in front of him.

"Sasuke, Itachi, how nice of you to drop in," said Madara.

Itachi turns around and gazes at Naruto while Sasuke continues to glare at Madara.

"What are you waiting for Naruto-kun," said Itachi. "Help us fight him."

Itachi returns his attention to Madara as Sasuke looks at Naruto.

"Come on Dobe. Let's kill this bastard," said Sasuke.

Naruto smiles at Sasuke's sentence. At last, his brother has return. Naruto stands next to Sasuke as the two give off small smiles.

Madara gazes at his three opponents. He sighs, but enters his battle stance.

A fierce battle is about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that took longer than I thought. Well, there are now two battles that are about to occur. I can safely say that we are getting close to the end of this story. I cannot believe I got this far. However, there is more than meets the eye with this story. Anyhow, please review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Bond of Brothers

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 29. In the manga, Tobi was revealed when I almost finished chapter 28. Obito, eh. I know by the time this chapter is released it should be a few weeks. Unfortunately, I won't be able to incorporate that part since I created this story a while back. Plus, I decided to have Madara as Tobi since I did not want to guess who Tobi was even though there were some hints in the manga. Moreover, I know it was Itachi and Sasuke who fought Kabuto, but when I originally created the outline of this story, I did not know that was going to happen. From here on out, it will be different from the manga. Anyhow, on with the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

Chapter 29: Bond of Brothers

"Sasuke and Itachi," started Madara. "How nice of you to join us."

"This ends today," retorted Sasuke. "I have made enough mistakes in my past and I am here to correct them as best as I can."

'_**Wow, I thought the only word he knew was 'hn','**_ said Kurama to Naruto.

Naruto smiles a bit at Kurama's comment before returning his attention to the fight.

"None of you can stop me. I am Madara and will not lose today," replied Madara.

Itachi appears behind Madara as he attacks the ancient Uchiha.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Itachi shooting a massive ball of fire at Madara.

The attack goes right through Madara as the ancient Uchiha appears behind Itachi.

"Let me show you how it's done," said Madara. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"

A gigantic fire attack soars towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. Naruto's body finally heals enough as Sasuke and Itachi attempt to avoid the attack. Naruto concentrates for a few seconds enters Kyuubi Chakra Mode. He appears next to Sasuke and grabs the Uchiha. Itachi, on the other hand failed to avoid the fire attack. Naruto uses the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to avoid the attack as he holds onto Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke appear out of the fire's range as Itachi appears next to them as his body regenerates from the attack's damage. Madara appears in front of the trio with a chain on his wrists.

Madara charges at the trio as they begin to move around the battlefield trying to divide Madara's attention to three places.

Naruto moves in first using his chakra arms to attack Madara. Unfortunately, the attack goes right through the Uchiha as Madara steps back. However, Sasuke successfully hits him with a fire jutsu.

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

The attack hits Madara, who takes off his outer coat to avoid any major damage.

'_They hit me,'_ thought Madara. _'I have to finish this as quickly as possible.'_

Madara prepares for another round of battle as Naruto attacks from behind and Sasuke from the rear. A round of taijutsu occurs. However, Madara's body phases out as Naruto and Sasuke's attack go through the ancient Uchiha. Uchiha solidifies as he attempts to grab Naruto only for Itachi to intervene.

Itachi tries to grab onto Madara, but the ancient Uchiha phases out avoiding the attack all together.

A screeching noise occurs as Madara lands on the ground. As he looks up, he notices Naruto with a shuriken type Rasengan in hand.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto as he throws the jutsu towards Madara.

Madara allows the attack to go right through him. However, the moment Madara attempts to return to a solid form, Sasuke and Itachi both appear next to him as they unleash their attacks.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted the two brothers.

The fire attack explosion on Madara after the two attacks collided. Madara soars out of the attack with a few burn marks. Before he has a chance to move, Naruto kick Madara from behind, sending the Uchiha flying across the battlefield.

Shortly after, Sasuke and Itachi land next to Naruto each of them gazing towards Madara, who has yet to get back up.

"About time you woke up Sasuke," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Naruto, at least it did not take me long," replied Sasuke.

"Take you long? Teme, it has been three years since you left!" shouted Naruto.

"Three years is not a long time, Dobe," yelled Sasuke.

"Excuse me? Three years is a long time! What makes you think it isn't!" exclaimed Naruto.

"How about…" started Sasuke.

"Stop bickering!" yelled Itachi. "We have more important matters to handle."

Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other, but smile a bit.

"Are you two done?" questioned Madara as he walks towards the three shinobi.

Madara appears next to Naruto and kicks the jinchuriki in his side sending Naruto sliding across the ground away from the battle. Itachi attacks Madara, but the ancient Uchiha allows the attack to pass through him. Madara kicks Itachi and returns his attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke launches himself at Madara and forms familiar hand signs.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke as he tries to hit Madara only to fail.

Madara turns around and swings his chain at Sasuke who activates his next jutsu.

"Amaterasu!" exclaimed Sasuke as he unleashes his black flames at Madara.

Unfortunately, the flames do not harm Madara as they go right through. However, the moment Madara solidifies, Sasuke aims the flames at the ancient Uchiha forcing him to dodge. A few seconds later, another voice yells out the familiar name.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Itachi sending the flames at Madara.

Madara begins to series amount of dodging trying to avoid the black flames and the death that comes with them. Just as the flames hit Madara, they pass through him as Madara appears next to Itachi hitting the undead Uchiha causing Itachi's flames to disappear. Sasuke sends his Amaterasu towards Madara. Once again, the ancient Uchiha begins to dodge the attacks as best as he could. Just as he lands away from the attack, he hears a familiar voice.

"Massive Rasengan!" shouted Naruto hitting Madara with super-size jutsu.

Madara barely manages to avoid the blunt of the attack, but he still receives damage.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction!" exclaimed Madara as he shoots the powerful fire attack around him.

Naruto and Sasuke retreat from the attack as Itachi watches from a safe distance.

Smoke covers the battlefield causing Naruto and Sasuke to cough. Itachi lands next to them as the three shinobi wait for Madara to appear. Seconds turns into minutes, as sweat rolls down their faces except Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke watch their surroundings. The smoke lowers their vision as well as covers any trace of smell. The sound of crumbling rocks blocks their hearing. Sasuke and Itachi's Sharingans have not located any sign of their opponent. However, their wait is not long as a series of shuriken shoot from the cloud of smoke. The three shinobi dodge the attack trying to avoid any deathblows.

Madara appears behind Itachi slamming the undead Uchiha into the ground, but before Naruto or Sasuke has a chance to retaliate, the ancient Uchiha disappears. A few seconds later, Madara punches Sasuke in the stomach causing the young Uchiha to gasp for air. Madara raises a kunai with the intention to kill. However, Naruto blocks the attack. Madara raises his right hand to grab Naruto only for someone to attack him from behind.

"Giant Rasengan!" shouted a clone of Naruto.

The Rasengan strikes Madara him to stop his attempt to capture Naruto.

Madara lands a safe distance from the three shinobi. Three allies land next to each other as Naruto and Sasuke try to catch their breaths.

"I have to end this soon," said Madara.

"Susanoo!' shouted Madara.

A large purple figure appears around Madara as the giant figure towers over Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Naruto watches as Madara approaches him. Suddenly, he hears Sasuke and Itachi yell familiar words.

"Susanoo!" exclaimed the two Uchiha brothers.

Naruto watches the three Susanoo users stare at each other.

'_**I'll lend you more chakra,'**_ said Kurama.

'_Right,'_ replied Naruto.

Naruto's yellow aura increases as he enters enhance Kyuubi Mode. Naruto's aura becomes a coat as nine-chakra tails form behind him.

"It's time to finish this!" exclaimed Naruto.

* * *

"Take this!" shouted Sakura as she tries to hit Kabuto.

However, Kabuto avoids the attack. He attempts to counterattack only for ink to splatter across his face. Sai sends ink birds to attack Kabuto forcing the medic to stop his attack on Sakura.

"Chidori!" exclaimed Kakashi as he aims the lightning jutsu at Kabuto.

Kabuto dodges the attack only for Sakura to appear and strike him. Kabuto barely manages to avoid the full force of the attack, but the attack still does damage.

Kabuto lands a safe distance as he begins to heal his chest.

Sai opens his scroll and draws ink tigers unleashing the ink creations at Kabuto. Kabuto dodges the attack and begins a serious of hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" exclaimed Kabuto.

The water jutsu strikes Sai's ink tiger causing them to burst under the pressure. Kabuto aims the attack at Sai, but a wall of water stops the attack.

Sakura removes her fist from the ground while smirking.

"Lightning Cutter!" shouted Kakashi as he attacks Kabuto with a more powerful form of Chidori.

Kabuto barely dodges the attack, but the attack still cuts and shocks Kabuto. Kabuto lands away from Kakashi and immediately begins to heal his wound.

A wave of ink birds begins to attack Kabuto forcing him to stop his healing attempts.

"Earth Style: Earth Shore Return!" exclaimed Kabuto as he uses a large piece of earth to block the remainder of ink birds.

"I have to admit. I did not expect to have this type of fight against such opponents," stated Kabuto.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai land near Kabuto, but still at a safe distance.

"I did not expect to use this form so soon, but I guess I have no choice, but to fight you fools in it," said Kabuto.

Suddenly, Kabuto's body begins to change. He removes his coat revealing his skin changing once again as the color becomes even paler. Soon after, his skin becomes scales as his eyes change into the eyes of a snake.

"This is my sage mode," stated Kabuto surprising Team Kakashi with his transformation.

Kabuto smirks as he unleashes a wave of snakes towards Team Kakashi. Team Kakashi immediately evasive mode as they try to avoid any attacks from Kabuto. The snakes hit the grounds creating small craters due to the force of the impact. Kabuto chases the three shinobi. Sai counters with numerous ink animals. Kakashi and Sakura use their speed to avoid the attack as best as they can.

Sakura gathers chakra in her hand and slams the ground causing earth to pop up between her the snakes forcing the snakes to stop.

Kakashi, on the other hand, forms a series of hand signs.

"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi sending a beast made of lightning to destroy the snakes chasing him.

Sakura breathes heavily as her vision blurs a bit.

'_I haven't recovered from my fight with Nagato,'_ thought Sakura. _'But, I'm not done yet.'_

Sakura digs in her equipment pouch as she takes out a small pill. Over the past month, Sakura has spent some of her time improving her soldier pills to accommodate larger pools of chakra. Sakura swallows one soldier pill as her chakra almost restores to full capacity.

Sakura takes one big breath and exhales shortly after. She stands back up as the wind blows her short pink hair. She focuses on Kabuto, who continues to battle Kakashi and Sai. Sakura looks into her pouch and notices six soldier pills. She knows she should have made more, but the recent events starting with the attack on Konoha has cut her time needed to make more. The pink hair kunoichi sighs before returning her attention to the battlefield. She can feel Naruto and Sasuke fighting, though she cannot tell if they are fighting against each other, but she knows she needs to finish the battle as quickly as possible. Sakura leaps from her position to return to battle.

Kakashi continues his attempts to defeat Kabuto, but the snake sage's new form has increased his powers making it difficult to battle him. Kakashi knows his chakra levels are low due to the fight against Nagato, but he cannot afford to lose. Kabuto has a dangerous ability and that type of ability has to end as quickly as possible. However, his low chakra reserves are not helping in any way.

Sai knows he is in deep trouble. He notices Kakashi struggling against Kabuto and knows he is not doing any better. If only there was a way to restore his chakra reserves, he will be able to help Kakashi. However, Kabuto's new strength will prove to be difficult to overcome even if he was a full strength.

As the two shinobi try their best to battle Kabuto, Sakura appears behind Kabuto and strikes him with her chakra-enhanced strength. Kabuto grunts in pain, but he manages to regain his composure. However, this has allowed Sakura to regroup with Kakashi and Sai.

Kakashi and Sai continue to gasp for air and sweat rolls down their cheeks. The long battle has clearly gotten to them, but they refuse to lose now. Sakura sticks her hands out to each of them. She opens her palms revealing one soldier pill in each of her hands. Kakashi and Sai nod in understanding as they each eat one soldier pill. They immediately feel the effects of the pill as their strengths return as well as their chakra reserves. Kakashi and Sai stand back up ready for another round of battle.

Sakura charges first as she strikes at Kabuto. However, the snake sage dodges the attack. Sai appears on an ink bird with Kakashi. Kakashi jumps off and performs a series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi.

The fireball hits Kabuto since he is in mid-air. Kabuto soars towards the ground, but he regains his composure and lands safely. However, his small moment of safety is short lived as Sakura attacks him once again. Kabuto shouts in pain, but he uses his medical jutsu to heal himself. Kabuto summons his chakra scalpels getting ready to attack Team Kakashi. However, Sakura stands alone before him as Kakashi and Sai wait for the battle to occur. Sakura's aura becomes pink as she summons her own chakra scalpels.

Kabuto laughs as he realizes what Sakura intends to do.

"Do you expect to beat me with chakra scalpels?" questioned Kabuto.

Sakura smirks, "Yes I do."

Kabuto stops laughing and decides to test the strength of Tsunade's apprentice. Sakura and Kabuto charge at each other and begin to clash with their chakra scalpels. Neither side gains the advantage, but Kabuto begins to realize that Sakura's chakra continues a steady rate as his begins to weaken.

'_This girl learned the same thing Sasuke-kun did,'_ thought Kabuto.

The two charka scalpels clash again only for Kabuto's chakra scalpel top weaken.

'_What happened?'_ thought Kabuto.

Sakura smirks again as she launches another wave of punches against Kabuto. It is at this moment Kabuto realizes Sakura's chakra scalpels are different. In fact, they seemed to be at a completely different level. Kabuto jumps away from Sakura trying to figure out how to counter Sakura's jutsu.

"Lightning Transmission!" shouted Kakashi as he and a Shadow Clone form a Lightning Cutter between them and attempt to cut Kabuto.

Kabuto notices the attack just in time as he avoids it. Kabuto jumps into the air only for Sai to appear and launches numerous ink animals such as birds and tigers.

Using what momentum he has left, Kabuto manages to avoid most of the attacks, but he is unable to dodge all of them. Kabuto lands on the ground as Sakura charges in with her chakra scalpels.

"Atomic Chakra Scalpels!" shouted Sakura as he tries to cut Kabuto.

Kabuto uses his superior speed to avoid the attacks of Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai. No matter how hard they try, Team Kakashi continuously fails to hit Kabuto. At this moment, Sakura begins to think of a strategy to beat Kabuto. She knows she can hit him if she increases her speed through her second level of chakra, but it might leave her unconscious, which is something she cannot afford until she reaches Naruto. However, she will lose this battle if she does nothing.

Suddenly, the three shinobi hear a familiar voice.

Wood Style: Smothering Binding Jutsu!" shouted Yamato using his wood jutsu to capture Kabuto successfully.

Sakura takes this chance to attack Kabuto as does Kakashi and Sai. Sai unleashes large ink birds that land on Kabuto's eyes, ears, and skins causing him to lose various senses. Sakura appears in front of Kabuto and strikes his entire body with her scalpels. Kakashi attacks next with his Lightning Transmission and successfully cuts Kabuto in half.

Kabuto yells in agony as he feels his body come apart. The ink disappears and he tries to breath, but he knows his life is ending.

Sakura lands next to Yamato and tries to help him. She tries to give him a soldier pill, but Yamato declines saying the others will need it. Kakashi and Sai watch over Kabuto as the last of his life begins to fade.

Kabuto smirks before speaking one last time.

"I'll give Madara-sama the advantage he needs."

Kabuto barely moves his arms, but it is enough for him to perform a series of hand signs before his arms drop back to the ground and his eyes close.

Kabuto has died.

Kakashi begins to worry and decides to move out.

"Sai, take Yamato to the nearest medical ward. Sakura, you and I will head towards Naruto," ordered Kakashi.

"Hai," responded Sakura and Sai.

Sai forms a large ink bird and grabs Yamato.

Sakura and Kakashi looks towards each other before heading towards Naruto hoping he is doing well.

'_Naruto, hold on,'_ thought Sakura.

* * *

The ground shakes from the tremendous power displayed by four shinobi. Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara display their power using Susanoo. Naruto uses enhance Kyuubi Mode as Kurama gives him its chakra.

A flash of purple and yellow shows as they continue their massive battle. The battle is no longer a battle of humans, but a battle of monsters. Naruto begins to take the form of a chakra Kyuubi as he tries to break through Madara's Susanoo.

The three Susanoo and Naruto's chakra Kyuubi clash causing a shock wave to destroy nearby trees and rocks. Naruto launches his tails and grabs Madara's right arm trying to hold down the ancient Uchiha. Sasuke takes this moment to shoot off fire attacks and strikes Madara with his sword. Itachi uses his own sword and strikes Madara from behind.

Madara breaks free from the three shinobi and attempts to kill Naruto only for Itachi to block the attack. Naruto and Sasuke use this chance and unleash a barrage of attacks against Madara hoping to break through Madara's Susanoo. Madara overcomes his three opponents as his Susanoo begins to increase in size and power.

"We have to stop him," stated Itachi.

The three shinobi gather around each other trying to figure out a way to stop Madara. Just as they are about to make a move, Itachi's Susanoo begins to lose power.

"Itachi!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"It seems like Kabuto has released the jutsu keeping me here," stated Itachi.

"Naruto, Sasuke, end this war now. Madara has done too much to be allowed to live. Finish it now," said Itachi.

Itachi turns to the two shinobi.

"Sasuke, try not to make the same mistake. Live for a better future. Do not fall into the darkness. I know deep down you are a better person," said Itachi.

"Naruto, I know you are the person who will make a huge difference in the future. You dream of uniting the world and finding an answer of finding a world where everyone understands each other. I know you will find that answer. I might not be here to see it in person, but I know it will happen," said Itachi with a smile.

Itachi's body disintegrates as he continues to smile at the two shinobi in front of him.

"Thanks brother," said Sasuke.

After Itachi's body disappeared, Sasuke and Naruto return their attention to Madara.

"Ready Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course I am, how about you?" retorted Naruto.

"Do you need to ask?" questioned Sasuke. "With Itachi gone, I think it is time for us to increase our chakra levels."

"Yeah," replied Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke smirk as their chakra begins to increase. Sasuke's Susanoo increases in size as Naruto's enhance Kyuubi Mode increases as well.

Madara swings his swords clashing with Sasuke's Susanoo causing a massive shockwave. Naruto's chakra tails grab onto Madara's Susanoo tossing the giant down. The three giant figures clash destroying the trees and creating craters. Madara rams into Sasuke pushing the smaller Uchiha down. Madara raises his sword and swings it at Sasuke only for Naruto to block the attack with three tails. Four tails grabs the other arm as the remaining tails grabs the neck of Madara's Susanoo.

"Tailed Beast Ball!" shouted Naruto.

The powerful ball explodes causing Madara to step back. Sasuke uses this opportunity to strike Madara.

"Blaze Style: Magatama!" shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke sends a barrage of Amaterasu balls at Madara, but his Susanoo does not fail. Naruto releases Madara and begins hitting the ancient Uchiha with a barrage of his nine tails. Madara slashes Naruto with his blade forcing the jinchuriki to fall back.

Naruto and Sasuke land a safe distance from Madara.

"Have you unleashed your second level at full before?" asked Sasuke.

"No, Orion told me not to do that until I was ready," replied Naruto.

"Well, I think we might need it," stated Sasuke. "Madara is quite strong."

Naruto and Sasuke charge at Madara with as much power they have continuously attacking the ancient Uchiha with all of their might. Madara's eyes widen as his Susanoo begins to crack.

"Impossible!" shouted Madara.

"Tailed Beast Ball!" shouted Naruto shooting a massive ball of chakra at the chest of the Susanoo.

The Tailed Beast Ball destroys a tremendous part of the armor.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Madara activating his black flames.

"Amaterasu!" yelled Sasuke producing his own black flames.

The two flames collide in a never-ending struggle for dominance.

"Tailed Beast Shockwave!" shouted Naruto.

The shockwave pushes Madara down as his armor shatters under the pressure forcing him to retreat. Madara regains his balance as he glares at his two opponents. He never thought someone will push him this far. He has to capture the Kyuubi in order to complete his plan.

Naruto and Sasuke land next to each other. Naruto is no longer in his enhance Kyuubi Mode and has returned to his regular Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Sasuke is no longer using Susanoo. Naruto could see Madara standing straight ahead. The battle is getting to him and he knows it. Madara has proven to be a difficult opponent. The demon fox has helped Naruto as best as it could, but never has Naruto pushed himself to such limits. The war is almost over. Madara is one of remaining enemies left. If Itachi disappeared, it only indicates someone overcame Kabuto. Determination swings over Naruto. This is his chance. This is the chance for Naruto to end the war and finally defeat the Akatsuki.

Naruto looks to his right noticing Sasuke standing next him. This is the same person he has spent years looking for. He hoped that one day Sasuke would return to Konoha. He never expected the Uchiha to help him in the final battle. Naruto smiles knowing that his teammate and friend has return to him and Sakura. Sasuke, the person he considers a friend, rival, and brother.

Sasuke glances at Naruto while keeping his gaze on Madara. There was a time when he could never understand why Naruto would go through such lengths to bring him back. Was it really a promise to Sakura? Maybe it was something more. How could one man go through so much for the sake of another? Maybe Sasuke knew the answer, but he refuse to believe it. The blonde shinobi chased after him for more than a promise. Sasuke and Naruto share similar fates. Though they lost loves one differently, in the end, they were alone for a long time. Sure, Naruto experienced it for far longer, while Sasuke experienced seeing the dead bodies of his family. However, it is the fact they understand the pain and experience. Sasuke has been a fool to think he was alone this entire time. The person standing next to him is not only just a friend and rival. He is a brother. A brother who would do anything to make sure the other brother does not make a mistake. Maybe, what Sasuke was searching for was not revenge, but someone to lift his anger. One thought still runs through Sasuke.

"Do you still consider me a brother to you?" asked Sasuke to Naruto.

Naruto gives Sasuke genuine smile, "Yes, Sasuke, you are a brother to me."

Sasuke smiles for the first time in years, a smile that shows relief and gratefulness.

"Thanks, Naruto," replied Sasuke. "How about we end this?"

"Yeah, I am sick and tired of this asshole," responded Naruto.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto creates hundreds of Shadow Clones as they begin to charge at Madara.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" exclaimed Madara.

Madara destroys a large amount of Shadow Clones with his jutsu. Suddenly, more Shadow Clones appear and begin to attack Madara. The first group to attacks fails due to Madara becoming transparent. However, the second group successfully hits the ancient Uchiha.

'_I am reacting slower,'_ thought Madara. _'It seems like I am running low on chakra.'_

"Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction!" shouted Madara destroying another wave of Shadow Clones.

Madara steps back trying to catch his breath.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke unleashing a barrage of fire attacks at Madara.

Madara begins to avoid the attacks instead of allowing them to pass through him. Both Naruto and Sasuke take note of this. They continue their attacks on Madara. A wave of taijutsu is unleashed between the three shinobi. Naruto and Sasuke work as a team trying to overcome the ancient Uchiha.

Madara hears a familiar screeching sound as he looks to his right. He notices another Naruto with the Rasenshuriken in hand.

A poof sound occurs making Madara return his attention to his front. Sasuke begins to fall back as the Naruto in front of him reveals itself a Shadow Clone.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto as he throws the powerful jutsu at Madara.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Sasuke causing the Rasenshuriken and black flames to fuse.

Madara's eyes widen as he tries to avoid the attack.

'_I have no choice!'_ thought the ancient Uchiha.

Madara becomes transparent avoiding the attack completely. Just as he solidifies, the Rasenshuriken explodes causing it to expand towards Madara. Madara jumps out of reach as quickly as possible only to hear lightning from the sky above.

"Kirin!" exclaimed Sasuke unleashing a powerful lightning jutsu.

Madara barely manages to avoid the attack even though his clothes begin to burn off. Just as Madara lands, he hears footsteps from behind. He turns around to notice Naruto holding an unfamiliar jutsu.

"Take this!" shouted Naruto. "Atomic Rasengan!"

Naruto successfully hits Madara as the Atomic Rasengan begins to rip through Madara's body at an atomic level. Madara tries to phase out only to realize his chakra paths destroyed. For the first time in years, Madara screams in agony as he can feel his body dissolving.

Naruto and Sasuke land next to each other smiling, knowing their long time enemy is about to meet his end.

'_I've come so close to my goals!'_ thought Madara. _'How could I lose?'_

"Damn both of you!" shouted Madara as the ancient Uchiha finally dies.

Naruto and Sasuke land on the ground on their backs. Both of them sigh, knowing Madara is no longer a threat. So many years, they have suffered because of one man's ambitions. Naruto sits back up and looks around him. He notices Killer B still unconscious then he looks at Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"We did it Sasuke, it is over," said Naruto with relief.

"Yeah, Madara is dead," replied the Uchiha.

Sasuke sits back up and looks at Naruto. Naruto looks back and gives him a thumb up. Naruto stands back up as does Sasuke. They look around them as they take in the damage done to the battlefield.

"I hope all the enemies are defeated," said Naruto.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"Hey, why are we backing to one word sentences!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke laughs, the first laugh in years. How could the Uchiha leave behind such a life?

"I wonder what my punishment will be," said Sasuke.

Naruto sighs, knowing punishment awaits the Uchiha. However, Naruto knows he will not let Sasuke suffer alone.

"Don't worry. I will make sure your sentence is not too big," replied Naruto.

"Such a touching reunion," said a voice.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately enter a defensive stance. They look around them, searching for the source of the voice. After a few seconds, the two shinobi finally see the person in question.

Walking towards them is none other than Wotan. The man with red eyes and red hair has return to the battlefield with new armor and a well-rested body. Wotan draws his katana and he enters a battle stance.

"I am still alive. This war is not over yet," said Wotan with smirk.

"Damn it, just what we need," retorted Naruto.

"I know," agreed Sasuke.

"Two deaths is better than one," stated Wotan as he prepares himself to battle the two shinobi.

The ground begins to shake forcing Wotan to stop his advance.

"You'll have to fight us too," said a feminine voice.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura and Kakashi appear next to Naruto and Sasuke ready to fight Wotan with all of their might.

"Two more won't make a difference," stated Wotan.

The four shinobi stand next to each other. For the first time in years, Team 7 is reunited as they prepare for the final battle.

* * *

**A/N: All right, there is chapter 29. I feel awkward with the results of the two battles in this chapter, but I think it is good enough. I might have been able to make the fights better, but there is good enough action. I tried my best. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter though. Nevertheless, the final battle is about to begin. I cannot wait to write it. Anyhow, until next time everyone. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30: Team 7 Reunited

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 30. All right, the final battle starts here on this chapter. The end of this story is near. I am so sad (begins to cry). This is the second to last chapter. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

Chapter 30: Team 7 Reunited

The wind begins to blow as five figures stand in the middle of a destroyed landscape. Burnt trees lay on the ground destroyed from the previous battle. Large craters litter the ground as the wind picks up loose dirt.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi stand next to each reunited for the first in years. They want to say so many words to each other, but they know the time is not right. They glance at each other while keeping their main attention to Wotan. They want to talk, but one enemy remains.

Wotan stands before his four opponents. His goal is the blood of Naruto. He would rather kill the blonde shinobi to get him out of the way, but all he needs is enough blood to reach his objective. He turns to Sasuke. He should have never taught the Uchiha. The person he believed who will help him fight Naruto turned out far too weak. The red eye man turns to Sakura. The pink hair kunoichi has interfered with his goals on multiple occasions. What he did not expect was for her to show so much strength. He could see the hatred within the eyes of the three young opponents. Wotan turns to Kakashi. He does not know much about the silver hair shinobi. Wotan ignores Kakashi for the most part and concentrates on the three younger shinobi.

Kakashi looks over to his three students. He cannot believe his three students finally reunite after so many years apart. He thought Sasuke was so far lost in darkness that there was no hope for him to return. Naruto and Sakura tried so hard to get back their friend. He could have been a better sensei to his team. He always put more effort into Sasuke hoping to stop his path of vengeance only to fail. Naruto and Sakura had to go to the Sannin in order to become stronger. Yet, neither ever gave him the cold shoulder. They forgave him and he is glad they did. Now his missing student has returned and for the first time in years they are a team again.

Sasuke glares at Wotan. For the first time, he can see the hatred roll off the red hair man. Was he really heading towards the same path? How could he let revenge grab such a hold on him? He was such a fool, yet happy that he had two friends who never stopped believing in him. Naruto and Sakura have always tried to save him. He is glad that never stopped. He hopes that they will forgive him for all the stupid decisions he made, but he knows their friendship will repair over time.

Sakura stands next to her teammates. She knew Sasuke entered the battle, but she did not expect him to help Naruto. For the first time in years, she feels hope for her teammate. Yet, as she stands next to Sasuke, all she feels is a bond of friendship. In the past, she would have thought she would run to Sasuke the moment he returns. However, today she only sees him as a friend who was lost, someone who needed help. Sakura turns to Naruto as a small smile appears on her face. Who would have thought she would end up with the number one unpredictable shinobi? When she first met Naruto, she hated his guts. He was the most annoying person to her and he always interfered with her chasing Sasuke. However, as time passed by, Naruto became someone important to her. He is her true love and she will fight to protect him. Sakura returns her attention to Wotan. Anger fills her heart. This man has taken her father and she will make sure he pays. However, Sakura will fight not for vengeance, but to make sure nobody else suffers from Wotan.

Naruto takes a deep breath. Sasuke has woken up from the spell of revenge. He finally has his brother back. Now with Sakura and Kakashi here, Team 7 has reunited. He has finally gained the love of the women of his dreams. His brother, though not related by blood, has returned. His former sensei, stands next to him ready to fight together. Naruto finally has everything he wanted and he refuses to lose any of it. Naruto returns his attention to Wotan. The man before him has caused numerous deaths along with Madara and Kabuto. Too many people died trying to find peace. Naruto will do the best he can, to find the answers Jiraiya tried to find. Naruto will defeat Wotan for a better future.

Sakura gives her teammates her remaining soldier pills restoring their lost chakra from their previous battles.

"Are you just going to stand there?" questioned Wotan. "If so, I might have to make the first move."

"This is the end for you Wotan," interrupted Naruto.

"For all those who died because of your Shadow Monsters. We will beat you!" shouted Sakura.

Wotan smirks as he prepares to battle with the four shinobi in front of him.

"Fine, show me what you got," said Wotan.

The earth begins to shake as a red aura surrounds Wotan. After numerous days, Wotan has recovered from his weaken state and has finally unleashed his full potential.

"Let me show you my true power!" shouted Wotan.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exchange looks before their chakras begin to rise. A yellow, purple, and pink surround Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura respectively as they unleash the second level of chakra. Kakashi watches hoping his current strength is enough to keep up with his former students.

Team 7 glare at Wotan as the red hair warrior glares back. The wind picks up as a bit of dirt blows through the battlefield. Time passes by as the tension continues to grow as each fighter stare at each other.

"Now!" shouted Naruto.

Team 7 charges at Wotan with the intent to end this battle. Naruto and Sasuke attack Wotan with flurry of taijutsu attacks. Wotan, with his katana drawn, blocks the attacks and attempts to strike the two shinobi only for him to miss. Sakura appears behind Wotan and punches him in the back causing his armor to crack. Sakura jumps and kicks Wotan in the head sending the red hair man flying towards Naruto. Naruto forms a spiral ball of chakra in his hand as he charges at Wotan.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

Wotan raises his arm as he flies towards Naruto.

"Fire Shot!" exclaimed Wotan.

The fire attacks strikes Naruto at amazing speed forcing the blonde shinobi to stop his attack. Suddenly, a sound of chirping birds occurs causing as Wotan manages to regain his balance.

"Chidori!" shouted Kakashi as he aims the lightning jutsu at Wotan.

The attack hits Wotan directly in the chest, but to Kakashi's horror, it does not pierce the red eye man's armor. Wotan swings around and grabs Kakashi's arm then tosses the copy ninja across the field. Kakashi hits a tree hard as he gasps for air.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke striking Wotan.

However, the fire attack does not harm Wotan.

"Fire? Really? Let me show you how to do a real fire attack," stated Wotan.

Wotan jumps into the sky as he places his katana back into its sheath. Wotan raises his arms forward and yells.

"Burning Volley!" exclaimed Wotan.

Wotan unleashes a wave of fireballs towards Sasuke, who does his best to avoid the attacks. The fireballs hit the ground causing incredible damage. The dust created from the blast begins to clear up as Wotan waits to see the damage. He soon realizes Sasuke is not at the destroyed area.

"There should at least be a burned body," said Wotan to himself.

Wotan lands on the ground only for a voice to shout.

"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi, sending a beast made of lightning at Wotan.

The lightning attack strikes Wotan, causing the man to grunt in pain as he tries to move.

"Damn it!" shouted Wotan.

Wotan gathers as much strength as he could and manages to escape the lightning attack.

Kakashi watches as Wotan escapes his attack. Kakashi cannot believe Wotan managed to survive a direct attack from one of his stronger jutsu.

Wotan stares at Kakashi with hatred as he prepares his next move.

"Not bad, but it will take more than that to beat me," stated Wotan.

Wotan draws his katana and charges at Kakashi. Kakashi uses his Sharingan to watch the movements of Wotan, but he soon realizes that not even the Sharingan can keep up with the speed of the red hair man. Wotan appears behind Kakashi surprising the jonin as he raises his katana ready to strike the jonin.

A sudden flash of yellow appears before Wotan blocking the red hair man from his intended target. Naruto in his enhance Kyuubi Mode uses his chakra arms to grab Wotan's katana. Naruto smirks causing Wotan confusion. Wotan looks down and notices one of Naruto's chakra arms forming Naruto's signature attack.

"Giant Rasengan!" shouted Naruto slamming the jutsu straight into Wotan's chest sending the man flying backwards.

Sasuke appears in the direct line of Wotan's path as he begins a series of hand signs.

"Chidori Senbon!" exclaimed Sasuke sending a wave of needle like Chidori at Wotan.

Wotan regains his balance and begins using his katana to block numerous Chidori Senbon. However, the attacks become too much forcing Wotan to use an alternative.

"Wall of Fire!" shouted Wotan creating a protective wall of fire completely stopping the Chidori Senbon.

"Shannaro!" shouted Sakura as she appears next to Wotan.

The pink hair kunoichi strikes Wotan directly in the face with all of her might slamming the red hair man into the ground. The force of the impact causes a massive crater to form as Sakura lifts her fist and begins to pump more chakra into both of her fists.

"This is for To-chan!" shouted Sakura.

The pink hair kunoichi begins a flurry of punches at Wotan's face and chest. After a few seconds, Wotan manages to kick Sakura off sending towards a tree. However, Naruto appears and catches Sakura before she hit it.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi.

"One Sword Style: Vertical Buster!" shouted Wotan.

The two attacks collide, but Wotan's attack cut right through Kakashi's water jutsu. Kakashi's eyes widen as he tries to move out of the way.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" shouted Sasuke sending a long Chidori spear at Wotan.

Wotan realizes the attack and ducks before it has a chance to hit him. Wotan disappears from Sasuke's vision as he appears next to the Uchiha.

"Atomic Chakra Scalpels!" exclaimed Sakura.

Sakura strikes Wotan before he has a chance to attack Sasuke. Wotan's body begins to burn out tremendously as he feels his left leg and arm burn from the wound. Wotan creates distance between himself and Team 7 trying to catch his breath.

'_What type of attack was that?'_ wondered Wotan.

Wotan looks at his wound and begins to concentrate his energy into the wound. Slowly, but surely, his wound begins to heal shocking Sakura.

'_What? How is he healing from that?'_ wondered Sakura.

"Atomic Rasengan!" shouted Naruto from behind Wotan.

Unfortunately, Wotan avoids the attack and kicks Naruto in his right side sending the blonde shinobi sliding across the ground. Naruto regains his balance and charges at Wotan. Using his chakra arms, Naruto begins to barrage of attacks trying to hit Wotan, who has managed to dodge every attack. Wotan swings his katana causing a massive energy wave striking Naruto.

Naruto looks down and notices the armor he is wearing cut from Wotan's attack. Wotan appears in front of Naruto and strikes him through the shoulder.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

Wotan withdraws his sword and tries to slash off Naruto's head, but Sasuke and Kakashi intervene. Sasuke kicks Wotan in the gut as Kakashi punches the red hair man in the head. A red aura forms around Wotan forcing Sasuke and Kakashi fallback due to the heat of the aura.

"Let's see you survive my flames!" shouted Wotan. "Flames of Repercussion!"

Large amount of flames appear around the entire field. The heat from the flames causing each member of Team 7 to begin sweating as they try to breathe through the thick smoke produced from the flames.

"I never felt such flames before," stated Naruto.

Sasuke smirks as he stands in front of his teammates.

"Let's see whose flames are stronger," said Sasuke. "Amaterasu!"

Sasuke produces black flames, which collide with Wotan's flames. Wotan's eyes widen as the black flames begin to overrun his. He never thought such powerful flames existed.

The black flames overcome Wotan's fire giving allowing Sasuke and his teammates to rest for a bit.

"Can your Amaterasu beat him?" asked Kakashi to Sasuke.

"I'll try," replied Sasuke.

Wotan studies the black flames as his flames continue to lose the battle. He takes in every note. Eventually, the red hair man concludes what he thinks of the flames.

"It is fire nonetheless. Unfortunately, I do not have complete control over such fire, but I should be able to fight it off long enough for me to use it against them," whispered Wotan to himself.

Sasuke aims Amaterasu at Wotan as the red hair man awaits the black flames.

"All I need is a few seconds," said Wotan.

The black flames hit Wotan directly causing Sasuke to smirk as he covers his opponent with Amaterasu. However, Team 7 realizes no screams come from Wotan, yet it does not seem like he has moved from his position.

To everyone's surprise, the black flames suddenly start moving towards Team 7 causing them to worry.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not moving the flames!" shouted Sasuke.

The flames got closer and closer as Team 7 prepared to avoid the attack.

'_Shit, I have no choice,'_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke dispels the jutsu causing the black flames to disappear revealing a panting Wotan with rusted armor.

'_Damn it, I almost had them,'_ thought Wotan.

"Strike now!" shouted Kakashi.

Team 7 charges at Wotan trying to take advantage of the current situation. Naruto and Sakura unite as they begin a flurry of attacks as Wotan tries to block them as best as he could. Sasuke and Kakashi appear from behind and hit Wotan. The red hair man rolls to his right to avoid further damage as he tries to regroup. Team 7 does not allow him to rest one bit as they charge again.

However, this time their attack pattern changes. Despite not work as a full team in years, Team 7 manages to communicate and work well together. Each team member strikes at Wotan as the red hair man counterattacks.

"Burn alive, you fools!" shouted Wotan. "Wall of Fire!"

Flames erupt around Wotan forcing Team 7 to back away before receiving any major damage. The flames die down as Team 7 immediately resumes their attack.

"Lightning Cutter!" exclaimed Kakashi, forming a stronger version of Chidori.

"Take this!" shouted Sakura as she gathers chakra in her right hand and swings her fist at Wotan.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke aiming the jutsu at Wotan.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto, forming the spiral jutsu and attacking Wotan.

The four shinobi strikes Wotan from different angles at the same time. The moment their attacks are about to strike, something stops each of them. Their eyes widen as they realize what stop them.

"I won't go down easily," stated Wotan with a smirk.

Wotan's katana successfully blocked Sasuke's Chidori. Wotan managed to grab Kakashi's hand stopping him from attacking. However, something else stopped Naruto and Sakura. Wotan grew a demonic looking tail grabbing Sakura's fist in the process. Meanwhile, a pair of wings grown from the back of Wotan stopped Naruto's Rasengan at point blank range.

"Surprise," said Wotan. "Wall of Fire!"

A burst of flames occurs burning all four members of Team 7 due to the fact they could not move. Wotan takes his chance to attack all four shinobi. He slashes them with his katana causing them to bleed. Wotan knees Sakura in the stomach causing her to gag. He lifts his katana ready to cut her head off only for Naruto to intervene and take the blow across his back. Naruto screams in agony as Sakura turns around and hugs him as her hands touch his back and begins to heal him.

"Aw, such a touching moment. Too bad both of you are going to die," laughed Wotan.

Sasuke and Kakashi try to get up and help their fellow teammates, but their burn marks make it difficult to move.

Wotan lifts his katana again as he prepares to finish the couple beneath. A flash of light attacks Wotan from behind just as he is about to strike Naruto and Sakura sending him flying to a nearby lake.

"Sorry I'm late, but I am here now," said a voice.

Naruto and Sakura turn their heads and look at their savior. A grin appears on their faces as Sakura continues to heal Naruto.

"About time you got here, Orion," said Naruto.

"Be glad I saved you ass," replied Orion.

"Argh, old-timer, you have gotten in my way for the late time!" shouted Wotan as he appears from the lake. "All of you are dead! I will make sure of that!"

The lake begins to bubble as steam rises from the water. Team 7 watches in amazement as the water begins to evaporate due to the heat Wotan has produced. The trees around Wotan burst into flames as the ground cracks open due to the loss of moisture. Lightning begins to form around Wotan as cold and hot air collide.

"Impressive show," stated Orion. "However, I am not impressed."

A white aura surrounds Orion as a burst of power emits from the elder man causing Team 7 to cover their eyes.

"What the," started Naruto.

After the bright light stops, Team 7 watches in awe at Orion's new appearance. He looks exactly like Wotan expect, his wings are white while Wotan's are red.

'_So, it's true,'_ thought Naruto remembering the letter Orion showed him.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi watch as they try to understand the situation before them.

"I've never seen this side of Orion before. What are they?" asked Sakura.

"So the old-timer thinks he can beat me. Sorry old man, but my powers are beyond yours," stated Wotan.

Orion smirks, "You might be stronger than me, but experience will always be better."

Orion and Wotan disappear as a sudden shockwave occurs in the middle of the battlefield. Orion and Wotan exchange attacks at blazing speed.

"Weapon Seal: Activate!" shouted Orion. "Sword!"

Orion summons a sword and crosses blades with Wotan. The two warriors continue to clash trying to overcome the other. Wotan begins to overpower Orion. The elder man starts stepping backwards as Wotan's brute strength overcomes him.

"Give it up. I'm stronger than you!" shouted Wotan.

Orion smirks, "Watch your step."

"Huh?" wondered Wotan.

Orion sticks out his foot tripping Wotan and allowing Orion a direct hit on Wotan. His sword slashes Wotan across his chest cutting through his armor. The force of the impact sends Wotan soaring across the field. Orion appears in Wotan's path kicking the red hair man straight into the ground. The moment Wotan lands on the ground, Orion stabs him through the chest. Wotan smirks as his body disappears in a burst of flames surprising Orion.

'_He managed to avoid the attack,'_ thought Orion.

"Old-timer, take this!" shouted Wotan as he smashes Orion straight into the ground below him.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he hits Wotan with the powerful jutsu.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke and Kakashi striking Wotan the moment he stopped.

Sakura lands next to Orion and begins to heal him.

"You two need to give up," stated Wotan.

Sasuke and Kakashi prepare to fight Wotan as they charge towards the red hair man. Sasuke and Kakashi draw their own katana and collide with Wotan.

"Chidori Current!" shouted Sasuke sending a current of lightning at Wotan.

Wotan begins dodging the attack as he slowly approaches Sasuke.

A few seconds later, Wotan appears behind Sasuke ready to strike the Uchiha only for Kakashi to intervene.

"Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitatio Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi as he appears from the ground and grabs Wotan's ankle.

"What the?" exclaimed Wotan as Kakashi drags Wotan into the ground.

"This is bullshit!" shouted Wotan as he struggles. "Oh hell with it, my own fire attacks will not hurt me. Upward Burst!"

Wotan destroys the entire away around him freeing him from the ground while Sasuke and Kakashi avoided the attack.

"Fools," said a voice behind Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he turns around only for him to meet Wotan's red eyes.

"Shit!" exclaimed Kakashi.

Kakashi jumps backwards and looks towards Wotan's position. However, Wotan is no longer in the same spot.

"Is your Sharingan too slow?" asked Wotan behind Kakashi.

"Susanoo!" shouted Sasuke as he summons his famous ninjutsu.

"Ultra Blaster!" shouted Wotan as he blasts Sasuke distracting him long enough.

Kakashi turns around with lightning surrounding his hand.

"Lightning Cutter!" shouted Kakashi.

"Cut this!" exclaimed Wotan swinging his katana quickly.

Wotan cuts Kakashi in half. However, the copy ninja changes into a log. Wotan disappears shortly after.

Kakashi breathes heavily as he tries to think of a strategy.

"There has to be a way to defeat him," said Kakashi to himself.

Kakashi begins to look around the field to find Wotan, but he is unable to locate the red hair man.

"Looking for me," said Wotan.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he tries to turn around only for him to realize that he cannot move. He looks down and realizes a sword through his stomach.

"One down and four to go," said Wotan.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto and Sakura, as they appear to aid their former teacher.

Wotan withdraws his katana and retreats to a safe distance. However, he does not get his chance to rest as Sasuke attacks him with Susanoo. Sasuke appears and attacks Wotan with the sword of Susanoo. Wotan avoids the attack and begins to counter the Uchiha. Orion blocks Wotan's attack with a defensive seal. Orion and Wotan exchange another round of direct combat as Sasuke tries to aid the elder man.

"Hang on Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sakura as she begins to heal Kakashi.

Sakura heals Kakashi to the best of her ability, but she realizes he will not wake up anytime soon.

"Kakashi-sensei won't be able to help us from here on out," stated Sakura.

Naruto nods and prepares to join the battle. Sakura follows the jinchuriki just as he charges in. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Orion surround Wotan. Sasuke uses Susanoo to attack. Naruto attacks with his enhance Kyuubi Mode. Orion attacks with long-range water attacks. Sakura tries to attack with physical strength. When she is unable to approach Wotan, she hits the ground to catch Wotan off guard allowing her allies to attack.

Wotan disappears as he appears near Sakura kicking her in the stomach. Sakura slides backwards, but she manages to retain her balance. Wotan raises his left hand as he prepares his next attack.

"Fire Shot!" shouted Wotan sending a ball of fire at Sakura.

Naruto appears in front of Sakura taking the attack as he defends Sakura.

"No! Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

The force of the attack sends Naruto straight into Sakura temporarily knocking the wind out of them.

Three Wotan appear around Orion catching him off guard.

"Damn!" yelled Orion.

With three of the fighters out of the way, Wotan turns his attention to Sasuke.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Sasuke.

The Uchiha sends the black flames at Wotan trying to kill him before the red hair man has a chance to counterattack.

Wotan smirks as the black flames approach. He considers Sasuke a fool to use the same jutsu that failed to beat him before. Last time, the attack caught him off guard, but this time he is ready to battle the black flames. He might not be able to control the flames, but that means nothing to the master of flames. The master of fire means more than control all types of fire. It also means battling any type of flames even uncontrollable ones.

Sasuke sends the black flames towards Wotan who easily dodges the attack. The flames engulf the surrounding area as the trees and grass burn into nothingness. Wotan appears to Sasuke's right as Amaterasu catches up. However, Wotan disappears as Sasuke tries his best to catch the red hair man.

Wotan appears in front of Susanoo and begins slashing it with his katana. Wotan produces powerful attacks as he pushing the massive Susanoo back. Wotan jumps away from Sasuke and prepares an attack.

"Let's see your precious jutsu survive this!" shouted Wotan. "Flaming Cutter Barrage!"

Wotan unleashes a barrage of powerful fire attacks hitting Susanoo with tremendous strength. An explosion occurs after each attack hits Sasuke. At this moment, Orion manages to beat the clones of Wotan as Naruto and Sakura return to the battle as the three fighters watch as Wotan strikes Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he tries to help Sasuke.

A wall of fire interrupts his attempt forcing Naruto back to Sakura and Orion.

The dust clears as Wotan looks for Sasuke. A few seconds later, Sasuke appears from the cloud of dust trying to breath as best as he could. Blood runs down Sasuke's entire body as his clothes show shredding.

Wotan appears before Sasuke as he raises his katana. Naruto, Sakura, and Orion immediately begin charging hoping to stop the attack.

Sasuke looks up as he gazes into Wotan's eyes. Red eyes meet red eyes as the two fighters glare at each other.

"Tsukuyomi!" yelled Sasuke.

The scenery changes as Wotan realizes he is no longer in the real world. He looks around and notices he is strapped to a cross. Numerous Sasuke's appear around Wotan, each of them with Kusanagi in their hands. They begin stabbing Wotan, who begins to scream in pain. As time passes by, the screams become laughter, surprising Sasuke.

"This genjutsu relies on defeating an opponent with a weaker mind," stated Wotan. "I enjoy pain, but do you?"

Wotan sends a wave of power inside of his mind causing Sasuke to scream.

In the real world, only a few seconds passed. Suddenly, Sasuke begins to scream in pain as he holds his head. Somehow, Wotan managed to reverse Tsukuyomi. Sasuke drops onto the ground unconscious from the agony he went through.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto as he appears between Wotan and Sasuke and starts fighting Wotan with taijutsu.

Naruto launches punch after punch trying to hit Wotan. Wotan dodges or blocks each attack. A few seconds later, Naruto manages to grab Wotan's katana and throws it away. This allows him a chance to attack Wotan without worrying about the katana.

Sakura approaches Sasuke and begins to heal his wounds.

"I can heal him physically, but mentally is another issue. He won't return to battle any time soon," stated Sakura.

Orion nods and prepares to aid Naruto.

Naruto and Wotan continue to exchange punches as Naruto tries to land a hit on Wotan. Wotan blocks Naruto's punch and knees Naruto in the stomach. Wotan uppercuts Naruto then swings around to kick the blonde shinobi. Naruto gasps for air as Wotan swings his fist. Naruto manages to stop the punch as he kicks Wotan. The blonde shinobi continues his assault unleashing a flurry of attacks. Naruto punches Wotan continuously around the face and chest areas. Wotan ducks under one of Naruto's punches allowing him to counter. Wotan head butts Naruto in the stomach then jumps up kneeing Naruto in the chin. The jinchuriki falls onto the ground as Wotan prepares to strike Naruto with a flaming fist.

Suddenly, water attacks Wotan as Orion appears and cuts Wotan with a sword. Orion swings the sword again as Wotan rolls to the right and kicks it out of Orion's hand. Orion swings around and punches Wotan in the face. Wotan retains his balance and swings back. The two exchange punches as Naruto attacks Wotan from behind. The red hair man begins fighting the two fighters at the same time. As the double team progresses, Wotan manages to trip Naruto and kick him away. With Orion as his only opponent, Wotan begins to concentrate on him.

The two warriors collide, exchanging fist with fist. Orion punches Wotan on the face. Wotan retains his balance as he strikes Orion with even more force causing the older man to stumble. Wotan uppercuts Orion and prepares to strike again until he hears footsteps behind him.

Naruto charges at Wotan with a Rasengan in hand hoping to catch the red hair man off guard. Unfortunately, Wotan notices the blonde shinobi. Wotan ducks below the attack causing Naruto to hit Orion with the Rasengan.

"Shit!" exclaimed Naruto.

Wotan appears behind Naruto and grabs his shoulders. Wotan then swings Naruto around and slams him into the ground causing a small crater to appear. Fire appears around Wotan's hand as he launches his fist at Naruto. Suddenly, the red hair man feels pain on his right cheek. He gazes to his right as he notices the source of his pain.

'_Damn that pink hair bitch! How many times does she need to interfere?'_ thought Wotan as he soars across the battlefield.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked a worried Sakura.

"I'm fine," replied Naruto as he stands back up. "How's Sasuke."

"Physically, he's okay. Mentally is another story. He needs proper treatment. I can't do anything here," replied Sakura.

"Well, you should-" started Naruto.

"No, I'm staying here to fight with you and that's final!" interrupted Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura turn their attention to Wotan, who has finally returned from his little journey. Anger and determination fill the two shinobi as Wotan approaches them. They know the person in front of them is powerful. However, they must stop him. He caused so many to die including Katsu. They will not allow him to live.

"So, the two of you want to fight me. Fine, show me what you got," said Wotan.

Naruto breathes in and out, as he contacts Kurama.

'_Kurama, are you finished?'_ asked Naruto.

'_**Yes, you can enter Red Fox Mode,'**_ replied Kurama.

Naruto's body begins to chance as his yellow aura changes into red. Fox features appear on his body, but Naruto does his best to control it. After a few seconds, Naruto looks at his body. Not a single trace of fur is on him and his hands have no claws.

'_Good, it looks like I'm controlling this form better,'_ thought Naruto as he hears Kurama snicker.

Naruto touches his ears and realize they are still fox ears and he notices the foxtail.

'_Aw, damn it, I still have fox features,'_ thought Naruto. _'Hey Kurama, do something!'_

'_Hey, it's your body, not mine. Learn to control Red Fox Mode and you won't have a problem,'_ replied Kurama.

Naruto groans as he looks at Sakura who has been staring at him the entire time with a small blush.

'_He looks so cute. I want to hold him. I want to play with him. I want to cuddle with him. Those ears seem so juicy!'_ said Inner Sakura.

'_Ugh shut the hell up. Why are you here?'_ screamed Sakura.

'_Fine, sheesh,'_ retorted Inner Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura begin to step forward as Wotan continues to watch them. Naruto and Sakura enter a battle stance as they prepare for another round of fighting. As the wind picks up blowing a bit of dust between the two sides, Wotan charges at the young couple with his fists covered in flames. He appears in front of them as he strikes at the two shinobi. Naruto and Sakura dodge the attack and counter with their own set of taijutsu. Sakura punches Wotan in the stomach causing him to lean forward as Naruto kicks him in the head.

Naruto chakra arms grab Wotan as he uses his chakra tails to attack the red hair man.

"Shannaro!" shouted Sakura as she punches Wotan in the head.

The force of the impact creates a crater in the ground beneath Wotan. Naruto prepares a Rasengan as he launches the attack at Wotan. Suddenly, Wotan bursts into flames catching the two shinobi off guard.

Wotan appears with his katana back in his right hand. He swings the sword at Naruto and Sakura. The young couple manages to dodge the attack leaving Wotan open for attack. Sakura knees Wotan in the stomach as Naruto grabs his shoulders and tosses into a tree.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, creating eight clones.

The clones charge at Wotan each with chakra arms ready to strike. Wotan emerges and begins to battle the clones destroying each one, one at a time. Naruto and Sakura position themselves ready to strike Wotan.

One of the Naruto clones creates two Rasengan using his chakra arms.

"Twin Rasengan!" shouted the Naruto clone.

Naruto swings the two Rasengan at Wotan hitting the red hair man in the chest. Wotan yells as the pain surges through his body. He soars across the field hitting a few trees along the way.

Naruto and Sakura charge in as Wotan lands on the ground. Wotan spits out blood trying to breathe.

"Shannaro!" shouted Sakura.

"Take this!" yelled Naruto.

The young couple hit Wotan with all of their might causing a crater to form beneath the man.

"Wall of Fire!" shouted Wotan creating fire around him forcing Naruto and Sakura to fall back.

Wotan stands back up breathing heavily.

'_I did not expect this much resistance,'_ thought Wotan. _'Let's see if they can handle the speed I used to beat those pathetic Kages.'_

Wotan concentrates energy in hands and places them on his chest.

'_My armor managed to reduce the damage from their attacks, but I still got bruised. I'm not a medic, but I can still heal small damages,'_ thought Wotan.

Naruto and Sakura remain on the outside of the wall of fire waiting for Wotan to appear. Sakura begins to go through a series of hand signs as she prepares to break through the flames. She places her hands on the ground causing water to appear from underground streams. She begins another series of hand signs.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" shouted Sakura using the newly formed water around her.

The massive wall of water collides with Wotan's fire causing steam to form from the collision. Naruto disappears from the view of Sakura as she continues to watch the area in front of her. A red color forms within the steam. Suddenly, a figure traveling at amazing speed heads towards Sakura. Sakura's eyes widen as she tries to move, but she is unable to move in time. Wotan appears before her with his katana as he swings at her neck. A flash of yellow interferes with his attack as Naruto appears with a kunai charged with wind elements. Wotan immediately recognizes the wind chakra and charges his katana with his own energy.

"Not bad, most people can't match my speed. Let's see how long you can last," said Wotan.

A flash of red and yellow occurs as the two fighter's battle at a speed not even Sakura cane keep up with.

"Where are they?" wondered Sakura aloud.

A shockwave occurs knocking the pink hair kunoichi to the ground as she looks up towards the source of the blast. She sees Naruto and Wotan in a weapon deadlock trying to gain the advantage of the other. However, Wotan's brute strength overpowers Naruto forcing the red fox to dodge the attack. The two fighters begin battling at an increase speed. However, as time passes by, Naruto begins to slow down.

'_Damn it. Kurama help me out,'_ said Naruto.

'_**Hey, I'm already giving you speed! Your body can't keep up any longer!'**_ replied Kurama.

Sakura notices the battle slowing down, but she also notices Naruto weakening.

'_What the hell are you doing? Aid our lover!'_ shouted Inner Sakura.

'_I'm going!'_ retorted Sakura.

Wotan manages to overpower Naruto and nails him into the ground. Naruto coughs out blood as he tries to breathe.

"Good-bye, fool!" shouted Wotan.

Suddenly, a fist connects with Wotan's face sending him flying towards a boulder.

'_She got me again!'_ yelled Wotan in his mind.

"He really needs to pay attention to his surroundings," said Sakura as she turns her attention to Naruto. "Naruto let me heal you."

Green chakra emits from her hands as she begins to heal Naruto. Naruto turns to her and notices her breathing heavily.

'_**She's running out of chakra,'**_ said Kurama to Naruto.

'_I know,'_ replied Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, save your chakra," said Naruto.

"What? I need to heal you!" replied Sakura.

"I know, but Kurama can heal me. I know you're running out of chakra. Save it because you might need it for later," stated Naruto. "Please."

Sakura sighs, "All right, but if I need to really heal you, I will."

"I hate both of you!" shouted Wotan as he charges at the two shinobi at blazing speed.

However, before Wotan has a chance to attack Naruto and Sakura, Orion reenters the battle and strikes Wotan on his left.

"Sorry, but Wotan got me good earlier," said Orion.

The ground begins to shake as if it represents Wotan's anger. The red hair man is starting to get tired with all the interferences. However, he begins to smirk confusing his three opponents.

"You fools, do you think I would have gone through all this trouble without some reward. I wanted to kill Naruto, but I got what I needed from him," said Wotan.

Wotan raises his left hand as he touches the blood on his armor. Naruto immediately recognizes it as his blood when he spat out blood during Wotan's earlier attack. Wotan sheathes his katana as he begins to dig into a pouch on his back. He takes out a seal and unrolls it. There is a sudden poof sound as a red crystal appears.

Orion's eyes widen as he gazes on the red crystal.

"No!" shouted Orion.

"Yes!" shouted Wotan. "This is the Crystal of Power!"

"I needed someone's blood. However, not just anyone's, but blood from someone with extreme power. The demon fox inside Naruto has tremendous power. I would have used mine, but it seems like the crystal rejected me," stated Wotan.

"Crap," said Naruto and Sakura.

"Now, I will unlock the power of the crystal and I will defeat all of you!" shouted Wotan.

Wotan dashes Naruto's blood onto the crystal waiting for the crystal to unlock its hidden potential. The crystal begins glowing red as Wotan starts laughing. He has looked for the crystal for a very long time and now he has a chance to use it against his old mentor.

Orion looks at the crystal and notices something about it causing him to smirk.

"This is true power!" shouted Wotan as the crystal in his hand cracks.

Wotan's smile turns to into a frown as he notices the crack. The cracks become bigger as the crystal shatters. Wotan's eyes widen as the shattered pieces land on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" shouted Wotan.

"The crystal you had was fake," said Orion.

"What? That's not possible, I checked it!" exclaimed Wotan.

"It does not matter, because it is a crystal, but one without the special powers," said Orion. "You've wasted your time."

"NO!" shouted Wotan with pure anger.

Wotan charges at his three opponents as Naruto, Sakura, and Orion begin to move around. Wotan attacks Orion first as the two fighters clash with their weapons.

"Artic Stream!" shouted Orion sending a river of water at Wotan.

The attack hits Wotan sending him into the ground. Just as Wotan gets up, Sakura attacks with her chakra enhanced fist as Naruto appears with a Rasengan.

"Giant Rasengan!" shouted Naruto hitting Wotan in the chest causing his armor to shatter.

Wotan instantly gets back up as he begins to battle with the three fighters. Orion attacks with explosive seals as Naruto and Sakura uses taijutsu. They avoid Orion's seal and wait until after the explosion to strike.

"Fire Breath!" yelled Wotan sending flames from his mouth while hitting Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto! Sakura!" exclaimed Orion.

As the flame clear up, two burnt coats appear on the ground, but both bodies are gone.

"What the…," started Wotan only for him to be struck from behind.

"Atomic Chakra Scalpels!" shouted Sakura.

"Atomic Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

The two atomic attacks strike Wotan who yells in pain. His skin and muscles begin to dissolve as he tries to move his body.

'_Damn, at this rate I'll die, but I refuse to go alone,'_ thought Wotan.

Wotan gathers all the strength he has left and prepares for another round of battle. A red aura appears on Wotan once again as he charges at his three opponents.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen at Wotan's ability to keep fighting. The attack should have dealt enough damage to leave him immobilized, yet he still has the ability to move. Orion appears next to them and yells at them to move. They managed to snap out of their trance and resume their battle against Wotan. Wotan appears behind Naruto, Sakura, and Orion surprising them.

"How's that?" asked Wotan.

Naruto, Sakura, and Orion feel pain shoot through their bodies as cut wounds begin to show. Wotan immediately turns around then attacks the three fighters. He swings his katana cutting Orion across his stomach, while Naruto receives wounds on his chest and Sakura's arms and legs receives cuts.

Wotan aims his katana at Sakura as Naruto appears between them to block the attack. However, Wotan moves too quickly for Naruto to react.

Orion's eyes widen at the result of the attack.

"No!" shouted Orion as he launches himself to aid his students.

Naruto looks down as he realizes Wotan's katana piercing him through the stomach. Naruto coughs out blood as he grabs the sword with his right hand. He reaches behind him to grab the other end of the blade only to realize a body directly behind him. Naruto's eyes widen as he feels a breath behind his neck.

"S-Sakura-chan!" said Naruto with all the strength he had.

"Sorry Naruto, but I couldn't move in time," said Sakura as she notices the blade piercing through her stomach.

"Did you really think that putting yourself between my blade and her would have stopped my charge? You fool, you only managed to give me a chance to strike both of you at the same time," said Wotan.

Orion appears behind Wotan as he swings his newly summoned spear to strike the red hair man. Wotan retaliates by withdrawing his katana and blocking the spear. The two fighters resume their battle as Naruto and Sakura land on the ground next to each other.

Naruto and Sakura try to breathe as their blood loss begins to take a toll on their bodies. The young couple looks at each other with tears running down their cheeks. They try to speak, but any words they attempt fails. They hold each other's hand as Naruto tries to get back up, but he only manages to roll over to Sakura.

'_Kurama, save her,'_ said Naruto.

'_**I can't heal her,' **_replied Kurama.

'_Yes you can, if I direct my chakra to her body,' _said Naruto.

'_**Even if you can, my chakra would almost be like poison,'**_ responded Kurama.

'_Did you already forget I purified it? I need you to heal her,'_ said Naruto, trying to convince Kurama.

'_**I only have enough chakra to heal one of you completely, but the other one will still have wounds,'**_ stated Kurama.

'_Heal her first, then me,'_ said Naruto.

'_**Fine,'**_ retorted Kurama.

Naruto places his hands on Sakura's stomach as Kurama sends chakra from him to her. Sakura immediately understands what Naruto is trying to do.

"No, Naruto. You need to heal yourself, you're more important," said Sakura as she tries to push Naruto's hand away.

"No, you're more important to me," responded Naruto.

Naruto moves his hand to Sakura's neck and hits a pressure point knocking her out.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he places his hand back to her stomach.

Meanwhile, Orion and Wotan continue to clash as the red hair man begins to overpower Orion.

"What's wrong, old-timer, you can't beat me?" asked Wotan.

Wotan kicks Orion sending him to the ground as he raises his katana to strike Orion only for pain to shoot through his body.

Orion takes this chance to kick Wotan away from him as he regains his balance.

'_Seems like Naruto and Sakura's attack damaged him,'_ thought Orion.

Wotan stands back up as he grabs his katana once again.

"I've had enough. This entire mission went down the drain. I will kill you then I will destroy this pathetic world!" shouted Wotan.

Wotan charges at Orion, who enters a defensive stance. The two warriors collide causing a shockwave as Orin begins to slide backwards. He tries to hold on as Wotan continues to push forward.

"Give it up, old-timer!" shouted Wotan.

Suddenly, a fist collides with Wotan's face sending the man away from Orion.

"Naruto," said Orion.

Naruto stands before Orion with his wound slightly healed, but still requiring medical attention.

"We need to finish him off," said Naruto between breaths.

Wotan stands back up as he glares at Naruto.

"You've got to be kidding me! How are you still alive? You know what, the hell with it. I'll just destroy the entire planet! There is nothing left here that is important to me. Say good-bye!" shouted Wotan.

Wotan jumps into the sky as he raises his katana above him. A red orb of light appears at the tip of his katana as Wotan glares at Naruto and Orion.

"Wotan, stop this!" shouted Orion.

"Sorry, can't hear you old-timer!" yelled Wotan.

"Naruto, how much chakra do you have left?" asked Orion.

"Not much," replied Naruto.

"Here, take this," said Orion, giving Naruto a small pill. "It will only restore your chakra for about a minute, but it's enough for my plan."

"What do you plan to do?" asked the blonde shinobi.

"I need you to send your own attack against Wotan. I will use a seal to weaken his attack. Hopefully, you can turn the tables and defeat afterwards," explained Orion.

'_You heard the man,'_ said Naruto to Kurama. _'Give me everything you got.'_

'_**You know a thank you would be nice. Oh well, here you go,'**_ responded Kurama.

Naruto begins gathering all the remaining chakra he has after taking the pill Orion gave him.

"Do you think you can stop me? Let's see you try!" shouted Wotan.

"One Sword Style: Tiger's Death Beam!" shouted Wotan sending a powerful wave of energy towards the planet.

"Let's hope this is enough," said Naruto. "Take this! Fox Style: Ultra Tailed Beast Ball!"

The two attacks collide in midair as a stalemate occurs. Wotan tries to breakthrough Naruto's attack. Naruto manages to hold his ground and continues to push back.

"Hold on Naruto!" shouted Orion.

* * *

"Sakura!" shouted a voice as the pink hair kunoichi slowly wakes up.

"What happened?" asked Sakura as her memories hit her like a brick. "Naruto!"

Sakura looks around and notices a Wotan in the air shooting a large attack. She also notices the familiar tailed beast ball.

"Oh my Kami!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura!" said the voice again.

Sakura turns and notices Ino checking her body. Sakura looks around and notices the rest of the Shinobi Alliance along with the Kages. Sasuke and Kakashi have finally woken as they get their treatments from other medic-nin. Sakura returns her attention to the deadlock between Naruto and Wotan.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura.

"The Shinobi Alliance defeated the Zetsu army and those Shadow Monsters retreated for some odd reason," replied Ino.

"How far are they?" asked Sakura.

"They are about fifteen minutes away," responded Tsunade.

Neji and Hinata watch the struggle with their Byakugan.

"Neji, Hinata, is Naruto, fighting him?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, he is," replied Neji.

"Naruto," whispered Sakura.

* * *

"Why are you struggling? Death is something you should accept!" shouted Wotan.

"I will never give up!" retorted Naruto.

Wotan continues to push forward as Naruto begins to slide back.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Naruto.

The two fighters continue their struggle as Naruto tries to hold Wotan off. Orion, on the other hand, begins to charge up a seal.

"Fade Seal: Activate!" shouted Orion.

Ten seals surround Wotan and attach to him surprising the red hair man.

"What the hell?" inquired Wotan.

"Now Naruto!" shouted Orion. "Eagle Strike!"

Orion shoots a blast in the form of an eagle supporting Naruto's attack.

"Naruto, I've weaken Wotan, give it everything you got!" yelled Orion.

"All right, eat this!" shouted Naruto.

'_Damn you old-timer!'_ thought Wotan.

Naruto and Orion begin to push Wotan back. The red hair man's eyes widen as his strength continues to fail and he loses grip of the deadlock.

* * *

The earth begins to shake as the Shinobi Alliance watches the struggle between Naruto, Orion, and Wotan.

"Come on Naruto!" shouted Kiba.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" shouted Wotan.

Wotan gathers what is left of his strength and launches one final attempt to overcome his opponents. The moment he does this, Orion realizes his plan is not going to work.

"Wotan is stronger than I thought," said Orion.

"Ya think," retorted Naruto.

Wotan grins as he begins to overpower his opponents, but he knows he is weakened and must finish the battle as soon as possible.

"Fools, do you think you can beat me! Old-timer, the time of your generation is over! There is a new order! The order of the Imperial Alliance is over! The order of Legion is here!" shouted Wotan.

"You're right, the Imperial Alliance has been around too long and a new order must take over. My generation is long past their time, but so is yours. Legion had its chance, but it failed just like my generation. It is time for another generation to take over. The generation Naruto belong to has shown their strength and they will be the generation to fix the mistake of both my generation and yours," said Orion.

"Orion, I think your pill is wearing off!" interrupted Naruto.

"Damn it, we won't be able to stop the attack, but this is the least I can do," said Orion. "Containment Seal: Activate!"

Orion creates a powerful barrier surrounding himself as well as Wotan and Naruto.

"What are you doing?" questioned Wotan.

"If we can't stop your attack, then the best I can do is contain it within a certain radius," said Orion.

"What? You'll kill the three of us!" exclaimed Wotan.

"That's a chance we have to take, right Naruto?" asked Orion.

"Yup," replied Naruto.

Wotan realizes that stopping his attack will only get him killed, but continuing can still kill him; however, as least he might be able to take his two opponents with him.

"Fine, you want to go this route, then so be it!" shouted Wotan.

Wotan puts all he has left into his attack pushing Naruto and Orion back. However, Naruto and Orion push back trying to keep the blast going as it becomes unstable. Only a few seconds more and the attack will explode.

At this moment, Naruto begins thinking of all the things he could have had. He wished he could have become Hokage and married the woman he loves. He only hopes to survive the impact of the blast.

'_Sakura-chan, I hope to see you again, someday,'_ thought Naruto.

Suddenly, the attack deadlock becomes unstable, something Orion noticed.

"It's unstable! Now Naruto!" shouted Orion.

'_Let's do this!'_ thought Naruto.

'_**Show that bastard to never mess with us!'**_ added Kurama.

"Take this!" shouted Naruto as he and Kurama put everything into their attack.

"I can't believe they're still fighting!" exclaimed Wotan.

The attacks become unstable as a massive explosion sets off destroying everything in sight. The ground rumbles as the sound of explosion goes off.

* * *

The Shinobi Alliance watch as the explosion goes off creating massive winds causing them to all fall down onto the ground covering themselves from any possible impacts.

Sakura's eyes widen as the explosions continues. Her fear for Naruto goes haywire as she says one word.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this chapter become longer than I thought. I tried making this chapter as good as I could. Hopefully, everyone enjoyed it. I did enjoy writing the chapter though, but I want everyone to give me their opinions. Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Legend of the Red Fox

Naruto: The Red Fox

**A/N: Here is Chapter 31. Well, this is the final chapter for Naruto: The Red Fox. I had fun writing the entire story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

Chapter 31: Legend of the Red Fox

It is a dark day in Konoha. Rain pours down to the earth as if it is crying along with its inhabitants. People fill the cemetery as they surround two particular tombstones. Next to the tombstones lay two coffins lowered into the hole in the dirt. The people watching the event cry for the ones lost during the war. Tsunade walks in front of the entire group.

"We are here today to honor two particular fighters. A week ago, they fought to protect us from evil. They gave their lives to give us a chance to live. We owe these two so much. If it weren't for them, the enemy would have defeated us. I know many shinobi fought their best in this war. These two fought the strongest enemy, who could have killed us all."

Tsunade pauses before she looks across the group, "The first man's name is Orion. Not much was known about him before this war started. In fact, we never knew he existed until the war started. Yet, when we needed help the most, Orion came to us with advice against creatures we never knew existed. Were it not for him, we would have never known how to battle those creatures. Orion has saved our lives with his leadership and knowledge. Even though his body was never found, we honor him as a friend and as one of us."

Tsunade pauses again as she prepares to say the hardest part of her speech.

"Naruto," started Tsunade as she sees the tears running down people's cheeks. "He was a shinobi of the Lead Village. In his younger years, he was treated like a monster. He was beaten almost every day. Since those days, he has worked hard to gain the approval of everyone around. He wanted to become Hokage to earn the respect he wanted so much. However, I believe he gained that respect. People cry for him. People wish he was still alive. If this is not approval, then what is? Uzumaki Naruto has fought for our village with so much determination and love that has saved us from destruction. He managed to tame a tailed beast and use its power to help us. Naruto will be missed and we will honor him as a shinobi of the Leaf Village."

A group of people grabs shovels and begins pouring dirt onto the two coffins. People sob for Naruto as those closest to him stand next to the hole. Even people, who never knew Naruto, appeared for his funeral.

The funeral ends as most of the people leave the area. However, a handful of people remain staring at the tombstone with the name Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, and Sasuke watch the tombstone.

Tsunade allowed Sasuke back into the village. However, he will not be allowed to leave the village for a year and his status as a shinobi will be stripped until then. A group of ANBU will watch over him every day.

Choji holds on Ino as she cries, while everyone else cries himself or herself. Shikamaru holds on Temari's shoulder as she lets out tears.

Were it not for Naruto, Gaara would have continued his path of bloodshed. Temari and Kankuro are thankful for Naruto helping their brother. They will always be grateful for the only person to understand Gaara. Gaara feels the pain of losing someone close to him. If only he could save Naruto, he will, but it is too late.

Tsunade and Shizune cry for the person they consider a son or brother, respectively. Naruto changed their lives. Were it not for him, Tsunade will still be gambling her life away as Shizune will try to follow her as best as she could. Naruto brought them both back. Tsunade wanted to see Naruto become Hokage to pass the title to him.

Guy and Lee cry for such a lost. Guy has only known Naruto for a while, but the time spent with him has shown the power of youth within Naruto. Lee considers Naruto one of his rivals along with Neji. He wanted to fight alongside Naruto. Naruto was just like him. He wanted to show he could do anything, even without ninjutsu.

Tenten watches Neji as the Hyuga tries to hold in his tears. Tenten clearly shows her tears. She has so much to owe Naruto. Naruto changed Neji, allowing the Hyuga to open his eyes, which brought him to Neji. Naruto showed anything was possible with the right motivation. Tenten wanted to become a kunoichi. She could not do anything right, but she found her specialty. She only wished to see Naruto become Hokage.

Neji cannot believe the person who woke him up is gone. Were it not for Naruto, Neji would still be in the mindset of destiny. Naruto opened a path for him and it allowed him to move on. He became a better person and found someone who loves him.

Kiba and Shino watch as those around them cry. Kiba has known Naruto for a long time and has proven so many people wrong. Naruto defeated him and it gave him a chance to improve. Kiba will miss Naruto. Shino considers Naruto a friend, even if they did not know each other well. Shino only wishes to get a better perspective of Naruto and fight alongside him for a bit longer.

Kiba approaches Hinata, who turns to cry on his shoulder. Hinata will always hold a special spot for Naruto. He was the person who inspired her to fight on, even during the times when she wanted to give up. Hinata owes so much to Naruto. She only wishes to have done something to help Naruto.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji cry for the fallen friend. Shikamaru and Choji spent a lot of time with Naruto during the academy days. They never saw him as a monster, but only someone who wanted attention. Their friendship with Naruto only grew, but now he is gone and all they can do is honor his memory. Ino cries for Naruto knowing this one man helped change Sakura. When Sakura opened her eyes, so did Ino. Ino had a chance to know Naruto more often the past month, since he spent a lot of time in her family's shop buying flowers. She has grown fond of him and does not want to know the pain her pink hair friend is going through.

Sai only knew Naruto for a few months. Naruto helped Sai experience emotion he thought he eliminated long ago. Though he still needs work, he now has an opening to experience emotions. If only Naruto was here to help him further. However, Sai can only visit Naruto and explain his achievements.

Yamato lowers his head after watching one of his teammates buried. A body was never found, but it does not lessen the pain. If only he was there, he might have made a difference. However, what kind of difference was unknown. He could have made it worse. Maybe it could have been better. However, it is too late to know and all he can do is, pay his respects.

Kakashi clenches his hands. Another person important to him has died. He failed to protect his old teammates and now he failed to protect Naruto. He failed his sensei, Minato. However, he cannot let this event ruin his life. Naruto would not want that. Kakashi promises to protect the rest of the team and do the best he can for the future of the people he cares for.

Sasuke gazes at the tombstone. He finally gained someone who is a brother to him only to lose him again. Why is life so unfair? Why can he not have what he wants? Sasuke closes his eyes. Once he returns as a shinobi, he will do what he can to protect the people who have been there for him. He refuses to lose anyone else. Naruto has opened his eyes and he will do what he can to protect those he cares for.

The group begins to disperse after a moment of silence. The entire group turns their gaze to Sakura. Rin continues to hold Sakura as she slowly walks her daughter away from the tomb. Sakura walks slowly, but stops.

"A few more minutes," said Sakura.

Rin nods and quietly walks away.

Sakura turns her attention to Naruto's grave. He has done so much for her. He protected her and he has been there for her. He sacrificed so much for her happiness. She only wished to have noticed him sooner. How could she miss such a perfect man for her? He even healed her when she is supposed to be the medic. Naruto is her true love and she will never love another. Naruto can finally rest after so many years of abuse. However, if only she had a chance to share a life with Naruto, to grow old together and have children. Sakura says one last thing before turning around and leaving with everyone else.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you for so much," said Sakura in a weary voice.

Sakura turns around and begins to heading towards her friends. Sakura walks slowly as she approaches her mother and friends. Everyone turns around and continues their walk with Sakura behind the entire group. The rain continues to pour, but for a moment, it stops. Sakura walks on the wet grass, but she stops suddenly. Her eyes widen, as she felt something unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time. An aura of safety surrounds her for only a few seconds as she snaps back to Naruto's tombstone.

A smile comes across her face.

"Baka," said Sakura to herself before joining the others.

* * *

A pair of red eyes slowly opens as the person tries to move only for him to wince in pain.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," said a voice. "You were badly wounded. I'm surprised you're even alive, Wotan."

Wotan's eyes widen at the voice. He tries to turn towards the source of the voice, but he winces in pain again.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Wotan.

"I'm here to see what happened," replied the voice. "It seems like you lost."

"The old-timer got in the way. It wasn't my fault," explained Wotan.

"Foolish! I don't care if they're a hundred Orion's! I gave you a mission and you failed!" yelled the voice.

"I-I'm sorry my lord. G-Give me another chance and I will find the crystal and defeat Orion," said Wotan.

"No, it's too late. Orion has made his move. We need to move on to the next phase," stated the voice.

"What? But, I haven't found the crystal," replied Wotan.

"Don't worry. We will come back, for the crystal. There is still time," said the voice.

"Very well," said Wotan.

"When you're healed enough to move, we are returning home. Understand?" ordered the voice.

"Yes, my lord, I understand," replied Wotan.

* * *

Three Days Earlier

A pair of blue eyes slowly opens, as the person's first vision is a rocky ceiling. The person looks around trying to figure where he is. However, he is unable to recognize his surroundings. He tries to sit up, but pain shoots through his body forcing him to lie back down.

Another person walks into the room heading towards the blue eye man.

"O-Orion," said the blue eye man.

"Shh, you need to rest, Naruto," said Orion as Naruto falls asleep.

A few hours later, Naruto wakes up again, as he sits on the bed.

"Where am I," said Naruto to himself.

"You are at my hidden base," said Orion as he appears in the room.

Orion places his hands on Naruto's stomach and checks for any injuries.

"You've been out for a week. Your body suffered a lot. You and Kurama were so low on chakra that your usual healing ability was ineffective. I worked hard to save you," said Orion.

Naruto groans he tries to sit up, but Orion stops him.

"Rest, you still need time," said Orion.

"What happened after the battle? Did we kill Wotan?" asked Naruto.

"Wotan survived. Another former student of mine came for him," replied Orion.

Naruto's fist clench as the killer of Sakura's father lives. He was unable to avenge him and to make it worse; Wotan would be able to return to finish his job. He has to recover and begin chasing Wotan.

"Naruto, you never answered me before. What is your answer? Will you help me?" inquired Orion.

"Yes, I will. Wotan and his allies are too dangerous to be left alive," answered Naruto.

Orion nods his head and he prepares to leave.

"We need help," stated Orion as he turns his head to Naruto. "We can go back to Konoha and gather some of your friends to help us."

Orion looks at Naruto, whose face continues to be blank. The elder man sighs knowing Naruto's answer.

"You don't want to risk them do you?" questioned Orion.

"That letter you gave me last week had your plan to battle your students," said Naruto. "My friends are not needed. I'm the first one, am I not?"

"Yes you are. All right, Naruto, once you heal we will move," said Orion.

Immediately, Naruto stands up and begins walking to his new set of clothes. Orion sighs, knowing Naruto does not want to waste time.

"Naruto, do you want to say good-bye to your friends?" asked Orion.

Naruto freezes as he tries to make. He knows that if returns to Konoha and tells his friends of his plan to help Orion, they would want to come with him, thus, risking their lives. He does not want them involved any longer. Orion already has a plan, so, there is no need to risk them.

"I can't. If I do, I would only draw them into the fight," replied Naruto.

"If we survive this fight and you return. They are going to kick your ass," said Orion.

"I know," responded.

Orion digs into a nearby coat and takes out a seal. He unrolls the seal and activates it creating a poof sound. A large envelope appears from the smoke as Orion hands the envelope to Naruto. Naruto stares at the envelope and then opens it to reveal numerous papers within the envelope. He reads the papers as a confused expression occurs on his face.

"What is this?" asked Naruto.

"It is your destination or in other words, your mission. I need you to go there," said Orion.

"Okay, but I never heard of this place. Heck, I don't even know where it is!" shouted Naruto.

Orion laughs a bit before responding.

"Of course you don't. I highly doubt anyone would. Don't worry. I'll take you there then you'll start your mission from there."

Three Days Later

After three more days of healing, Naruto returns to one hundred percent. His chakra has returned to full capacity as he prepares to move on.

Naruto stands on top of a cliff as he gazes at the sunrise. He notices the forest as the wind blows smoothly across his face. Naruto sighs as he thinks over his decision to help Orion. Orion stated that he might not see his friends for a very long time. He will miss everyone. He will not have a chance to call Tsunade, Baa-chan. He will not be able to have ramen at Ichiraku's for a long time. He does not know when the next time he will see Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shino, Sai, Guy, Lee, Tenten, and Kiba. Naruto is a bit upset that he cannot support Sasuke upon his return Konoha. In fact, he can only hope Sasuke escapes execution, but he has faith that Tsunade will be able to stop such an event despite Sasuke's previous actions. He will miss the Sand Siblings. To be able to mess with Gaara and Kankuro will have to wait as well as watching Temari's reactions.

Naruto closes his eyes as his thoughts run across the person he will miss the most, Sakura. She is the person he loves the most. She has finally returned his love after so many years. He cannot imagine the pain she might be going through as of right now. She thinks he is dead and he cannot approach her without her wanting to go with him into the war. How much he wants to hold her and comfort her. Naruto does not know how long it will take to help Orion. It could take weeks, months, or years. By the time, he returns to Konoha, who knows what will change. Sakura might move on with her life and she might become married to someone else. The question is, can he stand her being with somebody else.

A thought runs through Naruto's head as he hopes to give himself some hope. Naruto begins to build chakra and sends out a signal. He only hopes Sakura got it.

"Naruto, are you ready?" asked Orion as he approaches Naruto.

Orion gazes at Naruto's sadden expression. The elder man felt Naruto's signal and decides to give Naruto a bit of hope.

"I'm sure she felt it. If she truly loves you, then she will wait," said Orion.

Naruto sighs, "I know. It's just, I'll miss her. Well, I'm ready to go."

"All right. Remember, this is going to be a difficult fight. After I transport you to your location, you and I will go our separate ways. I wish you good luck," said Orion.

Naruto nods his head as Orion activates a seal.

"Teleportation Seal: Activate!" shouted Orion.

"Teleportation? If you had that, how come you didn't use it before?" asked Naruto.

"Excuse me? It takes a while to work because I need to charge it up. So shut it!" retorted Orion.

Naruto grunts, but he keeps quiet.

"All right, Naruto are you ready for the fight of your life?" asked Orion.

"As ready as I'll be," replied Naruto.

'_**What else can you get us into?'**_ said Kurama.

'_Who knows,'_ replied Naruto.

"By the way Naruto," said Orion snapping Naruto out of his trance. "I want to give you the nickname, Red Fox."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Intimidation," said Orion.

"How would that work against Wotan?" inquired Naruto.

"Who said it was for Wotan. Shadow Monsters aren't the only things working for Wotan," replied Orion.

Orion's seal activates revealing a large white portal. Naruto sighs, not knowing what is on the other side or when he will ever return to Konoha. He must put his dreams to become Hokage and marry Sakura on hold. True darkness is on its way and Naruto must be there to fight it.

The legend of the red fox begins here.

End of Book 1

The Red Fox

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that is the end of this part of the story. The story will continue, so, do not worry about this ending. Naruto will return, but with time. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed my story. It took months to complete, but here it is, my first complete story. Please leave reviews.**


End file.
